


Bittersweet Tangerine

by loeynini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omega Oh Sehun, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 68,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeynini/pseuds/loeynini
Summary: Jongin, Sehun'dan gerçekten nefret ediyordu.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 6





	1. 0

Herkesin nefret ettiği birileri vardır; onu görmeye dayanamadığın, sesini duyunca vücudundaki her yerinin kasıldığı. Onun ismi bile tüm kanının çekilmesine, her bir hücrene iğne batmış gibi hissetmeni sağlardı. 

Onu tanımana bile gerek yoktur nefret etmek için. Sadece karşına çıkmıştır ve sen kendini onun olmadığı bir dünyada yaşamayı düşlerken bulmuşsundur. 

Jongin'de aynı bu şekilde hissediyordu Sehun'a karşı.

Çünkü Sehun her zaman gereksiz bir şekilde pembe, küçük dudaklarını kıvırarak güzel bir şekilde gülümsüyor, inci gibi dişlerini sergiliyordu. İnsanları kendini sevdirmek için o kadar uğraşıyordu ki, Jongin onu izlerken bile rahatsız oluyordu. Sehun, etrafında ki herkesle gözlerinin içine bakarak sohbet ederken tek amacı ilgiyi sadece kendi üzerinde tutmaya çalışmaktı. Esmer olana göre bu fazlasıyla acınasıydı. Sehun bulunduğu ortamın merkezi olmaya bayılıyordu.

Jongin, Sehun'dan gerçekten nefret ediyordu.

Çünkü mizah anlayışı o kadar kötüydü ki; en aptal şakalara bile o uzun, porselen gibi beyaz ve pürüzsüz olan boynunu arkaya atarak yüksek sesli kahkahasıyla gülebiliyordu.

Jongin, Sehun'dan gerçekten ama gerçekten nefret ediyordu.

Çünkü Sehun tüm omega cazibesini, Jongin'in alfa olan abisi Junmyeon'da kullanmaya çalışıyordu. Ne zaman büyük olanı görse gözleri ışıldıyor, onun karşısında sevimli, narin ve yardıma muhtaçmış gibi davranıyordu. Ama aslında Jongin onun nasıl bir cadaloz olduğunu çok iyi biliyordu. Junmyeon'u ağına düşürmek için hem masum yüzünü kullanıyor hem de kıvrımlı vücut hatlarını göstererek sallana sallana önünde kıvırtıyordu.

Jongin, hayatından nefret ediyordu. 

Çünkü o da bir omegaydı ve Sehun fazla güzeldi.


	2. Bölüm 1

"Sehun, senden nefret ediyorum!"

Jongin kapıyı hiç zorlanmadan açarak odaya girdiğinde artık herkes tarafından duyulmaya alışılmış olan kelimelerin dudaklarından dökülmesine izin vermişti. Kendini karşı duvara yapışmış olan yatağa attı ve diğer yatakta uzanan Baekhyun'a ve onun üstüne çıkmış olan Sehun'a baktı. Baekhyun'un yüzündeki yeşil maskeden anlaşılacağı üzerine 'özel bakım anlarını' bölmüştü ama umursamadı.

Baekhyun'un yüzünden ince ve uzun olan parmaklarını çeken Sehun, bakışlarını kısa süreliğini de olsa ona sabitlemişti. Siyah perçemlerinin altında ki kahve gözleri ilgiyle ona baktı ve alayla tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Tatlım, ne tesadüf ben de senden nefret ediyorum!"

Kesinlikle Jongin'in absürt bir şekilde aniden odaya dalmasını ve bunu söylemesini garip bulmamıştı. Sehun zaten hiçbir şeyi garip bulmazdı.

Jongin omzunu silkti, yatakta geriye kayarak sırtını duvara yasladı. "İyi o zaman."

Baekhyun yüzündeki kurumuş yeşil maskenin altından onları gözlerini baymış bir şekilde izlerken, dikkatli bir şekilde "Jongin, şu an da Sehun özellikle nefretini kazanacak bir şey mi yaptı yoksa genel olarak sevgini mi açıklamak istedin?" diye sordu. Kesinlikle sebebini Sehun'dan daha çok önemsediği kesindi.

Esmer olan ona cevap vermek için dudaklarını araladığında, Sehun elbette konuşmasını bile izin vermeden atlamış ve "Lütfen Baekhyun" demişti pembe dudaklarından çıkan, kulağa en sevdiği şarkısının melodisiymiş gibi gelen ama aynı zamanda sinir bozucu olan kahkahası ile beraber. "Jongin'in bana aşkını itiraf etmesi için özellikle bir sebebe ihtiyacı yok."

Jongin kaşlarını çatarak kollarını göğsünde topladı. "Özellikle bir sebebe ihtiyacım yok mu?" Bu hem bir o kadar doğru hem de bir o kadar yanlıştı. "Sana odadan çıkmadan önce dağıttığın her şeyi topla demiştim ama toplamamışsın. Odanın içi savaş alanı gibi!"

Bir an için yüzünde suçluluk ifadesi belirse de kendini hızla toparlamış ve Jongin'i taklit ederek kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Odaya geri gittiğimde toplayacağımı söyledim. Görmüyor musun meşgulüm şu an?" Sivri çenesini yukarıya kaldırarak ona üstten bakmaya çalışıyordu. Böyle yaptığında her halde kendini havalı ya da ürkütücü göründüğünü falan sanıyordu. Tam aksine şu an çizgi filmlerdeki kızmaya çalışan karakterler gibiydi. Sevimli.

"Sana toplamını sabahın onunda söyledim. Şu an saat sekiz. Akşam sekiz."

"Benim toplamamı bekleyeceğin kadar azıcık yardımcı olup sen toplayabilirdin?"

Jongin birkaç saniyeliğine gözlerini kapattı ve içinden ona kadar saydıktan sonra geri açtı. "Sehun," dedi yavaşça, belki diğeri bu sefer anlayabilir umuduyla. "Sana derse gitmeden önce toplamanı söyledim ve daha az önce odaya girebildim. Ayrıca zaten hep ben arkanı topluyorum?"

"Her neyse. Birazdan toplarım." Gözlerini devirerek ilgisini tekrar Baekhyun'a çevirmişti. Beta olan çocuğun üstünde kendini iyice yerleştirip Jongin gelmeden önce ki sohbetlerine devam ederken, üst sınıflarda ki alfalardan bahsediyordu. Jongin'in varlığını tamamen görmezden gelmişti, her zaman ki gibi.

Jongin cebinden telefonunu çıkarttı, öylesine twitter da gezinirken, Baekhyun'un "Luna'yı biliyor musunuz?" diye sorduğu duydu ikisine de. Ama soruyu asıl yönettiği kişi hiç kuşkusuz beyaz tenli omegaydı.

"Evet, ne oldu ki?"

O meşhur dedikoducu hallerine döndüklerinde homurdanmamak için kendini zor tuttu. Baekhyun büyük bir heyecanla çoktan anlatmaya başlamıştı bile. "Şu dördüncü sınıflardaki alfa olan Mark ile çıkıyormuş ama Mark onu bizim sınıftaki Mihee ile aldatmış. Şimdi galiba bu ikisi berabermiş."

Mihee? Hani şu sabahın köründeki derse bile bin ton makyaj ve parfüm sıkarak gelen kız mı? İki kelimeyi bile bir araya getiremiyordu o.

"Yanii, aldatması kötü olmuş ama hangi alfa Mihee'ye karşı koyabilir ki?"

Jongin başını telefondan öyle hızlı kaldırmıştı ki, boynunun arkasından çıkan sesi tüm kat duyabilirdi. Gözlerini kocaman açarak Sehun'a sabitledi bakışlarını. "Cidden böyle düşünüyor olamazsın," derken sesindeki şaşkınlık açık bir şekilde belli oluyordu.

Sehun da, Jongin'in bu şaşkınlığını garip bulmuş gibi gözlerini kısmıştı. "Mihee mükemmel bir omega." Bu söylediğine bir de cidden inanmıyormuş gibi başını sallamayı da ihmal etmemişti.

"O zaman ben omegalıktan istifa ediyorum."

Sehun omzunu silkti ve sırıtarak Baekhyun'a bakış attı. "Yaniii değişen pek bir şey olmaz."

Esmer olan bakışlarını kucağına doğru indirdi ve gözlerini tamamen telefonunun parlak ekranına odakladı. Önüne çıkan yazıların hiçbirini okuyamasa da gözlerini kırpıştı, farkında olmadan tutuşunu sertleştirirken, "En azından senin gibi pasaklı değilim," dedi homurdanarak. Normalde Jongin böyle şeylere alınmazdı. Çevresinde ki herkes Jongin'in omega kimliğini umursamadığını biliyordu zaten. Ama ne zaman Sehun, Jongin'in omega tarafıyla ilgili bir şey söylese, bu esmer olan için bir anda büyük bir mesele haline gelebiliyordu bazen. Sehun gibi bir omega olmadığını biliyordu ama yine de kendini ona kanıtlamak istiyordu. Ona kötü bir omega olmadığını göstermek istiyordu ama ne yaparsa yapsın bir işe yaramayacağı ortadaydı çünkü Sehun onu hiçbir şekilde umursamıyordu. Sırf oda arkadaşı ve ortak arkadaşları olduğu için ona katlanıyordu. Bunun hakkında bir şey ima etmemişti ama Jongin biliyordu. Kör biri bile bunu rahatlıkla görebilirdi. Ama bu bir sorun değildi, cidden değildi çünkü Jongin de aynı sebepten dolayı etrafında onu görmeye tahammül ediyordu ya da etmeye çalışıyordu. Yoksa Jongin için Sehun, dünyanın en sinir bozucu insanıydı. Belki sabah çok erken kalktığı için ve her tarafı yorgunlukla ağrıdığından diğer günlere göre bugün daha fazla hassastı, bu yüzden gereksiz bir şekilde bu mesele fazla kafasını kurcalamıştı.

Beyaz tenli omega, Baekhyun'un üstünden kalktı ve yataktaki kremleri alarak kapıyı yürürdü. "Ama daha konuşacağımız çok dedikodu vardı," mızmızlanan Baekhyun'a gülerek omuz silkti.

"Birisinin şikâyetçi olduğu şu dağıttıklarımı toplamaya gidiyorum. Belki o zaman surat asmayı ve etrafa negatif enerji vermeyi keser."

Jongin o yüzden surat asmıyordu ki, hatta ona bu konu hakkında tam olarak sinirli olmadığını da söylemek istedi ama kelimeler boğazında dizilerek dudaklarından çıkmayı reddetti. Gözlerini ekrandan ayırmamaya devam ederken kapının açılıp kapandığı duydu.

"Neden sürekli kedi köpek gibi birbirinize saldırdığınızı hiç anlamıyorum. Genelde omegalar birbirleriyle iyi anlaşır."

Artık telefona bakmanın anlamsız olduğunu fark ettiğinde yatağın üstüne attı ve derin bir iç çekti. "Beni sinir ediyor," dedi sanki bu her şeyi açıklıyormuş gibi. "Beni öyle sinir ediyor ki ona zor katlanıyorum."

Baekhyun yüzündeki komik maskeye rağmen ciddi olmayı başararak gözlerini kıstı ve sanki bir şey arıyormuş gibi Jongin'in yüzünü inceledi. Jongin, o bakışlar altında oturduğu yerden rahatsızlıkla kıpırdanmıştı. Bazen bu beta çocuktan çekiniyordu. Özellikle de gözlerini böyle kısıp, bir süre boyunca hiçbir şey söylemeden baktığı zaman. Sanki Jongin'in ruhunu görebiliyormuş gibi davranıyordu. Jongin'in kendinden bile sakladığı sırlarını bir bir gizli odalarından çıkarıyormuş gibiydi.

"Neden odalarınızı değiştirmiyorsunuz?" diye sordu birden. Jongin'in gözlerini kendine kilitledi.

Esmer olan karnındaki garip sancıyla beraber yutkundu. Bu soru ona daha önce çoğu kez sorulmuş olsa bile, ilk kez Baekhyun'un ağzından duyması onu tedirgin etmeye yetmişti.

Jongin'in çevresinde ki herkes, Sehun'dan bu kadar nefret ediyorken neden Jongin'in onunla aynı odada kalmaya devam ettiğini sorguluyordu. Beta olan çocukluk arkadaşı Jongdae bir keresinde, omega yurdunda kalmayı bırakıp karma olan yurtlara geçiş yapmasını söylemişti. Böylece ikisi birlikte oda arkadaşı olabilirdi. Ama Jongin daha düşünmeye fırsat bile vermeden teklifi reddetmişti.

Büyük ihtimalle o an teklifi reddeden Jongin değil, kurduydu. Bazen ikisi fazla birlikte takılınca kontrolü kaybetmesi kolaylaşıyordu. Jongin tüm aptal kararları için her zaman kurt tarafını suçlayacaktı.

Esmer olan, diğer omegayla okulun ilk günü tanışmıştı. İkisi de aynı yurt odasına düşmüş, bu yüzden herkesten önce birbirlerini görme fırsatı yakalamıştılar. Jongin, ilk kez Sehun'u odalarında gördüğü zamanı hala dün gibi hatırlıyordu. Beyaz tenli omega, bej renginde bir gömlek ve yırtık buz mavisi kot pantolon giyiyordu. Gömleğin yakaları köprücük kemiklerini gösterecek şekilde açıkken, o zamanlar neredeyse omuzlarına kadar dökülen siyah saçlarını atkuyruğu yapmıştı. Jongin bavuluyla beraber kapının eşiğinde yılmış bir halde dururken aklından ilk geçen şey, bir yunan heykelinin odasında ne işi olduğuydu. Jongin birçok güzel, yakışıklı insan görmüştü ama böylesini ilk defa görüyordu. Kurt tarafı bile merakla başını kaldırmış, gözlerini bile kırpmadan onu incelemişti.

Yunan heykeli, Jongin'in ona attığı aç bakışları fark etmemiş olsa gerek sevimlice gülümsemiş ve "Ben Sehun," demişti. "Oda arkadaşınım."

Bu Sehun'un ilk ve son kez Jongin'e karşı samimi olduğu zamandı.

Ve Jongin hala ağzı açık bir şekilde ona bakakalırken o an en büyük hatasını yapmıştı. "Şey... burası omega yurdu," dedi eliyle kapıdaki görünmeyen yazıyı göstermeye çalışarak. "Betaların ki diğer bina."

Jongin, Sehun'dan hiçbir koku alamıyordu o yüzden aptalca bir varsayımda bulunarak onun beta olduğunu düşünmüştü. Çocuğun güzelliğiyle o kadar meşguldü ki, onun bastırıcı kullanan bir omega olabileceği aklına bile gelmemişti. Yaptığı hatayı ise Sehun'un dudaklarında ki gülümsemenin yavaşça düz çizgi haline gelmesinden ve gözlerinde ki ışıltının kaybolmasından sonra anlayabilmişti. Jongin'in Sehun'u yanlış anladığı gibi, Sehun da Jongin'i yanlış anlamıştı. Dış görünüşünden dolayı onu beta sandığını düşünmüştü. O an ikisi için de pek iyi bir tanışma olmamıştı bu. Sehun günün geri kalanında ona soğuk davranmış ve Jongin de ne özür dilemiş ne de kendini açıklamıştı. Sehun'a o sıra aklından geçenleri söylemeye utanmıştı daha çok ve bunun nelere sorun açabileceğini fark etmemişti.

Daha sonra Sehun onu görmezden gelmeye başladı, Jongin de ona karşı gösterilen bu tavra karşı sinirlenmeye.

Sehun her şeyi abartmaktan çok hoşlanıyordu. Ufak bir yanlış anlaşılmayı bu kadar büyütmesi çocukçaydı. Jongin'in diğer omega hakkında ki fikirleri her geçen gün daha da negatifleşiyordu. Sehun'un ayrıca Jongin hariç herkesle iyi anlaşması, esmer olanı iyice delirtmişti. Odada yalnız kaldıkları zaman Sehun'un onu yok sayması, önemsememesi, göğsünün garip bir ağrıyla kabarmasına sebep oluyordu ve Jongin, beyaz tenli omeganın üstünde bu kadar etkiye sahip olmasından nefret ediyordu.

Sehun'dan nefret ediyordu. Kurdunun onunla aynı fikirde olmaması onun için problem bile değildi. Daha önce de dediği gibi kurdu gerçekten aptaldı ve hep aptalca şeyler yapıyordu.

Bu yüzden Jongin de farkında olmadan ya da tamamen farkında olarak Sehun ile kavga etmeye başlamıştı. Diğer omeganın yaptığı en küçük şeyler bile gözüne batıyordu ve Sehun bir tek kavga ettikleri zaman onun varlığının farkına varıyor, tüm ilgisini ona verebiliyordu.

Ayrıca Sehun da kesinlikle Jongin'i delirtecek şeyleri bilerek yapıyordu. Yani Jongin aslında bilerek kavga etmeye bile çalışmıyordu bazen.

Sehun çok dağınıktı, tüm eşyalarını her yere bırakır ve onları geri toplamazdı. Odalarında ki küçük banyoda duş aldığı zaman tüm suları duşa kabinden dışarıya doğru akıtır ve sonra o yerdeki suları asla kurulamazdı. Ne zaman Jongin odaya yemek getirse, ona haber vermeden yarısını bitirirdi. Gece yarısı bile olsa film izlerken kulaklık takmayı reddeder ve tüm sesin odada yankılanmasını neden olurdu. Sabanın erken saatlerinde uyandığında, Jongin'in hala uyuyor oluşunu umursamadan fazladan gürültü çıkarırdı. Hatta bunu bilerek yaptığına da emindi.

Sehun, Jongin'in sahip olabileceği en kötü oda arkadaşıydı. Ama tüm bunlara rağmen yine de Jongin ondan başkasıyla odasını paylaşmak istemiyordu.

Kurdu, güzel olan her şeyi fazla takıntı haline getiriyordu. Mesela fakültesine doğru yürürken gördüğü pembe renkteki çiçeği bile hala cebinde taşıyordu. Ve bu neredeyse iki ay önce olmuştu.

Dişlerini alt dudağına geçirip beta olana hüzünlü bir şekilde gülümsediğinde, "Bilmiyorum," dedi cevap olarak. O an hem kendine hem de Baekhyun'a karşı samimiydi. "Neden onunla hala oda arkadaşı olduğumu bilmiyorum."

Baekhyun sanki Jongin'in söyleyemediği gizli kelimeleri duymuş gibi başını yavaşça sallamış, odanın derin bir sessizliğe bürünmesine izin vermeden önce, "Ben de öyle tahmin etmiştim," demişti.

_Jongin mandalinayı çok seviyordu ama acı olanlardan da nefret ediyordu. Sehun da mandalina gibiydi, dışı güzel ve kusursuz gibi görünen ama içi acı olan._


	3. Bölüm 2

Omega olmak zordu, tüm bu düzen içinde kendini ispat etmek ve senin sadece 'bebek makinesi' olmadığına ikna etmek sanıldığından daha da yıpratıcıydı. Omegalar, hiçbir beklentisi olmayan betalardan bile daha güçsüz ve kırılgandı. İçgüdüsel olarak hareket ettiklerinde istedikleri tek bir şey vardı; kendilerini mühürleyecek bir alfa.

Betaların kurt tarafları tamamen körelmişti ve tamamen insan yanlarıyla hareket ediyordu. Alfa ve omegalar ise bugün bile hala kurt taraflarının egemenliğinin altına girdikleri zamanlar oluyordu. Onlar için kurt yanları vazgeçilmezdi çünkü betaların aksine omega ve alfalar kurtlarıyla aralarında daha özel bir bağ taşıyordu.

Hocaları bunun için, "Bir omega ve alfa için doğalarından kopma gibi bir şey söz konusu olamaz," demişti. "Çünkü onlar doğanın ta' kendisi."

Jongin, kurdunu seviyordu. Doğduğu andan itibaren görünmeyen bir güç onu koruyormuş gibiydi. Onu tanımaya başladığında ise ondan ayrı bir hayat düşünememişti. Kurdu bazen onu zor duruma soksa bile ona ihtiyacı olduğunu biliyordu, tıpkı kurdunun ona ihtiyacı olduğunu bildiği gibi. Ama bazen kendini düşünürken buluyordu, fikirler zihninde ondan habersiz dolaşmaya başlıyordu. Ya alfalar ve omegalar da beta gibi olsaydı? Ya insan yanları tamamen kontrolü ele geçirseydi, o zaman ne olurdu? Cevap aslında çok basitti. Çok daha sakin, rahat ve güvenilir bir hayat yaşıyor olurdu herkes.

Altı yaşında okula başladığın an da a.b.o dinamiklerini öğrenmeye başlarsın, on üç yaşına gelip asıl kimliğin açığa çıkana kadar da oturmuş düzen hakkında tam olarak bilgi sahibi olmuş olursun. Alfalar bu düzen içinde en üst tepede dururken, omegalar da en aşağıda olmasına rağmen en önemli olanlardır. Çünkü yavrulara hayat veren ve dünyaya getiren onlardı, diğerlerinin gözünde omegaların görevi tam olarak buydu.

Doksanlarda ki büyük devrime kadar omegaların okuma yazma öğrenmesi yasaktı. Hatta birçok ülkede tek başlarına sokağa bile çıkamıyorlardı. Alfaları olmadan bir hiç gözüyle bakılan omegalar bazılar için utanç kaynağıydı. Ama tüm bu baskıcı yönetimlerden sonra en nihayetinde bunun saçmalık olduğunu kavrayabilmişler ve yeni düzenlemeler getirmişlerdi yasalarla beraber. Bu büyük devrimin en önemli nedeni omegaların ve çocuk nüfusunun gittikçe azalmasıydı. Kötü şartlar altında tutulan, alfası tarafından eziyet gören ve yaşadığı ortamdan dolayı hayata küsen omegalar ya ölüyor ya da çocuk doğuramama noktasına geliyordu. Bu elbette büyük bir tehlikeydi. Betalar çocuk sahibi olabilse de hiç kimse omegalar kadar doğurgan değildi.

Kendi bencil istekleri için omegaları zulüm edenler, yine kendi bencil istekleri için onları bağışlamıştı.

Zaman geçiyor, bilinçli toplumlar daha da artıyordu. Ama omegalar herkes gibi eşit muamele görmeye başlamış olsa da bugün bile bazı yerlerde ikinci sınıf insan olarak kabul ediliyordu. Ve hala birçok yerde omegalar yaşamak için alfalara muhtaçmış gibi davranılıyordu.

Jongin tüm bunları düşünürken bile iğrenirken böyle bir şey ile karşı karşıya kalmadığı için mutluydu. Hiçbir zaman kendini bir alfaya bağımlı halde hayal etmemiş ve onlarsız bir hayatın var olamayacağı gibi saçma düşüncelerde gezinmemişti. Elbette ileride bir aile kurup yavrusu olsun isterdi ama... bunun için bir alfaya ihtiyacı olabileceğini hiç düşünmemişti. İşin aslı bunun garip olup olmadığı bilmiyordu. Çünkü her şeyi bir kenara atarsak omegalar sahiplenilmekten hoşlanırdı. Doğaları gereği onlardan daha güçlü birsinin koruması altına girmek güven verirdi. Alfaların güçlü kokuları en zor anlarında bile sakinleşmelerini ve sürekli o korkuyu aramalarına neden olurdu. Böyle hisseden tek taraf omegalar da değildi, alfalar da içgüdüsel olarak böyle hissediyordu. Bir omegayı sahiplenmek, onu kendine mühürlemek ve yavru vermek... Aslında omegalar ve alfalar arasında ki ilişki fazlasıyla karışık ve sağlıksızdı. İki tarafta birbirleri için deliriyordu. Özellikle de kızışma dönemlerinde. Tanrım... kızışma dönemleri en fenasıydı.

Jongin'in bu noktada kafası karışıyordu belki de. Çünkü Jongin, kızışma anlarında bile bir alfanın varlığını aramamış ya da istememişti. Elbette kendini tatmin ederken onu tamamlayacak ve içini dolduracak birisini hayal etmişti ama bu hiçbir zaman özellikle de 'alfa' olmamıştı. Hayal ettiği kişi her zaman siyahların arasında karışmış olurdu, nasıl bir şey olduğunu bilmezdi. Sadece onu seven ve onunla tam olarak ilgileneceğini bilecek kadar güvendiği birisi olduğunu varsayardı. Onun için de en önemlisi buydu zaten. Ve bunun pek normal bir şey olmadığının farkındaydı. Ona göre bu garip sayılmazsa bile diğer omegalarla karşılaştırıldığında oldukça az rastlanan bir durumdu. En azından Jongin böyle hisseden tek kişi olmadığını öğrenmişti, internet sağ olsun. Birkaç blog sitesinde az sayıda da olsa tam olarak böyle hisseden omegaların yazıları vardı ve Jongin ilk kez onları okuduktan sonra midesinde ki çalkantılarla beraber o gece hiç uyuyamamıştı.

Jongin, kurdunda bir sorun olmadığına emindi. Sadece kurdu olaylara daha çok duygusal olarak bakıyordu ve mühürleneceği alfasına bulana kadar diğerleriyle zaman kaybetmek istemiyordu. Belki de onun için alfa ya da beta olması önemli değildi. Jongin hiçbir zaman kokulara meraklı olmamıştı, özellikle de alfaların kokusuna. Ona göre fazla ağır ve boğucuydu. Hem betalar tüm bu karışıklığın içinde sade olan tek türdü. Onlarla beraber olmak daha kolaydı. Jongin'in daha önce bunu deneyimleyecek bir sevgilisi olmamıştı ama etrafına bakarak bunu rahatlıkla söyleyebilirdi.

Kürsüde duran hocası, "Şimdi herkes 322.sayfadaki konuya baksın," dediğinde sıkıntıyla iç çekerek sayfayı çevirdi. Bu sefer de omega ve alfaların mühürlendikten sonra ki yasa önünde değişen haklarını işleyeceklerdi ve bu da en az bir önceki konu kadar sıkıcıydı bir sabah dersine göre. Uykulu gözlerini kırpıştırarak düşüncelere dalmamaya çalıştı bir önceki sefer gibi. Birkaç dakikanın ardından yanında küçük bir hareketlenme olmuş ve sıraya yaslanmış olan yanağını oynatmadan gözlerini kaldırmıştı. Yanına oturan dev arkadaşını görünce kılını kıpırdatmadı.

Chanyeol, sabahın körü olmasına rağmen genişçe gülümsüyor ve etrafa ışık saçıyordu. Ama Jongin şu an karanlığın en dibinde olmayı yeğlerdi.

"Günaydın kanka." Diğerlerini rahatsız etmemek için sessiz konuşmaya çalışsa da kalın sesi önlerindeki birkaç kişiyi huzursuz etmişti bile. Esmer olan omuz silkti, uykulu gözleriyle bakmaya devam etti. Chanyeol onun bu sessiz karşılamasını önemsememişti, sonuçta alışık olduğu bir durumdu. Ama bugün diğerler günlerden farklı olarak daha sabırsız görünüyordu ve bir an için bunun sebebini anlayamamıştı.

Chanyeol normal alfalar gibi değildi, Jongin bunu ilk gördüğü andan itibaren anlamıştı. Bu iri ve uzun boylu adamın yüzünde küçük bir çocuğun taşıdığı gülümsemelerden vardı hep. Sürekli etrafa neşe saçmaya çalışır, aptalca şakalar yapardı. Yani 'buraların kralı benim' diyerek dolaşan o kasıntılı alfaların yanında Chanyeol pamuk şeker gibiydi. Ve kokusu da diğer alfalar gibi rahatsız edici değildi. Misk... tam olarak kokusu buydu ve sırf bu koku yüzünden de tüm o kötü şakalarına rağmen yanında durmasına izin veriyordu. Yoksa bu herifin çekilecek bir yanı yoktu Jongin'e göre.

Ama elbette Sehun bu konuda da tam tersini düşünüyordu. Chanyeol'u dünyanın en komik adamı sanıyordu mesela ve her şakasına kulağında birkaç kez yankılanacak şekilde kahkaha atıyordu. Bu bazen Jongin'in farkında olmadan sinirini bozuyordu. O, Chanyeol'dan daha komikti ama kimse bunun farkındaymış gibi durmuyordu. Baekhyun bile yüzündeki aptal gülümsemeyle Chanyeol'u izliyordu çoğunlukla.

"Eee," dedi Chanyeol öylesine kâğıt ve kalemlerini sıraya bırakırken. "Ne düşünüyorsun?"

Jongin anlamayarak kaşlarını kaldırdığında oflamış ve "Dün gece attığım mesaj hakkında," demişti daha ayrıntıya girerek. "Görüldü atmışsın sadece."

Jongin sabah insanı değildi ve hiçbir zaman da olmayacaktı. Beyni bu saatlerde ya olduğundan daha yavaş çalışıyor ya da hiç çalışmıyordu. Bu yüzden de "Ne diyorsun anlamıyorum," dedi fısıltıyla.

"Cuma gecesi, hepimiz, partiye?"

"Haa..."

Sonunda anladığı için Chanyeol hızla başını saldırmış ve heyecanla, "Gidiyor muyuz?" diye sormuştu.

Jongin'in cevabı kısa ve netti. "Hayır."

Dev gibi olan alfanın yüzü aniden düşerken, "Neden yaa," diye mızmızlandı. Jongin ise hiçbir şekilde göremediği hocasının ne anlattığını duymaya çalışırken omuz silkmişti. "Vizeler yaklaşıyor farkında mısın?"

"Bu eğlenmemiz için bir engel değil."

Gözlerini devirdi, Chanyeol için elbette engel değildi çünkü Chanyeol garip bir şekilde çalışmadan tüm sınavlardan yüksek not alabiliyordu. Ama onun için böyle bir mucize söz konusu bile değildi ve vizelere iki hafta kalmışken, hiçbir güç onu cuma gecesi partiye götüremezdi.

Ama Chanyeol da bu konuda pes edecekmiş gibi değildi. Chanyeol çoğu alfanın taşıdığı bir özelliği en belirgin şekilde yansıtıyordu; hırs.

Derste hocayı dinlemek yerine, defterine sürekli dört tane çöp adam ve oklarla onları götürdüğü partiyi çizip durmuş, Jongin'i de kalemiyle dürterek bakmasını sağlamıştı. Ders bitiminden sonra bile tek bir an olsun Jongin'in yanından ayrılmamış ve onu ikna etmeye çalışmıştı. Baekhyun eğer hep beraber giderlerse geleceğini söylemiş Chanyeol'a, bu yüzden Chanyeol'un herkesi ikna etmesi önemliydi. Alfanın yüzündeki çaresizliğe bakıp eğlenmek istiyordu Jongin ama onun bu ısrarcı tavrı bir yerden sonra bunaltıcı olmaya başlamıştı.

"Chanyeol, gelmeyeceğim! Ve bu son sözüm," diyerek bağırdığında, tüm gün boyunca Chanyeol ilk defa sustu ama bakışlarından bir şeyler planladığı oldukça açıktı. Jongin çoğu zaman arkadaş çevresinin onun en büyük düşmanı olduğuna emindi.

Yorgun bir şekilde odasına giderken Chanyeol da sessizce peşine takıldığında sesini çıkarmadı. Kapıyı açar açmaz çantasını yere attığında, aynı anda Sehun da belinden itibaren sardığı havluyla beraber banyodan çıkmıştı. Jongin bir an için duraksarken, Chanyeol kendini Jongin'in yatağına atmıştı hemen.

"Selam, Chanyeol" dedi yüzündeki hafif bir gülümsemeyle. Elindeki küçük el havlusuyla saçlarında ki ıslaklığı almaya çalışıyordu. Porselen gibi bembeyaz olan teni küçük su damlalarıyla daha çok parlarken, göğüs uçları soğuktan etkilenerek kabarmıştı. Her nefes alış verişiyle beraber ince ama sıkı karın kasları gerilirken, Jongin zorlukla gözlerini ayırıp gereksiz bir şekilde boğazını temizledi. Bu manzarayla ilk defa karşılaşmıyordu ama her karşılaştığında da ilk defa görüyormuş gibi hipnoz oluyordu. Kızaran yanaklarını saklamak istercesine başını eğerken, dolaptan bir şey arıyormuş gibi davrandı. Sehun'un sinir bozucu olduğu kadar da çekici olması Jongin'in suçu değildi. Herkes bu manzaradan ister istemez etkilenebilirdi.

Omzunun üstünden, yatakta uzanan ve ayakta dikilen Sehun ile rahat bir şekilde konuşan Chanyeol'a baktı. Tek bir an olsun bakışları diğer omeganın yüzünden ayrılmamıştı. Sehun'un her an kalçalarından düşecek gibi duran havluyu bile önemsemediği gerçekti.

Bu görüntü onu hem tuhaf bir şekilde rahatlattı hem de Chanyeol'un alfalığını sorgulamasına neden oldu. Hadi ama, Jongin omega haliyle bu kadar etkileniyorsa nasıl oluyor da o ifadesiz durabiliyordu?

Sehun kendi dolabına dönüp üstüne siyah bir tişört geçirdiğinde, rahat bir nefes alıp tam anlamıyla yüzünü onlara dönebilmişti.

"Sehun..." Chanyeol kısa bir an esmer olana bakıp sırıttığında, Jongin iki kaşını birden kaldırdı. "Cuma gecesi hep beraber partiye gidelim mi?"

Sehun da kendi yatağına oturduğunda, "Hangi parti?" diye sordu. Ses tonu o kadar heyecanlı çıkmamıştı ama yine de hafif merak kırıntılarını duyabiliyordun. Jongin hala dolabının önünde aptal gibi ayakta dikilirken, bu konuşmanın nereye gideceğini öğrenmek hiç istemese de orada durmuş dinliyordu. Kendi sonunu getiriyordu, bunun farkındaydı.

"Üst sınıfların partisi tabi ki, ben sizi hiç çömezlerinkine götürür müyüm?"

Beyaz tenli omega alayla tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Geçen sefer de böyle söylemiştin ve biz de sana inanarak gittik. Orada en büyük bizdik, Chanyeol. Birinci sınıf olmamıza rağmen."

Jongin, Chanyeol'a neden çok güvenmediğini şimdi hatırlamıştı. Bu çocuğa bedava içki var derin, gözü kapalı herkesi satar.

"O hata sadece bir kere oldu! Güvenilir kaynaklarımın çok da güvenilir olmaması benim hatam değildi!"

Sehun ve Jongin aynı anda gözlerini devirdiler ve başlarını salladılar.

"Pekalaaa," Sehun geriye doğru yaslanıp konuştu. "Nasıl bir parti olacak bu?"

Ne yani bu parti fikri ilgisini çekmiş miydi? Esmer olan dudaklarını büzerek parmaklarında ki yüzükleriyle oynamaya başladı. Chanyeol büyük bir hevesle nerede olduğunu ve nasıl bir şey olduğunu anlatırken aslında odadaki herkes o an onun abarttığını biliyordu ama ne Sehun ne de Jongin onu bu konuda bozdular. En sonunda alfa son cümlesini de söyleyerek sustuğunda, Sehun basit bir şekilde "Tamam," demiş ve banyoya tekrar girmek için ayaklanmıştı.

Chanyeol havaya yumruğunu sallarken, Jongin şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sehun'un bu kadar kolay ikna olması onu ters köşe etmişti.

Sehun küçük havluyu omzuna koyup tişörtün ıslanmasını umursamazken, "Biz üçümüz eğleniriz," demişti hafif alaycı bir sesle. "Jongin'in eminim ders çalışmasını gerekiyordur." Başını hafif yan yatırıp Jongin'e göz kırptı. "Uslu bir omega olarak." Ve Jongin'in konuşmasına bile izin vermeden içeriye girdi.

Jongin sinirle üstündeki ter kokan tişörtü çıkarttı ve yatakta karnını tutarak gülen Chanyeol'un yüzüne fırlattı. "Ona sen söyledin değil mi?!"

Chanyeol daha çok güldüğünde bu sefer üstüne zıplayan esmer bir kurt beklenmedik değildi.

—

Pekala, Jongin belki de partiye gelmiş olabilir ama kesinlikle bunun için haklı bir sebebi vardı. Bir, Sehun'un onunla dalga geçmesine izin veremezdi. İki, Sehun'un onunla dalga geçmesine asla izin veremezdi.

Bu 'uslu omega' lakabı ilk kez Jongin içki içmek istemediği zaman Baekhyun tarafından söylenmişti. Jongin'in içmeme sebebi istemediğinden değildi; annesi bunu bir yerden öğrenip kızacak diye düşünmesi yüzündendi ve bu da büyük bir alay konusu olmuştu. Eğer Jongin zorla içtiği bir biradan sonra hemen sarhoş olmasaydı bunu asla öğrenmemiş olacaklardı. Daha sonra ise Jongin ne zaman onlar göre daha mantıklı davranmaya çalışsa ya Baekhyun ya da Sehun tarafından dile getirilmeye devam etti. Esmer olan bu lakabı duyunca bile tüyleri diken diken oluyordu. Küçük, hiçbir şey bilmeyen bir çocukmuş gibi hissediyordu. Bu da karizmasını epeyce çiziyordu haliyle. Hele ki Sehun bunu söyleyince.

Ucuz birasından küçük yudumlar alırken evin ortasında dans eden kalabalığa baktı ve yüzünü buruşturdu. Kendini asla herkesin ortasında deli gibi dans ederken hayal edemiyordu. Tenine başka bir tenin yapışması bile mide bulandırıcıydı böyle bir ortamda. Sehun ve Chanyeol yakın bir şekilde deli gibi birbirleriyle dans ederken, kendini bunu tekrar etti. Bu görüntüden rahatsız ve huzursuz olmasının tek sebebi buydu.

"Dans etmek ister misin?" Müziğin sesini bastıracak kadar yakınından gelen sesle başını hafifçe arkaya çevirdi, oldukça yakışıklı ve ağır kokusundan da alfa olduğu belli olan çocuğa baktı.

"Hayır."

"O zaman sana—"

"Hayır."

Düz ve keskin sesiyle söylediğinde, alfa olan kaşlarını çattı ve geldiği yere geri gitti. Jongin de ona yarım ağızla bakan Baekhyun'a döndü. "Ne?" diye sordu rahatsız olmuş bir şekilde. Baekhyun cevap vermeyip omuz silkmiş ve plastik kırmızı bardağının dibinde kalan içkisini içmişti. Esmer olan buna fazla takılmayıp dans edenleri, Sehun ve Chanyeol'u, izlemeye devam etti. Birkaç şarkıdan sonra müziği temposu yavaşlamaya başladığında ikili yanlarına geri dönmüştü, sonunda. Sehun nefes nefese kalmış bir şekilde Baekhyun'un yanında durduğunda, dudaklarında geniş gülümseme herkesi kör edecek cinstendi. Birkaç kere derin nefes alıp verdikten sonra, "Hadi oyuna katılalım," demişti. Evin bahçe kapısından görünen bir grup genci işaret etti. Hepsi çimenlere halka şeklinde oturmuş ve ortalarında bira şişesi döndürüyorlardı. Hadi ama... doğruluk ve cesaretlilik mi oynayacaklardı? Cidden mi?

Sehun ve Baekhyun çoktan o tarafa doğru yürümeye başladıklarında, Chanyeol omuz ilkti ve Jongin'i de kolundan tutarak peşlerinden sürükledi.

Dışarı hafif esiyordu ve Jongin üstündeki cekete rağmen üşüdüğünü hissetmişti. Bakışları istemsiz sadece ince bir tişört giyen Sehun'a kaydığında, diğer omeganın diğerlerinin arasına oturduğunu ve az önceki deli gibi dans etmesinden dolayı hala terli olduğunu fark etti. Sehun farkına bile varamadan üşütecekti. Yanlış anlamayın, onun hasta olup olmaması Jongin'in umurunda değildi. Sadece hasta bir Sehun normalden çok daha mızmız ve sevimsiz oluyordu. Ayrıca aynı odada oldukları için Jongin'i de hasta etme olasılığı çok yüksekti. Üstündeki ceketi ona verme dürtüsünü zar zor bastırarak Chanyeol'un yanına oturdu.

Neredeyse yirmi kişilerdi, çoğu beta ve alfalardan oluşuyordu. İçlerinden bir tek Sehun, Jongin ve Mihee omegaydı. Şişe birkaç kere dönmüş, saçma sorularına ve meydan okumalarına devam etmişlerdi. Baekhyun bir ara cesaret diyerek alfalardan biriyle ateşli bir şekilde öpüşmüş, Chanyeol da doğruluk diyerek ilk ilişkisinde erken boşalıp rezil olduğunu itiraf etmişti. Cidden Jongin'in bunu bilmesine hiç gerek yoktu...

Dördüncü turun sonunda, Jongin artık sıkılıp kalkmayı düşünürken, şişenin bir ucu Mihee'ye diğer tarafı ise Sehun'a geldi. İkisi de birbirlerine kısa bir süre gülerek baktıklarında, Mihee göz ucuyla Sehun'u süzmüş ve "Sehun, sen omegaydın değil mi?" diye sormuştu. Sehun'un omega olduğunu zaten biliyordu, neden özellikle başta sorarak bunu belirtmek istediğini anlayamamıştı Jongin ve nereden geldiğini anlamadığı bir endişe bir anda tüm bedenini kaplamıştı.

"Evet, öyleyim." Sehun monoton bir sesle söylediğinde, Mihee önce etrafındaki yüzlere baktı. Sanki birkaç kişiyle gözleriyle anlamış gibi başını salladı ve oldukça yapmacık bir gülümsemeyle tekrar Sehun'a döndü.

"O zaman şunu sorabilirim, neden sürekli bastırıcı kullanıyorsun?"

Tüm herkes bir anda nefesini tutmuş ve Sehun'a odaklanmıştı. Beyaz tenli omega birkaç saniyeliğine soruyu beyninde oturtmaya çalışıyormuş gibi duraksarken, Jongin yumruklarını sıktı. Sehun'a nasıl böyle şahsi bir soru sorabilirdi? Onun duyarsız ve sığ birisi olduğunu zaten biliyordu ama bu kadarını beklememişti. Baekhyun hafif şakacı bir ses tonuyla bunun uygunsuz bir soru olduğunu söyledi. Mihee ise bunun masum bir soru olduğu konusunda diretiyordu, sadece merak ettiğini ve isterse Sehun'un cevaplamak zorunda olmadığını belirtmişti. Ama her ne kadar ifadesini masum tutmaya çalışsa da bu konuda hiç başarılı değildi. Jongin, onun bundan ne kadar zevk aldığını açıkça görebiliyordu ve bu içindeki öfkenin daha da kaynamasına sebep oluyordu.

"Sadece merak ettin öyle mi?" diye sordu daha fazla kendini tutamayarak. "Neden o merakını kıçına sokmayı denemiyorsun, en azından ağzından daha mantıklı konuşacağı kesin."

Neden ona şok ve yargılar biçimde bakıyorlardı ki? Bu saçma oyuna katılması zaten büyük bir saçmalıktı. Kimseyle göz göze gelmemeye çalışarak hızla ayağa kalktı ve ellerini ceplerine sokarak içeriye yürüdü. Şu an onun ders çalışıyor olması gerekiyordu, hiç tanımadığı insanların partisinde değil. Millete çarpmayı umursamadan dans edenlerinin arasından geçti ve koridora çıkarak dış kapıya ilerledi. Sinirle kendi kendine söylenirken kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı ki, arkasından bir el omzuna dokunduğunda neredeyse yerinden sıçrayacaktı. Başını çevirdiğinde Chanyeol'u görmeyi bekliyordu fakat ondan çok farklı olan bir yüz onu karşılamıştı.

"Orada beni korumaya çalışmana gerek yoktu," dedi Sehun direkt. Sanki buraya koşarak gelmiş gibi siyah saçları dağılmış bir şekilde alnına düşmüştü ve Jongin onları düzeltmek için karıncalanan parmaklarını daha çok cebinin içine yapıştırmak zorunda kaldı.

"Seni korumak için yapmadım. Başkası için de aynısını yapardım."

"Biliyorum," dedi Sehun bir adım daha yaklaşarak. "Ama korumana gerektirecek bir şey yoktu."

"Sana özel bir soru sordu, yaptığı şey saygısızlıktı."

Diğer omega umursamazca omuz silktiğinde Jongin dişlerini sıktı. "Fazla düşünülmeden sorulmuş bir soruydu, benim için çok da önemli bir konu değil."

'Hayır, senin için önemli bir konuydu' demek istiyordu Jongin. O an yüzünün nasıl düştüğünü görmüştü. Her ne kadar Sehun kimsenin fark etmediğini sansa da, Jongin bu sorunun onu nasıl rahatsız ettiğini anlamıştı. Şu an inkâr etme çabası saçma ve anlamsızdı ama zaten Sehun'u anlamak zordu. Diğer omeganın kafası epey farklı çalışıyordu ve Jongin onu anlamaya uğraşmıyordu artık. "Dediğim gibi seninle alakası yok, bana göre yanlıştı ve tepki vermek istedim."

Sehun geri cevap vermedi, onun yerine Jongin'in önüne geçerek kapıyı açtı. Onu izleyen esmer omegaya omzunun üstünden bakarak, "Gelmiyor musun?" diye sordu. Dışarıya çıktığında Jongin bir süre gözlerini bile kırpmadan ona bakmış, ardından da hızlı adımlarla yanına yaklaşıp onunla beraber yürümeye başlamıştı. Gece yarısını geçeli epeyce olmuştu, etraf az önce evdeki partiye göre oldukça sessizdi. Ve Jongin ilk defa Sehun ile yalnızdı. İlk defa birlikte yurtlarına gidiyorlardı, kavga etmeden.

Bu Sehun için bile oldukça garip bir davranışken, Jongin nasıl hareket etmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu. En azından Sehun ona laf soktuğunda ya da onu görmezden geldiğinde neyle baş ettiğinin farkında olmuş oluyordu. Ama bu... Jongin daha önce bu kadar gerildiği hatırlamıyordu diğer omeganın yanında. Yüzünü yerde tutuyor, özellikle de ona bakmamaya çalışıyordu. Yan yana, yakın bir şekilde yürüdükleri için bazen kolları birbirlerine değiyordu. Ceketinin üstünden diğerinin çıplak kolu her dokunduğunda karnı daha çok kasılıyordu ve o an Jongin yüzünde oluşan ifadeyi bilmek kesinlikle istemiyordu.

Odanın kapısını usulca açtıklarında önce Sehun girmiş ve kendini yüzüstü yatağa atmıştı. Jongin üstünde ki ceketi çıkartıp sandalyenin üstüne koyarken, o da temizlenmek ve üstünü değiştirmek için fazlasıyla yorgundu. Örtüyü yüzüne kadar çekerken uyumayı bekledi ama gözlerinde ki tüm o ağırlığa rağmen kendini uykuya teslim edemedi. Sehun'un yatakta ki hareketlerini dinlerken nefesini tutmuştu. Beyaz tenli omega sadece iç çamaşırıyla kalacak şekilde yatağın içinden tişörtünü ve pantolonunu çıkartmış olmalıydı. Birkaç dakikanın ardından tüm tıkırtılar kesildi ve Jongin bu gece daha fazla şaşırmayacağını düşünürken, Sehun'un yatağının yanında duran gece lambasını kapattığını fark etti. Hani şu sürekli kavga etmelerine sebep olan gece lambası. Sehun'un gece karanlıkta uyuyamadığını iddia ederek koyduğu ve Jongin'in de ışıkta asla uyuyamadığı için rahatsız olduğu pembe ışıklı küçük gece lambası.

Sehun ilk defa tartışma yaratmadan, hatta Jongin'in söylenmesine fırsat vermeden odanın karanlığa bürünmesine izin vermişti.

Jongin yüzünü duvara döndürdü ve Sehun'un uyumasını bekledi. Diğerinin nefes alışverişleri düzenli ve sakin olduğundan emin olduktan sonra hafifçe yataktan kayarak, onun tarafına doğru dönerek yatmış olan Sehun'a baktı. Bakışlarını gece lambası ve onun arasında mekik dokurken, o gece aynı zaman da ilk defa Sehun'un ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlamıştı.

_Sehun kendince ona teşekkür ediyordu. Her ne kadar Jongin'e işine karışmamasını söylese de, gece lambasını kapatarak ona minnettarlığını belli etmişti._

Dudaklarında oluşan gülümsemeyle başını tekrar yastığa yasladı ve yüzünü karşı yatakta uyuyan Sehun'a çevirerek gözlerini yumdu. Artık kendini rahatça uykuya teslim edebilirdi.


	4. Bölüm 3

Jongin dün geceden kalma yüreğindeki garip mutlulukla uyandığında, sanki güneş olması gerektiğinden daha aydınlık ve sıcaktı gözünde. Normalde zorla kalktığı yataktan bu sefer dinç bir şekilde kalkarken bakışları ilk olarak karşı yatakta durmuş ama karşılaştığı boşlukla beraber fazla oyalanmadan odanın içinde dolaşmıştı. Sehun'un banyoda da olmadığını anlaması sadece birkaç saniye sürdü. 

Kısa bir duş alıp hızlıca rahat kıyafetleri üzerine geçirdiğinde, telefonunu cebine attı ve yemekhaneye indi. Tepsiyle beraber sıra girdiğinde, Sehun ve Chanyeol'u cam kenarının yanındaki masada görebilmişti. Bir haşlanmış yumurta, peynir, reçel ve iki ekmekle doldurduğu tepsisiyle onlara yaklaşırken Chanyeol geldiğini fark edip her zaman ki enerjisiyle ellerini salladı.

"Baya erkencisiniz," dedi gülümseyerek Sehun'un yanına oturduğunda. Diğer omega ona cevap vermemişti ama Chanyeol, evet anlamında başını sallamıştı.

"Sehun erkenci olunca ben de ona eşlik ettim, çünkü iyi alfa olmak bunu gerektirir."

"Hayret, uyandığında beni de uyandırmasını beklerdim ama bu sabah bana acıdı galiba."

Chanyeol sesli bir şekilde güldüğünde, Jongin bekledi. Diğer omeganın da laf sokması ya da göz devirmesi falan gerekiyordu o an. Ya da dün geceki olaydan sonra onu daha sıcak karşılamasını umuyordu içten içe. Sehun'un ona dönmesini ve bakmasını, dün gece nasıl yanına geldiyse yine onun gibi Jongin'e gelmesini bekledi. Ama Sehun o an hem kendini gibi hem de bir o kadar da kendi gibi olmayan bir şekilde davranmıştı.

Hafif kızarmış olan burnunu çekti, Chanyeol'a bakarak, "Eee dün geceyi anlatıyordun," dedi tamamen Jongin'i yok sayarak. "Baekhyun uyanamadığına göre fazla kaçırmışsınız."

Chanyeol, Jongin'in yavaşça solmaya başlayan gülümsemesini ya da Sehun'un lafı çevirmesini fark etmemişti. Bu saatte yemekhanede az kişi olduğu için gayet rahat, sesli bir şekilde nasıl eğlendiklerini anlattı. "O kadar sarhoş olmuşum ki şu an bu saatte uyanabilmem bile mucize," dedi ve sırıtarak karşısındaki garip bir havayla yan yana oturan ikiliye baktı. "Ayrıca dün gece siz ikiniz bizi ektikten sonra Baek kendine bir omega buldu ve onunla birlikte döndü. Şu an top patlasa bile uyanmaz."

Jongin dalgın bir şekilde başını salladı, çatalıyla peynir ağzına götürürken bir yandan Sehun'a baktı. Diğeri düne göre daha halsiz görünüyordu, sanki hasta olmanın ilk evresinde olan biri gibi sararmıştı. Önünde ki kahvaltıyla oynuyor, arada Chanyeol'un anlattıklarına tepki vermek için zorla da olsa gülümsüyordu. Belki de Jongin dün geceyi yanlış anlamıştı, belki Jongin fazla anlam yüklemişti o lambayı kapatmasına. Fakat yine de böyle bir soğuk karşılama gelebileceğini ön görememişti.

Sehun, daha fazla yiyemeyeceğini ve dinlenmek için odasına gideceğini söyleyerek diğerlerinin bir şey söylemesine bile izin vermeden tepsisini de alarak kalktı. Esmer olan onun çıkışa doğru gidişini arkadan izlerken sabah ki mutluluğu da uçup gitmiş gibiydi. Artık güneş o kadar aydınlık ve sıcak değildi. Sorun değil, dedi kendine. Her zaman ki Sehun, diye hatırlattı. Sehun hiçbir zaman onu arkadaşı olarak görmeyecekti. Jongin'in başka bir beklentisi de yoktu zaten. O yüzden sorun değildi yani. 

Chanyeol, Sehun'un gitmesini fırsat bilerek dün gece ikisinin ayrıldıktan sonra Mihee'nin nasıl bozulduğunu ve gruptaki bazıları laf ettiğinde Baekhyun'un neredeyse onlara dalacağını söyledi büyük bir zevkle. Jongin ise yüzünü tepsisinden kaldırmadan gözlerine ulaşmayan bir gülümsemeyle onu dinlemeye devam etti.

—

Jongin odaya geri döndüğünde, Sehun örtünün altında uyuyordu. Bu yüzden sessiz çıkarmamaya çalışarak ona gereken kitaplar çantasına doldurdu ve odada kalmayarak ders çalışmak için kütüphaneye gitti. Eksik konuları çok yoktu, bu yüzden iki saat not çıkardıktan sonra genel tekrara başlamış ve önemli yerlere ezberlemeye ayırmıştı diğer saatlerini. Kendini tamamen derse verdiğinde, diğer meseleleri düşünmemek daha kolay oluyordu onun için. Sanki beyni her şeyi karanlık bir odaya hapsediyor ve bir süreliğine de olsa orada kitli tutuyordu. Bu sayede biraz olsun nefes alabildiğini, tüm vücudunun rahatladığını hissedebiliyordu. Kurdu bile, kendini böyle kapattığında ona ulaşamıyordu. 

Havanın kararmasıyla beraber odaya geri döndüğünde ise Jongin'in şüpheleri doğru çıkmıştı. Diğer omega hala yatakta olsa bile bu sefer uyanıktı ve ateşten dolayı kızarmış olan yanakları ile telefonundan bir şey izliyordu. Jongin odaya girdiğinde ise tüm ilgisi bir anda esmer olanın üstünde toplanmıştı sanki sabah onu görmezden gelen kendisi değilmiş gibi. 

Ve o an Jongin nasıl birkaç günün onu beklediğini çok iyi biliyordu. Sehun hastayken çok daha mızmız ve sinir bozucuydu. En önemlisi ise omegalar hastayken çok daha savunmasız ve ilgiye ihtiyaç duydukları için kendileri rahatlatacak birisini ararlardı. Bu da onları asla tehdit oluşturmayacağını bildikleri diğer omegalar olurdu. Sehun daha önce de bir kez böyle hasta olduğu için Jongin başına geleceklerin farkındaydı.

Bu durumdan şikâyetçi olduğunu söylese de, içindeki kurt bunun aksini iddia ediyordu.

Üstünü banyoda değiştirdikten sonra sessizce Sehun'un yatakta açtığı boş alana yattığında, diğer omega hemen bir koala gibi onu sarmış ve yüzünü tam kalbinin üstüne yaslamıştı. Jongin kıyafetlerinin üstünden bile yanaklarındaki sıcaklığını hissedebiliyordu. Usulca siyah saçlarını okşamaya başladığında, "İlaçlarını içtin mi?" diye sordu yumuşak bir ses tonuyla. Sehun başını evet anlamında sallamış, konuşmayı reddetmişti. Durum sandığından da ciddi olmalıydı. 

"Yemek yedin mi peki?"

Tekrar bir baş sallamayla beraber yattığı pozisyonu rahat bir hala getirdiğinde, daha fazla soru sormadı. Her ne kadar karnı aç olsa da Sehun'u rahatsız etmemek için yerinden kıpırdamadı, onu rahatlamaya devam etti. Kokusu biraz olsun diğerinin kaslarının gevşemesini sağlamıştı en azından. Yukarıdan baktığında Sehun'un gözlerini yumduğunu ve uyumaya çalıştığını fark etti. Burun ucu da yanakları gibi kızarmıştı ve uzun, siyah kirpikleri ıslaktı. Tam olarak nefes alabilmek için küçük dudakları bile aralıklı duruyordu.

Omegalar diğerlerine göre daha zayıftı, hasta olmamaları için kendilerine çok dikkat etmeleri gerekiyordu. Ama beyaz tenli omega bu konuda o kadar sorumsuzdu ki, Jongin ona hem kızmak hem de onu her şeyden korumak istiyordu. 

Sehun hırıltı nefesleri eşliğinde uykuya daldığında, Jongin onun ince beline daha sıkı sarıldı. Sehun'un hasta olmasından nefret ediyordu ama sadece bu anlarda bile olsa ona ihtiyacı olması garip bir şekilde hem onu hem de kurdunu tatmin ediyordu. Belki de böyle hissettiği için bile çok kötü biri olabilirdi ve Sehun'un onunla arkadaşlık etmemesine şaşırmaması gerekirdi. Fakat yine de tüm bu düşüncelerine rağmen ufacık bile olsun suçluluk hissetmiyordu. 

En azından Sehun her şekilde ona bunu ödetiyor, diye düşünmüştü. Farkında olmadan ona gereken cezayı veriyordu.

"Jongiiiiiiin."

İnce ve tiz ses tekrar kulaklarında yankılandığında, Jongin iç çekerek başını kitaptan kaldırdı ve çalışma masasından Sehun'a baktı. "Ne var?" Bugün Sehun ona otuzuncu kez sesleniyordu ve bu yüzden de Jongin iki saattir kitabının aynı sayfalarında dönüp durmuştu. 

Beyaz tenli omega sırtını yatağın başlığına yaslarken, "Canım mandalina istiyor," dedi hafif kısık ve hasta sesiyle. 

"Yarım saat önce de portakal istiyordu ve tüm yurtta sana portakal bulucam diye dolanıp durdum." Jongin kaşlarını daha da çattı. "Ve sen artık canım istemiyor diyerek yemedin."

Sehun kırmızı dudaklarını bükmüş ve sabahtan beri isteklerini diğer omegaya yaptırmak için kocaman açtığı sulu, parlak gözlerini daha da büyütmüştü. "Ama bu sefer cidden yiyeceğim."

Jongin başını iki yana salladı ve yüzünü tekrar kitaplarına çevirdi. "Sana inanmıyorum."

"Lütfeeeeen."

"Sehun, senden nefret ettiğimi söylemiş miydim?"

"Evet, bir milyon kez falan."

Esmer olan oflayarak yerinden kalktığında, Sehun birkaç kere öksürmüş ama yine de zaferle gülümsemeyi ihmal etmemişti. Dün geceye kıyasla bugün daha iyi olduğu gerçekti ama yataktan çıkmayı reddediyordu. Ateşi de bir miktar düşmüş olsa da hala yanakları elma gibi kızarıktı. Jongin ceketini üstüne geçirdi, son kez yatakta uzanan ve şimdi telefonuyla ilgilenen Sehun'a baktıktan sonra bilerek kapıyı çarparak odadan çıktı. Yurt binasında ki yemekhaneye gitmeyi atladı, geçen sefer gittiğinde sadece portakal vardı ve o da şimdi çalışma masasında duruyordu. Rotasını bu sefer direkt betaların yurduna çevirdi. Omega yurdunun hemen yanında olduğu için Baekhyun'un odasına gitmesi zor olmamıştı. Fakat kapıyı ne kadar çalarsa çalsın ya da telefonla rahatsız etsin geri dönüş alamamıştı. Telefonda ki tüm ulaşılabilir kişilere mesaj attığında, pazar günü olduğu için bu saatte uyanık olabilen çok az oluyordu, garip bir şekilde cevap veren tek kişi Chanyeol olmuştu. Ve onda mandalina olduğunu, gelirken yanında getireceğini yazmıştı mesajda.

Chanyeol'da neden bir mandalina olduğunu düşünmek yerine onu bir beladan kurtarmasına odaklandı. Beş dakika sonra bahçede buluştuklarında Chanyeol elinde bir poşet mandalina taşıyordu. Bu pek de görmezden gelecek bir durum olmadığından şüpheli bir şekilde kaşlarını kaldırarak dev arkadaşına baktı. Alfa olan sadece omuzlarını kaldırıp indirmiş ve "Annem yetiştirdiği meyve ağacından toplayıp yolluyor ama ben sevmiyorum" demişti.

Jongin poşeti eline alırken, "Neden yollamamasını söylemiyorsun o zaman?" diye sordu. 

"Kadının kalbini mi kırıyım Jongin?" dedi Chanyeol da dümdüz bir ifadeyle ona bakarken. 

Jongin omuz silkti ve Chanyeol ile beraber elinde bir poşet dolusu mandalinayla odasına geri döndü. Chanyeol, Sehun'un hasta halini görünce suratını ekşitmiş ve ondan uzak durmak için odanın en köşesine gitmişti. Sehun mandalinalar için o kadar minnettardı ki diğerinin ona yaptığı virüslü muamelesini görmezden gelmiş ya da fark edememişti. İştahlı bir şekilde poşete saldırdığında, Jongin de yatakta yanına oturdu ve her zaman yaptığı bir şeymiş gibi mandalinaları soymaya başladı. "Baekhyun'a bir türlü ulaşamadım. Genelde odasındaki küçük dolapta meyve barındırıyor diye ilk ona gitmiştim." 

"O meyveleri de ben veriyorum zaten," dedi Chanyeol dönen sandalyede kendi kendine dönerken. "Ayrıca," ayağıyla yere basarak dönmeyi durdurdu, "Büyük ihtimalle hala o omegayla birliktedir. İki gün boyunca aralıksız seks yaptıklarına eminim."

Jongin yüzünü buruşturup temiz bir şekilde soyduğu mandalinayı Sehun'a uzattı, diğeri aldığında bu sefer yeni bir mandalina soymaya başladı. "İnan sizin seks hayatlarınız beni hiç ilgilendirmiyor."

"Senin olmadığı için olabilir mi?" Sehun bu halde bile laf yetiştirmekten geri durmadığına göre cidden toparlanmış olmalıydı. Geçen sefer iki gün boyunca ağzı bıçak açmamıştı. Jongin kaşlarının altından ona bakıp yeni mandalinasını uzatırken, "Sanki senin varmış gibi konuşuyorsun," dedi homurdanarak.

Sehun dudaklarını bükerek omuzlarını kaldırıp indirmiş ve ona uzatılan yeni mandalinayı yemeye başlamıştı. Bir süre sessizlik için de bunu tekrarlarken, Chanyeol yaklaşmak olan sınavlardan konuşmaya başladı ve daha sonra birden sıkıldığını söyledi. Kaşlarını oynatarak baktığında bunun anlamını herkes biliyordu.

Sehun ortada olacak şekilde sırtlarını duvara yaslayarak yatağa oturdular, Sehun'un dizinin üstünde duran bilgisayardan Rick and Morty maratonuna başladılar. Odaya söyledikleri pizza siparişleri hariç yerlerinden hiç kıpırdamadan tüm bölümleri izlediler. Üçüncü sezona sıra geldiğinde de Baekhyun fazlasıyla yorgun haliyle odaya girmiş ve üçüne de kısa bir bakış attıktan sonra Chanyeol'un tarafına oturup alfanın kucağına başını yaslamıştı.

"Ne yani, bensiz mi başladınız?" diye sormuştu huysuz bir sesle. 

Sehun peçeteyle akan burnunu sildikten sonra Jongin'in omzuna yaslandı. "Ortadan kaybolan sendin, sus."

Baekhyun kendi kendine bir şeyler söylense de fazla uzatmadı. Güncel bölüme gelene kadar yarım kalan pizzalar çoktan soğumuş, vizelere bir hafta kaldığı gerçeğini de Jongin çoktan unutmuştu.

Gece yarısı gözlerini açtığında bu sefer kendini yerde buldu. Ne zaman yataktan düştüğünü bile bilmiyordu ama kendisiyle beraber çektiği örtüyle yeni yerini oldukça benimsemiş olmalıydı ki, rahatsız bile olmamıştı. Dizlerinin üstüne yükseldiğinde Sehun ve Chanyeol birbirlerine sarılmış bir şekilde yatakta yatıyor halde gördü ve Baekhyun da iki yatağın ortasında kalan pencereden dışarıya bakıyordu.

Jongin esneyerek ayağa kalktı ve uyuşuk adımlarla diğerinin yanında durduğunda, "Neden ayaktasın?" diye sordu diğerlerini uyandırmamak için sesini alçaltarak. 

"Chanyeol horluyor."

Jongin tek gözü açık bir şekilde bir kez daha yatağa bakıp Baekhyun'a geri döndü. "Hepimizin kusurları var. Sehun tüm salyasını omzuma akıtmış."

Beta olan kısık sesle gülerek başını salladı. "Seni yataktan iten oydu, biliyor musun?"

"Hiç şaşırmadım," dedi gözlerini devirerek. 

Baekhyun derin bir nefes içine çekti, sanki kafasındaki bir an için söyleyip söylememe arasında kalmış gibi duraksadığında Jongin beklentiyle onu ona. "Ona karşı fazla savunmasızsın," demişti bir süre sonra. "Hepinizi çok seviyorum, benim ailem gibisiniz ama Jongin ona karşı fazla savunmasızsın ve bazen Sehun farkında olmadan bunu kullanıyor."

"Ben..." Dişleriyle alt dudağına eziyet ederken bakışlarını onun gibi pencereden dışarıya sabitledi. "...ona karşı savunmasız değilim." 

"Emin misin?" Baekhyun ısrarla sorduğunda Jongin cevap veremedi, o da konuşmaya devam etti. "Bazen kendimizi hiç istemediğimiz bir pozisyonda bulabiliriz. Ya da istemediğimiz bir yerde. Bu hayatın bir gerçeği, önemli olan bununla nasıl başa çıkacağımız."

Kafası karışmış bir şekilde Baekhyun'a döndüğünde, "Bu neden bana söylüyorsun ki?" diye sordu. 

"Geçen sene Sehun yine bu zamanlar böyle hastaydı ve sen okul kulübü ile beraber kampa gidecektin, Sehun'un hasta olduğunu duyunca gitmekten vazgeçtin."

"Bunda ne var ki?" Boğazına bir şey takılmış gibi hissederken yutkunmaya çalıştı. Evet, öyle bir yapmıştı ama sonuçta Sehun'un yanında birisi olması lazımdı. Sehun'un kendini rahat ve güvenilir hissedeceğini birisinin varlığına ihtiyacı vardı. Jongin de tam olarak o kişiydi.

"Bence Sehun'un hastayken sana yapışmasını seviyorsun."

"N-neden böyle bir şeyi seviyim?"

Baekhyun karanlıkta parlayan gözlerini esmer olana dikti ve tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Bilmem sen söyle, neden seviyorsun?"

Bazen kendiniz için bir yalan yaratırsınız, onun sizi koruyacağınızı düşünürsünüz ama bir süre sonra o yalana siz de inanmaya başlarsınız. O yalana o kadar çok inanırsınız ki, gerçeklik kaybolmaya başlar ve artık ikisini ayırt edemezsiniz. Jongin de tam olarak böyle bir durumun içindeydi ve maalesef nasıl çıkacağını bilmiyordu. Sanki suratına bir yumruk yemiş gibi kendini geriye atarken, diğerinin onu omuzlarından tutmasıyla farkında olmadan dolan gözlerini ona çevirdi. Neden aptal bir şekilde gözleri doluyordu ki? Ortada ağlanacak bir şey bile yoktu!

"Jongin, seni seviyorum. Sen benim dostumsun, bu yüzden senin iyiliğini düşünmek zorundayım. Lütfen, kendini üzecek bir durumun içine sokma. Lütfen, benim yaptığım hatayı sen tekrarlama."

Eğer bir şey söyleyebilseydi belki bir cevabı olabilirdi ama kendini o kadar kapana kısılmış hissetmişti ki, sadece Baekhyun'un endişeyle ona bakan yüzünü seyredebildi. Onu daha önce böyle görmemişti. Onun hakkında hiçbir zaman bu kadar endişeli olmamıştı. Ve Jongin tüm bu sözlerin anlamlarını bulmakta zorlanıyordu. Ya da bulmak istemediği için mücadele ediyordu.

"Jongiiiiin..." Sehun'un uykulu sesi odada yükseldiğinde ikisi de aynı anda irkilerek zıpladı. Sehun yatakta Chanyeol'dan uzaklaşmış ve yarı açık gözleriyle onlara bakıyordu. "Gelsene buraya."

Baekhyun'un elinin ağırlığını hala omzunda sertçe hissederken derin bir nefes aldı, boğuk ve pütürlü sesine rağmen "Tamam," dedi mırıldanarak. "Geliyorum."

Beta olandan gelen tüm uyarılara kulağını kapatmayı tercih etmiş ve ona "iyi geceler" diyerek diğer omeganın açtığı boşluğa kendini sığdırmıştı. Sehun'un yarın ya da öbür gün yine eski haline döneceğini biliyordu, tıpkı dün sabah ki gibi davranacaktı ona. Ama en azından bir gece daha onun yanında olabilirdi. Bir gece daha onun gözünde tek kişi olmanın keyfini çıkartabilirdi. Göğsünün üstünde ki ağırlığını, burnuna gelen şampuanın kokusunu bir gece daha hafızasına kazıyabilirdi. Sonra o da eski Jongin olabilirdi tekrar. Sehun'dan nefret eden, onun yanında olmaya dayanamayan Jongin olabilmek için gücünü toplayabilirdi.

Jongin'in uyarılmaya ihtiyacı yoktu, o ne yaptığını çok iyi biliyordu. Nerede durmasını gerektiğinin farkındaydı ve iş oraya geldiğinde de kendine hâkim olabilirdi.


	5. Bölüm 4

Hava diğer günlere göre bugün daha kapalı ve kötüydü. Hiç durmayacakmış gibi yağan yağmur seslerini içeriden rahatlıkla dinleyebiliyordun. Arada kopan şimşek sesleri önce ışığıyla aydınlatıyor, ardından kulakları sağır edecek şekilde patlıyordu. Ve Jongin en çok da bu havalardan nefret ediyordu. Sanki gökyüzünün kararması onun ruhuna da işliyor, depresif bir havaya girmesini sağlıyordu. En azından şu an ki huzursuzluğunu buna yoruyordu.

Vizelerden sonra katıldıkları spor kulübü ise bu havaya rağmen davalarından geri durmamış ve spor salonunun içinde futbol oynatmaya karar vermiştir, basketbol sahasını kullanarak. Basketbol oynamak varken neden illa ki futbolu seçtikleri ise tam bir sırdı ama Jongin'e göre bu kadar o kadar da şaşırtıcı değildi, sonuçta çoğunluk alfalardan oluşuyordu ve zeka seviyeleri de oldukça düşüktü. İç çekerek tribünlerde otururken, gözlerini canla başla topu ayağıyla ilerletmeye çalışan Chanyeol'dan çekip onu hayranlıkla izleyen üçlüye baktı. Mihee neredeyse ağzından salyalar akıtıyordu. Evet, Mihee de buradaydı çünkü Sehun'un söylediğine göre Mihee ondan özür dilemiş ve onlarla birlikte takılmak istemişti bugün. Jongin elbette tek bir saniye olsun Mihee'nin samimi olduğuna inanmamıştı ama tüm okları tekrar üstüne toplamak istemediği için sesini de çıkartamadı.

Mihee'nin tiz sesini duymak bile sinirleniri hoplatıyordu. Sehun'a bakıp onunla ilgili yorum yapması, ona saçının rengini değiştirmesini ve böylece daha güzel bir omega olabileceğini söylemesi bile midesini bulandırıyordu. Baekhyun, "Sehun'a siyah yakışıyor," demişti. "Ama eğer değişiklik yapmak isterse de her türlü renk yakışacaktır. Sonuçta altyapı güzel." Mihee ise her ne kadar evet diyerek katılsa da, bakışları dilinden çok daha başka bir şey söylüyordu. Ve o an Jongin, Mihee'nin aslında Sehun'u kıskandığına emin oldu. Aslında onu suçlayamazdı, Sehun'u bazen o bile kıskanıyordu. Sehun çok güzeldi, bir omega olarak onun yanında gölgede kalmak rahatsız ederdi. Ama yine de Mihee'nin bu konuda iki yüzlü davranmasına ve her an Sehun'un ayağını kaydırmak için hazır ol da bekliyormuş gibi davranmasına haklı çıkaramazdı. Bu hiç de sağlıklı bir davranış değildi. Bu yüzden de Jongin'in daha önce farkında bile olmadığı koruma içgüdüleri beyaz tenli omeganın üzerindeydi. 

Kulüp başkanı, hakem, düdüğü çaldı ve tribüne bakarak, "Siz ikiniz oyuna girin," diyerek seslendi. Seslendiği kişiler Sehun ve Mihee'ydi. 

Mihee oflayarak ayağa kalkarken, Sehun ise Chanyeol ile aynı takımda olmak için çoktan aşağıya uçmuştu bile. Chanyeol saçlarını geriye doğru attı, terden parlayan alnını elinin tersiyle sildikten sonra ona doğru koşan omegaya değdirmeye çalıştı. Sehun incelttiği sesiyle bağırmış ve Chanyeol'a kendince sertçe vurmuştu. Bu belki de Chanyeol gibi bir alfa için bir bebeğin vurmaya çalışması gibi bir şeydi. İkisi de kendi aralarındaki bu komik kavgayı hakemin tekrar düdüğü çalıp oyuna başlatmasına kadar sürdürdü. Baekhyun gülerek başını iki yana salladığında, "Çocuk gibiler," dedi. Gerçekten de öylelerdi. Alfalar ve omegalar genelde böyle göremezdiniz, en azından aralarında sevgili tarzında bir ilişki olmadan. Ama Chanyeol hem Sehun'a hem de Jongin'e eşit davranıyordu, onları sadece bir omega olarak değil de yakın arkadaşı olarak görüyordu.

Sehun, maça başladığında ilk önce biraz yalpalansa da, bir süre sonra ısındıkça Chanyeol kadar olmasa da iyi oynamaya başladı. En azından topu ikide bir diğer takımın oyuncusuna vermiyordu. Genellikle alfalar spor oyunlarında kendilerini kaybedip fazlasıyla agresifleşebiliyordu ama burada herkes bu oyunun tamamıyla eğlence amaçlı olduğu bildiği için fazlasıyla sakinlerdi. Sadece bazen kötü oynayanı görünce kendi aralarında tansiyon yükseliyordu o kadar. Sehun'dan topu bir türlü alamayan bir alfa kendi takım arkadaşlarından epeyce laf yemişti bu yüzden. Eğer birden fazla alfa Sehun'un etrafına toplanırsa, Chanyeol duruma hemen müdahale ediyor ve topu kendine çeviriyordu. Jongin, Chanyeol'a güvendiği için rahat bir şekilde izleyebiliyordu.

Sehun ilk golünü attığında, Chanyeol ve Sehun birbirlerine doğru koşturdular ve havaya zıplayıp göğüslerini tokuştular. Bu sırada Baekhyun ayağa fırlayıp tezahürat yaparken, Jongin de ona eşlik ediyordu. Sonuçta iki haftadır tekrar Sehun ile eskiye dönmüş olması, birbirleriyle konuşmayıp görmezden geliyorlardı, onu böyle bir anda desteklemeyeceği anlamına gelmiyordu. Maç devam ettiğinde tekrar yerlerine oturdular, Jongin oynamadan daha terlediğini hissedebiliyordu. Bu sefer daha sakin ve gol olmadan ilerlerken, Jongin arkasına yaslandı ve "Bana o gün, benim gibi hata yapma derken ne demek istedin?" diye sordu dikkatli bir şekilde. 

Baekhyun hala sırıtarak maçı izlerken onun sesini duymasıyla aniden baktı. Şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdığında, "Ne?" diyebilmişti sadece. Ondan böyle bir soru beklemediği açıktı, en azından bu ortamda. Jongin onun için tekrar etti. "O gün... benim yaptığım hatayı sen tekrarlama dedin tam olarak. Neden bunu söyledin?"

"Bunu şimdi mi soruyorsun?"

Jongin o an ki duygu karmaşasıyla o gece pek kavrayamamıştı ama daha sonra sakin bir kafayla tek başına kaldığında o ayrıntıyı sonunda yakalayabilmişti. Bunu sormak için de Baekhyun'u yalnız yakalaması gerekiyordu ama beta çocuk sanki bunu hissetmiş gibi ikisinin yalnız olmaması için elinden geleni yapmış ve sınavların araya girmesiyle Jongin'in işini zorlaştırmıştı. Baekhyun az önceki enerjisi sönmeyi başlarken şimdi hafif gerilmiş duruyordu ve Jongin bir an bu konuyu açtığına pişman oldu. Ama yine de içindeki öğrenme arzusunu bastırmak zordu onun için. 

Baekhyun gözlerini tekrar maçta gezdi ve en sonunda esmer olanın üzerinde durdurdu. "Başka biri olmayı hiç düşündün mü?" diye sordu tam olarak cevap vermek yerine. "Kendini hiç olmadığın birisi gibi hayal ettin mi mesela. Nasıl olurdu acaba diye beyninde kemiren sorular türedi mi."

Bu onun için çok zor bir soru değildi ama yine de düşündü. Baekhyun ona içten bir şekilde bakarken, o da ona aynı içtenlikle karşılık vermek istemişti. Hayran olduğu, imrendiği birileri elbette olmuştu çevrensinden ama Jongin olduğu halden memnundu. Kendini daha önce sorgulasa da, omega olmaktan da mutluydu. Tüm zorluklara rağmen, mükemmel bir omega olmadığını bilmesine rağmen, omega yanını seviyordu ve kurdunun da onu olduğu şekilde sevdiğini bilmek ona daha çok güç veriyordu. Bu yüzden gülerek, "Hayır," dedi. "Kulağa narsismişim gibi gelecek ama kendimi seviyorum galiba."

Baekhyun da sonunda aldığı cevapla birlikte tuhaf bir gülümsemeyle başını omzuna düşürdü. "Kendini sevmek güzel bir şey, Jongin. Herkes bunu başaramıyor."

Jongin'in gülüşü kesilirken anlamaya çalışır gibi diğerini incelemeye çalıştı ama bu konuda asla Baekhyun kadar başarılı değildi. Ve hala sorunun cevabını alamamıştı. Baekhyun tekrar tüm ilgisini maça verdiğinde, o cevabı da artık alamayacağının farkına vardı. Ne kadar merak ederse etsin diğerinin bu konuda konuşmak istemediği oldukça açıktı, Jongin de buna saygı duymak zorundaydı. Sehun olsa bu durumun üstüne kesin gider, bir şekilde Baekhyun'un ağzından laf almayı başarırdı ve bunu öyle bir şekilde yapardı ki karşı taraf manipüle edildiğinin farkında bile olmazdı. Fakat elbette Jongin bu meziyetlere de sahip değildi. O fazlasıyla basit biriydi. Basit düşünürdü. Basit hareket ederdi.

İkisi arasında garip sessizlikle beraber oturmaya devam ettiklerinde, hakem ikinci yarıda bu sefer de Jongin'i maça çağırdı. Jongin içindeki tüm isteksizlikle beraber tribünlerden geçerken, Baekhyun ona destek vermek istercesine sırtına vurmuştu. Jongin sporla ilgilenirdi ama sadece izleyici olarak. Kendini yoracak her şeyden nefret ediyordu. Terlemeyi sevmezdi, kıyafetlerinin tozlanıp kirlenmesinden hoşlanmazdı. Buna rağmen neden bir spor kulübüne yazıldığını soracak olursanız, Jongin bunu kendine her zaman soruyordu, tüm suçu Chanyeol'a atardı. Çünkü Chanyeol onları ikna etmişti, eğer onunla beraber yazılmazlarsa bunun arkadaşlıklarına büyük bir leke olarak kalacağını söylemişti. Chanyeol bazen fazlasıyla dramatik olabiliyordu.

Jongin diğer takıma geçerken, elinden geldiğince az hareket etmeye çalıştı. Takım arkadaşları bazen ona yanlışlıkla top attığında, o hemen ona en yakın kişiye gönderiveriyordu. Ve bu karşı takımın oyuncusu da olabiliyordu... Kendi takımının kaptanı olan Minseok, elma şekilde topladığı saçıyla her ne kadar tatlı gibi görünse de ona attığı bakışlar aslında oldukça korkutucuydu. Esmer olan dudaklarını bükerek, "Bilerek yapmadım," diye mırıldansa da onu dinleyen pek olmamıştı.

Onun aksine Chanyeol ve Sehun ise birlikte bir gol daha atmış ve takımları tarafından sevgi gösterilerine tutulmaya devam etmişti. Bu görüntüyle biraz hırslandığında, ona gelen topu bu sefer biraz daha mücadele ederek aralardan geçirtti ve ayağının altından sürerek ilerlemeyi başardı. Ama bir anda karşısına çıkan tanıdık figür onun parlamasına izin vermemişti. Sehun kararlı gözlerle ondan topu almaya çalıştığında, Jongin kenara çekildi ve onu engelledi. Bir süre kendi aralarında çekişme yaşayarak topu sağ ve sola kayırırken, en sonunda Sehun'a vermektense etraflarında yakın olan birisine göndermeyi tercih etti. Başını kaldırdığında ise her ne kadar gönderdiği kişi kendi takım arkadaşı olsa da, o kişinin Mihee olmasına sevinmemişti.

Sehun hızla Mihee'ye atak yaptı, topu kendi ayağına geçirmesi çok daha kolay olmuştu. Jongin hala yerinde dururken onları izliyordu. Düzensiz nefesler alıp verirken, Sehun'un topla beraber tam ilerleyecekken Mihee'nin topla olan değil de diğer ayağına çelme çakıp vurmasını anbean yakından görmüştü. Her şey çok kısa sürede gerçekleşti, gözlerini kapayıp açıncaya kadar olup bitmişti. Sehun yere düştü, acıyla inleyerek ayağını tuttu. Jongin kendi bile farkında olmadan ileriye atılıp yanına çökerken, sanki kendi canı yanıyormuş gibi yüzünü buruşturdu. Herkes kısa süre içinde olayı anlayıp etraflarına toplanırken, Sehun canı acımasına rağmen ayağa kalkmaya çalıştığında onu tuttu. Beyni ve kalbi o an aynı anda durmuş ve sadece Sehun'un üzerine kitlenmiş gibiydi. Sehun'u revire götürmeleri gerektiğini birileri söylediğinde kendine gelebilmişti. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'un seslerini duysa da onları şu an tam olarak odaklanamıyordu. Kimsenin Sehun'a dokunmasını izin vermeden kucağına aldı ve herkesi geride bırakarak salondan olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde çıktı.

"Jongin, belini kıracaksın. Chanyeol taşısaydı ya beni." Artık acı yerine şaşkınca ona bakan Sehun'a bakışlarını indirdi ve daha çok gücünü verdi. Kısa koridoru geçip açık revir kapısından girdiğinde, orada duran hemşire her zaman gördüğü manzara karşısında rahat ve sakindi. Sehun'u iki revir yatağından birine oturttu, çok kötü bir durum olmamasına rağmen Jongin tüm muayene sırasında gergince başparmağındaki tırnağını kemirmişti. Hemşire bileğin sadece burkulmuş olduğunu belirti ve krem sürdükten sonra sargı beziyle sardı. Bir gün boyunca sargı bezinin kalması yeterli olacaktı. Öğlen molasına denk geldikleri için hemşire gerekli her şeyi söylemiş ve onları rahat bırakarak odadan çıkmıştı.

Jongin ne yapacağını bilmez bir şekilde ayakta dikilirken, ''Canın acıyor mu hala?" diye sordu.

Sehun ayağına bakıp bileğini oynatmaya çalıştı ama hala sızısını hissettiği için kısa bir an kaşlarını çatarak hareketini durdurdu. "Çok fazla değil." Bakışları endişeyle ona izleyen Jongin'i bulduğunda hafifçe sırıtmıştı. "Bugün çok iyi oynadım diye gözün kaldığını biliyordum." 

Onun bu ortamı yumuşatma halini Jongin görmezden geldi ve tek kaşını kaldırdı. İfadesi bir anda bir taş gibi sertleşmişti. "Mihee'nin bunu bilerek yaptığını biliyorsun. Sakın inkar etmeye çalışma.'' Beyaz tenli omeganın yüzü donuklaşırken, esmer olan bu sefer bu konunun geçiştirilmesine izin vermeyecekti.

"Off Jongin yine başlama—"

"Hayır, sen yine başlama. Bilerek sana zarar vermeye çalıştı aynı geçen sefer ki gibi. Neden onu korumaya çalışıyorsun ki? Sana karşı samimi bile değil, senin kötülüğünü istiyor ama sen hala bir salak gibi ona inanıyorsun."

"Ortada yanlış anlaşılmalar var, eminim orada da bilerek yapmak istememiştir çünkü bana garezi olması için hiçbir sebep yok," dedi Sehun kahve gözlerini büyüterek. Jongin içinde kesinlikle eğlence barındırmayan bir gülüş bıraktı kalın dudaklarından.

"Seni kıskanıyor nedeni bu."

Sehun'un hala inkâr peşinde olması onu daha çok sinirlendiriyordu. Sanki her an kaynamaya hazır duygularla mücadele ediyormuş gibi diken üstünde hissediyordu kendini. Bu da kurdunun rahatsız olmasına ve kendi kendine sızlanmasına neden oluyordu. Bu duygulardan kurtulmak istiyordu ve kurtulması için de Sehun'un onu anlaması, inanması gerekiyordu. Eğer karşısında başkası olsaydı bu o kadar zor olmazdı ama Sehun elbette ona her şeyi zorlaştırmak için gelmiş gibiydi bu dünyaya.

Yüzü yavaşça alaycı bir ifade alırken, "Mihee beni mi kıskanacak?" diye sordu şüpheci bir tonda. Onun söylediklerini tek bir saniye olsun düşünüp tartmadığı oldukça belliydi. "Jongin, onun beni kıskanması için hiçbir neden yok."

"Neden seni kıskanıyor oluşu imkânsız bir şeymiş gibi davranıyorsun?"

"Çünkü imkânsız bir şey!"

"Nedenmiş o?!"

Sehun sesli bir şekilde elini alnına bastırıp, "Çünkü o mükemmel bir omega ve ben değilim!" diyerek bağırdı odanın içinde. "Onun gibi bir omeganın beni kıskanması için hiçbir neden yok!"

Jongin'in aklında söyleyecek birçok şeyi vardı ama o an, Sehun'un bağrışıyla duraksamış ve duyduğu şeyin gerçek anlamlarını sorgulamıştı. Gözlerini kıstı, alnı derin düşüncelerle kırıştı. Sehun... gerçekten de kendini Mihee'yden düşük görüyor olamazdı, değil mi? Sehun kendisinin farkındaydı, öyle olmaz zorundaydı. Onunla neredeyse iki yıldır oda arkadaşıydı, aynı ortamlarda takılıyorlardı. Sehun'un onun etrafında ne kadar kendini beğenmiş biri olduğunu milyonlarca kez tanıklık etmişti. Jongin'in tanıdığı Sehun bunu söylemezdi. Aksini düşünmek bile oldukça absürt ve yanlıştı. Fakat Sehun ona öyle bir bakıyordu ki, sanki burada saçmalayan kişi o değil de Jongin'di. Sanki Sehun bırak etrafında olup biteni, aynaya baktığında kendini görmüyormuş gibi davranıyordu. "Dalga geçiyorsun," dedi az öncekine kıyasla daha kısık ama tuhaf bir sesle. "Dalga geçiyor olmalısın. Değil mi? Sehun, bana dalga geçtiğini söyle."

Siyah, uzun ve kıvrımlı kirpiklerini kırpıştırıp bir puzzle parçasını bulmaya çalışıyormuş gibi ona baktığında, Jongin daha fazla yerinde duramayarak aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı ve yatağın kenarında oturan Sehun'un her iki tarafına da kollarını yerleştirerek yatağa tutundu. Üzerine eğildiğinde artık yüzleri arasında neredeyse boşluk bile yoktu. Normalde belli olmayan burun çevresinde hafif çilleri görebiliyordu. İrislerinde kendi yansıması vardı ve verdiği her nefesi yüzünde hissediyordu. Daha önce hiç bu kadar yakın durmamıştılar. Jongin deli gibi atan kalbini sakinleştirmekte başarısız olsa da, sesinin çatlamasına izin vermeden konuştu. "Sen gördüğüm en güzel omegasın."

Sehun kapana kısılmış gibi kollarının arasında donmuş bir şekilde kalırken, Jongin nereden geldiğini bilmediği bir cesaretle yüzünü biraz daha yaklaştırdı. "Sakın aksini düşünmeye cesaret bile etme," dedi fısıldayarak. Uzun süredir çöldeymiş gibi boğazı kurumuş, zorlukla yutkunabilmişti. Bakışları istemsizce pembe dudaklarına düştüğünde, zihninde daha önce hiç var olmamış ama bir anda kendine büyük yer edinmiş çılgın bir fikir parlamıştı. Kendini o dudakları öpmek isterken buldu. O küçük dudaklarını kendi dudaklarının üstünde hissetmek ve her zerresini tatmak istedi.

Ya Jongin delirmiş olmalıydı ya da kurdu. Bunu anlamak o an zordu ama ikisi de bunu umursamadı. Bir ressamın özenerek yaptığı bir tabloyu takdir etmek gibiydi. Bir heykeltıraşçının ortaya çıkardığı heykeli beğeniyle incelemekti. Jongin sadece ortaya çıkan güzelliğe daha yakından bakmak istiyordu. Daha önce aklından geçirmeye bile cesaret edememişken, şimdi bunun arzusuyla yanmıştı bir anda. 

Sehun'a ne kadar mükemmel olduğunu hissettirmek istiyordu.

Ona ne kadar mükemmel olduğunu hatırlatmak istiyordu. 

Sehun titrek bir nefes ağzından aldığında, uzun süredir ama onların farkında olmadığı kapının tıklanma sesi durdu ve onun yerine gıcırdayarak açıldı. İki baş aralık kapıdan çıkarken, Jongin görmese de onların kim olduğunu bilmiyordu. 

"Bağırma sesleri kesilince biz de birbirinizi öldürmediğinizden emin olmadık istedik," dedi Chanyeol bilerek kalın ve yüksek sesiyle. Jongin son kez Sehun'un gözlerinin içine baktıktan sonra bir hipnozdan kurtulmuş gibi aniden kendini geri çekti ve dağılmış ifadesini toparlamaya çalışarak gülümsemeye çalıştı. Chanyeol'un yanında duran Baekhyun'a özellikle bakmazken kendini köşeye atmış ve diğerlerinin Sehun'a yaklaşmasına müsaade etmişti. 

Sehun'un da ondan bir farkı yoktu, bunu açıkça görebiliyordu ve bu biraz olsun hem kendini iyi hissettirdi hem de ateşi biraz daha alevlendirdi. Bakışları bir kez daha buluştuğunda, aynı anda gözlerini kaçırdılar ve ikisinin de yanaklarında ufak bir kızarıklık oluştu. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun eğer bunları fark etmişlerse bile her hangi bir yorum yapmamıştılar. Jongin'in az önceki aslan kesilen hareketleri korkak yavru bir kediye dönüşürken, değişmeyen ve bundan sonra da değişmeyecek olan tek bir şey kalmıştı geriye. Artık istese de Sehun'u öpme fikrini aklından ve kalbinden çıkartamaz, bu düşüncenin yarattığı heyecanı yok edemezdi. İçinden bir ses de bu konuda yalnız olmadığını söylüyordu. Ve bu bilgiyle ne yapacağı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu.


	6. Bölüm 5

Jongin romantik birisiydi; romantik filmlerden, romantik kitaplardan hoşlanırdı. Karakterlerin birbirlerine yakınlaşma anında heyecanlanır, dudakları birbirlerine değdiğinde sanki kendi yaşıyormuş gibi midesine kramplar girerdi. Ama Jongin daha önce ne kimseyle öpüşmüş ne de kimseyle bu denli bir yakınlaşması olmuştu.

Ergenlik çağına girdiğinden beri etrafı alfalarla çevriliydi, ilk kızışma anını yaşadıktan sonra çevresindeki her bir alfa sanki değerli bir ödülmüş gibi onun için mücadele etmişti. Jongin neden bu kadar acınası davrandıklarını anlamamıştı ve o zaman yaşı gereği fazlasıyla da ürkmüştü. Ama belki de kasabada fazla omega olmayışıydı onu bu kadar popüler yapan. Jongin bu popülerlikten biraz hoşlansa da onlardan daha farklı bir şey bekliyordu. Hep filmlerde izlediği ya da kitaplardan okuduğu o ilk görüşte aşk masalını hissetmek istemişti gizliden gizliye. Büyüdükçe bunun bir saçmalık olduğu ve öyle bir şeyin gerçekte olmadığını anladığında ise bu sefer daha farklı beklentiler içerisine girmişti; onlar tarafından saygı görmek, en azından kur yapılmasını istemek gibi...

Hepsi olmasa da çoğu alfa daha çok hayvansı yönleriyle hareket ediyordular bir omeganın yanında. İstedikleri omegayı etkilemek için de etrafa feromonlar salgılıyorlardı. Alfa olan kurtlarının has kokusu güçlüydü ve bir omega için dayanılmaz olması gerekiyordu. Eğer bir omega o kokudan gereğinden fazla etkilenmiş ise zaten bir sonraki olan şeyi ikisinin de tavşanlar gibi sevişmesiydi. Jongin hiçbir zaman o kokulardan etkilenmemiş, hatta güzel bile bulmamıştı. Jongin'in bunlara karşı katı duruşu ve dik tavrı da sonrasında alfaların onu rahat bırakmasına sebep oldu. Her alfa her ne kadar inkar etmeye çalışsa da gizliden gizliye ya da açıkça omegasının kendisine bağımlı olmasını ve ona ihtiyaç duymasını istiyordu. Onlar için omegalar her zaman zayıf ve güçsüz olmalı, kendilerini korumak için bir alfaya ihtiyaç duymalılardı. Jongin böyle olmaktansa ölmeyi tercih ederdi. 

Bir omega yılda üç kere kızışma anı yaşardı ve eğer yanında birisi yoksa fazlasıyla acı dolu bir deneyimdi. Fazla savunmasız bir an olduğu için de Jongin de hep tek başına geçirdi. Sadece üniversiteye gelmeden bir önce ki sene yeni bir şey denemek istemişti. O zamanlar iyi anlaştığı bir alfa vardı, abisi Junmyeon'un arkadaşıydı. Nazikti, yakışıklıydı ve deneyimli olduğu çok belliydi. Jongin'e karşı da her zaman fazla hassas davranmıştı. Ona ilk kez kızışma anını onunla geçirmesini için teklif ettiğinde (utangaçlıktan yüzü elma gibi kızarmıştı bu sırada), tek bir an olsun düşünmeden hemen kabul etti.

Jongin'in üç kızışma anı da her sene aynı zamanda olduğu için artık belirli bir takvimi vardı. Bu anlaşmadan bir ay sonra onun evinde buluştular. Jongin fazlasıyla stresli ve gergindi. Junmyeon'a da yalan söylemekten hiç hoşlanmamıştı ama bilmesini istemedi. Alfa olan onun yanında durmuş ve Jongin rahatlayana kadar asla dokunmamıştı. Kızışmanın onu yavaş yavaş ele geçirmeyi fark ettiğinde ise, alfa yaklaşıp burnunu onun boynuna dayayarak kokladı. Aynı zamanda kendisi de kokusunu salmaya başlamıştı. Tam da bu an Jongin'e sertçe çarptı ve normal bir omeganın yapmayacağı bir şeyi yaptı. Kokuyla beraber bulanan midesini boşaltmak için lavaboya koşmuş ve gözlerine batan yaşlarla beraber kusmaya başlamıştı. İkisi de böyle bir şeyi beklemiyordu. Alfa korkuyla bir daha ona yaklaşmaya çalışmamış ve Junmyeon'u arayarak onu alması için haber vermişti.

Jongin için baya yüz kızartıcı bir andı. Abisi ona rahatlatmak için, "Belki de omega tarafın kendi alfasını bekliyordur," demişti çok yumuşak bir sesle. Başını kucağına koymuş olan Jongin'in saçlarını okşuyordu. "Bazen böyle şeyler olabiliyor. Kurdun sadece kendi eşinin kokusunu istiyordur ve ona rakip olacak her kokudan nefret ediyordur."

Jongin buna inanmıştı, bu yüzden de kendini diğerlerine karşı açmadı. Zaten o tarz hoşlanacağı birisi de karşısına çıkmamıştı bu süre zarfında. Esmer olan omega diğer yaşıtlarının aksine hala bakireydi. İlk öpücüğünü kendi hayal dünyasında yaşattığı anlar gibi bekliyordu. En azından beklediğini sanmıştı çünkü revirde Sehun ile yaşadığı an bunun tam aksini kanıtlıyordu.

Bir anda birisini öpme isteği de nereden gelmişti? Özellikle de bu kişi seni gıcık eden, yeri geldiğinde ondan nefret ettiğini söylediğin biriyse? Bunca zaman boyunca kimseden etkilenmemişken, nasıl olurda yelkenleri indirebiliyordu böyle. Daha önce hiç tatmadığı bir duygu yavaş yavaş yüzeye çıkıyormuş gibi etrafını sardığında, ufak çaplı bir panik atağı geçirmiş ve ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı. Gözlerini yumduğu her an Sehun ile yaşadığı o an canlanıyor, nefesini hala yüzünde hissediyordu. Kalbi sanki hala o anda takılı kalmış gibi sadece düşünmeyle bile bir güvercin gibi hızlıca çırpınıyordu. 

Jongin tüm bu duygulara yabancıydı. Eğer Chanyeol ve Baekhyun gelmeseydi, kimse onları rahatsız etmeseydi, ciddi ciddi Sehun'u öpeceğini bildiği için daha da çıldırıyordu. Gözleri şenlendirecek derecede yakışıklı olan Sehun'un, dışı kadar tadının da güzel olup olmadığı merak etmişti. Belki bunu merak etmesi normal karşılanabilirdi ama burada büyük bir ayrıntı duruyordu. Sehun bir omegaydı! Ve Jongin de bir 'omega' olarak onu öpmek istemesinin her hangi bir mantıklı açıklaması olamazdı. Eğer bu öpme isteği sadece o anda kalmış olsaydı, belki bunu görmezden gelebilirdi ama tüm hücrelerinde dolaşan isteği görebiliyor, hissedebiliyordu. Bu sadece o anda kalmamıştı. Hatta keşfettiği bu yeni duygu artık peşini bırakmıyordu. 

Sehun'u gördüğü her an artık istemsizce bakışları önce küçük, pembe dudaklarında takılı kalıyor ve gözlerimi oradan çekmek için epeyce çaba harcaması gerekiyordu. Şu ana kadar birinin bunu fark etmemesi bile büyük bir şanstı. Bu çok... rahatsız edici ve aynı zaman da kafa karıştırıcıydı. Birisinin onun bu hastalıklı düşüncelerini duyacak olmasından deli gibi korkuyordu. Ama eğer içinde yaşadıklarını birisine dökmezse de çok yakında patlayacağından emindi. Bu da isteyeceği en son şey bile olamazdı.

"Yüzümde bir şey mi var?"

Duyduğu sesle beraber sanki uykudan uyanmış gibi gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Pekala, belki de şanslı değildi. "Ne?"

"İki saattir bana bakıyorsun?" diye sordu Sehun karşı yatakta elindeki kitapla otururken.

Bakıyor muydum? Jongin yanaklarının kızardığını hissederken alt dudağını ısırdı. Artık kendi bile farkında olmuyordu. "Aklıma takılan bir şeyi düşünüyordum... öyle dalmışım."

Sehun bir an için şüpheci bir bakış atsa da sonrasında umursamayıp tekrar kitabına odaklana kadar nefesini tutmuştu. Sandalyesinde hafifçe sallanırken oyalanmak için eline telefonu alsa da ilgisini çeken hiçbir şey yoktu. Bu sefer bilinçli bir şekilde diğer omegaya alttan bakarken belli etmemeye çalışıyordu. Sehun dikkatini bir şeye verdiğinde sürekli dudağını ısırır ya da diliyle ıslatıp dururdu, aynı şimdi olduğu gibi. Küçük pembe dudakları dilin bıraktığı ıslaklıkla beraber ışığın altında parlıyor, ısırdığında ise kırmızılaşıyordu. Jongin de onu taklit ederek kendi dudaklarını ısırırken sıcak bir sıvının içinde aktığını hissetti. Eğer şimdi dudakları diğerinin üzerinde olsaydı, ne olurdu? O da karşılık verir miydi? Ya da revirde olduğu gibi Jongin ona yaklaştığında şaşkınlıkla donup kalır mıydı?

Kalın dudaklarının üstünde nasıl dururlardı acaba? Tatlı mıydılar? Yoksa bazen dilinden çıkan sözler gibi zehirli ve acı olabilir miydi? 

Ama Jongin ne kadar hayal ederse etsin onları acı olduğunu düşünemiyordu. Zehirlimiydi? Belki. Ama kesinlikle her zaman yediği mandalinalar gibi de tatlılardı, buna emindi. Belki de dilleri birbirlerini bulduklarında-

"Yine bakıyorsun."

Beyaz tenli omega bu sefer gözlerini okuduğu sayfadan ayırmadan söylediğinde, Jongin kendine hâkim olamadığı için kızdı. Onun sorunu neydi böyle? 

"Şu sıralar bana çok bakıyorsun ve ben bunun sebebini biliyorum."

"Ben—" Esmer olan yarı heyecanlı yarı korkulu bir şekilde yerinde kaldı. Fark etmeyeceğini düşünmüştü ama fark etmişti... Sehun fark etmişti... Beyni sürekli bunlarla yankılanırken bir şey söyleyebilmesi ya da kendini açıklaması da imkânsızdı ama bu o kadar utanç verici ki, bu durumdan sıyrılması için iyi bir yalan bulması gerekiyordu. Ama Jongin hiç iyi bir yalancı değildi. İlla ki bir şekilde kendini açığa verecekti. "Sehun ben—"

Sehun, onun aksine gayet sakin bir şekilde kitabını yatağın üstüne bıraktı ve ona döndü. Bir süre neredeyse gerginlikten yerinde duramayan Jongin'i izlemişti. Sanki onun bu kıvranışlarını izlemekten zevk alıyordu. "Sebebini biliyorum," dedi tekrar ederek ve esmer olan o an bu sefer cidden kalbinin durduğunu sandı. 

"Sana söylediğim o şeylerden sonra bana acıyorsun. Bu yüzden zaten çok güzel olduğumu falan söyledin ve şimdi de sürekli bana bakarak kendini bir şeye ikna etmeye mi çalışıyorsun? Ama ne var biliyor musun, bana acıyacak en son insan bile sen değilsin."

Jongin ayakta dikilirken, yaşadığı ikilemin yarattığı boşluğa düşmüş gibi durdu. Bir tarafı düşündüğü şeyi düşünmediği için rahatlarken diğer tarafı söylediği şeyi anlamaya çalışıyordu ve söylediği şeyi anladıkça bu sefer de bir başka duygu ön plana çıkmaya başlıyordu. "Sana acımıyorum," demeyi başardığında sesi beklediğinden çok daha yüksek ve tiz çıkmıştı. "Sana neden acıyım ki?"

"Mükemmel bir omega olmadığımı düşündüğüm için böyle davranıyorsun ama yapma. Ben kendimle gayet mutluyum." Sesi sakin olmasına rağmen sanki bağırıyormuş gibiydi. Sanki tüm bunları çığlık çığlığa söylüyordu ve Jongin kenara çekilip saklanmak istiyordu. Ayağa kalkıp Jongin'in önünde durduğunda bu sefer ki yakınlık hoşuna gitmemişti. Çünkü Sehun mutlu değildi. Jongin'in bilmediği bir sebepten dolayı çok kızgınmış ama bunu da açığa çıkartmak istemiyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Açık kahve gözlerini, Jongin'in koyu kahvelerine sabitlediğinde "İkimiz de aynı şeyi düşünürken bana çok güzelsin masalını bir daha anlatma, tamam mı?" dedi dişlerinin arasından konuşuyormuş gibi. 

"Ama ben—" 

Ama sen gördüğüm sen en güzel omegasın ve ben yanlış olsa bile seni öpmek istiyorum. 

"Bir daha. Sakın. Bana acıma."

Onun omzuna çarparak banyoya girdiğinde, Jongin ne kadar süre daha öylece ayakta dikildiğini bilmiyordu ama bacakları artık uyuşmaya başladığında sandalyesine geri oturmuştu. Bakışları banyonun kapısında kilitlenirken içeriden gelen suyun sesini dinledi. Sehun çok zor birisiydi ve bu kadar zor olduğu için Jongin ondan nefret ediyordu.

Niye her zaman bir şeyleri yanlış anlamak zorundaydı? Niye bir şeyi açıklamayı yapacak olan her zaman o olmak zorundaydı?

Sinirle tüm lambaları kapatıp yatağına yattı. Örtüyü üstüne çekerken yüzünü de duvar tarafına dönmüştü. Gözlerini yumarak zorla uyumaya çalışıyordu ama yine de kulakları odanın içine dolan tüm sesleri dikkatle toplamaya devam ediyordu. Banyodan gelen su ses kesildi ve birkaç dakika sonrasında kapı açılıp kapandı. Sehun'un kendi kendine homurdandığını duyduğunda ise kaşlarını daha da çattı. Gece lambasının ışığını açtığında, sanki bu anı bekliyormuş gibi hızla üstündeki örtüyü kaldırıp yerinde dikleşti. 

"Burada uyumaya çalışıyorum!"

Gözlerine dolan ufak ışıkla bile gözlerinin alışması için kirpiklerini kırpıştırdığında, görüş açısına direkt ayakta dikilen Sehun girdi. Ufakta olsa zihninde geçirdiği gibi havluyla durmuyordu bu sefer. Bu konuda kesinlikle hayal kırıklığına uğramamıştı elbette. Üzerine yapışmış ıslak tişörtü ve eşofmanıyla tek kaşını kaldırarak ona bakıyordu. Geri cevap vermek yerine yatağındaki örtüyü kaldırıp içine girdiğinde, "O ışığı kapat," dedi Jongin. Ama Sehun tahmin edildiği gibi onu dinlememiş ve kıçını ona döndürüp uyku pozisyonunu almıştı. 

İçinde büyüyen daha çok sinirle o da ona arkasını dönüp yattığında, ışık ona gelmese bile o an sanki o gözünde parlıyormuş gibiydi. Örtüyü başının üstüne doğru çekerken nefes alıp almamayı bile düşünmedi. İnatçı bir tavırla tüm gece o şekilde yattı, her ne kadar sabah uyandığında örtüyü yerde ve kendini de ağzı açık bir şekilde bulmuş olsa da. Uyku sersemiyle etrafına bakarken, gece lambası hala yanık ve onun yüzüne gelecek şekilde ona doğru döndürülmüş bir şekilde buldu. Sehun yoktu ve bilerek açık bırakarak gitmişti.

Jongin o sabah diğer tüm sabahlara göre daha sinirli ve gergindi. Bu yüzden hiç düşünmeden o gece lambasını alıp klozetin içine atmıştı. Sehun savaş mı istiyordu? Jongin istediği o savaşı ona verebilirdi.

Tek sorun çabuk pes etmesiydi. 

—

Hava bugün diğer günlerinin aksine güneşli ve açıktı. Hala montlarına sığınak kadar soğuk olsa da, kampus da dururken güneşi yüzünde hissetmek hoşuna gidiyordu. Fakat buna rağmen mutlu değildi. Sabahın gerginliğini hala üstünde taşıyor ve hava artık yağmurlu ve kapalı olmasa da o depresifliği hissetmeye devam ediyordu.

"Sehun ona acıdığımı düşünüyor."

Chanyeol içtiği kolanın son damlalarını da bitirdiğinde kutusunu avucunun içinde bastırdı ve iki büklüm yaptıktan sonra yakınlarda duran çöp kutusuna basket atışı yapıyormuş gibi attı. Artık buruşmuş olan teneke kutu içine girdiğinde, yüzündeki kendini beğenmiş bir sırıtmayla beraber Jongin'e döndü. "Öyle düşünmesine sebep olacak ne yaptın?" Ses tonu yargısız olsa da Jongin yine de rahatsız olmuştu ve kendini savunma ihtiyacı hissetti.

"Ben bir şey yapmadım! Beni suçlamak için resmen saçma sapan bahaneler üretiyor."

Alfa olan kaşlarını kaldırdığında, Jongin yanaklarının içini havayla doldurup üfledi. "Pekalaaa, aramızda her seferinde yanlış anlaşılmalar oluyor. Kafasında beni nasıl görüyor bilmiyorum ama... ona göre kötü birisiyim galiba?"

"Seni kötü birisi olarak görmüyor Jongin, dramatik olmayı bırak."

"Bunu sen mi söylüyorsun bana?"

"Evet. Her neyse, bence yanlış anlaşılmaları çözmen gerekiyor. İkinizin bu roller coaster halleri beni bile yoruyor."

Jongin dudaklarını büzerek ayağının altında ki küçük taşla oynamaya başladı. Dilinin ucunda biriken kelimeleri bırakmak istiyordu. Eğer Chanyeol'a hissettiği, istediği şeyleri söyleseydi ne tepki verirdi? Göz ucuyla ona bakarken sanki boşuna endişe ediyormuş gibi hissetti. Chanyeol onu asla yargılamazdı. Bu konuda kötü hissetmesine izin vermez, hatta tavsiyelerde bulunurdu. Ama şu da bir gerçekti ki, konuştukları her şeyi mutlaka Baekhyun'a da söylerdi ve Jongin, beta olan çocuğun bunlardan haberdar olmasını istemiyordu. Zaten aralarında şimdiden birkaç konuşma geçmişti...

Ama diğer yandan Jongin'in de gerçekten konuşmaya ihtiyacı vardı. Kendini cesaretlendirmek için derin bir nefes aldığında, Chanyeol yüzünü bir anda esmer olana yaklaştırdı ve soğuk burnunu diğerinin boynuna getirerek birkaç kere kokladı. Jongin tüm söylemek istediklerini yutup ifadesiz bir şekilde ne yapmaya çalıştığını bakarken, Chanyeol birkaç saniye içinde hemen geri çekilmişti. "Kızışma anın yaklaşıyor," dedi Jongin'in sormasına fırsat vermeden. 

Hafifçe kaşlarını çatarak kendini koklamaya çalıştı. Belli belirsiz tatlı kokusu burnuna geliyordu. "Ama daha bir ay vardı," dedi tereddütlü bir şekilde. Şu zamana kadar takvimi hiç şaşmamıştı.

Chanyeol eski yerine geçerken omuz silkti. "Belki de bir şey tetiklemiştir." Ardından yüzünde hınzır bir gülümseme yayılmaya başladığında konuşmaya devam etti. "Yoksa bize haber vermeden alfalarla mı takılıyorsun sen?"

"Ne? Hayır!" Chanyeol inanmadığını söyleyerek tekrar omuz silktiğinde, Jongin onu görmezden geldi. Artık öğrenciler fakülte binasından çıkmaya başladığında, birkaç tanıdık ve birçok tanıdık olmayan yüzden sonra sonunda Baekhyun ve Sehun birlikte çıkmıştı. Onlara doğru yaklaşırlarken yüzlerinde dersten çıkmanın verdiği yorgunluk belirgin bir şekilde belliydi. Baekhyun kendini hemen Chanyeol'un yanına atıp belinden tuttu. Sarhoş gibi sallanırken, Chanyeol da gülerek onu omzundan geri tutmuştu. "Ders çok mu kötüydü?"

Baekhyun, alfa olana bakmak için boynunu geriye attığında gözlerini büyüterek, "Kötüden de beterdi," dedi tek bir nefesle.

"Abartıyor, hoca ona soru sorduğu için böyle diyor."

Diğer omeganın yumuşak sesini duyduğunda Jongin dikkatini saniyesinde ona verdi, bu tamamen refleks gibi bir şeydi. Tüm duyu organları sanki diğer omega için tetikteydi. Sehun'un bakışları diğer ikisindeydi ve onlara komik bir şekilde bakıyordu. Baekhyun, "Taktı o bana bi' kere, kesin bırakacak beni," dediğinde gözlerini devirerek gülümsedi. Başını çevirdiğinde güneşin altında iyice açılan kahveleri kısa bir süre Jongin'e dokunsa da orada uzun tutmamaya kararlıydı. Omzunda asılı duran çantasının askısını düzelterek, "Önce odaya uğrayacağım," dedi. "Siz gidin sinemaya, ben arkadan yetişirim."

Bunun bir bahane olduğu çok belliydi. Aslında planları içinde Jongin yoktu ve son dakika da onunda dâhil olması belli ki hoşuna gitmemişti. Esmer olan kollarını göğsünde toplayıp diğer tarafa çevirdi yüzünü. Sehun yurda doğru yürümeye başladığında, hem Chanyeol hem de Baekhyun ona baktığında önce anlamayarak kaşlarını kaldırdı sonra ise omzunu silkti. Baekhyun'un göz devirdiğini görmese bile hissetmişti. 

Sinemadan belki gelir diye Sehun'a da bilet almış olsalar da, Sehun gelmemişti. Jongin tüm gün yaptığı gibi surat asarak filmi izlemiş ama çıkışta Baekhyun ve Chanyeol film hakkında konuşurken aslında hiç dikkatini vermediğini fark etmişti. Filmin sonunu bile hatırlamıyordu. Aç oldukları için küçük bir kafe de hamburgerlerini yediler ve sonrasında Baekhyun ile Chanyeol'un büyük ısrarlarını kabul ederek oradan Blue bara geçtiler. Burası genellikle geldikleri tanıdık, küçük bir bardı. Tamamen öğrenciler için yapılmış olduğu belliydi, kalite ve pahalı içki bulamazdınız burada. Hatta geçen sene bir öğrenci içki yüzünden zehirlendiğinde bir hafta kapatmak zorunda kaldılar. Ama geri açtıklarında ise yine aynı içkileri vermeye devam ettiler. Yani, tam da öğrencilerin isteyeceği tarzda bir yerdi. Saat dokuza geliyordu, o yüzden kalabalık değildi ve Jongin biraz olsun kendisinin de rahatlamaya ihtiyacı olduğunu fark etmişti. Fakat bir süre sonra neon ışıklarının altında bu rahatlamayı fazla kaçırmaya başladı.

Elindeki kaçıncı olduğunu bilmediği ucuz bira şişesini kafaya dikerken, "Sehun'un benimle soru ne?" diye bağırdı. Müziğe rağmen bulundukları masada sesi yankılanmış ve diğer ikilinin, hatta çevrelerindeki birkaç kişinin dikkatini çekebilmişti. "Benden bu kadar nefret edecek ne yaptım ben?"

Hafif bulanık görmeye başlayan gözlerini art arda kırpıp ona dikkatli bakan iki yüze döndü. Sanki az önce bağıran kendisi değilmiş gibi şimdi de gülmeye başlamıştı. "Ahhh hatırladım," dedi ve parmağını yamuk bir şekilde kaldırdı. "Lambasını tuvalete attım."

"Ne yaptın?" diye sordu Baekhyun hafif eğlenir bir yüz ifadesiyle. "Sehun seni öldürecek!"

Jongin bira şişesinde son kez diktikten sonra elinin tersiyle ağzını sildi. "Beni zaten öldürüyor," dediğinde, hem Baekhyun'un hem de Chanyeol'un yüzlerinde ki gülümsemenin yavaşça kaybolmaya başladığını fark etmemişti. 

"Jongin..." dedi Chanyeol masada ona doğru eğilirken. Kollarını dayadı ve tüm o parlak ışıklara rağmen onu çok iyi görüyormuş gibi bakıyordu. "Bak, bize her şeyi anlatabilirsin-"

Jongin yalpalamasına rağmen masaya tutunarak ayağa kalktı. Başı hafifçe dönse bile düşmeden eşyalarını toplamayı başardığında, diğerleri de aceleyle ona ayak uydurmuştu. Chanyeol az önceki söyleyeceği şeyden vazgeçerek, "Nereye gidiyorsun?" diye sordu kulağına doğru.

"Sehun... onunla konuşmam gerekiyor."

Alfa ve beta çocuk kısa bir an birbirlerine baktıktan sonra sarhoş olmasına rağmen hızla ilerleyen Jongin'in arkasına takıldılar. Jongin o an sadece bir anda aklına eseni yapıyordu. Çünkü içgüdüleri ona bir yol çizmişti ve Jongin'in de o yolu takip etmesini istiyordu kurt tarafı. Jongin neden buna itiraz etsin ki? Zaten yeterince mutsuzdu.

Zar zor üçü taksiye bindiklerinde, esmer olan uykulu bir biçimde yolu seyretti tüm bu yol boyunca. Chanyeol bir şeyler mırıldanıyor, Baekhyun da sanki Jongin'in onu duymasını istemiyormuş gibi alfa olana cevap veriyordu. Aslında istese Jongin onları rahatça dinleyebilirdi ama merak etmiyor, ilgisini çekmiyordu her ne kadar fısıl fısıl konuştukları şeyin kendi hakkında olduğunu bilse de.

Chanyeol'a yaslanarak odasına kadar çıktıklarında, her ne kadar sarhoş olsa da ikisinin de odaya girmesini engelledi. Chanyeol bundan memnun olmadı fakat Baekhyun ona baktığında sanki niyetini tam olarak anlamış gibi başını sallamış ve dev olanı da çekiştirerek onunla beraber götürmüştü. Jongin bir süre arkalarından baktıktan sonra neden buraya geldiğini bir daha hatırlamaya çalıştı. Bardayken aklında oluşmuş bir planı vardı ama şimdi, buradayken, her şey yine birbirine girmeye başlamıştı. Titrek bir nefes içine çektiğinde, yavaş bir şekilde kapıyı açtı ve karanlık odaya girdi. Normalden daha karanlıktı ve sebebini şu an tam olarak hatırlamasa da sorumlusunun kendisi olduğunu en azından biliyordu. Yatakta ki uyuyan figürü bulduğunda sonunda gözleri, bir an olsun düşünmeden sendeleyen adımlarla ona yaklaştı ve bıraktığı boşluğa kendini bıraktı. Onun cüssesiyle beraber aniden yatak gürültüyle salladığında, diğer omega irkilmiş ve uykusundan kalkarak tedirgin bir şekilde omzunun üstünden ona bakmıştı. Karanlıkta cam gibi parlayan gözleri arkasında yatan kişiyi seçtiğinde, tüm o korku bulutları kaybolarak yerine bu sefer Jongin'in daha tanıdık olduğu bir duyguya bırakmıştı.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordu uykulu sesiyle. 

Jongin, onu biraz daha iterek iyice yerleşmeye çalışmadan önce, "Bir şey yapmıyorum," dedi. Sözcükler ağzından yuvarlanarak çıktığında diğer omega daha da rahatsız olmuştu ama Jongin umursamadı. Şu an hiçbir şeyi umursamak onu mutlu ediyordu.

"Jongin... sarhoş musun sen?"

"Bilmiyorum. Belki."

"Bak, senin yatağın diğeri. Oraya git."

Jongin yanağını yastığa yaslayıp kirpiklerinin altından masumca bakarken dudaklarını büktü. "Ama çok karanlık," dedi. "Korkuyorum."

Sanki bu Sehun'a önemli bir şey hatırlatmış gibi yüzünün saniyeler içinde kızgınlıkla kaplanmasına sebep olurken, "Acaba bu kimin hastası?" diye sordu dişlerinin arasından. "Çocuk musun sen, niye gece lambamı atıyorsun?"

Ufak bir kıkırtı dudaklarından kaçarken sabahı anımsadı. Keşke Sehun odaya geri dönerken onunla olsaydım, diye düşündü. Yüzündeki oluşan ifadeyi büyük bir eğlenceyle izleyebilirdi o zaman.

Diğeri nefesini dışarıya verdi, bir süre beklediğinde hiçbir değişikliğin olmayacağını kabul ederek eski pozisyonuna geri dönerek yattı. "Uykum var diye uzatmıyorum ama sabah olduğunda bunun hesabını çok fena senden soracağım, haberin olsun."

Uzun beden öylece karşısında dururken, Jongin arkadan ona daha çok yapıştı. Yüzünü onun geniş sırtına yaslarken diğerinin altında gerilmiş kaslarını hissetse de ikisi de bu pozisyonu bozmamıştı. Gözlerini yumdu, uyumak istiyordu ama bardaki fikrini bu sefer hatırlayabildiği için tekrar unutmadan önce söylemek istedi. "Neden benden nefret ediyorsun?" Kısık sesi oldukça anlaşılır çıktığında Sehun'u bekledi.

Sehun, Jongin'den nefret ediyordu. Jongin de Sehun'dan ama aynı zamanda Jongin, Sehun'un ondan nefret etmesinden de nefret ediyordu. Bu ilk tanıştıkları andan beri böyleydi. Bunu sorgulamamıştı başta, anlaşamadıkları düşünmüştü ve onu rahat bırakmıştı ama öyle olmadığı anlaması için bir hafta geçmesi de yeterli olmuştu. Aslında birbirlerine hem benziyorlar hem de benzemiyorlardı. 

Jongin, onu bazen boğmak istiyordu ama bunu yaparken dudaklarını kullanmakta sorun görmüyordu.

Sehun uzun bir süre cevap vermeyince, ya uyuduğunu ya da cevap verecek kadar önemsemediğini düşündü. Bu da gözlerinin dolmasına sebep olurken ıslak bir nefes verdi. Kendini zayıf hissetmesine rağmen, kurdu ona mücadele etmesini söylüyordu. Ne için mücadele ettiğini bile bilmeden onu sözünü dinlemeye karar vermişti. Peki karşılığında ne almayı umuyordu?

Yanağının altındaki kaslar oynadı ve Sehun hafifçe kıpırdandı. Sonunda sesini çıkartmaya karar verdiğinde, "Sen de benden nefret ediyorsun?" dedi. Keskin bir şekilde söylediği cümlesi sona doğru bir soru havasıyla bittiğinde, Jongin en azından bir cevap alabildiği için rahatlamıştı. Sağ eliyle dolan gözlerini ovaladı.

"Sana hiçbir zaman nefret ettiğimi söylemedim."

Sehun hafifçe güldü. "Bana nefret ettiğini her gün söylüyorsun."

"Sana hiçbir zaman gerçekten nefret ettiğimi söylemedim," diyerek düzeltti Jongin. "Ama sen benden gerçekten nefret ediyormuşsun gibi davranıyorsun." 

"Bu daha önce seni rahatsız etmemişti ama."

Hep rahatsız etti, sadece bunu kabullenmeyecek kadar gururluydum. 

"Artık ediyor." 

Sehun sesli bir şekilde iç çektiğinde, Jongin burnunu sırtına sürttü. Daha önce hiç tatmadığı yabancı bir korku varla yok arası burnuna geldiğinde, farkına bile varamadan boğazından ihtiyaç dolu bir inleme kaçmıştı. Bu ses ikisini birden hem şaşırtıp hem de korkuturken, kısa bir an kendinde değilmiş gibiydi. Kısa bir an içindeki kurdu sanki kontrolü ele geçirmişti. Kollarını ona sardı ve aralarında tek bir boşluk bile olmasına izin vermeyecek şekilde diğer omegaya yapıştı. Yüzünü bu sefer bol tişörtün açıkta bıraktığı beyaz boynunun etrafına yapıştırırken, garip bir açlık hissediyordu. Dudakları beyaz teni dokunmak istese de son anda bu arzusunu engel olabildi ama yine de oradan çekilmedi. 

"Neden bu kadar..." derken duraksadı Sehun. Boğuk sesini hafifçe öksürerek geçirmeye çalışırken, doğru kelimeyi bulmaya çalışıyormuş gibiydi. Jongin burnunu siyah saç uçlarının arasında gezdirirken, "Yapışkan?" diye sordu onu tamamlayarak. 

"Sanırım..."

"Chanyeol, kızışmamın yaklaştığını söyledi," dedi tuhaf bir sesle mırıldanarak. 

Sehun sanki karışık ve zor bir matematik sorusunu sonunda çözmüş gibi ahh sesi çıkarttığında, sessizleşti. Jongin nerede olduklarının ve nasıl bir konumda olduklarının fazlasıyla farkındaydı ama buna rağmen bunu bozmak istemiyordu. Hem elinde çok iyi bahane bile vardı. Az önce burnuna gelen korkuyu bir daha bulamasa da yerinden ayrılmadan, "Sana acımıyorum," dedi sessizce ve tişörtün altındaki kasların tekrar kasıldığını hissettiğinde aceleyle devam etti. "Sana asla acımadım, acımam. O gün de sana karşı samimiydim... sen gördüğüm en güzel omegasın." 

Sehun dönmek için hareket ettiğinde, Jongin onu engelleyerek daha sıkı sarıldı. Eğer diğer omeganın yüzünü görürse sarhoş olmasına rağmen bu kadar rahat konuşamayabilirdi. Niyetini açık bir şekilde belirttiğinde, Sehun daha fazla zorlamadı. "Bir omega göre daha uzun boylu ve kaslı olsam da mı?" diye sorduğunda Sehun, sesleri de tüm bu sessizliğe rağmen daha da kısılıyordu. 

"Seni mükemmel yapan onlar zaten." 

Sehun, normal bir omegaya göre biraz daha uzun boylu ve yapılı olabilirdi ama tüm bunlar onu daha da güzel yapıyordu. Jongin tıpkı onun gibi olmak istiyordu. Sehun'un istediği zaman sağlam görünüşünü ve istediği zaman da savunmasız oluşunu kıskanıyordu. Seni korurdu ve senin onu korumana izin verirdi. 

"Bastırıcı kullanıp kokumu saklasam bile mi?"

"Bastırıcı kullanıp kokunu saklasan bile." 

İlk defa beyaz tenli omega, Jongin'in bir sözüne güldüğünde esmer olan şaşkınlıkla donakaldı. Etraftaki her şey silikleşmiş, geriye sadece duyduğu ses ve yanında duran bedenin sıcaklığı kalmıştı. Midesi kasılırken o meşhur kelebekleri hissetmişti sanki. Gülerken kısılan ve neredeyse yok olan o gözlerini deli gibi görmek istese de, riske girmedi. Bu kendisi tarafından yaratılan manzarayı bir kez daha tekrarlanacağına dair kendisine söz verirken, "Biliyor musun normalde bunları söylesen sana inanmazdım," demişti Sehun normal bir şekilde devam ederek. Arkasındaki Jongin'e neler yaptığından bi' haberdi. "Ama sarhoş insanlar dürüst olurlar."

Jongin yutkundu ve sonra bir kez daha yutkundu. "Ben normalde de yalan söyleyemem ki," dedi nefeslerinin arasından. 

"Bazen öyle şeyler söylüyorsun ki, sana inanmak zor oluyor Jongin."

Tüm hissettiği şeylere rağmen bastıran uykuyla beraber sesli bir şekilde esnedi, uykulu gözleriyle inatla açık tutmaya çalışırken, "Peki artık inanıyor musun?" diye sordu. En azından ağzından çıkan kelimelerin bunlar olduğunu düşünüyordu. Sehun tekrar güldü. "Hadi uyu artık, bunları sabah konuşuruz."

Jongin söz dinleyerek başını salladı, gözlerini yumdu. Bulunduğu yer o kadar konforluydu ki, daha önce neden böyle yatmadıklarını garipsedi. Kendini karanlığa teslim etmeden önce, "Artık birbirimizden nefret etmeyelim," dedi dudakları kıpırdatarak. Sehun'un kısık ama yumuşak sesini tekrar duymuş olsa da bu sefer ne söylediğini anlayamamıştı, sadece kendini tamamen uykuya teslim etti sabah neler olabileceğini düşünmeden. Ama suya attığı küçük taş beklenmedik bir şekilde birçok dalgaya sebep olmuştu o uyurken.


	7. Bölüm 6

Burnuna gelen daha önce hiç tatmadığı bir koku onu uykunun derin sularından gün yüzüne çıkartırken, aslında hala tam olarak kendinde değildi. Sadece gözleri kapalı bir şekilde o kokuyu takip ediyordu. Duvara sertçe çarptığında bile durmadı, yüzünü yukarıya kaldırdı ve havayı kokladı. Mandalina ve vanilyanın birleşimi gibi bir şeydi ama bundan çok daha fazlasıydı. Tam olarak kokunun içindeki her elementi ayırt edemiyordu ama şimdiden kendini bu kokuyla sarhoş olmuş gibi hissediyordu. Belki de dün gece fazla kaçırmıştı.

Kirpiklerinin arasından baktığında dün gece ki gibi aynı pozisyondaydı, tek fark artık önünde Sehun yerine bir duvar duruyordu ve yatağı tek başına sahiplenmişti. Gecenin bir yarası da üstündeki kazaktan kurtulmuş olmalıydı. Saç diplerinde ve göğsünün çevresindeki terler gün ışığıyla beraber parlarken terlediğini hissetti. Sanki her bir hücresi yanıyormuş gibiydi. Kör bir şekilde kokunun izini sürdüğünde burnunu bu sefer Sehun'un yattığı taraftaki yastığa bastırdı. Koku burada çok daha yoğun ama hala Jongin için yetersizdi. Yine de tüm yüzünü yastığa gömerken olabildiğince içine çekmeye çalışıyordu. Pantolonun önündeki rahatsız edici şişlik dikkatini çekmeye çalıştığında yatağa doğru sürtünmeye başladı. Her sürtünmeyle beraber hem acıyı hem de hazzı aynı anda hissediyordu. Boğazından kaçan birkaç inlemeyle beraber sağ elini indirdi ve kendini avuçladı. Yastıktaki kokuyu her soluduğunda parmaklarını sıkılaştırıp gevşetti. Birkaç kere bunu tekrar ettikten sonra fazla uğraşmasına bile gerek kalmadan boşalmıştı. 

Pantolonun içindeki yapışkanlık hisse karşılık gözlerini uyuşuk bir şekilde kırpıştırdığında, yavaş yavaş kendine de gelmeye başladı. Önce hala aralıklı olan ağzını kapattı, sonra da yüzünü yastıktan çekti. Bakışları bir süre alt taraflarında gezdiğinde tam olarak ne yaptığını kavrayabilmişti. Boğazındaki kuruluğa karşı yutkundu, diliyle alt dudağını ıslattı. Karnının alt kısmındaki kasılmalar hala duruyor, vücudundaki ateş daha da artıyordu. Az önce boşalmasına rağmen aleti bile yavaşça tekrar erekte olmaya başlamıştı. Derin bir nefes içine çekti ve panik yapmamaya çalıştı. Ne olduğunu biliyordu, ilk defa başına gelmiyordu bu. 

Ama ilk defa bu kadar hazırlıksız yakalandın, diye bağırdı iç sesi. Kurdu bile bulunduğu ortamdan oldukça rahatsızdı, kendini tatmin etmek için kıvranıyordu. Alfasını istiyordu; onun tarafından sahiplenilmek ve mühürlenmek. Boynunun arkasındaki mühür yeri sızlıyordu. 

Uyuşmuş bacaklarıyla yataktan kalkmayı zorla da olsa başardığında, banyoya doğru yürüdü. Yaklaştıkta içeriden gelen suyun sesini daha belirginleşti ve zihni bu bilgiyle beraber şu an Jongin'in en son isteyeceği şeyi yaparak hayal etti. Sehun'un çıplak bedenini hayalinde bile görmek aletinin tekrar yeterince kabarması için yeterliydi. Alnını kapının beyaz yüzeyine yaslayıp kendini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı ama bu tamamen boşa bir çabaydı. Kızışma anında bir omegaya hormonlarına hakim olmasına bekleyemezdiniz, bu anlar tamamen onların içgüdüleri ve kurtları tarafından yönetildikleri zamandı. Jongin daha önce hiç okul anında bunu yaşamadığı gibi daha önce de hiç bu kadar çabuk etkisi altına girmemişti. Chanyeol yaklaştığını söylediğinde en azından bir haftası falan olduğunu düşünmüştü. O zamana kadar izin belgesini alıp bu zamanlar için omegaların gittiği bir otele gidebilirdi. Ama şu an bunun yapması imkansızdı. Kurdu büyük bir açlıkla bağırıyor, onu bir kafese sokuyordu.

Şu an odadan çıkması ne kadar tehlikeliyse, odada geçirdiği her saniye de bir o kadar tehlikeydi. 

İçindeki kurdu sızlandı, bir şeyleri parçalamak istedi. Tüm sınırlarını sonuna kadar zorladı ama en nihayetinde Jongin oldukça zayıftı. Boğazından kopmak isteyen hıçkırıkları yutmak bile yeterince zorken, omega tarafı tek başına olduğu için üzgündü. Onu sevecek, ilgi gösterecek ya da en küçük bir zevk verecek kişi olmadığı için kendini daha kötü hissediyordu. Bu duygular onun için tanıdıktı, her sene bunları yaşarken alışmaması imkânsızdı ama şu an sanki ilk kez tadıyormuş gibi çökmüş, altüst olmuştu. Çünkü ilk defa bu anları yaşarken istediği şeye hem dokunacak kadar yakın hem de dokunamayacak kadar da uzaktı.

Boğazından ihtiyaç dolu bir inleme sonunda kaçtığında, gözlerinden akan sıcak ve tuzlu damlalar yanağını ıslattı. Tırnaklarıyla kapıyı tırmaladığında içeriden suyun sesi de kesilmişti. Adım sesleri hızla kapının önüne geldiğinde Jongin'i fazla bekletmeden açıldı ve içeriden yine belinden her an düşecekmiş gibi duran bir havluyla ıslak bir Sehun çıktı. Bir eli kapıyı tutarken, diğer eli de yüzünde suları almak istercesine ovaladığında "Jongin?" diye seslendi şaşkınlıkla. Ama Jongin'in cevap vermesine gerek kalmadan durumu anlamıştı. Belki de onun perişan ve dağılmış olan halinden ya da artık iyice belli olan kokusundan. Yakaladığı ipucu ne olursa olsun Jongin kendini açıklamak zorunda kalmadığı için az da olsa rahatlamıştı. Gözlerinden hala yakan yaşlarla beraber burnunu çekerken Sehun'a bakmaya devam etti. Az önce yastıkta yakaladığı koku şimdi ondan daha çok gelirken kendini kaybetmemeye çalışıyordu. Tırnaklarını avuç içine bastırırken kanattığına emindi. 

"S-sen... ama daha zamanı yok muydu?" Sanki gergin olması gereken kişi oymuş gibi saçlarını karıştı ve aklına bir anda önemli bir şey gelmiş gibi neredeyse yerinden zıpladı. "Bir dakika! Bastırıcılarım nerede benim? Bir başka omeganın kokusu şu an en son isteyeceğin şey bile olmaz."

Onun yanından hızlıca geçmek için atak yaptığında, Jongin kendini bile şaşırtacak bir hızla onu kolundan tuttu ve gitmesine engel oldu. Sehun yüzündeki şaşkınlığı bir an olsun terk etmeden onu bakmaya devam ederken, bir adımla yaklaştı ve tereddütlü bir şekilde kollarını ince beline doladı. Islaklığını umursamadan yüzünü çıplak göğsünün ortasına dayarken derince soludu. Sehun nasıl olurda bu kokuyu saklardı? Jongin tüm hayatı boyunca sadece bunu koklayarak yaşayabilirdi ve bundan da hiç şikayetçi olmazdı. 

"Jongin?" elleri havada asılı kalırken sordu. "B-benim bastırıcı kullanmam gerekiyor."

Esmer olan başını iki yana salladı. Dudaklarını ıslak ve beyaz olan pürüzsüz tene sürttüğünde ikisi de ürpermişti. Dili mağarasından çıkıp yalamak istiyordu. Bu kokunun teninin üstünde bıraktığı tadı dilinde hissetmek için deli gibi kıvranıyordu. Daha fazla kendini tutmadığında dudaklarını hafifçe araladı ve diliyle ufak bir dokunuş bıraktı. Bu aralarındaki sınırın aşıldığı hatta tüm sınırların ortadan kalktığı andı.

Sehun'un ellerini sırtında hissettiğinde, dilindeki tadın keyfini çıkartıyor ve daha fazlasını istiyordu. Konu Sehun olunca hep daha fazlasını hissetmeye de devam edecekti. Kalın dudakları ufak öpücükler kondurup ardından tekrar diliyle yaladığında, kendini iyice ona yapıştırmış ve alt kısımlarının birbirini hissetmesini sağlamıştı. Eğer Sehun az önce görmediyse bile şu an kesinlikle Jongin'i çok rahat hissedebiliyordu. Uzun bir süre çölde susuz kalmış gibi köprücük kemiklerini ihtiyaçla yalayıp tükürüklerini bıraktığında, dilinde Sehun'un kokusuyla harmanlandığı tadı en derinden hissetmiş ve daha fazlası için elleri belinden indirerek kalçalarından tutunmuştu.

"J-Jongin, bence konuşmamız gerekiyor."

Jongin tekrar başını iki yana salladı. Şu an hiçbir şey konuşmak ya da duymak istemiyordu. İstediği tek şey önündeki bu lezzetin tadını çıkarmaktı. Ama Sehun onu daha sıkı bir şekilde tuttuğunda, geriye doğru yürüterek yatağa doğru gitmelerini sağladı ve esmer olanı zorla oturttu. Jongin öne atılmak için hamle yapsa da, Sehun hem dizlerinin önüne oturarak hem de kollarını tutarak onu engellemeyi başarmıştı. Sehun göründüğünden çok daha güçlüydü. 

"Sehun..." İsmi sanki konuşabildiği tek dilmiş gibi inlediğinde, diğerinin bu manzara karşısında ne kadar ürkebileceğini düşünememişti. Dün geceki gibi yine aklına eseni yapıyordu.

Sehun alt dudağını ısırdı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Ama aldığı nefes bir tek Jongin'in yoğun kokusu olunca titredi ve yutkundu. "Kendini tamamen kaybetmeden önce bir plan yapmalıyız," dedi hafif boğuk bir sesle. Tekrar yutkunduğunda, adem elmasının hareketi Jongin'in kararmaya başlamış olan gözlerinde asılı kalmıştı. "Baekhyun'u arayalım, bu sırada ben de b-bastırıcı kullanırım, tamam mı?" 

Neden sürekli bastırıcı konusunu açıyordu? Jongin'in kurdu son derece buna kızmış durumdaydı. O, kokuyu daha fazla koklamak isterken diğer omega bunu engellemek için elinden geleni yapıyordu. Bu adil değildi, hem de hiç! Gözleri daha çok dolarken, gözyaşları da artık sıcak teninde yanıyordu. Dudaklarından bir hıçkırık koptuğunda, Sehun sadece birkaç saniyeliğine duraksamış daha sonra da öne eğilerek Jongin'e sarılmıştı. Esmer olan yüzünü diğerinin omzuna koyarken tekrar yavaşça rahatladığını hissetti. Sırtında usulca aşağı ve yukarı hareket eden el sayesinde rahat bir nefes almaya çalışırken, "Bana yardım et," dedi mırıldanarak. 

Sehun'un eli duraksamadan sırtında gezinmeyi devam ederken, usulca "Nasıl yardım etmemi istiyorsun?" diye sordu. O an Jongin'in söyleyeceği her şeyi kabul edecekmiş gibi duruyordu ve Jongin'in kurdu bundan son derece memnun kalmıştı. Siniri geçmeye başlarken bir kedi gibi mırladı. Yüzünü tamamen boynu ile omzu arasındaki boşluğa gömerken derince soludu. "Yalnız olmak istemiyorum." Yalnızlık şu an başına gelebilecek en ürkütücü şeydi. 

"Ama ben bir omegayım, bu seni rahatsız eder-"

Jongin yüzünü hafifçe kaldırıp Sehun'a baktığında, diğeri de bakışlarını aşağıya indirdi. "Sence şu an rahatsız olmuş gibi mi görünüyorum?" 

Tül perdeden içeriye sızan güneşin dokunduğu kahve gözleri parlarken, hem kararsız hem de hala hızlı gelişen olayları algılamaya çalışıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Büyük ihtimalle asıl konu Jongin'in rahatsız olup olmaması değildi ve her ne kadar Jongin bunu kabullenmek istemese de istediği şeyin son derece absürt olduğunun farkındaydı. Tanrı Aşkına, o bile tam olarak ne istediğini bilmiyordu! En az Sehun kadar o da kendine şaşırıyor ve yadırgıyordu. Sehun yanında kalsa bile ne yapabilirdi ki? Jongin ona bakarak kendine 'bir şey' yapamazdı... değil mi?

Kendini geri çekerken tüm içgüdülerini hiçe saydı. İçinde bağıran tüm seslerini susturmaya çalışırken yatağın ortasına kadar emekledi ve arkasına dönerek yattı. Dizlerini karnına doğru çekip kollarını da onlara sardığında, "Gitmek istiyorsan çabuk giyin," dedi tek bir nefesle. Şu an tüm gücünü daha fazla ağlamamak ve yerinden fırlamamak için kullanıyordu. "Kapıyı kitlersin, kendi başımın çaresine bakabilirim. Kusura bakma az önce saçmaladım."

Gözyaşları yüzünden ıslanan yanağını yastığa sürttüğünde, alt kısımlardaki ağrıyı görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. Sehun çıkar çıkmaz kendini tekrar tatmin etmesi gerekecekti ve sonrasında ise... elbette bir yolunu bulurdu. Yatağın altında saklı tuttuğu oyuncaklarını çıkartabilirdi. Her ne kadar istediği şekilde tatmin olamayacaksa bile en azından günü kurtarabilirdi bir şekilde. Belki ilaçlarını içtikten sonra kendini daha iyi hissederdi. Bu saçma duygusallığı da son bulurdu o zaman. Aptal kurdu bir şeyleri karıştırmadan duramıyordu ve yine onu rezil etmeyi başarmıştı. 'Neden bunu bana yapıyorsun' diye sormak istiyordu ona. İkisi de bir nokta da buluşabilseler her şey çok daha iyi olabilirdi. Ve her zaman düşündüğü gibi belki o zaman Jongin de normal bir omega bile olabilirdi. 

Ağzından daha fazla ses çıkmaması için yanak içlerini ısırırken, yatağın çöktüğü hissetti. Soğuk bir el, sıcak olan tenine dokunduğunda ürperdi ve midesi kasıldı. Sehun'un onu döndürmesine izin verdiğinde, kızarmış olan gözleriyle ne görmeyi umduğunu bilmeden ona baktı. Sehun her zaman ki gibi güzel ve dayanılmazdı. Suratı bir duvar gibi düz olsa bile gözlerinde ki farklı ışıltı, Jongin'in kıpırdamadan ona istediğini yapmasına izin vermesine neden oluyordu. Şu an için gururunu uzanamayacağı raflara yerleştirmiş ve orada saklı tutmuştu. Sehun temkinli bir şekilde üstüne çıktığında nefesini tutmak zorunda kaldı. Belinde, ağırlığını vermeden oturduğunda üstten nasıl göründüğünü bilmiyordu ama şu an alttan manzara fazlasıyla iyiydi ve hayal görüp görmediğinden bile emin değildi. Belki de hala uyuyordu ve birazdan Sehun'un çıkardığı gürültüler yüzünden uyanacaktı. 

Sehun hafifçe gülümseyerek parmağını Jongin'in göğsüne bastırdı ve teması kesmeden yavaşça aşağıya doğru bir yol çizerek sürtmeye başladı. "Benim kokumdan etkilendin?" Sesi tuhaf bir mutluluk barındırıyordu, esmer olan bu sefer heyecandan gerçekten kalbinin duracağından emindi. Tedirgin bir şekilde başını salladığında Sehun'un gülümsemesi daha da büyüdü. "Belki duymak istersin, bana göre de senin kokun hoş."

Buna karşılık ne cevap vereceğinden emin değildi ama kalbinin yerinden çıkacakmış gibi atması ve kurdunun mutlulukla kuyruğu sallaması belki de en iyi cevaptı. Sehun ona doğru eğildi ve yüzlerinde ki mesafeyi en aza indirdiğinde, "Sana yardımcı olmamı mı istiyorsun?" diye sordu. Jongin de aynı soruyu o an kendine soruyordu aslında. Sanki sesini kaybetmiş gibi küçük bir baş sallamasıyla tekrar onayladığında, ne olursa olsun sonrasında pişman olmayacağından emindi. 

Sehun bu kadar kolay bir cevap beklemiyormuş gibi kısa bir an duraksasa da sesli bir nefes almış ve "Pekala o zaman," demişti. Diliyle alt dudağını ıslattığında, esmer olan göz temasını bozarak bakışlarını indirdi ve dilin her hareketini hafızasına kazırcasına dikkatlice baktı. Bu görüntü pantolonunun içinde hapsolmuş aletinin de ilgiyle kıpırdanmasına neden olmuştu. Sehun da onun gibi heyecanlıydı ama Jongin kadar bunu göstermiyordu. Uzun, ince parmaklarını pantolonun kemerine takıldığında gözlerini ondan çekmeden çözdü ve diğer yatağın üstüne attı. "Sonuçta bu yaşlarımızda birçok deneyimi yaşamamız gerekiyor, değil mi?"

"E-evet."

Fermuarını çözdü, soğuk elini pantolonunun ve iç çamaşırın içinden sokarak sıcak olan şişmiş aletini kavradı. Temasla beraber Jongin derince inlediğinde, daha fazla temas için de hemen kalçalarını kaldırmıştı ama Sehun ağırlığını verdiğinde yatağa geri sabitlendi. "Şşt." Avucunu tamamen sardığında bastırdı, gevşetti. Esmer olan ellerini koymak için bir yer ararken en sonunda artık havlunun kapatamadığı baldırların üstüne koymakla yetindi. Daha önce kendisi haricinde hiç kimse oraya dokunmamıştı ve şimdi insanların neden buna bu kadar takıntı olduğunu anlayama başlıyordu sadece bu dokunuşla beraber. Jongin birçok şeyden fazlasıyla geri kalmıştı. Sehun'un parmakları kendisiyle karşılaştırılınca bir sihirmiş gibi hissettiriyordu. Dokunuşların verdiği hissiyat o kadar farklı ve o kadar doluydu ki nefes almakta bile zorlanıyor, düşünemiyordu. Ve bunun sadece kızışma anının verdiği hassasiyetle ilgisi olmadığına da emindi. Sehun istediği her an, her yerde ona dokunabilir ve o yine tekrar bunları hissederdi. 

Üstündeki beden elindeki hareketi durdurmadan tekrar eğildi ve burnunu boynuna doğru sürttü. Bu pozisyon Jongin'in de ona doğru yaslanmasına ve dudaklarını beyaz boyna bastırmasına olanak sağlamıştı. Kalın dudakları iştahla öpüyor ve emiyordu. Diliyle üstünden geçerek yaladığında artık odada tek inleyen kişi de o değildi. Sehun bilerek ya da bilmeyerek kafasını yana yatırarak boynundan daha fazla ona alan sunduğunda, diş etleri kaşınıyordu. Baldırlarını, aletindeki el ile beraber aynı derecede sıktı ve pürüzsüz boyna ısırdı. Isırdığı yer omegaların mühür yerine oldukça yakındı ve Sehun'un kokusu en çok da oradan geliyordu. 

Sehun'un boğazından çıkan inlemeleri dudaklarının üstünde titreşirken bir kez daha boşaldı. Nefes nefese kalmış bir şekilde derince nefesler alırken beyni tamamen pusluydu. Sehun'un kıkırdadığını duyduğunda ne için güldüğünü bilmese de o da gülmeye başladı. Biraz olsun sakinleşmeye başladıklarında Sehun üstünden kalkarak kendini yanına atmıştı ve bir süre sadece o şapşal gülümsemeyi dudaklarında korurken tavanı izlediler. 

"İlk kez birinin boşalmasını sağladım," dedi uzun bir sessizlikten sonra.

Sehun'un açık konuşması olabilecek tüm garip anların üstünü örterken o da samimi davranarak, "İlk kez birisi boşalmamı sağladı," dedi. 

Sehun'un ona döndüğünde hissettiğinde bakışlarını tavandan çekti. Tek kaşını kaldırmış, ciddi bir ifadeyle ona bakıyordu ama arkasında sakladığı muzip ifadeyi görmemesi için kör olması lazımdı. "Daha önce porno izlerken boşalmadın mı?" diye sorduğunda omuz silkti. 

"Bir kere porno izledim ve iğrenç bulunca bir daha izlemedim."

Ona göre cevabı gayet mantıklıydı ama Sehun sanki çok komik bir şeymiş gibi güldüğünde itiraz etmedi. Sonunda dün gece verdiği sözünü tutmuş ve Sehun onun yüzünden gülerken tüm ayrıntılarıyla seyredebilmişti. Bundan da oldukça gurur duyduğunu belirterek göğsünü kabarttığında kimse onu laf edemezdi. "Ne?" omzuyla hafifçe diğerine vurdu. "Herkes sizin gibi sapık değil."

"Tamam, tamam! En azından eşit şartlarda olduğumuzu bilmek iyi hissettirdi." Sehun sırıtarak söylendiğinde, Jongin'in ilgisi de tekrar dudaklarına yöneldi, bu kesinlikle elinde olan bir şey değildi. Şu an dudaklarından öpse ne olurdu ki? Az önce eli pantolonun içinde en uygunsuz şeyleri yaptıktan sonra bir öpücüğe sıkıntı yapmazdı. En azından kendini böyle ikna etmişti. Yüzünü kaldırdı, dudaklarına uzanacakken Sehun onu geri itti ve yarım bir şekilde üstüne uzandı. Jongin'in büzüşmüş dudaklarını iki parmağın arasında sıkıştırırken, az önceki gibi eğlenen sesi geride bırakmış ve daha yoğun bir tonda, "Nasıldı?" diye sormuştu. Bir an için sorunun neyi ima ettiğini anlaması için birkaç saniyenin geçmesine izin verdiğinde, gözlerinde yansıyan kendi görüntüsüne baktı. 

"Alabileceğim en iyi zevkti."

Cevaptan tatmin olmuş olduğu, dudaklarının kenarları güzel bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılmasından anlaşılıyordu. Az önce aletini saran parmaklar bu sefer göğüs ucunun üstünde hayalet dokunuşlarını bırakırken, Jongin'in iç çamaşırında hissettiği tek yapışkanlık menilerin bıraktığı değildi. Deliğinden sızan kayganlaştırıcının bıraktığı yapışkanlık fazlasıyla yoğunlaşmaya başlamıştı. İçini dolduracak bir şeyi bekliyordu. İki orgazmdan sonra daha sakin olsa da biraz sonra bu sakinliği de gidecekti. Dudakların dökülmeyen bu endişeleri Sehun duymuş gibi tekrar ona gülümsedi ve "Oyuncakların nerede?" diye sordu. Bu soruyla beraber hem hayal kırıklığını hem de sonunda bu boşluk hissini dolduracağı için rahatlamayı aynı anda yaşamıştı. Gözlerini kaçırarak parmağıyla yatağın altını işaret etti.

Sehun hiçbir şey söylemeden hızla kalktı, artık neredeyse düşmek üzere olan havluyu umursamadan eğildi. Yuvarlak, dolgun kalçalar Jongin'in yeni sönmüş olan aletini canlandırmak için oldukça hızlı bir çözümdü ve Jongin hassasiyet yüzünden yüzünü buruşturdu. Sehun orta boydaki çantayı çekti, havaya kaldırarak diğer omegaya gösterdi. Bir başka heyecan ve gerginlik karışımıyla midesi kasılıyordu. Sehun direkt çantayla gelmek yerine masanın üstünde duran pet şişeyi alıp onu uzattı. Bu kadar susadığını kendi bile farkında olmamışken yarı dolu şişeyi saniyeler içinde bitirmişti. 

"Bir şeyler yemek ister misin? Hani önce gücünü toplamak için falan..."

Jongin başını iki yana sallayarak reddetti. Midesi şu an için hiçbir şeyi alamazdı ve Sehun'dan da ayrı kalmak istemiyordu. Tüm hücreleri adeta yalvarıyordu onu hissetmek için, ne şekilde olursa olsun. Sadece elini tutması bile yeterli olurdu.

Çantadaki seks oyuncaklarının kontrol ettikten sonra temiz olduğuna emin olunca tekrar Jongin'e yaklaştı ve yatağın yanında ayakta dikildi. Kararsız bir ifadeyle, "Sen mi yapmak istersin yoksa..." diye başlayıp duraksadığında, Jongin tüm yaptıkları şeyden sonra bile kızarmaya devam ediyordu.

"Sen?" dediğinde sesi hem soru tarzında hem de oldukça kısık çıkmıştı. 

Sehun onu daha fazla utandırmamak için uzatmadı. Büyük boyda bir dildo çıkardığında yan bir sırıtışla, "Zevkin de iyiymiş," dedi şakacı bir tonda. Ortamdaki havanın tek bir an olsun gerginleşmemesini sağladığı için esmer olan ona minnettardı. Ona ucube gibi hissettirmemiş, aksine yardımcı olmak için fazlasıyla ileri bile gitmişti. Bir başkası olsa durum çok daha farklı olabilirdi ama zaten Jongin de bir başka omega için böyle davranmazdı. 

İkisi de derin birer nefes aldıktan sonra beyaz tenli omega, diğerinin pantolonunu son kez göz temasını kurduktan sonra aşağıya çekti. Pantolonla beraber iç çamaşırı da indiğinde ilk defa Sehun'un yanaklarında da kırmızlıklar oluşmuştu ve beyaz tenli olduğu için Jongin'den daha çok belirgindi. Sehun bakışlarını gereğinden fazla süre esmer olanın yarı erekte olan aletinde gezdiğinde, Jongin sabırsız bir şekilde kıpırdandı. Şu an utangaçlıktan daha ağır basan duygular vardı. Aklı tamamen başka fantezilere kayıyordu ve bu ne onun için ne de Sehun için hiç iyi değildi. Sehun oldukça boğuk bir sesle arkasına dönmesini istediğinde ikiletmeden hızlıca döndü. Bu pozisyon onun için daha rahattı ama yine de Sehun'u görmek isteyen tarafını da susturması gerekmişti. 

Ona uzun saatlermiş gibi gelen ama aslında saniyeler sonrasında Sehun kalçalarına, bacaklarına dokunduğunda neredeyse ağzından bir hırlama çıkacaktı. Popo yanaklarını ayırdığında dildoyu girişe dayandırdı. İkisi de fazlasıyla acemiydi ama ikisi de bunu umursamıyordu. Jongin kendini tamamen teslim etmiş ve güvenmişti. Ve bunun sonucunda da başkasına göre oldukça basitmiş gibi gelen ama ona göre en iyi kızışma anını geçirmişti.

Bundan sonra da hep Sehun ile geçirmek istese, Sehun kabul eder miydi?


	8. Bölüm 7

Eğer rüyalarımızda bile hayatta kalamazsak, o zaman ne yapardık? 

Jongin bir rüyanın içindeydi, daha önce hiç tatmadığı duyguları en yoğun bir şekilde yaşarken bu rüyadan uyanmak istemiyordu. Bazen kendini ölümün kenarındaymış gibi hissetmesine rağmen, her bir anı bulanık zihnine kazımış ve unutmamıştı. Bu rüyadan uyanmak istemiyordu, uyanması gerekiyordu ama ne ruhu ne de bedeni buna hazır değildi. Belki de hiçbir zaman hazır olamayacaktı.

"Ne düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu biraz yorgun ama tanıdık ses. Kulağına dolan sesin yarattığı etkiyle bakışlarını kolay bir şekilde bilgisayarın ekranındaki oynayan filmden çekerek ona döndü. İkisi de Jongin'in yatağında yan yana uzanıyorken üzerlerindeki örtü bellerine kadar sarmıştı. Aralarında ufak bir boşluk olsa da teninden gelen sıcaklığı hala hissedebiliyordu, belki de bundan çok değil sadece birkaç saat önce şu an ki pozisyonlarından çok daha yakın oldukları içindi. Üzerindeki sersemliği hala tam olarak atamamıştı.

Konuşmadan önce kurumuş olan dudaklarını yaladı ve yutkundu. "Hiçbir şey," dedi sakince. 

"Bu, 'her şey' demek oluyor." Sehun yarım ağız sırıttığında, bedenindeki kontrolü tekrar kaybedecekmiş gibi hissetti ama içtiği ilaçlar bu konuda ona gereken desteği bu sefer vermiş gibiydi. Omuz silkerek bakışlarını düşürdü ve dikkatini hiçbir şekilde veremediği filme geri çevirdi. Tuhaf bir durumdu, o kadar tuhaf bir durumdu ki ikisi de bunu normal karşılıyordu. Jongin tam olarak kendisine geldiğinde camdan aşağıya atlamayı ve sonsuza kadar yerin altına gömülmeyi düşünmüştü ama diğer omeganın gülümseyen gözlerini yakalaması ve o uyurken ona yiyecek bir şeyler alması tüm elini kolunu bağlamıştı. Camdan atlama planını şimdilik ertelemek zorunda kaldı.

Sehun, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi filmi izledi. Jongin, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi ona getirilen sandviçi zorlukla yutkunarak yedi. 

Sehun, her şey gerçekten yaşanmış gibi sanki ona verilmiş bir görevi yerine getirmeye devam ediyormuş gibi onun yanında durmaya devam etti. Jongin, her şey gerçekten yaşanmış gibi gözlerini kaçırmaya ve utancını yenmeye çalıştı. 

Kendisinin bile farkında olmadan hayallerinin en karanlık köşelerinde yaşattığı bu fantezileri görmezden gelmek ya da rüya olduğunu düşünmek daha kolay olabilirdi, eğer Sehun tam aksini davranmasaydı.

"Daha önce bir alfayla geçirmiş miydin?"

'Neyi?' diye sormadı, neyden bahsettiğini anlamamak aptallık olurdu ve Jongin'in bundan hiçbir şekilde kaçış yolu yoktu. Üstüne geçirdiği beyaz tişörtünün ucunu parmağına dolarken gözlerini oraya kilitledi. Konuşmaya başlamadan önce sesinin çatlak çıkmaması için boğazını temizlemesini gerekmişti. "Hayır, geçirmedim."

"Beta ile?"

"Hayır."

"Hiç mi?" 

Açık bir şekilde belli olan şaşkın sesini kaşlarını çatmasına neden olurken, parmağına dolanan tişörtü kesinlikle daha ilgi çekiciydi. "Geçirmiş olsaydım zaten hiç olmazdı, değil mi?" dedi kendini tutamayarak. Bu o kadar da şaşıracak bir durum olmamalıydı. Ama tabii Sehun gibi bir omeganın tüm kızışma anlarını onun gibi yalnız geçirmediği için anlayamaması normaldi. Bu düşünce bile kalbinin olduğu bölgenin tuhaf bir şekilde sıkışmasına sebep olurken kaşlarını daha da çattı. Bir anda omzunda hissettiği hafif dokunuşla titrerken, diğer omega aralarındaki küçük boşluğu korumaya devam etse de başını onun yastığına yasladı. Ona baktığını hissediyordu Jongin, yüzünün bir kısmı göz hapsine alınmış gibiydi ve nefes almak zorlaşıyordu. 

"Seni rahatsız etmek istemedim," dedi ve bir anda Jongin'in kafasındaki tüm sesleri susturduğunu bilmeden devam etti. "Sadece sana yardımcı olabildiğinden emin olmak istedim. Fark etmişsindir ki benim için de bir ilkti bu ve... yanlış bir şey yapıp yapmadığımı bile bilmiyorum."

Tişörtünün ucundaki ilgisi hızla kaybolurken bakışları tekrar Sehun'a doğru tırmandı ve yüzünde durdu. Oradaki samimiyeti görmemek için kör olmak gerekiyordu. Beyaz tenli omega kirpiklerinin altından onu izliyor, gözleri endişeyle kısılıyordu. Yanlış bir şey yapıp yapmadığını gerçekten bilmiyordu. Jongin'in gerçekten kendini ona teslim ettiğini ve yaptığı ya da yapmadığı her hareketiyle nasıl eridiğini bilmiyordu. Gözünün önünde sadece kokusu ve kıçına giren bir dildoyla belki de bir alfadan alamayacağı kadar zevk aldığını bilmiyordu. Ama nasıl bilmiyordu ki? Sehun o kadar mı kördü?

Bir omega olmana rağmen senin sayende daha az acıyla atlattım, demek istedi. Ona dokunmamış olsa da teninin altında parçalandığını ve sonra tüm o parçaların tekrar birleşerek onu canlandırdığını itiraf etmek istedi. Kalbi ve beyninin ona nasıl güvendiğini, kurdunun nasıl huzur bulduğunu uzun uzun anlatabilirdi ama bazı şeylerin de söylenmemesi gerektiğini öğrenmişti uzun zaman önce. Bir omega başka bir omega hakkında bunları düşünemez, söyleyemezdi. Ama Jongin tamamen de susmak istemiyordu. Dudaklarını mühürlese bile bir şekilde kendini tutamayacağının farkındaydı, bu yüzden tüm bunların özetini ve daha kapalısını seçerek "Sen olmasaydın halimi düşünemiyorum," dedi mırıldanarak. "Eğer sen olmasaydın en kötü gecemi geçirebilirdim. Teşekkür ederim. Bana yardım ettiğin için... ve bundan rahatsız olsan bile belli etmediğin için."

Sehun hafifçe yerinden doğrularak tüm bedenini ona doğru döndürdü. Ortalarında kalmış olan dizüstü bilgisayarı artık unutulmuş bir şekilde yerinden düşerken, Sehun'un yüzünde tuhaf bir ifade beliriverdi. "Eğer rahatsız olsaydım yardım etmezdim Jongin, ben o kadar iyi bir insan değilim."

"Ama seni buna mecbur bıraktım."

"Ne saçmalıyorsun sen? Beni buna mecbur bırakmadın, istesen de bırakamazdın." İnce kaşlarını yukarıya kaldırırken gözlerini devirdi. Sözle ifade etmese de dudaklarından onun için aptal dediğini duyabilmişti esmer olan. "Sana yardımcı olmak istediğim için yardımcı oldum. Hatırlamıyor musun ne dediğimi, yeni şeyler denemek için en uygun yerdeyiz."

Dişlerini kalın alt dudağını geçirip bir süre bekledi. Sehun kokusunun da güzel olduğunu söylemişti, bunda da ciddi miydi o zaman? Buna inanmak istiyordu, o kadar çok inanmak istiyordu ki midesinde ki kelebekler çırpınmaya başlamıştı bile. "Pek sen?" diye sorduğunda gözleri birleşti.

"Ben?" Sehun anlamayarak baktığında, bu sefer gözlerini kaçırmamak için kendini tuttu ve derin bir nefes aldı.

"Sen daha önce bir alfayla geçirmiş miydin?" 

Cevabını bildiği sorular soruyordu belki ama bunu onun ağzından duymaya da ihtiyacı vardı. Sevmemiş olabilirdi, bu yüzden hiçbir zaman Sehun'un yanında arkadaşlıktan daha fazla olan bir alfa görmemiş olabilirdi, buna inanmak istiyordu. Ama Sehun dudaklarını büzdü ve göz temasını kopararak önce bacaklarındaki örtüde daha sonrasın da ise yarım saat içinde doğacak olan güneşin hazırlığını yaparcasına aydınlanmaya başlamış olan gökyüzüne çevirdi. Hem Sehun hem de Jongin pencereye perde takılmasından hoşlanmıyordu. İkisi de istedikleri zaman pencereye baktıklarında bu manzaraya hemen kavuşmak istiyordu. Jongin ne zaman gökyüzüne baksa oradan güç topladığını düşünürdü. Ona iyi geldiğini ve sanki duymak istediği, ihtiyacı olan kelimeleri kulağına fısıldadığını hissederdi. Sehun onun aksine sadece bakmayı sevdiğini söylemişti ama şu an gökyüzüne bakarken Jongin orada kendini görüyordu. 

"Bunu sormadığımı farz et." Onun telaşlı sesini Sehun onu duymamış gibi yataktan kalkarak pencereye yürüdü ve camı açtı. Soğuk hava bir anda ikisini birden esir alırken, diğer omega hiç etkilenmemiş gibi kollarını göğsünde toplayarak dayanmış ve yataktan onu izleyen Jongin'e hafif bir gülümsemeyle bakmıştı. Bu gülümseme çok da sahici değildi. "Sadece bir kez oldu," dedi ve duraksadı. Duraksaması sanki saatlermiş gibi sürerken Jongin bir heykel gibi olduğu yerde hareketsiz ve nefessiz kalmıştı. 

"Kötü... kötü bir tecrübe miydi?" diye sorduğunda, Sehun'un düz ifadesindeki kırılmalarla ortaya çıkan hüzün karanlıkta bile parlamayı başarmıştı ve Jongin bu parlaklıktan hiç ama hiç hoşlanmamıştı. Sehun sadece omuz silkti ve bakışlarını tekrar pencereye doğru çevirdi. 

"Kendimle alakalı bir ders çıkarmam gerektiğini bana öğreten bir tecrübeydi diyebilirim."

Jongin yataktan kalkmak için hareketlendiğinde, Sehun elini kaldırıp onun durmasını sağladı. "Beni teselli etmene ihtiyacım yok, tatlım. Teselli edilecek bir durum yok ortada." Sehun kendini zorlayarak gülümserken, Jongin onun için bu durumu zorlaştırmak istemedi. Her ne kadar deli gibi merak etse de, her ne kadar tanımadığı ve tam olarak ne yaptığını bilmediği o alfadan da deli gibi nefret etse de, Sehun'un köşeye sıkışınca kendini korumak için hemen hırçınlaştığını artık biliyordu. Aslında Sehun'u sandığından daha iyi tanıyordu. Kendi köşelerinde saklanmayı severdi Sehun ve şu an azıcık olsa da kendi saklı köşelerinden biri ona göstermesi şu an için Jongin'e yeterliydi. Onu davet etmemişti, şimdilik.

Yatağa geri uzanırken, gözlerini diğer omegan ayırmadan, "Artık uyuyalım mı?" diye sordu usulca. 

Sehun başını sessizce sallayarak onayladı ve kendi yatağına gitmek yerine tekrar Jongin'in yatağına yöneldi. Yatağın üstündeki bilgisayarı önemsemeden yere koyduktan sonra sesli bir nefes içine çekerek yatağa uzandı ama örtüyü üstüne çekmekle bile uğraşmadı. Yüzüstü yatarken başını Jongin'in tarafına çevirdi. Esmer olan aynı şekilde onu taklit ederken örtüyü uzandı ve ikisinin üstüne de tam gelecek şekilde örttü. Kısa bir an bu hareketle küçük ama içten bir gülümsemeyi yakalayabilmişti. Jongin o gülümsemeyi sonsuza kadar orada tutmak istedi, bu kendi gülümsemesinin solmasına neden olacaksa bile. Ve o an için bu duyguların gezdiği tehlikeli yerlere basmış ama ayak izini bıraktığını fark etmemişti. 

Sehun diğer sabah her zaman olduğu gibi yine kokusu için bastırıcı kullandı. Jongin bu konuda tek kelime etmedi ama gözlerini de ondan çekemedi. Birlikte yemekhaneye gittiklerinde Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'un imalı bakışları altında oturduğu yerde büzülürken, Sehun onlara hafta sonu özel bir işlerini hallettiklerini söylemişti. Elbette Chanyeol bu duruma karşın son derece kafası karışmış bir şekilde, "Sizin birlikte ne gibi bir özel işiniz olabilir ki?" diye sormuştu. Şaşırması normaldi, Jongin de o şaşkınlığı sonsuza kadar içinde taşımaya devam edecekti. 

Baekhyun ise sırıtarak omuz silkti, son kez Jongin ve Sehun'a kendince anlamlı bakışlar attıktan sonra, "Eminim eğlenceli bir iştir," dedi. 

Jongin yanaklarının artık domates gibi kızardığına emin olurken, cebinde titreyen telefonuna ilgisini vererek kendini konudan uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı. Bu sırada Sehun, beta ve alfaya laf yetiştiriyordu. Jongin gelen mesajı açtığında omzunda bir ağırlık oluştu. Sehun çok normalmiş gibi kafasını omzuna dayamış, onun gibi telefona bakıyordu artık. Hızlanan kalbini sakinleştirmek için çaktırmadan derin bir nefes alıp verdi, onun yaptığı gibi her şey çok normalmişçesine ekrana dokunarak mesajı açtı. 

'Bir hafta içinde yanında olacağım, artık küçük kardeşim beni gezdirir :)'

"Abin mi?" diye sordu Sehun. İşaret parmağı mesajdaki küçük fotoğrafa dokunup büyüttüğünde, Junmyeon'un gülümseyen fotoğrafı ekranı kapladı. 

"Evet, bu hafta beni ziyarete gelecekmiş."

"Yakışıklıymış, alfa mı?"

Jongin, omzundan ona masum bakışlar atan Sehun'a ters ters bakıp telefonu indirdi. "Alfa." Sesi beklediğinden fazla sert çıksa da diğer omega bundan etkilenmemiş gibiydi. Dişlerini göstererek sırıttı sadece. 

Jongin masanın altından kısa bir cevap yazıp gönderdikten sonra masadaki konuşmaları dinlemeye çalıştı ama omzundaki ağırlık, burnuna gelen şampuan kokusu tüm dikkatinin Sehun'da toplanmasına neden oluyordu. Sehun ona bakıyor, laf arasında fikrini soruyor, ona gülüyor ve onun varlığını fark ediyordu. Yaptığı en küçük şeyi bile gözünde büyütürken, cehennem kapılarını aralıyordu. Jongin bu durumdan şikayetçi bile değildi.


	9. Bölüm 8

Sehun ile arkadaş olmak Jongin'in tam olarak tatmadığı bir şeydi daha önce; merak ettiği ama hiçbir zaman sahip olamayacağını düşündüğü bir bilinmezdi. Ama şu an ki durumları ise kesinlikle bu düşüncesini çürütüyordu. Sehun... Jongin'in iki yıl boyunca vakit geçirdiği aynı kişi değildi. Jongin'e arkadaşıymış gibi davranıyor ve Jongin'in tüm dünyası tepe taklak oluyordu. Diğer omega ile aralarında gerginlik olmaması ve kendini dışarıda hissetmemesi iyi bir şey olmalıydı normalde ama bu sefer de sanki başka bir sınavdaymış gibi hissediyordu; geçmek zorunda olduğu ama oturup da çalışmadığı bir sınav.

"Ne oldu, geçebildin mi?" diye sorduğunda, Jongin sadece omuz silkti. Hala aynı konuşmada olduklarını anlaması birkaç saniyesini almıştı. Şu sıralar bir omega yüzünden kafası tamamen uçtuğu için dalıp gitmeleri de aynı oranda artmıştı. Chanyeol ise buna karşılık sırıtarak oyun konsoluna daha çok yüklendi. "Finale çalıştırırım ben seni," dedi. Jongin'in sorununu yanlış sınavlarda aradığını hiç fark etmemişti.

"Senin çalışma şeklini senden başka kimse anlayamıyor Chanyeol." 

Yeşil ejderha hırçın ve tehlikeli görünüyordu. Jongin tüm gücüyle atak yapmaya çalışsa da bu konuda oldukça kötüydü ve yanındaki Alfa haklı olarak bundan memnun değildi. Oynadığı karakterine atak yaptırdı ama yine de canı hızlıca azaldı. Kaşlarını çatarak daha hırslı bir şekilde saldırdığında ne olduğunu anlayamadan karakteri ölmüş ve Chanyeol oyunda tek başına kalmıştı.

"Yah!!" diye bağırdı Alfa bir anda. "Yemin ederim Jongin seninle oyun moyun oynanmıyor."

Jongin dudaklarını büzerek oyun konsolunu yere attı agresif bir şekilde. "Bana laf ediyorsun ama sen de öldüremedin. Ne biçim Elfsin sen öyle?"

"Oğlum iki saattir burada bizi koruyacağım diye takla atıp duruyorum??"

Omega omzunu silkerek, "Eğer koruyabilseydin şu an ölmemiş olurduk," dedi ve yerde geriye doğru kaydı. Zaten bu oyunu da Chanyeol'un zoruyla oynamıştı. Alfa yarım kalan pizzayı ağzına götürürken son kez kötü bir bakış attı. Bu sırada odanın kapısı açılıp beklenen ikili girmeseydi n.kez oyun yüzünden kavga edebilirlerdi. Chanyeol'un oyunlardaki hırsı çoğu zaman hepsi için fazlasıyla korkutucu olabiliyordu. Sehun ve Baekhyun ellerindeki poşetlerle içeriye girdiklerinde, Jongin gözlerini diğer omegada tuttu. Bu sabah Baekhyun ile çıkmadan önce Sehun, Jongin'in siyah örgülü kazağını giymişti kendisinde temiz bir şey kalmadığını söyleyerek. Sehun'un geniş gövdesiyle kazak daha çok üstüne yapışarak hatlarını belli ederken, esmer olan omeganın kurdu kuyruğunu sallayarak etrafta dönüyordu sevinçle. Ama daha sonrasında Sehun'un bastırıcı kullandığı için o kokusunun sinmeyeceği aklına geliyor ve kuyruğunu kıstırarak oturmak zorunda kalıyordu. Kurdu ve o bu bastırıcı işinden nefret ediyordu artık.

Baekhyun yorgun bir şekilde elindeki poşetiyle beraber kendini yere atarken, Sehun kaşlarına kaldırarak ona baktı. "O kadar yorucu değildi bi' kere," dediğinde, beta olan çoktan kollarını açarak kendine sarılmış ve bacaklarım diyerek inlemişti. 

"Yorucu değil miydi? Sehun bacaklarımı hissetmiyorum!"

"Abartma, alt tarafı iki üç yer gezdik işte."

Baekhyun kafasını kaldırıp Jongin ve Chanyeol'a baktı ve dehşete düşmüş bir halde, "Üçünün yanına bir de sıfır koyun," dedi. "Bir an hiç dönemeyeceğimizi düşündüm, çok korkunçtu."

Sehun onu takmayıp Jongin'in yanına oturdu. Uzun bacaklarını ileriye uzattığında ayakları Baekhyun'un kafasına gelse de ikisi de yerlerinden kıpırdamadı. Sonunda odaya girdiğinden beri onu izleyen Jongin'in bakışlarını yakaladığında ise dudakları daha fazla hareketsiz kalmamış ve yukarıya doğru kıvrılmıştı. Sessizce birbirlerine gülümseyip aynı anda Baekhyun'a baktılar. "Niye bu kadar gezdiniz ki sabahın köründe çıkıp?" Daha fazla dayanamayarak sordu. Çıkmadan önce bu konu hakkında bir şey söylememiştiler ve nedense Sehun ve Baekhyun çok heyecanlı görünüyordu o sıra. 

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi ve işaret parmağıyla poşeti gösterdi. "Çok büyük bir devrim yaratacağız da o yüzden. Eğer birisi çabuk beğenebilseydi bu kadar aramamıza gerek kalmazdı."

Sehun oflayarak yanaklarını şişirdiğinde Jongin kaşlarını kaldırıp ona baktı. "İlk gördüğüm boyayı alamazdım, ya yakışmazsa?"

"Ne boyasından bahsediyorsunuz siz?" 

Baekhyun, Sehun'un ayağını çimdikledi ve Sehun tiz sesle çığlık atarak ayağını hızla kendine çekti. "Sana demedim mi ben olumsuz düşünmek yok diye? Yakışır diyorsam yakışır ve konu tartışmaya kapalı."

Onlar kendi halinde bir konuya girdiklerinde, kafası karışmış bir vaziyette tekrar sorusunu yineledi ama kaş gözle anlaşmaya başlayan ikili onu takmamıştı. Chanyeol kimse fark etmeden başlattığı oyuna bu sefer tek başına devam ederken gözlerini ayırmadan, "Sehun'un saçını boyayacaklarmış," dedi onlar yerine cevap vererek. "Ne renk olduğunu ben de bilmiyorum ama kaç gündür bunun planını yapıyorlar."

"Ah."

"Evet. Çılgın bir renk falan deneyecekler galiba, beni de ikna etmeye çalıştılar ama alfa karizmamın çizilmesine asla müsaade edemezdim."

Sehun başını Jongin'in kucağına bir anda koyduğunda, esmer olan bu sefer daha kısa süre duraksamıştı. Diğer omega uzun kirpiklerinin altında parlayan gözleriyle ona bakarken, "Sana da yapalım mı?" diye sordu heyecanla. "Hayır demeden önce bir düşün! Aklımda sana yakışacağını düşündüğüm çok güzel renkler var!"

Bu heyecanla aydınlanmış, tüm ilgisiyle sana kilitlenip senden cevap bekleyen yüze karşı olumsuz yanıt vermek zordu ama asla yapmayacaklarının listesindeki bir maddeyi öyle kolayca silip atamazdı. Bu yüzden cevap vermeden önce gözlerini kaçırdı ve "Pek benlik bir şey değil," diye mırıldandı. Kendini siyah saçlardan başka hayal bile edemiyordu. Bi kere çok çirkin olurdu! 

Sehun dudaklarını büzerek, "Ama çok yakışırdı," dedi tekrardan ama Jongin son derece kararlıydı. Konuyu kendinden uzaklaştırmaya çalışarak, "Sen renk yapacaksın?" diye sordu. Parmakları yavaş ve çekingen bir halde Sehun'un saçlarında usulca dolaşmaya başladığında başka renkler hayal etmeye çalıştı. En uçuk bir rengin bile onda çok güzel duracağından emindi.

Sehun omuz silkti. "Sürpriz."

Arka plandan Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'un bir şey hakkında kavga etmeye başladıklarını duyabiliyordu ama o kadar ilgisini çekmiyordu ki Sehun'un saçlarıyla oynamaya devam etti sakince. Zaten Sehun da gözlerini yummuş, kendini iyice rahat bir pozisyona sokmuştu. Belki de saçlarında ki parmakların bile farkında değildi artık ve Jongin de bunu hatırlatmaya korkuyordu. Sehun her ne kadar ona yakın davranıp fiziksel temas kursa da her an tekrar kendini geri çekip uzaklaşacakmış gibi hissetmekten kendini alamıyordu. "Peki, ipucu da mı veremezsin?"

Bu sefer Sehun gözleri kapalı bir şekilde kıkırdadı. "O zaman sen renk söyle ben de yaklaşma derecene göre soğuk ya da sıcak derim."

Gülmemek için dudaklarını birbirine bastırıp kafasını salladı. "Kahverengi." Sehun tek gözünü açıp 'ciddi misin?' bakışını attığında da, "Soğuk mu sıcak mı sen onu söyle," dedi oyunu fazlasıyla ciddiye alarak. 

"Soğuk."

"Mavi mi o zaman?"

"Saçmalamaaa."

"Niye ya gayet güzel olabilir." Sehun başını kucağından kaldıracakmış gibi olduğunda omuzlarından tutup geri yatırdı. "Tamam, tamam. O zaman sarı?"

"Hımm. Sıcak."

Jongin elini omuzlarında duraksatırken iki kaşının arası kırıştı. "Beyaz mı yapacaksın?" diye sordu son derece şaşkın bir şekilde. Ne kadar hayal etmeye çalışırsa çalışsın beyaz saçlı bir Sehun gözünün önüne gelmiyordu. Az önce Chanyeol ile beraber oynadıkları oyundaki elf karakteri gibi bir Sehun tüm sınırları zorluyordu ve bir an için nefesi bile kesilmişti.

"Jongin sen bu tahmin işlerinde çok kötüsün."

Jongin hala kafasında beline kadar uzun beyaz saçlı bir Elf Sehun hayal etmeye çalışırken, Sehun ondan hızlı davranarak kucağından kalktı ve Baekhyun'u da kolundan tutarak onunla beraber kaldırdı. "Hadi Baek ben kararımdan vazgeçmeden bitirelim bu işi." Baekhyun sırıtarak poşetleri yerden aldı ve onlara öpücük atıp Sehun'un elini tutarak banyoya girdiler. Jongin bir süre gözlerini kırpıştırarak boşluğa baktığında, Chanyeol dirseğiyle karnına vurmuştu. "Bir el daha?"

Jongin yarım yamalak kafasını salladığında, Chanyeol kaşlarını çattı ve havayı kokladı. "Senin kokun neden belirginleşmeye başladı?" diye sorduğunda Jongin gözlerini büyüterek hemen geri çekildi. 

"Ne? Yok öyle bir şey, aptal alfa duyularını kapat!"

Chanyeol'un suratında ki hınzır sırıtış kendini çıplak gibi hissetmesine sebep olurken üşüdüğünü hissetti. Alfa olan odağını oyuna çevirirken omuzlarını yukarıya kaldırıp indirmişti. "Sen de o küçük omega düşüncelerine sahip çık."

Esmer tenine bir kez daha şükrederken oyun konsolunu aldı. Chanyeol bir daha yorum yapmazken kendini sakinleştirmesi daha kolay olmuştu. Arada çaktırmadan kendini koklamaya çalışsa da burnuna belirgin bir koku gelmiyordu. Bir süre alfa olanın oyunda çıkardığı sesler eşliğinde oyun oynarken, banyoda ki seslere dikkat kesilmemek için kendine engel oldu. Zihnini diğer şeylerle meşgul etmeye çalışıyordu ve kesinlikle elf Sehun hayal etmek ona yasaktı. Aradan bazen Sehun'un bazen de Baekhyun'un bağrışlarını odanın içine sızıyordu. Yarım saat ya da ondan daha uzun bir süre sonra çıktıklarında Sehun'un kafasındaki bone en ufak bir ipucu bile vermiyordu saçına dair. Baekhyun'un dediğine göre bir süre böyle beklemesi gerekiyormuş.

Chanyeol artık canı sıkılmış bir şekilde, "Biz neden hep odalarda takılıyoruz?" dedi isyan edercesine. 

Jongin bir yandan yatakta yanına oturmuş Sehun'un saçlarına bakmaya çalışırken bonenin altından bir yandan da, "Çünkü dışarısı soğuk," dedi. Cevabı onun için gayet mantıklıydı ama tabii ki bu alfa olan için kabul edilemezdi. Chanyeol huysuzca homurdanmaya başladığında Baekhyun gülerek dev olan arkadaşını omzundan tutarak kendine çekti. Chanyeol'un yanında küçük duran vücuduna rağmen Chanyeol kolayca ona uyum sağlamış ve çekiştirmesine izin vermişti. 

"Ben bu huysuz kurdu azıcık dışarıya çıkarayım da hava alsın. Akşam bizim bara gidiyoruz unutmayın."

Chanyeol kaşlarına çatarak, "Bana köpek muamelesini mi yapıyorsun sen?" diye sordu Baekhyun'a ama Baekhyun onu geçiştirip tekrar Jongin'e baktı. "Abin bize yetişecek değil mi?"

"Aaa, evet." Junmyeon'un bu akşam geleceğini unutmuştu bile. "Birazdan arayacağım onu."

Baekhyun zorla Chanyeol'un kolundan sürükleyerek odadan çıktıklarında, Jongin de hemen masanın üstündeki telefonunu almak için yataktan kalktı. Junmyeon'un bir cevapsız araması bildirimlerde dururken kilidi açıp numaraya geri döndü. Sehun da bu sıra kendi telefonuyla ilgileniyordu. Kulağı karşı tarafın sesini duymaya beklerken birkaç bipten sonra çareyi mesaj atmakta buldu, hala yolda olmalıydı. Kafasını kaldırdığında Sehun artık odada değildi, kısa süre içinde banyodan su sesleri gelmeye başlamıştı. Çareyi vücudunu esneterek ödevinin başına oturmakta buldu o da. En azından o an için onu oyalayabilirdi. Okuduğu şeyler ilgisinin tek bir yerde toplanmasını sağlamışken yine de kapının açılma sesiyle direkt başını kaldırmasına engel olamamıştı. Sehun'un karşısında daha havalı davranmak istese de bunu yapmasına ne bedeni ne de kalbi izin vermiyordu ve bu durumdan hala son derece rahatsızdı.

Sehun duşa girmesine rağmen eşofmanları ve kurutma makinesiyle kuruttuğu yeni saçlarıyla karşısında duruyor ve beklentiyle ona bakıyordu. Akşamüstleri güneş batmaya başlarken gökyüzüne veda ederdi, ışığı ve ısısı kendisiyle beraber yok olurken bir kızıllık bırakırdı. Kızıllığın yaydığı o sıcak turuncu şimdi Sehun'un saçlarına yayılmıştı. "Nasıl olmuş?" diye sordu heyecanlı bir sesle. Kafasını sallayıp gözlerinin önüne saç tutamlarının dökülmesine izin verirken parmağıyla çekiştirdi. "Yani aslında tam emin değildim bu renkten ama Baekhyun yakışacağını söyledi. Turuncu olsun diye tutturdu. Yani aslında kızıl diye tutturdu ama ben onu daha hafifleterek turuncu olmasını sağladım. Çok kötü olmamış değil mi? Rengi daha tam olarak oturmadı da, oturunca daha iyi olacaktır bence. Öyle umuyorum en azından." Taramalı tüfek gibi tek nefeste sıraladığı cümlelerin sonunda derin bir nefes alıp verdi. Bir cevap bekliyormuş gibi gözlerini Jongin de sabitlemeye devam ettiğinde, diğer omega birkaç saniye boyunca sessizce Sehun'un saçlarını inceliyordu. 

Turuncu bir Sehun, Elf Sehun'u zihninde tokatlarken tüm sözler dilinde birikiyor ama ağzından çıkacak sesi bulamıyormuş gibiydi. En sonunda kendine gelebildiğinde, "Mandalina olmuşsun," diyebildi. Şu an oturuyor olması büyük şanstı. 

Ağzından çıkan ilk cümleyle Sehun'un heyecanlı yüzü yerine düz bir ifadeye bırakmasını sağlarken, tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Mandalina mı?" 

"Evet... hani şu bildiğimiz mandalina."

Sehun kollarını göğsünde toplayıp hafifçe sırıtmadan önce sordu "Bilmediğimiz mandalina mı var?" diye. Elindeki kalmış olan kalemi sıkarken kendine küfür etmek istedi, ya da şu önceden düşündüğü pencereden atlama olayını hemen yapmak. Sehun aynanın karşısına geçip hafif gergin bir şekilde kendine baktı. Kafasını sağ sola oynatarak saçlarını karıştırdı, havaya kaldırıp indirdi. "Bunu yaparken ne düşünüyordum ki zaten?" Daha çok kendine konuşuyormuş gibi sesi alçaktan çıktığında bu sefer kaşlarını çatma sırası Jongin'e geçmişti.

"Mandalinalar güzeldir!" Hızlıca ayağa kalktı ve sanki koşmuş gibi nefessiz kaldı. "Seviyorum ben. Hem de çok. Yani mandalinaları."

Sehun'un aynaya yansıyan gözleriyle Jongin'in ki kesiştiğinde Sehun'un aklından geçenleri anlamak zordu o an onun için. Belki de tam da bu sırada Sehun da aynı şeyi düşünüyordu. Bu çocuk ne saçmalıyor diyordur içinden. Jongin'in telefonu masanın üstünde titreyerek sinir bozucu sesi çıkardığında dahi ikisi de ne oldukları yerden kıpırdadılar ne de bir şey söylediler.

Tüm o düz ifadesine rağmen, "Ben de seviyorum mandalinayı," dedi yumuşak bir sesle Sehun. 

Jongin de tüm kaskatı olmuş kaslarına rağmen gülümsemeye çalışarak, "Biliyorum," demişti.

"Tom ve Jerry aslında birbirlerinin en iyi arkadaşıymış." 

Esmer olan bir an için doğru duyup duymadığını anlayamadı. Konunun değişme hızına karşın şaşkınca kirpiklerini kırpıştırmıştı. "Ha?"

"Tom ve Jerry aslında düşman değillermiş. Tom, Jerry'yi korumak için Jerry'den nefret ediyormuş gibi davranıyormuş çünkü bu sayede Tom'un sahibi gerçekten Jerry'yi öldürmek isteyen bir kediyle Tom'u yer değiştirmezmiş, bir yerde okudum."

Açıklamaya rağmen hala bir şey anlayamamıştı. "Pekala..." diyebildi verebileceği tek cevap olarak. Diğer omega için anlaşılmamak sorun değilmiş gibiydi, Jongin'in o an ki surat ifadesine daha çok gülmemeye çalışıyordu.

"Yani biz de en iyi arkadaş olabiliriz."

Tüm bu konuşmaları beyninin içindeki süzgeçten geçirip sonunda anladığında, Sehun gülümseyerek ona yaklaştı ve ellerini tuttu. Sanki şeytanın sahte zenginlikleriyle bir insanı kandırması gibiydi. "Bence bizden çok iyi kanka olur Jongin, sence?"

"B-bence de."

Sehun memnun olmuş bir şekilde başını sallayıp ona doğru uzandı ve pembe dudaklarını yanağıyla buluşturarak küçük bir buse kondurdu. Jongin, şeytanıyla anlaşmayı yapmış ve imzasını da atmıştı.

''O zaman anlaştık.''


	10. Bölüm 9

Blue bara geldiklerinde, Chanyeol onları hemen bar kısmına götürmüştü. Küçük mekân şimdiden dolarken herkes birbirine yapışık bir şekilde yürüyordu. Jongin bir an bu insan selinin içinde kaybolduğunu zannederken sıcak bir el avucunu kavramış ve onu çekiştirmeye başlamıştı. Başını kaldırdığında önünde yürüyen turuncu bir kafa vardı. Yüzündeki sırıtışla arkadan onu takip etti, elleri terlemiş olmasına rağmen diğerlerinin yanına gidene kadar birbirlerinden ayrılmadı.

Burayı bu kadar çok benimsemelerinin sebebi yalnızca ucuz içkilerin olması değildi; barın asıl sahibi ve aynı zamanda barmenlik yapan, herkesin Lay ismiyle tanıdığı ama kimlikte Yixing yazan Çinli Alfa buraya gelmelerini sağlıyordu. Tuhaf bir tipti, bazen ne söylediğini bile anlamak imkansızdı ve çok fazla kitap okuyordu. Tüm bu gürültüye ve boğucu havaya rağmen barın arkasına geçer ve sessizce kitabını okurdu. Kimse de neden diye sormazdı. Jongin, Yixing'i severdi ama bu yine de bazen onun pat diye sorduğu sorulardan rahatsız olmadığı anlamına da gelmiyordu. Yixing, Chanyeol ile kanka tokalaşmasını yaptıktan sonra tezgâhtan dönerek gelen ikiliye bakmış ve "Hey Omega," diye seslenmişti esmer olana. "Geçen buraları yıkarak çıkmışsın, ne oldu? Biri canını sıktıysa, biz de onu sıkarız."

Jongin gözünü büyüterek ona baktı ve hiçbir şey söylemeden hemen kafasını çevirdi. Sehun'un bakışlarını yüzünün sağ tarafında hissedebiliyordu. Hangi günden bahsettiği oldukça açıktı, Jongin'in bir şey uydurması bile bir işe yaramazdı ve tam bu an da Chanyeol garip ama kesinlikle şu an işine yarayan büyük kahkahalarından birisini attı o sıra. "Sarhoş Jongin hiç çekilmiyormuş dostum, görmen lazımdı."

Kendilerince onunla dalga geçmelerine esmer olan inatla görmezden gelmeye devam etti. Dediği gibi Yixing'i severdi Jongin ama bu adam bazen çok kafa ütülüyordu. Neyse ki sonunda Yixing'in onlar için ayırdığı masayı gösterdiğinde bu konuyu kapattılar ve hızlıca yerlerine geçtiler. Chanyeol ve Sehun da birlikte içkileri alıp getirdi. Jongin burnunu buruşturup bira şişesini ağzına dayarken bir yandan da abisine mesaj attı haber vermek için. Junmyeon önce otele uğrayıp duş almayı tercih etmişti, daha sonra onların yanına gelecekti. 

Bugün bir ilk olarak Yixing de yanlarına geldiğinde, Jongin tekrar aynı mevzunun açılma olasılığından dolayı biraz gerilmiş vaziyetteydi. Sehun'a onun yüzünden sarhoş olduğunu söylemek istemiyordu ve iması bile yeterince başına belaydı, hele o geceden sonra yaşadıkları şeyleri düşününce. Dilini dişlerinin arasından geçirerek biranın acı tadını yayarken, Yixing genel olarak buraya gelen tiplerden şikâyetçi olmaya başladığında rahat bir nefes alabildi. Söylediğine göre çok fazla kavga çıkıyormuş ve buna çözüp bulmak için de bundan sonra yanında 'emanet' taşıyacakmış. Bunu söylerken ki emin sesi ve kararan gözleri masanın sessizliğe gömülmesine sebep oldu. Yixing'in tek kaşı kavislendi ve çenesini yukarıya kaldırırken, "Bir sorun mu var?" diye sordu bu sessizliğe karşılık. 

Chanyeol bu sefer zorlama bir şekilde gülmeye çalışırken hemen, "Hayır," demişti fazlasıyla yüksek bir sesle. "Neden bir sorun olsun ki? Sorun falan yok."

Yixing kapalı bir kutu gibiydi ve içinden ne çıkacağını asla bilemezdiniz, aynı şimdi olduğu gibi. Düz bir surat ifadesiyle masadaki üç kişiyi inceledikten sonra dişlerini göstererek gülmüştü. "Saçmalamayın yanımda silah taşıyamam," dediğinde neredeyse hepsi tuttukları nefesleri geri vermişti. 

"Yaaaani, anlamıştım ben zaten şa-" Chanyeol cümlesini bitiremeden Yixing konuşmaya devam etti. 

"Şu sıralar fazla polis dolaşıyor ortalıkta, hiç o riske giremem ama yine de barın bir yerlerinde saklarım ne olur ne olmaz diye."

Chanyeol masanın üstündeki birasını aldı ve boynunu geriye atarak ağzına dikti. Baekhyun ise hiç takmadan dirseğini masaya dayayıp yanağını da eline yerleştirdi. En azından ciddi olduğunu anlamıştılar ve hepsi akıllarına bu alfaya ters bir hareket yapmaması gerektiğini not almıştı. "Yixing, barın ismi niye Blue?" diye sordu. Ani sorusuyla beraber Yixing'in hafif gerginleşen uzun omuzları ve kasları biraz hassas bir noktaya ayak bastığını söylüyordu adeta. Jongin dudaklarını birleştirerek yan bir bakış attı Sehun'a, Sehun'da omuzlarını kaldırıp indirdi. 

"Eski sevgilim..."

"Onun göz rengi miydi?" diye sordu Baekhyun yeni bir dedikodu duymanın verdiği heyecanla. Yixing onun bu coşkusuna karşılık gözlerini devirerek, "Hayır," dedi. "Beni aldattığı adamın gözlerinin rengi."

"Niye onun ismini verdin ki?" Geldiklerinden beri ilk kez konuşan Sehun sayesinde akıllarında soru dışarıya çıktığında, Yixing iyice arkasına yaslanıp bir bacağını diğerinin üzerine attı. Kollarını da göğsünde birleştirdiğinde her an dünyanın en önemli açıklamasını yapacakmış gibi duruyordu.

"Çünkü sürekli barışıp duruyorduk ve o da sürekli beni aynı adamla aldatıp duruyordu, son ayrılmamızdan sonra neden barışmamız gerektiğini bana hatırlatacak bir şey lazımdı."

Chanyeol, "En azından vurmamış," diye mırıldandı kendi kendine. Sehun masanın altından dizine tekme attı. Hikâyeden istediği romantikliği alamayan Baekhyun da oldukça bozulmuştu. Yixing, Chanyeol'a tek kaşını kaldırarak göz gezdirdiğinde diğer alfa, "Eski sevgilin beta mıydı?" diye sordu. 

Yixing başını sallayarak onayladığında, Baekhyun yerinde doğrularak Chanyeol'a baktı bir anda. Kaşlarına çatarak, "Beta olmasıyla ne alakası var?" diye sordu. Ondan böyle ani bir çıkış beklemeyen Alfa da bir an için bocalamıştı. Bir ataktan kaçarken başka bir atağa takılmıştı bu sefer. 

"Bilirsin işte... betalar biraz şeydir."

"Neydir?" Baekhyun'u ilk defa bu kadar ciddi görüyorlardı. En azından Jongin ilk defa gördüğüne emindi. Chanyeol'a bakarak daha fazla saçma bir şey söylememesi için dua etti ama duaları yerine bile ulaşamadan alfa olan cevap vermişti bile. 

"Bunu sen de iyi biliyorsun ki Baek, betalar öyle çabuk bağlanamıyor alfa ve omega gibi. Bu kötü bir şey değil ki, neden alınganlık yapıyorsun?"

"Ben mi alınganlık yapıyorum?" Baekhyun gülümsemeye çalıştı ama ışıkların altında bile o gülümsemesinde ki kırgınlık çok net belli oluyordu. Jongin araya girerek uyarmak istedi ama masanın altından Sehun'un elini tutmasıyla susmak zorunda kaldı. Diğer omega elini tutup sıkmış ve sonrasında geri bırakmıştı. 

Chanyeol elindeki bira şişesini masayı bırakıp Baekhyun'a baktı. "Evet, şu an alınganlık yapıyorsun," dedi sıkılmış bir ses tonuyla. "Hadi ama sen sürekli demiyor musun birisine bağlanamadığım için ilişki yapmıyorum, sadece tek gecelik geçiyorum diye?"

"Ben—" Baekhyun içerideki havaya rağmen derin bir nefes aldı. Bakışları Sehun ile birleştikten sonra tekrar Chanyel'a döndü ve az öncekine kıyasla daha sahici bir gülümsemeyle baktı. "Haklısın, ben ne anlarım duygulardan bağlardan. Aşk gibi kutsal bir duygu sadece alfa ve omegalara bahşedilmiş."

"Öyle demek istemediğimi biliyorsun-"

Beta olan hızla ayağa kalktı. "Her neyse. Dans edeceğim ben. Belki bu gece için de yanıma birini bulurum." İğneleyici bir şekilde söylendikten sonra dans pistine doğru yürümüş ve kalabalığın arasına karışmıştı. Onun ardından hepsi birbirine baktığında, Chanyeol da ayağı kalktı ve bir şey söylemeden peşinden gitti. İki dakika içinde yaşanan bu kavganın etkisiyle şaşkınlık içinde durmuştular. En azından Jongin için bu geçerliydi. Sehun sakin bir şekilde birasını içmeye devam etmiş, Yixing de bir süre takıldıktan sonra sigara içmek için dışarıya çıkmıştı.

"Chanyeol gerçekten ayıp etti." Jongin kendi kendine mırıldansa da diğer omeganın onu duyduğunu biliyordu. Evet, anlamında başını sallayarak onaylamış ama bir şey söylememişti. Gözlerini kalabalığın içinde bir süre gezdirdikten sonra Jongin'in elini tutarak ayağa kalktı. "Hadi biz de dans edelim." Jongin'i çekiştirirken onun fikrini sormamıştı ama zaten sormasına gerek de yoktu. Jongin her türlü, koşulsuz bir şekilde ayak uydurmaktan büyük bir zevk alıyordu.

Sehun dans konusunda yetenekliydi, hiç çekinmeden vücudunu sallandırır ve deli gibi eğlenirdi. Onun karşısına geçince Jongin daha sakin kalıyordu. Fakat onun sakin olmasına bu sefer Sehun izin vermemişti. Ellerini tutup havaya zıplamaya başladı. Esmer olanın yeterince ısındığına emin olduktan sonra elleri serbest bırakarak etrafında dönmeye, sallanmaya devam etti. Diğer omeganın yanında dururken rahatlamak daha kolay oluyordu, etrafında tüm insanlar birer birer yok oluşlarını izliyordu sanki. Kendini müziğin ritmini kaptırırken ne kadar bir süre öyle eğlendiklerini bilmiyor. Gözlerini kapatarak geriye doğru dans ettiği sırada bir el belini kavramıştı. Sehun olduğunu düşünerek bir süre onunla dans etti, sırtını göğsüne yaslamak istediğinde burnuna gelen yabancı ve ağır koku bir an için onu afallatırken kaşlarını çattı. Hızla kendini geriye çekmeye çalıştı ama beline sarılan el buna izin vermemişti. Jongin daha kuvvetli bir şekilde kendini bu sefer geri çektiğinde ona sarılan elleri de çözdü. Tüm rahatsızlığına belli eden yüz ifadesiyle arkasına döndüğünde, karşısındaki alfa pişkince sırıtmaya devam ediyordu. "Ne oldu güzelim dans ediyorduk."

Jongin etrafına bakınarak Sehun'u aramaya çalıştı ama alfa önüne geçerek görüş açısını engellemişti. "Pardon, bir yanlış anlaşılma oldu," dedi Jongin daha sakin davranarak. Sonuçta karşısında bir alfa vardı ve olay çıksın istemiyordu. Fakat laftan anlamayan alfa tekrar sırnaşarak ona yaklaştı ve belinden tutmaya çalıştı, Jongin hızlı davranarak kendini geriye itmişti. 

Jongin'in ciddi olduğunu anlayan Alfa bu sefer kaşlarını çattı. "Az önce dans ediyorduk işte, ne değişti?"

"Seni başkası sandım, özür dilerim! Şimdi önümden çekilir misin, gideceğim."

Alfa kızgınca ona bakmaya devam ederken, Jongin gözlerini devirdi ve onu iterek yanından geçti. Eğer arkasından bir şey dediyse bile onu duymamıştı. Kendi masalarına dönerken kalbi hala hızla çarpıyordu, midesi kokuşmuş bir alfayla yanlışlıkla olsa bile dans ettiği için bulanırken tüm eğlencesi uçup gitmişti. Kendi kendine sinirlenirken insan yığının arasından çıktı, masalarına yaklaştı. Kayıp olan Sehun'u burada bulurken yanında Baekhyun da vardı. Sırtları ona dönmüş ve önlerinde olan birisiyle konuşuyorlardı. Sonunda yanlarına geldiğinde o konuştukları kişiyi görebildi. Az önceki siniri birden uçup giderken koşarak oturan abisine sarılmıştı. İşte yanında olmasını istediği tek alfa kokusu buydu.

"Hah, işte bizim oğlan da burada." Jongin'in sırnaşmasına izin verirken büyük olan güldü.

Junmyeon'un gelişine fazlasıyla sevinmişti. Her ne kadar sürekli konuşsalar ya da mesajlaşsalar da onu yazdan beri görmüyordu. Birbirlerine sımsıkı sarılıp hasret giderdikten sonra Jongin bu heyecanla arkadaşlarıyla tanıştırdı. "Sürekli konuşup dedikodu yapan arkadaşım Baekhyun," dedi esmer olan beta olan çocuğu göstererek. Baekhyun sahte bir sinirle esmer olana baksa da yine de, "Evet o benim, grubun kraliçesi," dedi. 

Junmyeon gülümseyerek başını salladı ve bakışları Baekhyun'un yanında oturan turuncu saçlı çocuğa kaydı. Jongin, Sehun'u tanıtırken bir an için duraksamıştı, bunun sebebi de nasıl tanıtacağını bilememesiydi. Burada devriye Sehun girdi ve gülerek elini uzattı. "Ben de Sehun, Jongin'in oda arkadaşı."

İkisinin elleri masanın üstünde birleştiğinde, Jongin'in midesi yine çalkalandı. Gürültüyle boğazını temizlediğinde birleşen ellerinin üstünden Baekhyun ile göz göze geldi. İfadesiz bir şekilde ona bakıyordu, Jongin gözlerini kaçırmak zorunda kaldı. Belki Baekhyun'u harekete geçiren de buydu çünkü o saatten itibaren Sehun ile Junmyeon'un kaynaşması için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Kendi Junmyeon ile sohbet ederken araya sürekli Sehun'u sokmaya çalışmış ve en sonunda ikisinin kendi aralarında konuşacakları bir konuşma konusunu bulmalarına yardım olmuştu. Baekhyun'un neden böyle bir şey yaptığını anlayamıyordu, beta çocuk ikisinin konuşması sanki hayat amacıymış gibi davranıyordu. Abisi her zaman nazik birisiydi, Sehun ile konuşurken de bu nazikliğini açıkça göstermişti ama Sehun onun yanında her zaman ki Sehun gibi değildi. İlk başta karakterinin tam tersi bir şekilde fazlasıyla suskundu, sonrasında ise sanki kendine gelmiş gibi heyecanlı tavırlarla sürekli bir şeyler anlatmaya başlamıştı. Junmyeon en az Chanyeol kadar kötü şaka yapıyordu ve Sehun o şakalara ciddi anlamda gülüyordu. Jongin bir şekilde bunları görmezden gelebilirdi, eğer Junmyeon ona baktığında diğer omeganın o bakışlar altında eriyip kızarmamış olsaydı. Jongin'in hoşuna gitmeyecek kadar anormal bir durum vardı ortada ve içgüdüleri ilk saniyeden itibaren hiç onu yanıltmamıştı. 

Sehun kolay kızaran bir tipti, içtiği azıcık içkiden dolayı bile yanakları al al olmuş olabilirdi ama yine de Junmyeon'un bundaki etkisini görmemek imkânsızdı. Jongin'in kurdu sızlandı, bir şeyleri parçalamak istedi. Çok kısa sürede Sehun'un ilgisini üzerinde hissetmeye o kadar alışmıştı ki, birisi ondan bunu çalınca fazlasıyla bozuluyordu. Bu 'birisi' abisi olsa bile.

Jongin zorla misafirliğe götürülmüş çocuk gibi otururken, "Chanyeol nerede?" diye sordu huysuzca. Gözleri Sehun'un üstünde duruyordu ama Sehun onu duymamış ya da duymamazlıktan gelmişti. Baekhyun ile Junmyeon yer değiştirdiği için artık yan yana oturup konuşuyorlardı. Dişlerini gıcırdattı, Baekhyun da koluna vurarak zorla da olsa bakışlarını ona çevirmesini sağladı. "Yixing ile dışarıda sigara içiyor."

"Hala mı?"

"Bilmem, en son öyleydi. Nereden bileyim ben be, onun bakıcısı gibi mi duruyorum?" Jongin dudaklarını büzüp oturduğu yerde büzüştü. Bugün herkes bir tuhaftı. Ve belki de en tuhafları da şu an kendisiydi.

On dakika sonra Chanyeol ve Yixing aralarına geri döndüğünde, bu sefer sohbetler daha çok masaya yayılmış ve konunun merkezinde de Jongin yer almaya başlamıştı maalesef. Abisi nazik gülümsemesiyle hepsine bakarken, "Nasıl tanıştınız?" diye sordu hepsine, sanki Jongin arkadaşları hakkında hiç konuşmuyormuş gibi. Evet, evde bunun konusunu açmıyordu. 

Chanyeol cevap veren kişi oldu. "Jongin ile okulun ilk günü tanıştık. Aynı sıraya oturunca şu keratayla bi konuşayım dedim." Ona doğru dönüp göz kırptığında Jongin homurdanmamaya çalıştı. "Sehun ile zaten oda arkadaşıydı. Sehun da Baekhyun ile aynı bölümde. Bir şekilde bir araya toplanmayı başardık." 

Junmyeon büyük bir ilgiyle dinledikten sonra başını salladı. "Jongin çok çabuk kaynaşan biri değildir, o yüzden sizin gibi arkadaşlar bulmasına sevindim." 

"Jongin kafa çocuktur, sadece bazen azıcık huysuz olabiliyor."

Jongin burnundan derin bir nefes çekip, hıh sesini çıkardı. "Bu grubun huysuzu kesinlikle ben değilim." En azından yalnızca ben değilim, diye geçirdi içinden ve Sehun'a dik dik baktı. Onun bakışlarını takip eden diğerleri de gülerek onaylamaya başladığında, Sehun sonunda Jongin'e bakabilmişti. Gözlerini kısmış, huysuz bakışlarını yollarken esmer olan kaşlarını çattı. Yine ne olmuştu aralarında? Burada trip atması gereken birisi varsa o da Jongin'di. Hem onu dans ederken yalnız bırakmış hem de Jongin'in abisiyle ilgilenmekten ona tek kelime bile etmemişti. Sinirle kafasını çevirdiğinde, Junmyeon bu sefer de Sehun ve Baekhyun'a bölümleriyle ilgili soru sorduğu duydu. Baekhyun mimarlığın hukuktan çok daha zor olduğunu anlatmaya başladığında, Chanyeol da burada devreye girerek aksini ikna etmeye çalıştı. İkisinin arasındaki gerginlik şu an Sehun ile Jongin'in arasındaki gerginlikle yarışır derecedeydi. 

Hadi onların mantıklı açıklaması vardı, diye tekrar etti Jongin kendine. Sehun'a ne oluyordu?

Yixing açıkça sıkıldığını söyleyerek aralarından ayrıldığında, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol birbirilerini görmezden gelerek telefonlarıyla ilgileniyormuş gibi davranmaya başlamış ve Junmyeon da telefon da özel bir görüşme yapmak için kısa süreliğine dışarıya çıkmıştı. Etraflarındaki herkes deli gibi eğlenirken bu dördü sanki hayatlarının en kötü haberini almış gibi yerlerinde oturuyordu. Baekhyun'un telefonda oyun oynayışını çaktırmadan izlerken, Sehun'un "Ben kendime bir şeyler alacağım, isteyen var mı?" diye sorduğu duydu. 

"Benim midem kıyıldı bu saatte hala hamburger falan satıyorlar mıdır?" Chanyeol bir eliyle karnını ovarken, Jongin de o an acıktığını yeni fark ediyordu.

"Sanmam ama yine de bir sorarım." Sehun ayrılmak için hareketlendiğinde Jongin de hemen ayağa kalktı. Soru işareti dolan gözlere bakıp, "Tek başına getiremezsin hepsini," dedi açıklamaya çalışarak. Sehun omuz silkip önden yürümeye başladığında o da gergin omuzlarını indirerek peşinden gitti. Bar kısmının boşalmasını bekledikten sonra Yixing'in yanında çalışan barmenlerden biri Sehun'un siparişlerini alıp hazırlamaya başladı. O sırada Sehun dirseğini cilalı tahta zemine dayayıp başını tutarken diğer eliyle de parmaklarını ritim tutturarak vuruyordu. Jongin onun yanında sessiz durmaya çalışsa da içi içini yiyordu ve bunu da fazlasıyla belli ediyordu. Dudaklarını kemirmeye başlamışken Sehun, esmer olan omeganın arkasında bir yere odaklandı ve o ince, kavisli kaşlarını tekrar çattı. Jongin'in parmakları onları düzeltmek için adeta kaşınıyordu. Yanında onun bu kadar mutsuz olmasını istemiyordu, tekrar ondan rahatsız olmaya mı başlamıştı? Daha bu sabah onunla iyi arkadaş olmaktan bahsediyordu, saatler önce onunla dans ediyordu, tekrar onu arkadaş olmaya laik görmemeye mi başlamıştı tüm bunlardan sonra?

"Seninki sana bakıyor."

Beynin içinde yankılanan tüm sorular duraksarken, başını hafifçe yan yatırıp gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Ağzından kaba bir şekilde, "Ha?" sesi çıkarken, hem çok aç hem de çok yorgun hissediyordu artık.

"Dans ettiğin çocuk işte." Başıyla işaret ettiğinde arkasına döndü. Bakışları birkaç yüzün üstünden geçtikten sonra daha önce karşılaştığı yüz karşısına çıktığında sinir katsayısı tekrar yükselmişti adeta. "O benimki değil," dedi dişlerinin arasından. Sehun'a döndüğünde onun hala o alfayı süzdüğünü gördü. "Ayrıca onunla dans etmedim."

Sehun umursamaz bir şekilde omuz silkip burun kıvırdı. Bakışları tekrar Jongin'in üstüne tırmanmıştı. "Onunla baya samimi bir şekilde dans ederken gördüm seni, neden yalan söylüyorsun? Gayet yakışıklı duruyor."

"Ben— ben onunla bilerek dans etmedim."

Sehun'un dudaklarından kuru bir kahkaha çıktığında, aldığı nefes bile boğazına takılmıştı. "Gerçekten. Ben... seninle dans ettiğimi zannettim o an."

Ona inanmıyordu, bunu gözlerinden çok net anlayabiliyordu. Haklıydı da, hangi salak kiminle dans ettiğini bilmezdi ki? Kendini daha düzgün bir şekilde açıklamak için tekrar ağzını açtığında, Sehun bar tezgâhından destek alarak dikildi ve onunla aynı boya denk geldi. "Beni ekip başkasıyla dans ettiğin için pişmanlık duyduysan, sakın pişman olma," demişti gözlerini bile kırpmadan. "Böyle yakışıklı bir alfa benimle dans etmek isteseydi ben de ona giderdim, sorun yok yani."

Sehun zeki birisiydi ama bazen o kadar aptal oluyordu ki Jongin gerçekten çıldırıyordu. Beyninin içinde öten tüm seslerin sorumlusu bu omegaydı ama buna rağmen karşısına geçerek hiç yokmuş gibi savuruyordu her şeyi. 

Barmen siparişleri koyduğunda, Sehun onu yok sayıp hepsini birden iki kolunun arasına sıkıştırarak geri dönmeye çalıştı ama Jongin buna izin vermedi. İzin veremezdi böyle bir yanlış anlaşılma varken ortada. Kendisi açıklamaktan bıksa da, hiçbir zaman vazgeçmeyecek ve yorulmayacaktı. İlk zamanki hallerine dönmek istemiyordu, artık dönemezdiler. Omzunu tutarak durdurduğunda önüne geçti, müziğin gürültüsü en aza indirmek için yaklaşıp göz temasını bozmadan kulağına doğru eğildi. "Bu söylediklerinin doğru olmadığını ikimiz de biliyoruz," dedi emin bir şekilde. Sehun ona asla bunu yapmazdı, bunu bilmek için yaşanmasına gerek bile yoktu. 

"Ve sen ile bir alfa arasında seçim yapmam gerekse, benim tercihim her zaman sen olursun. Ne olursa olsun. Kim olursa olsun."

Dudaklarından çıkan her bir nefes kazağın açıkta bıraktığı boyna çarparken, Sehun'un yutkunuşunu ve âdem elmasının hareket edişini fazlasıyla yakından takip etmişti. Turuncu saçından bir tutam yana düşmüş teli parmakların arasına aldı ve narin bir şekilde geriye doğru itti. Yavaşça kendini çektiğinde, Sehun'un onu izleyen büyümüş kahve gözleriyle karşılaştı. Sonunda istediği bakışı yakalamış olmanın verdiği sevinç midesindeki kelebeklerin de canlanmasına sebep olmuştu. 

Sehun tüm o Jongin'in yoğun bakışları altında diliyle alt dudağını ıslattı ve yavaşça dudak kıvrımlarını hareket ettirerek hafifçe gülümsedi. "Ben de dans partnerimi yalnız bırakmam başka bir alfa için." Sesi müziğin arasına karışıp yok olacak kadar alçaktan gelse de onu duymayı başarmıştı. Belki o an tüm o kalabalığın içinde, her şeyden koparak birbirlerine bakarken her şey çok daha basit ve anlamlıydı. Yanlarından biri yalandan öksürerek dikkatlerini üzerine çekmeyi başardığında bile aralarında çekim dağılmamıştı. Junmyeon'un ne zaman geldiğini fark etmediler bile. O neden burada dikildiklerini sorarken dışarıdan geldiği için oldukça üşümüş görünüyordu. Ne Jongin ne de Sehun cevap veremediğinde, boş bir ifadeyle onlara baktı ve en sonunda Sehun'un kolundaki siparişleri alarak kendi tuttu. "Hadi götürelim bunları."

Sehun bir kez daha o alfanın olduğu tarafa baktıktan sonra Jongin'in koluna girerek yürümeye başladığında, Jongin bir an için şaşırsa da yüz ifadeleriyle bunu belli etmemeye çalışmıştı. Masaya döndüklerinde Chanyeol hemen saldırırken, esmer olan kafasını karışmış bir şekilde yerine oturdu. Sehun yine karşısına, Junmyeon'un yanına oturmuştu ama arada dönüp ona da bakıyor, aldığı cipsi onunla paylaşıyordu. Saat gece yarısını epeyce geçmiş, esnemekten gözleri yaşarmaya başlamışken sonunda kalkmaya karar verdiler. Bar yurtlarına ve kampüse çok yakın olduğu için onlar yürüyecekti, Junmyeon ise buraya yakın olabilecek en otelde kalsa bile yirmi dakikalık bir mesafe uzaklığındaydı. Abisi gitmeden önce herkesin telefon numarasını aldı, Jongin'e bir kez daha sarılıp saçından öptükten sonra taksiye bindi.

Sehun ve Chanyeol birbirlerinden destek alarak önden ilerlerken, Baekhyun ve Jongin onları arkadan takip ediyordu. Kollarını birbirine sararak soğuktan korunmaya çalıştı ve aralarında biraz mesafe bıraktıklarına emin olduğunda tek bir nefesle, "Sehun beni kıskandı," dedi mırıldanarak. Bu sözcüklerin ağzında bıraktığı tat garip hissettirmişti ama kesinlikle kötü anlamda bir gariplik değildi.

Baekhyun uykulu gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Geçtikleri sokak lambaların altında sanki kafası bambaşka bir yerdeymiş gibi görünürken, omeganın söylediklerini anlamak için biraz düşünmesi gerekmişti. "Bunu da nereden çıkardın?" diye sordu en sonunda.

"Bilmiyorum... öyle hissettim desem?"

"Pekala, o zaman bu konu hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?" Yan bir şekilde ona baktığında Jongin gözlerini önündeki manzaraya kilitledi. Sehun'un kafasını ileri geriye hareket ettirmesini, rüzgârdan yeni boyanmış turuncu saçlarının ahenkle dağılmasını ve Chanyeol'un söylediği şey her neyse koluna vurarak ona cezalandırmasını izlerken bile yüzünde oluşan aptal gülümsemeyi silmek zordu. Ne hissettiği gayet açıktı aslında.

"O da benim gibi," derken parmakları giydiği montun cebinde kıvrıldı. "Benim gibi hissediyor."

Baekhyun kendine gelmiş gibi canlanırken, "Sen ne hissediyorsun?" diye sordu daha ciddi bir şekilde. Yüzü kasılmıştı. Chanyeol onlara acele etmelerini söylerken ikisi de onu duymamıştı bile. Beta olan kısa, soğuk bir gülüş bıraktı ortama, "Seni uyarmıştım," diyerek devam etti konuşmasına. "Seni uyarmıştım ama beni dinlemedin."

"Aramızda bir çekim var, bunda kötü olan ne olabilir ki?"

"Aptalsın ve aptal olmaya devam edeceksin Jongin."

"Baek-"

Baekhyun tek eliyle saçlarını dağıtıp adımlarını durdurduğunda, Jongin'de durmak zorunda kaldı. Beta olan direkt gözlerinin içine bakmıştı. "Sehun'u senden daha iyi tanıyorum," dedi. Konuşmanın özeti daha ilk cümleden belliydi. "Eğer yanlış kişiye âşık olursan çok mutsuz olursun, bundan emin olabilirsin."

Âşık olmak mı? Baekhyun çok ileriye gidiyordu. Ona bu konuyla ilgili rahatlamak istedi ama beta çocuk bakışlarını ondan ayırdığında, baktığı kişi şu an başkasıydı. "Hiçbir zaman duygularına karşılık vermeyecek, seni o şekilde görmek istemeyecek kişi bir anda hayatını cehenneme çevirir. Seni cennetine asla kabul etmez; belki buna cesareti olmadığından, belki de senin varlığının farkında olmadığından. Sen yalnızca acı çekersin, tek başına."

Tüm söyleyeceklerinin önemi gittikçe azaldı, Baekhyun'un titrek bir nefes alıp avucunun içiyle gözlerini silmesini izledi. Chanyeol tekrar onlara seslendiğinde bu sefer, "Geliyoruz," diye bağırmıştı Baekhyun hafif boğuk bir sesle. Sanki ağlamamak için kendini zor tutuyormuş gibi duruyordu. Kendini o kadar sıkıyordu ki, Jongin sarılarak onu rahatlatmak istedi. Temkinli bir şekilde ona bakarken bu konuşmanın sadece aralarında kalacağına dair ondan bir söz bekliyordu ve Jongin bir boşluğun içinde süzülüyormuş gibi başını sallarken ona beklediği sözü verdi.

Jongin kördü, en yakın arkadaşlardan birinin gözlerinin önünde aşk acısı çektiğini fark edememişti. Âşık olduğu kişinin bir diğer arkadaşı olabileceği aklının ucundan bile geçmemişti. Jongin o kadar kördü ki, kendi hislerinin büyüklüğünü bile hala göremiyor ve inkâr ediyordu. O cehennemi yaşamayı çoktan hak etmişti bile.


	11. Bölüm 10

Şişmiş olan gözlerini uyuşuk bir şekilde açıp kapatırken tüm gece sanki hiç uyumamış gibiydi. Yanağını daha çok yastığa bastırırken yatağın içine gömülmek ve bir daha da hiç kalkmamak için her şeyini verebilirdi. Yine o depresyon anlarından birini yaşıyor olmalıydı ve bunun birçok sebebi vardı. Kendi kendine Lana Del Rey'in Pretty When You Cry şarkısının sözlerini mırıldanırken arada Sehun da ona eşlik ediyor ama bu sözleri fazla neşeli söylediği için şarkının tüm ruhunu yok ediyordu. 

"Neden bu kadar mutsuz görünüyorsun bu sabah?" 

İç çekip aynanın karşısında hazırlanan Sehun'a baktı. Diğer omega yine her sabah olduğu gibi erkenden kalkmış ve hazırlanmaya başlamıştı bile. Şimdi onu yatağa çağırsa ve birlikte uyumayı teklif etse ne derdi? Yaldızlı harflerle bir hayır alırdı büyük ihtimalle. Gözlerini yumdu, tekrar geri açtı. Sehun hala onu izlerken sorduğu soru tekrar hatırlamaya çalıştı. Neden bu kadar mutsuz olduğunu sormuştu, değil mi? İnleyerek, "Bilmiyorum," dedi. "Belki havadan dolayı." 

İkisinin gözleri de pencereden gözüken yarı kapalı havaya bakıp tekrar göz göze geldi. Diğer omega, anlıyormuş gibi başını sallayıp gözlerini kıstı ve aynada kendini süzdü. "En azından benim gibi kendini Anne hissetmiyorsun."

"Anne?"

"Anne. Turuncu saçlarımla kendimi çirkin hissetmeye başladım, sanki herkes bununla alay ediyormuş gibi geliyor. Dün sabah sınıftan biri açık açık neden boyadığımı sordu. Havalar daha açılmadığı için şanslıyım, kesin çillerim de ortaya çıkacak güneşi görünce."

"Çillerini görmek istiyorum," dedi Jongin mırıldanarak ama Sehun bunu duymamıştı. Boğazındaki pütürlüğü geçirmek için yutkunup daha yüksek sesle konuştu bu sefer. "Daha geçen abim turuncu saçlarını övünce mutlu oluyordun."

Junmyeon'un kaldığı üç günlük tatil Jongin için çileden başka bir şey olmamıştı. Onu gezdirirken her anlarında Sehun da takılmış ve bu süre zarfında ikisi de baya yakınlaşmıştı. Abisi Sehun'un saçlarını ya da kıyafetlerini her övdüğü an, Sehun küçük bir kız çocuğuymuş gibi kıkırdıyor ve kızarıyordu. Junmyeon gitmek zorunda kaldığında daha fazla bu manzaralara şahit olmayacağı için üstünden büyük bir yük kalktı. Evet, belki iyi bir kardeş değildi o sıra ama böyle hissettiği için de pişman değildi. Abisi tarafından nedenini bilmek istemeyeceği şekilde tehdit edilmek hoşuna gitmemişti. Kurdu kendi bölgesini çizmek için adeta ona yalvarmıştı.

Sehun omzunun üstünden ona bakıp göz kırptığında hala süregelen huysuzluğunu bastırmaya çalıştı. "Tatlım o başka, bu başka. Ayrıca abin gerçekten tam bir centilmen." İşaret parmağıyla çenesine vurup bir süre düşünüyormuş gibi yaptıktan sonra, "Sen nasıl böyle oldun hiç anlamıyorum, tüm iyi genleri abin almış olmalı," dedi alaycı bir sesle. 

Jongin gürültüyle sızlandı ve sırtüstü devrilerek tavana baktı. "İlk doğduğu için hepsini çalmış olmalı."

Sehun'un kıkırdadığını duyduğunda o da hafifçe gülümsedi ama zihni hem abisiyle hem de çoğunlukla o gece Baekhyun'un söyledikleriyle meşguldü. Bu sefer bu konuşmanın üstünü kapatıp yoluna devam edemezdi. Sehun'a Baekhyun konusunu sormak istiyordu; Chanyeol'a âşık olduğunu biliyor muydu? Ama sormasına gerek yoktu, Sehun'un bunu bilmemesi imkânsızdı ve diğer omeganın bu konuda onunla dedikodu yapacağını hiç zannetmiyordu. Eğer Baekhyun ile bu konuları konuştuysa o zaman Jongin'in ilgisinin de farkında olması gerekiyordu, bu ilgiyi Baekhyun gibi yanlış anlamış mıydı Sehun? Aşkmış meşkmiş o gece Baekhyun fena saçmalamıştı, Jongin'in âşık olmuş gibi bir hali mi vardı? Bi' kere Sehun omegaydı, bu ayrıntıyı komple unutmuş muydu beta çocuk? Eğer omega oluşu önemsiz bir ayrıntı olarak görülüyorsa bile Jongin'in Sehun'a karşı özel ilgisi sadece beğeniyle alakalıydı. Ona dokunmak, hep görmek istemesine sebep olan bir çekim vardı aralarında. Bu kötü bir şey değildi. Bu gayet normaldi. Değil mi? İlk başlarda bu durumu tuhaf bulsa da artık kabullenmiş ve bunun bilinciyle hareketlerine karar vermişti. Omegalar da birbirlerini cinsel açıdan beğenebilir, etkilenebilirdi. Sonuçta omegaların güzel olan her şeye karşı bir hassaslığı yok muydu? 

Aşk çok daha farklı, kuvvetli bir duyguydu. Âşık olduğun kişiyi hayatının merkezi yapardın ve dünyanın güneşin etrafında dönmesi gibi sen de onun etrafında dönerdin. Birisine koşulsuz bu kadar bağlanmak, kendinden ödün vermek korkutucuydu ve Jongin bu aşk olaylarına olabildiğince geç girmek istiyordu. Bu yüzden belki de Baekhyun'un Chanyeol'a âşık olmasını ve bunu kimseye belli etmeden saklamasına şaşırmıştı. Güneşin etrafında dönerken kendini yakmış ama yine de gıkını bile çıkarmamıştı beta olan. O asla bu kadar tepkisiz kalamazdı.

Yani Jongin, Sehun'a âşık değildi. Ona âşık olamazdı, bunun için milyonlarca neden sayabilirdi. 

Sehun'un yüzü birden tavanla arasına girdiğinde neredeyse yerinden zıplayacaktı ama diğer omega haylaz çocuklar gibi sırıtmış ve uzanıp hızla alnına sulu bir öpücük bıraktıktan sonra geri çekilmişti. "Hadi ben çıkıyorum artık. Senin dersin daha geç dimi?" 

Çantasını alıp kapıya kadar geldiğinde, Jongin alnındaki sıcak dudaklarının bıraktığı izle derin bir nefes alırken "Ben hala Anne benzetmeni anlamadım," dedi dalgınlıkla. 

Sehun kapıyı açtı ve arkasından kapatmadan önce içeriye doğru yüksek sesle bağırdı: "Bu akşam seni çok güzel bir diziyle tanıştıracağım o zaman!"

Jongin'in beta olan çocuğun yanına gitmek gibi bir niyeti vardı başta ama bir şey onu durdurdu, yanına hiç gidemedi. Sehun ile onun hakkında ne konuştuklarını hem merak ediyor hem de duymak istemiyordu. Zaten her zaman problemi bu olmamış mıydı? Korkak gibi kaçmak, kuytu köşelere sığınmak. 

Sorumlulukları bilen bir öğrenci gibi derslerine girdi, kütüphaneye uğradı ve Chanyeol'u ekerek odasına geri döndü. Akşam bahsettiği diziye başlayamadılar, Noel tatili için herkes valiz hazırlarken buna vakitleri olmamıştı. Jongin belki gece izlerler diye düşündü ama Sehun günün yorgunluğuyla çoktan uyuyakalmıştı bile. 

—

Noel tatilini ve yeni yılı evde geçirmek onun için yeni bir şey değildi ama ilk defa bu yıl zorlandığını hissetti. Aklı hep bir şekilde Sehun ile paylaştıkları o küçük odalarında takılı takılıyordu. Arkadaş grubundaki yazışmalarında hepsi birbirine fotoğraf ve video gönderse de Jongin hep Sehun'un gönderdiklerine heyecanla bakıyor, merak ediyordu. Bunun sebebini Sehun'un okul dışındaki hayatıyla ilgili çok bir şey bilmemesine bağlamaya çalıştı. Arkadaşlıkları yeni yeni sağlamlaşırken onunla ilgili her şeyi bilmek isteyen bir tarafı vardı. Telefonu hep elindeydi, yeni bildirim bekliyordu.

Noel'i sevmemesinin en büyük nedeni evlerinin her zamankinden daha kalabalık olması ve akrabalarını görmek zorunda oluşuydu. Masada büyük bir kalabalık vardı. Tüm akrabalar bir araya toplanmıştı. Jongin bazı kuzenleriyle iyi anlaşsa da çoğunu sevdiği pek söylenemezdi. Ortada dönen sohbetten bile haberi yoktu. Bazen ona sorduklarında konuyu bilmese bile evet diyip geçiştiriyordu. Gürültüyle herkes herkese bir şeyler anlatırken cebindeki telefonu tekrar titreşimle kıpırdandı. Çaktırmadan masanın altından telefona baksa da bu gibi durumlarda kimsenin gözünden bir şey kaçmazdı ne yazık ki, hele bunu üçüncü kez yapıyor olursa. Ona dönen gözlerin farkındalığıyla gruba gelen yeni mesajları okurken hafif gergindi. Bir fotoğraf gönderilmişti; Chanyeol ve Baekhyun, Chanyeol'un evindeydi ve birlikte yemek masasında oturuyorlardı. Fotoğrafın ön kısmında onların yüzleri varken, arkadan Chanyeol'un annesi ve babası gözüküyordu. Beta olanın gerçekten mutlu görünmesinden aralarındaki sorunu çözdüklerini belli ediyordu. Sehun sadece fotoğrafın altına kırmızı bir kalp yollamıştı. Jongin aynı şekilde kalp atarak telefonu masanın üstüne koydu. Başını kaldırdığında, "Ne oldu?" diye sordu herkesin ona baktığını görünce. Yüzlerdeki ima karşısında ne yapacağını bilememişti.

Karşısında oturan Junmyeon sırıtarak omuz silkmiş, annesi ve babası karşılıklı bakışmadan sonra ona doğru dönmüştü. Annesi güzel bir omegaydı, yuvarlık yüz hattı iri gözlerle taşlandırılmış ve beline kadar uzayan siyah saçları ile son dokunuşu yapmıştı. Jongin esmerliğini ve burnunu ondan alsa da diğer her şeyden mahrumdu. "Jongin," diyerek seslendi en yumuşak sesiyle. "Bizim bilmediğimiz bir sevgilin mi var?"

Halası gülerek amcasının omzuna vurdu, sonunda istedikleri 'güzel' haberi kavuşacaklarmış gibi duruyorlardı. Kuzenleri ise daha çok bezmiş gibiydi. 

Kaşığını çorbaya batırdı ve karıştırdı. "Hayır, neden öyle düşündün ki?" Çorbayı annesinin hatırına birkaç yudum içti ve geri bıraktı. Hiçbir zaman çorba seven biri olmamıştı.

Halası, "Çok dalgın görünüyorsun," dedi. "Eskiden daha çok neşeliydin. Ve gözün de sürekli telefonda."

"Arkadaş grubumla konuşuyordum..."

Büyük kuzenlerinden beta olan Jackson, "Arkadaş grubunla konuşurken ekrana sırıtarak mı bakıyorsun?" diye sordu diğerlerine katılarak. Jongin en çok da bu kuzeniyle hiç anlaşamazdı işte. Diğerleri Jackson'ı onaylarken, Jongin kaşığı tamamen bırakarak annesine baktı. Kadın masaya tamamen yaslanmış ve tüm ilgisini çocuğuna vermişti. İşte bu en fenasıydı; bir annenin radarına takılmak. Ekrana sırıtma olayı sadece bir kere olmuştu ve onda da etrafında insanlar olduğu tamamen aklından çıkmıştı! Tüm suç Sehun'un evlerinin bahçesinde bulduğu bir köpekle oyun oynarken çektiği video yüzündendi. Jongin köpekleri çok severdi, yani tek neden buydu sırıtmasının. Yoksa Sehun'un köpekle beraber ne kadar mutlu ve sevimli gözüktüğüne hiç dikkat etmemişti. 

"Anneee, sevgilim olsa haberiniz olurdu."

"Ben de öyle düşünüyorum," dedi babası. Onu savunan tek kişiydi ve esmer olan omega babasına arkadan öpücük yolladı. "Jongin bunu saklayacak bir çocuk değil. Olursa bize söyler." Babası da geriye yaslandı, öpücüğe karşılık olarak ona göz kırpmıştı. Ama annesi ve diğer akrabaları bu cevaptan çok da tatmin olmadı. Yemeğine dönmeden önce, "Jongin'in yanında artık bir Alfa görmek istiyorum," dedi hafif isyan eder bir tonda. Dönüp dolaşıp her sene olduğu gibi yine aynı konuya gelinmişti böylece.

Bir anda tüm iştahının kaçtığını hissederken zorlukla boğazındaki yemeği yutkundu. Alt dudağına dişlerini geçirirken ufak bir kan tadı diline bulaşmıştı. Junmyeon yalandan öksürüp, "Anne benim de daha sevgilim yok. Bence Jongin'in üstüne çok fazla gitmemeliyiz," dese de, hem annesi hem de halası onun bir omega olduğundan ve omegaların çok fazla yalnız kalmasının ne kadar tehlikeli olabileceğinden bahsetmeye başlamıştı. Babası genelde bu mevzulara girmezdi ama amcası da bir alfa olarak aynı şeyi düşünüyordu. Kendi çocuklarının hepsi beta olduğundan bu gibi konularda sadece Junmyeon ve Jongin üstünde durmaya kendine görev edinmiş gibiydi. Bazen halası beta olduğu için amcasının bu kadar karıştığını hissediyordu Jongin. Babası hep kardeşinin ne kadar çok alfa ve omega çocuk istediğini söylerdi ama beta-alfa evliliğinde genelde çocuklar hep beta olurdu.

Ailenin tek omega çocuğu olarak tüm baskı onun üstündeydi ve hepsi bir gün evleneceği alfa ile tanışmak istiyordu. Eğer beta birisiyle olursa büyük ihtimal annesi hiç memnun olmayacaktı. Daha büyüğü Jongin'in kurdunun bir omegayı arzuladığını duysalar hepsi düşüp bayılır, Jongin de onları hastanelerden toplamak zorunda kalırdı. Bunları düşündükçe bile kendini daha çok kapana kısılmış gibi hissediyordu. Telefonuna tekrar bildirimler gelse de yemek boyunca bir daha telefona bakmadı. Sahte gülücükler atsa da etrafına, ruhu ve bedeni şu an burada olmak istemiyordu. Bu sıkılgan tavrını Junmyeon fark etmişti yalnızca ve o da ilgiyi üzerinde toplamak için birkaç şey anlatmaya başlamıştı. Ama onda bile okuldaki alfaların nasıl olduğuyla ilgili soru yağmuruna tutulmuştu Jongin. 

İlerleyen saatlerde salona geçilip tatlılar yenmeye başlandığında, sonunda küçük kuzenleriyle oynamayı bırakıp kendini bahçeye attı. O kadar boğulmuştu ki, dışarıda bile rahat nefes alabilmesi için biraz zaman geçmesi gerekmişti. Havanın soğuk oluşunu bile umursamadan ince kazağıyla dururken çimlerin üstüne oturdu ve tamamen uzandı. İçeriden gelen gürültüler yavaş yavaş azalmaya başlamış ve tamamen kendisiyle baş başa kalabilmişti. Ay tam tepesinde kusursuz bir şekilde parlarlarken derin bir iç çekti. Kendini dinliyor, söylemeye çalıştığı şeyi duyuyordu. 

Junmyeon ona, "Onların dediklerini kafaya takma çok. Senin mutlu olmanı istiyorlar," demişti. Ailenin gözbebeğiydi, ne isterse elde ederdi ve kimse ona bir şey diyemezdi. Yani Jongin'in ne hissettiğini tam olarak anlayabilmesi imkansızdı. Bu yüzden cevap olarak şunu söylemişti o da: "Mutluluk ne zaman beri kısıtlamalarla oluşmaya başladı abi?" Söylediği gibi, ne dediğini anlamamıştı. Sorun değildi, o da kendini anlamıyordu zaten.

Telefonu eline alıp ayın yerine onu koydu gökyüzüne ve o yokken konuşulmuş olan tüm yazışmaları yarım yamalak okudu. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun yine türlü türlü fotoğraflar atmış, Sehun da bunlara ya kısa cevaplarla ya da emojilerle karşılık vermişti. Grup yazışmalarından çıktı ve Baekhyun'un resmine tıklayarak konuşmayı açtı. "Neden Sehun'la bu kadar yakınlaşmama karşısın?" yazıp gönderdiğinde o an tüm bu kısıtlamalardan ve keşkelerden kurtulmak istiyordu. Telefonu yanıp söndü, cevap beklediğinden de hızlı gelmişti.

"Karşı değilim. Hatta sizi birlikte çok sevimli buluyorum.

Ama benim durumuma düşmeni istemiyorum." -01;10

"Senin durumuna düşmem Baekhyun.

Ben arkadaşıma aşık değilim." -01:11

Yazdığı şeyi tekrar okuyup terleyen avuçlarını tişörtüne sürttü. Parmakları hızla klavyenin üstünde gezinirken cevap gelmeden önce tekrar mesaj attı.

"Benim hakkımda sana bir şey mi söyledi?" -01:13

Ekranın ışığı yandığında önce derin bir nefes alıp kendini sakinleştirdi açmadan önce.

"Senin hakkında konuşmuyoruz." -01:13

"Özellikle Sehun konunun sana gelmemesi için elinden geleni yapar." -01:14

"O zaman sorun ne?" -01:15

"Sehun ya gerçekten iyi bir oyuncu ya da gerçekten alfalardan hoşlanıyor." -01:15

Karanlıkta ekranın parlak ışığı gözlerini acıtmasına rağmen yine de inatla cümleyi tekrar ve tekrar okuyup durdu. Sehun'un alfalardan hoşlanmama ihtimali mi vardı? Bu daha önce varsayarak bile düşünmediği bir şeydi. Kurdu hareketlenmeye başladı, kuyruğunu sallayarak ona baktı. İkisi de kendi içlerinde bir şeylerin mücadelesi veriyor, birbirlerine yardımcı olmaya çalışıyordu.

"Ne yapmam gerekiyor?" yazıp gönderdi. 

Üç dakika boyunca cevap gelmemişti. Çimlerin üstünde kıyafetlerin yeşile boyanmasını umursamadan dönüp dururken sabırla bildirim sesini bekledi. İçeriden ona seslendiklerini duyduğunda üşüme hissiyatı da onu sarmaya başladı, burnu hassaslaştı. Biraz daha bekledi, bekledi ve yine bekledi. Cevap gelmeyeceğini düşünmeye başlamışken Baekhyun ismi çıktı bildirimlerde. O kadar bekletmeden sonra sadece, 'O iş bende' yazan bir mesaj yollamış ve Jongin'in bir gecesinin daha uykusuz geçmesine neden olmuştu.


	12. Bölüm 11

Junmyeon onu yataktan sürükleyerek çıkardığında, günün çabucak bitmesi için dua etmeye başlamıştı. Yeni yıl için herkes gereksiz bir şekilde heyecanlanırken, Jongin dünyanın sonu gelmiş gibi davranıyordu. Üstüne salaş kıyafetlerle uyuşuk adımlarla merdivenlerden indi ve kimseye gözükmeden mutfağa sızarak kendine şişeden su doldurdu. 

"Hadi ama Jongin, biraz enerjik ol."

Tek gözünü ovuşturup abisine baktı. Atabileceği en korkunç bakışı atmaya çalışmıştı o sıra. "Enerjiyim ben."

Junmyeon yine her zaman ki gibi şık ve parlak görünüyordu. Beyaz teni dışarıdaki kar manzarasıyla yarışırken, omeganın tavus kuşunu andıran siyah saçlarının aksine onunkiler adeta Clark Kent gibiydi. Bir tek gözlükleri eksik diyecekken, Junmyeon elindeki gözlüğü yukarıya kaldırdı ve camlarını sildikten sonra gözlerine yerleştirdi. "İşte şimdi oldu," diye mırıldandı sessizce omega.

"Bir şey mi dedin?"

"Ben gelmesem olmaz mı diyordum. Abi canım hiç istemiyor."

Junmyeon kollarını göğsünde toplayıp ona dik dik baktığında bu açıkça hayır demekti. "Hem Jongdae de gelecek," dedi alfa daha fazla ikna etmeye çalışarak. En azından yalnız olmayacaktı. Dışarıdaki rüzgârın cama vurduğu tıkırtıyı dinleyerek Jongin suyun son damlalarını içerken, bir süre yaşanan sessizlikten sonra abisi ismini seslendi ve Jongin de ona baktı bardağının üstünden.

Alfa olan şimdi bakışlarını masanın üstünde görünmez bir yere sabitlemişti. "Senin arkadaşlarından," diyerek başladı ama hemen duraksamış ve dudaklarını birbirine bastırmıştı.

"Benim arkadaşlardan?" Bardağı yemek masasının üstüne koyup tamamen döndü. Hala uyku sersemi üstünde olduğu için esneyip duruyordu ama yine de Junmyeon gülümseyip onun saçlarını daha da karıştırarak dağıtırken ki garipliği gözünden kaçmamıştı. 

"Önemli bir şey değil. Hadi hemen hazırlan."

Jongin belini esneterek abisinin ellerinden kaçmış ve yine annesine görünmeden odasına geri dönmeyi başarmıştı. Eline gelen ilk giysileri giydikten sonra aynaya baktı ve saçlarını tarayarak az da olsa bir şekil verebildikten sonra arabada bekleyen Junmyeon'un yanına koştu. Her zamanki ve tatilde her zaman açık oluşuyla bilinen kafeye girerken buraları hiç özlemediğini bir kez daha fark etti. Jongdae görür görmez ona sarılmış ve yanına oturtmuştu. Masadaki diğer kişiler tanıdık olsa da hepsi Junmyeon'un arkadaşlarıydı. Abisinin alfa arkadaşı, Yibo da buradaydı. Kızışma olayından sonra her yıl mutlaka birbirlerini görseler de yine de her zaman ki gibi Jongin gözlerini kaçırmadan edememişti. Jongdae sırıtarak daha çok onu kendine çekti. "Özlemişim oğlum seni!"

Diğerleri onun bu tepkisine gülerken Yuri, "Sanki aynı şehirde, okulda okumuyor musunuz gibi niye tepki veriyorsun?" diye sordu. Haklıydı.

Jongdae kolunu Jongin'in omzundan çekmeden, "Bu haylaz yüzünden çok görüşemiyoruz," dedi. "Kampüslerimiz ve yurtlarımız farklı yerlerde. Eee Jongin de fazla dışarıya çıkan bir tip değil. Çok az görüşüyoruz."

Jongin cevap vermeden menüyü açtı ve kahvaltılık bölümünden pankeklere göz gezdirdi. Yanlarına gelen garsona tereddüt etmeden isteklerini sıraladıktan sonra ona muzip bir şekilde gülümseyen Jongdae'ye döndü. "Sen ne yapacaksın, hala kararlı mısın okulu bırakma konusunda?"

Diğerleri kendi halinde sohbet ederken onlar da dünyalarına çekilmişti. Jongdae sıcak kahvesini yudumlayıp onayladı. "Evet, ailemle de görüştüm. Önce biraz sorun çıkardılar... bilirsin onları, her şeye başta zaten sorun çıkarırlar." Sırıtması iyice genişlediğinde istediğine kavuştuğu açıkça belli oluyordu. Tüm yüzü aydınlanmış gibi parlıyordu. "Amaaa en sonunda inatçı tavrım sayesinde ikna edebildim."

"Senin adına sevindim." Gerçekten de sevinmişti. Jongin hiçbir zaman Jongdae kadar inatçı ve cesur olamazdı. Hukuk seçerken bile ailesinin fikriyle hareket etmişti çünkü o kadar kararsız kalmıştı ki ne istediğini bile karar verememişti. En azından bölümü okumaya başladıktan sonra pişman olmaması onun şansınaydı. 

"Ee sen anlat, neler yapıyorsun? Sehun cadısı hala sana eziyet çektiriyor mu?"

Garson siparişlerle beraber masaya yaklaşırken duyduğu soruyla öksürdü. O cevap veremeden yan yana yapışık olan masalardan diğerinde oturan Junmyeon, "Sehun mu?" diye sormuştu lafa atlatarak. "Daha önce bu kadar sevimli bir cadı görmemiştim." 

Yuri ve Yibo güldü, Donghae ve Seulgi konuya fransız kaldıkları için anlamayarak onlara göz gezdirdi. Yibo, Junmyeon'un omzuna yumruk atarak daha çok gülerken, normalde tatlı olan bu gülüş o an Jongin'in sinirini fazlasıyla bozmuştu. Neye bu kadar güldüğünü bile anlamamışken huzursuzca yerinde kıpırdandı. "Hayır," dedi tekrar Jongdae'ye dönerek. "Aslında çok iyi anlaşmaya başladık. Fazlasıyla iyi." Üstüne bastırarak söyledikleri Jongdae'yi şok ederken pankeklerini yemeye başladı. 

"Nasıl ya? Aynı Sehun'dan bahsettiğimize emin miyiz?"

"Bence sen Sehun'ları karıştırıyorsun," dedi Junmyeon. Jongdae de gülerek, "Vay be," demişti. "Ben neler kaçırmışım böyle."

Çocukluk arkadaşının bakışları bir mızrak gibi sol yanağını delip geçerken cevap vermemeye ve yemeğini yemeye devam etti. Sehun ile aralarında ki gelişmiş bu ilişkiyi deli gibi merak ediyordu ve soracağı milyonlarca soru dilinin ucunda tutuyordu. Jongin bu gece onların hepsini cevaplamak zorunda olduğunun farkında olarak şimdilik her hangi bir şey söylemedi. Jongdae bunu kabul ederek diğer konulara geçiş yapmıştı, açacağı mekânı anlatırken oldukça heyecanlıydı. Şehrin içinde, oldukça iyi bir yerde bulmuştu ve kampüse çok fazla uzakta da değildi. Öğrenciler boş vakitlerinde şehre indiğinde ilk tercih edecekleri mekân olma olasılığı çok yüksekti. 

Diğerleri bu mekân konusunda daha çok konuşmaya başladığında, Jongin bir süre sonra konudan koparak telefonunu açtı ve refleksle instagramdan Sehun'un hesabına girdi. İki saat önce bir gönderi paylaşmıştı; iki köpek karların üstünde koşuşturuyordu ve Sehun yerde uzanan bacakları vardı fotoğrafta. Gruba gönderdiği fotoğrafta ki köpekle aynıydı içlerinden biri, evlerinin bahçesinde bulduğu ama diğeri hakkında bir fikri yoktu. Sehun'un bir köpeği olup olmadığını bile bilmiyordu. Sehun'un hayatıyla ilgili tam olarak ne biliyordu ki o zaten?

Sehun'un nasıl bir oda arkadaşı olduğu biliyordu ama yalnızken ne yaptığını bilmiyordu. Sehun'un en sevdiği meyveyi ve yemeği biliyordu ama mutluyken ya da üzgünken hangi şarkıları dinlediğini bilmiyordu. Sehun'un acıdan nefret ettiğini ve karanlıkta uyumaktan hoşlanmadığını biliyordu ama kalbi kırıldığında nasıl davrandığını bilmiyordu Sehun'un güzellik konusunda takıntılı olduğunu biliyordu ama neden takıntılı olduğunu bilmiyordu. 

Sehun'un ilk kızışmasını bir alfayla geçirdiğini biliyor ama bunun onu neden bu kadar üzdüğünü bilmiyordu.

Jongin, Sehun hakkında bir şeyler biliyordu ama aslında onun hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyordu. Ve bu canını oldukça sıkıyordu.

Arkadaşlıklarının ilerlemesi için, Sehun'un ona ve Jongin'in de Sehun'a güvenmesi için belli bir zamanlara ihtiyaçları vardı. Bunların hepsinin farkındaydı ama yine de hemen o zamana geçmek, her şey hemen olsun istiyordu. Bunun imkânsız oluşuydu belki de onun ruhunu emen çünkü Jongin daha önce hiçbir şeyi bu kadar çok istememişti. Hiçbir şeye Sehun kadar takıntılı olmamıştı.

Evet, Sehun'a takıntılıydı. Kurdu ne kadar Sehun'a takıntılıysa o da en az onun kadar beyaz tenli omegaya takıntılıydı. En azından bunu kendine itiraf edebiliyordu.

Jongdae'nin bakışlarını tekrar üstünde hissetmesine rağmen bakışlarını fotoğraftan çekmedi. Beğendiğinde yorum atmamak için kendini tuttu ama bu yorumları okumasına engel olmadı. On kişi yorum atmış ve bunlarının hepsini Jongin zaten tanıyordu. Ama tanıdıklarının içerisinde şaşırdığı bir isim vardı ve bu konuda tam olarak ne hissetmesi gerektiğine emin olamadı. Abisi, gönderinin atıldığı zamanla aynı saatte yorum atmıştı. Yorumda yanlış anlaşılacak hiçbir şey yoktu, köpeklerimin çok sevimli olduğunu yazmış. Sehun da buna karşılık sadece köpek emojisiyle beraber kalp yollamıştı.

Gözlerini ekrandan ayırıp yavaşça diğer masada oturan Junmyeon'a çıkardı. Alfa abisi telefonuna gülümseyerek bakıyordu ve Jongin ilk paranoya duygusunu o anda hissetmişti. Şu an Sehun'un fotoğrafını bakıyor olabilir miydi? Yoksa yazışıyorlar mıydı? Ne zamandan beri yazışıyorlardı?

Jongdae kulağına doğru eğilip, "Neden abine şeytani bakışlar atıyorsun?" diye sorduğunda, derin bir nefes aldı. 

"Benim olan bir şeyi çalmış gibi hissetmem normal mi?"

Jongdae soruyu anlamadı, Jongin de açıklamaya çalışmadı. Hissettiği şeyi açıklayabilmesi mümkün değildi. Okuduğu bir romanda başkahraman da böyle yapmıştı; şüphelerin bir tohum gibi içinde yeşermesi için onları düzenli olarak sulamıştı. 

—

Jongdae konuşmayı çok severdi, o kadar çok severdi ki Jongin çoğu zaman onun yanında başının ağrıdığını hissederdi. Baekhyun'dan bile fazla konuşuyordu ve eğer ikisi yan yana gelirse oluşacak kaosu hiç merak bile etmiyordu. Ama şu an, herkes yılbaşı eğlencesine kendini kaptırmış eğlenirken, Jongdae'nin yanında sürekli konuşarak onu yalnız olmaktan kurtardığı için bundan hiç şikâyetçi değildi. En azından sandığı kadar şikâyetçi değildi, diyelim.

"Ama sen hiçbir şey anlatmıyorsun, hep ben konuşuyorum."

Odanın en kuytu köşesinde dururken daha çok duvara yaslandı, üstündeki kıyafeti çekiştirdi. Annesi zorla daha şık bir şeyler giydirmişti, ne gerek varsa artık. Bu saçma yılbaşı partisi için kravat taktığına inanamıyordu hala. "Ne anlatmamı istiyorsun, eve geldiğimizden beri soru yağmuruna tuttun zaten," dedi Jongdae'ye bakmadan.

"Sen de hep kaçamak cevap verdin ama." Sızlanma sesinize karşılık gözlerini devirdi omega.

"Olan şeyi söyledim sadece, daha ne dememi bekliyorsun."

Jongdae tekrar sızlandı inat yaparmış gibi. "Sehun ile arkadaş olamazsın sen. Bu dünyanın sonu gibi bir şey." Bir anda kollar etrafını sarıp onu çevirdiğinde beta çocuğun büyümüş gözleriyle karşılaştı. "Doğruyu söyle, sana büyü mü yaptı o cadı?" diye sordu gayet ciddi bir şekilde.

Kollarını zorla indirmeye çalışsa da diğeri buna izin vermeye niyeti yokmuş gibiydi. "Saçmalama ya," dedi bugün milyonlarca kez tekrar söylerken. "Bir şekilde oldu işte. Ben de anlamadım."

"Sen de anlamadın?"

"Bir gece uyudum ve uyandığımda arkadaştık, böyle işte."

Jongdae sonunda kollarını omzundan çekip her iki yanında sallandırarak duvara yaslandı. Sevdiği birinin ölüm haberini almış gibi yıkılmıştı. "O lanet gece," diye mırıldandı şu an çalan saçma müziğe karışan sesiyle. "O lanet gece de ne olmuş olabilir."

Samimi bir şekilde konuşmak gerekirse Jongin'in de bir fikri yoktu. 

"Ama zaten sizin aranızda hep tuhaf bir durum vardı. Birbirinizden nefret etseniz bile yan yana durmaktan kaçamıyordunuz."

Öyleydi, demek istedi ama ağzını açmadı. Müzik sesi durdu ve herkes dans etmeyi, atıştırmalıkları yemeyi durdurdu. Jongin ve Jongdae konuşmayı keserek onlara bakmıştı. Hep bir ağızdan 10'dan geriye sayılmayı başlanınca o malum anın geldiğini anladılar. Jongdae bir şeyler söyledi ama Jongin ne dediğini tam olarak duymamıştı. Telefonu cebinde çalınca tüm dikkati oraya toplandı. Hızlı bir şekilde telefonu çıkarıp gelen aramayı kabul ettiğinde bir anda ekran dört pencereye ayrıldı ve arkadaşları her bir karede gözüktü.

8

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol yine her zaman ki gibi şaklabanlıklar yaparken, Sehun sakince kameraya bakıyor ve gülüyordu. Diğerleri gibi evin içinde değildi, dışarıda ve karanlıktaydı. Surata vuran kamera ışığıyla bile güzel görünebilmeyi başarabilmişti.

6

Jongin nefesini tuttu ve sadece Sehun'a baktı. Gözünü ondan bir an olsun bile ayıramamıştı.

4

Baekhyun şimdiden yeni yıl şarkısı söylerken, Chanyeol kahkahalarla ona eşlik ediyordu.

2

Herkes hep bir ağızdan bağırdı ve o ne olduğunu anlayamadan, gözlerini açıp kapattığında dudaklarında bir başkasının dudaklarını hissetti. Fazlasıyla hızlı ama bir o kadar da yavaş geçen bir andı. Donup kalmış gibi kıpırdayamazken, dudaklarındaki kısa ve kuru olan baskı geri çekilmiş, "Yeni yıl öpücüğü de almadım demezsin artık," gülerek bağırmıştı Jongdae. 

Kendini geldiği an gömleğinin bilek kısmını dudaklarını götürerek sildi. Az önce yediği ve içtiği her şey boğazına dizilmiş ve her an kusacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Sinirle Jongdae'yi iteledi ve birkaç kere nefes alıp verdi. Elindeki ağırlıkla beraber telefonu ve konuşmayı tekrar hatırladığında ise bu sefer ikinci kez şoku ve kanının çekilmesini hissetti. Yutkundu, ağzından hiç de hoş olmayan bir küfür kaçtı. Telefonu kaldırdığında görüntülü arama hala sürüyordu ama artık dört pencere değil üç pencere açıktı. Sehun'un bulunduğu kare tamamen karanlığa gömülmüştü.


	13. Bölüm 12

Kötü hissetmesi için bir sebep yoktu ya da pişmanlık duyması için. Jongin'in hiçbir suçu yoktu, bunun da gayet farkındaydı ama yine de kalbi ve beyni aynı anda ona eziyet etmeye karar vermiş gibiydi. İçi içini yiyor, tüm düşünceleri tek bir alanda toplanıyordu. Sanki... sanki sevgilisin aldatmış gibi bir suçluluk duygusu etrafını sarmıştı. Bu çok saçmaydı, bekardı ve kimseye ne söz vermiş ne de söz almıştı. Fakat bu suçluluk duygusu tüm bu mantıklı açıklamaları bile kabul etmiyordu.

Geri dönerken, otobüsün içinde herkes uyuyup o camdan yolu izlerken, öpücüğü düşünmüştü. Öpücüğün bıraktığı etki falan değildi aklını kurcalayan, ilk öpücüğünü bu şekilde vermesi ve bunu da en çok öpmek istediği kişinin önünde olmasıydı tüm problem. Jongdae yılışık bir tipti ve kötü niyetinin olmadığını da biliyordu, kendince şaka yapmak istemişti ama Jongin için diğer duygular o kadar ağır gelmişti ki, bir anda çocukluk arkadaşına patlamış ve onun özrünü bile kabul etmeden kendini odaya kilitlemişti. Dramatik bir tepki mi vermişti? Evet. Ama Sehun'un geride bıraktığı karanlığı her zihninde canlandırdığında bu tepkisinden dolayı kendini haksız göremiyordu. Hiçbir şey hayal ettiği gibi olmamıştı ve bununla nasıl yüzleşeceğini bilmiyordu.

Sehun nasıl tepki verecekti? Tüm düşünceleri en sonunda bu soruyla birleşiyordu. Sehun nasıl tepki verecek ve Jongin ne yapacaktı. Gruptaki yazışmaları bile okuyamıyor, her hangi bir şey yazamıyordu. Büyük bir gerginlikle bavulunu arkadan sürükleyerek odasının önüne geldiğinde, birkaç kez derin nefes alıp verdi. Dağılmış saçını eliyle düzeltmeye çalıştı ve son kez üstünü kontrol etti. Kapıyı açtığında tüm kasları zorlukla hareket ediyordu ve kendini ne beklediğini bilmeden hazırlamaya çalıştı. Fakat karşılaştığı görüntü tüm bu stresi ve gerginliği boşa çıkarmış ve Jongin'in bir süre ayakta dikilerek odayı izlemesine sebep olmuştu. Sehun yoktu. Bavulu yatağın ucunda duruyor ve buraya ondan önce geldiğini belli eden dağınıklığını ona sunuyordu. Sessiz bir şekilde bavulunu odanın ortasına kadar sürükledi ve fermuarı açarak bıraktı. Banyoya girip hızlıca duş aldıktan sonra geri geldiğinde bile bavulu açık bir şekilde öyle bırakmaya devam etmişti.

Hem zihnen hem de bedenen yorgunken bir süre daha Sehun'un dönmesini bekledi. Yapacağı açıklamayı sürekli kendine tekrar etti. Yelkovan, akrebi takip etmeye devam ederken saat hızlıca geçmişti. Grup yazışmaları sonunda okuma cesareti elde ettiğinde oldukça geç bir saatti, Sehun'un bu gece gelmeyeceğini sonunda anlayacak kadar geç bir saatti hem de. Tahminin aksine dalga geçen ya da ima da bulunan hiçbir şey bulamamıştı. Chanyeol farklı bir şeyden bahsediyordu Jongin'in kesinlikle hiçbir fikrinin olmadığı konu hakkında ve Baekhyun da her zaman olduğu gibi ona cevap veren kişi konumundaydı. Sehun burada da kendini göstermemişti.

Daha fazla gözlerini açık tutamadığında yatağını hiç bozmadan çarşafın üstüne uzandı. Sadece birkaç dakikalık gözlerini dinlendirmekti niyeti. Ama zorlukla gözlerini aralığında bu birkaç dakika farkında olmadan saatlere dönüşmüştü. Onu uyandıran şey üstünde hissettiği hafif bir ağırlıktı. Bu ağırlık çok narin hareketlerle kıpırdıyor ve yüzünde bir başkasına ait nefesi hissetmesine sebep oluyordu. Kirpiklerinin arasından bu 'şeye' baktığında önce ne olduğunu anlayamamıştı. Karanlığa alışan gözleri iyice açılmaya başladığında, üsten ona bakan Sehun'un gülümseyerek izlediğini daha net bir şekilde görmeyi başardı.

"Sehun-"

"Shh." Sehun'un uzun, ince parmağı kalın dudaklarının üstünde durup onu susturduğunda, tüm kafa karışıklığıyla sözünü dinlemek zorunda kaldı. Odanın içi karanlıktı ve bu hiç normal değildi. Ama sonra beyni kendine gelmeye başlayınca, Sehun'un şu an üstünde duruyor oluşunun da hiç normal olmadığını hatırlatmıştı. "Sehun, ben öpmedim," dedi hızlıca. Uykudan yeni uyandığından dolayı sesi oldukça pütürlü çıkmış olmasına rağmen açıklama yapmak isityordu. "Jongdae şaka yapmak istemiş. Aramızda hiçbir şey yok." 

"O zaman neden seni öpmesine izin verdin?"

Kısık sesiyle sorduğu soru onun tüm cevaplarını alıp götürmüştü adeta. Haklıydı, o kadar çok haklıydı kendini savunamıyordu bile. Jongdae'nin onu öpmesine izin vermemeliydi. İlk öpücüğünün böyle aptal bir şakaya kurban gitmesine izin vermemeliydi. Ama bunun olmasını o an hiç istemediğini ona nasıl inandırabilirdi ki? İhtiyacı olan tek şey Sehun'un ona inanmasıydı ama Sehun ona inanmıyordu. Ne söylerse söylesin inanmayacağı da oldukça belliydi ve Jongin gözlerinin dolduğunu hissetti. Kızarmış gözleriyle diğer omeganın kahveliklerine bakarken, Sehun yavaşça ona doğru eğilmiş ve Jongin'in yüzüne düşen saçları arkaya doğru attıktan sonra aralarındaki mesafeyi minimuma indirmişti. Jongin onun nefesini artık çok daha yakından hissediyordu. Kalbi deli gibi çarpmaya başlamıştı. Dolan gözleri küçük, pembe dudaklarına kayarken, "Özür dilerim," diye fısıldamıştı son kez.

Sehun'un gülümsedi büyüdü, dudakları yanağına değdirerek kulağına doğru eğildi. "Artık uslu omega olman gerekiyor, değil mi?"

Göz kapakları, üstüne sanki beton dökülmüş gibi ağırlaştı ve nefes alamıyormuş gibi kalbi sıkıştı. Sehun'u her yerinde hissediyordu ama hala bir şekilde yeterli gelmiyordu. O günden sonra ilk kez bu kadar yakındılar, hatta o gün bile bu kadar yakın değillerdi. Aralarında hiçbir mesafe, uzaklık yoktu. Nefesini kendi nefesiymiş gibi içine çekerken, buna rağmen hala ona yeterli gelmiyordu. Elleri üstündeki bedenin sırtında dolaştı, beline indi. İnce belini gitmesinden korkarmış gibi sımsıkı tutarken başını kaldırmıştı. Gözü kapalı bir şekilde dudaklarını ararken Sehun'un kıkırdağını duydu.

"Hani uslu bir omega olacaktın?"

"Uslu omegayım," dedi ama yine de amacına ulaşmak için gözlerini araladı tekrar, önünde duran beyaz yanağına öpücük kondurdu. Sonra tekrar. Tekrar ve tekrar. Dudaklarını pamuk gibi yumuşak olan yanaktan kayarak dudağının kenarına indiğinde hem kendi kalbinin atışını hem de Sehun'unkini rahatlıkla duyuyordu. Kulağında ninni gibi yankılanırken, yandığını hissetti ve daha çok yanmak için fazlasıyla istekliydi. Sonunda diğer omega izin verirmiş gibi ona döndüğünde dudakları birbirine değmemek için hiçbir neden kalmamıştı. İçindeki tüm açlıkla uzandığında dudakları garip bir şekilde boşlukla karşılaştı ve Jongin nefes nefese kalmış gibi gözlerini tekrar açtı. Gözlerine vuran fazla ışıkla kısarken kafası darmaduman olmuştu. Karanlık bir anda aydınlığa dönüşmüş, tüm dokunuşları öksüz kalmış gibiydi.

"Sehun?" Titrek sesiyle sordu. Yatağında doğrulduğunda banyonun kapısı açıldı ve içeriden Sehun çıktı. Diğer omega az önce tam dibinde, ona dokunan omega gibi değildi artık. Jongin'e attığı düz bakışlarla az önce olanları hatırlamıyormuş gibiydi hatta.

Hepsi rüyaydı seni aptal, diye bağırdı kafasındaki ses. Hepsi sadece aptalca bir rüyaydı. O zaman neden bu kadar sahiciydi? Neden bu kadar etkilenmişti?

"Bana mı seslendin?" Dolabının önünde durmuş, içindeki giysileri karıştırırken ona bakmadan sormuştu. Jongin diliyle dudaklarını ıslatıp derin bir nefes aldıktan sonra, "Hatırlamıyorum," dedi. 

"Hımm."

Boş boş Sehun'u izlerken kendi rüyadan koparmaya çalışsa da imkansız gibi bir şeydi o an. Rüyadaki dokunuşlarının bıraktığı yerlerdeki sıcaklığı hala hissedebilirken nasıl olur da kopabilirdi ki zaten. Vücudu da aynı fikirdeymiş gibiydi, kasıklarındaki ağrı ve hemen altındaki uyanmış bölgesi ona daha çok utandırırken yanakları kızardı. Yastık sayesinde kendini saklarken kıpırdandı ve sakinleşmeye çalıştı. Şu an yeni bir rezilliğe hiç gerek yoktu. Fakat yine de Sehun üstündeki tişörtü çıkartıp dolaptan çıkardığı yeni triko kazağı geçirirken, bembeyaz olan tenine bakmaktan kendini alamamıştı. Bu da ayrı başarısız olduğu bir sınavdı.

"Sehun— ben..."

"Yılbaşı gecesi senin için çok eğlenceli geçmiş olmalı."

Sehun kazağı giyip ona döndüğünde hala düz bakışlarla bakıyordu. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi, Jongin'in öpüşmesinden hiç rahatsız olmamış gibi normaldi ifadesi. Esmer olan yastığın üstünde tuttuğu parmaklarına bakıp yüzündeki hayal kırıklığını silmeye çalıştı ama Sehun bunun hiç farkında değildi çünkü hala konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

"Son anda internet kesintisi olmasaydı yeni yıla hep beraber girmiş olacaktık. Bendeki şanssızlığa bak ki internet paketim bitmiş, dışarıdaydım bu yüzden geri aranıza dönemedim." Sonunda dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı, uzamış saçlarını tokayla toplamaya çalıştı ama beceremedi. "Ama Baekhyun anlattı bana, sevgilinle güzel bir başlangıç yapmışsın yeni yıl için."

Aynaya dönerek bu sefer saçlarını toplamaya çalıştığında, Jongin de iç çekerek ayağa kalktı. Yeteri kadar sakinleşmiş, rüyanın etkisinden kurtulmuştu. Sehun'un arkasına geçip saçını tuttuğunda aynadaki yansımadan omeganın tekrar düz bir ifadeyle ona baktığını gördü. Az önceki gibi gülümsememesinden daha iyiydi bu, Sehun'un zorlama ya da boş gibi görünen gülümsemesiyle ona bakmasından nefret ediyordu. Ona izin verdiğinde bir eliyle saçlarını avucunda topladı, diğer eliyle aldığı tokadan geçirdi. Birkaç tokanın içinden döndürdükten sonra tutup yukarıya çekiştirmişti. İşini bitirdiğinde birkaç adım geriye giderek arkasında durmaya devam etti ve gözlerini aynadaki yansımadan ayırmadı.

"Jongdae benim sevgilim değil."

Sehun çenesini yukarıya kaldırarak ona baktı. Gözleri inanmadığını belli edercesine parlıyordu aynı rüyasındaki gibi. "Değil," dedi ısrarla esmer olan. "Eminim o da beni o şekilde görmüyordur."

"Öyle görmeyen birisine göre baya iyi öpüyordu seni ama."

Beyaz tenli omeganın alayla söylediği şeye karşılık Jongin kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. "Öpüşmeyi görmediğini sanıyordum," dediğinde bu sefer yüz ifadesinin gittikçe bocalayışını izledi. Sehun iyi bir yalancıydı, bunu daha net anlamıştı ama Sehun bile bazen yalan söylerken hata yapabiliyordu. Gözlerini kaçırdı, yanağının içini dişledi. Jongin'in bakışlarının altında ilk defa gergin görünüyordu. Cevap veremediğinde, Jongin tekrar ona yaklaştı. Aynada sadece diğer omeganın omzundan kafası gözüküyordu. Parmakları önce korkakça daha sonra ise cesaretini toplayarak daha cüretkar bir şekilde açıkta kolan boynunda dolaştı. Tüy gibi hafifti dokunuşları. Elinin altında Sehun'un titrediğini hissettiğinde içinde başka duygular uyandırıyordu. Dudaklarını oraya değdirmek istedi, dişleri adeta kaşınıyordu. Diliyle dudaklarını ıslattı sanki beyaz tenle buluşuyormuş gibi. Gördüğü rüyadaki görüntüler zihninde tekrar canlanıyordu.

"Aramızdaki..." duraksadı ve kirpiklerinin altından yüzüne baktı aynadan. "...bu çekimin sen de farkındasın, değil mi? Bunu sadece ben hissetmiyorum. Bana yalnız olmadığımı söyle Sehun, yoksa kafayı sıyıracakmışım gibi duruyor."

Parmağını kulağının arkasından bir yol çizerek parmağını çevirdiğinde yutkunuşunu hissetti. Daha aşağılara indirmeye başladığında, omzundan kazağın içine doğru sürüklemesiyle Sehun aniden bileğini tutarak engellemişti. Bazen Jongin kendini bile şaşırtacak şekilde cesaretli olabiliyordu.

Sehun aynayla onun arasında kalmış olsa bile dönmeyi başardı ve aralarındaki az mesafeye rağmen gözlerini ona dikerek meydan okudu. Biraz sonra gözlerini kapattığında aklında çok net canlandırabildiği dudaklardan ne sözler çıkacağını biliyordu ve bilmesine rağmen inatla onu kışkırtmaya devam ediyordu. Jongin bu sabah cesaretli değil, fazlasıyla delirmiş olmalıydı aslında. Çünkü her şeye rağmen canının yanmasını istiyordu. Belki de istemediği sözler duymak onu bu sefer rüyadan uyanmasını sağlayacaktı. 

Sehun bu dileğini duymuş gibi tekrar gülümsedi. O soğuk, alaycı gülümseme o öpülesi dudaklarına yapışmış gibiydi o an. "Sen kafayı sıyırmışsın. Hayal dünyanda ne yaşıyorsun bilmiyorum ama beni rahat bırak."

Sözleri sanki yeterince sert değilmiş gibi bir de onu ittirdi ve tam olarak gücünü gösterdi. Yerdeki çantasını apar topar eline alıp kapıya yürüdüğünde, esmer olan içinde büyüyen öfkeyle hareket etmişti. Sehun'un kolundan tutup kendine çevirdi ve hiç düşünmeden dudaklarını diğerinin dudaklarıyla birleştirdi. Diğerinin tam olarak nasıl bir tepki verdiğine bile bakmamıştı. Onun kalın dudaklarının altında küçük dudaklar kuru bir şekilde hareket etmeden duruyordu. Bu tam olarak bir öpüşme bile değildi. Sadece dudakları birbirinin üstünde duruyordu. Jongin gözünü bile kırpmamıştı bunu yaparken. Sehun kendine geldiğinde, aynı daha önce onun yaptığı gibi kendini geriye çekti esmer olanı iterek. Çekik gözlerini kocaman açmış, dudakları hafif aralanmıştı.

"S-sen!"

"Jongdae beni böyle öptü işte. Hiçbir anlamı olmadan."

Şaşkın gözleri bir süre daha ona baktıktan sonra, Jongin'in yüzü aniden yanağındaki acıyla sola savruldu. Sehun'un attığı tokat beklenmedik değildi. Arkasına bakmadan odadan çıktığında Jongin'i yine odada yalnız bırakmıştı. Sert bir nefes burnundan bırakıp yavaşça vurduğu yanağı ovaladı ve aynada, Sehun'un bıraktığı boşlukta kendine baktı. Bıraktığı hasar belki yanağında belli olmuyordu ama Jongin onu kalbinde çok net hissedebiliyordu.Gülümsemeye çalıştı. Ama göz pınarlarından akıp yanağını ıslatan tuzlu su, dudak kenarında birleşerek ortaya çirkin bir görüntü sunmuştu.

Jongin, Sehun'dan gerçekten nefret ediyordu.


	14. Bölüm 13

Kulağında dinlediği şarkının sözlerini yankılanıyordu. Arkadan gelen müziğin içinde süzülüp ona bir şey anlatıyormuş gibi hissediyordu. 

Darling, nobody said that it would last forever  
That doesn't mean we didn't try to get there  
I never said that we would die together  
That doesn't mean it was a lie, remember  
Nobody said that it would last forever

Bir şeyleri kendi kendine yaşamak böyle mi hissettiriyordu? Hayal dünyanda kurduğun senaryoyu diğerine söylemeden onun da sana eşlik etmesini, kendi rolünü oynamasını bekliyorsun. Beklediğini alamayınca, sözleri karıştırıp ortaya farklı bir hikâye koyduğunda da sinirleniyorsun. Belki sinirlenmeye hakkın bile yok ama yine de sinirleniyorsun işte. Sehun'u anlamak ne kadar imkânsızsa kendisini de anlamak bir o kadar imkansızdı. Sanki Sehun'un yanındayken bedenine bir başkası giriyor ve kafasına göre hareket ediyordu. Sehun'un yanında olmayınca da... bu sefer zihnini ele geçiriyor bu kişi ve onu rahat bırakmıyordu. Sehun zor bir puzzle gibiydi, her bir parçasını bulmak ve yerine yerleştirmek zordu. Sabır, özen ve zaman gerekiyordu bunun için.

Bu sefer son, demişti kendine. Diğer omega odadan çıkıp, ona attığı tokatla bıraktığında bu sefer sondu onun için. Daha fazla bu saçmalığa devam etmeyecekti. Daha fazla Sehun'un karşısında kendini küçük düşürmeyecekti. Bu saçma duygulardan kurtulmak için elinden geleni yapacaktı çünkü ciddi anlamda çıldırmış durumdaydı. Sadece kendine zarar vermiyordu artık. 

Tüm gün dışarıda yürüyüp, kulağındaki kulaklıkta çalan şarkılar eşliğinde her şeyden uzaklaşmaya çalıştı. Zihnini soğuk havayla temizlediğini düşünmüştü. Ama geri geldiğinde aslında bıraktığı tüm dağınıklık orada durmaya devam ediyor ve Jongin dağınıklığı toplamak için hiçbir şey yapmıyordu.

Sehun her zor durumda, istediği şey olmayınca yaptığı gibi davranmıştı ve bu duruma kimse şaşırmadı. Sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmak zor olmalıydı. Jongin bu konuda maalesef o kadar iyi değildi diğer omega kadar. Sehun her zaman ki gibi bunu çok iyi beceriyordu. Chanyeol'un aptal şakalarına kahkaha atıyor, Baekhyun ile birlikte yüzlerine nemlendirici sürerek dedikodu yaparken hiçbir sorun yok gibi davranıyordu. Onun için her şey çok normal ve sıradandı. Sanki Jongin ile hiç kavga etmemiş, Jongin onu öpmemiş ve o da Jongin'e tokat atmamış gibiydi. O gün hiç yaşanmamış, sadece Jongin o aptal rüyanın devamını görmüştü. Bu tavrına alışıktı esmer olan ama ilk defa midesinin bulandığını ve her an kusacakmış gibi hissetmesine neden olmuştu. Belki de ilk defa bu kadar büyük bir olaydan sonra böyle davranması daha çok koymuştu ona.

Onu görmezden geliyordu. Onu yok sayıyordu. Ve ona laf söylemeye bile tenezzül edecek değeri vermiyordu. Bunların onu ne kadar rahatsız ettiğini biliyormuş gibi, sanki bilerek tek amacı Jongin'in kalbini daha da parçalamakmış gibi hareket ediyordu. Eğer bilerekse yaptığı, bu konuda da onu tebrik etmek isterdi Jongin, çünkü her işte olduğu gibi bunda da çok iyiydi. 

Sehun'dan nefret etmek kolaydı, Jongin bunu kendine tekrar hatırlattı. İki sene boyunca araları hep böyle olmuşken birkaç aylık yakınlaşmayı unutabilirdi. Ne kadar zor olabilirdi ki? Sehun'un karakterini, en azından diğer omeganın gösterdiği kadarıyla, tanıyordu. Sehun hep bir şekilde duvarlar örmüştü Jongin'e ve esmer olan bu duvarları hak etmemişti üstelik. Bencildi Sehun, sadece kendini düşünürdü. Onun duyguları ve hissettikleri her zaman herkesten daha üstündü. İlgi odağı olmaya bayılıyordu her ne kadar tam tersini iddia etse de. Her zaman, her ortamda başrol olmak istiyordu. Belki de bu yüzden Jongin'in onun etrafında böyle dönmesine izin vermişti. Jongin yakın olsalar da olmasalar da ona istediği ilgiyi hep vermişti. Onun egosunu yeterince tatmin etmiş olmalıydı.

Baekhyun'un ne anlatmaya çalıştığını da artık daha net görüyordu. Beta çocuk uyarırken bunlardan bahsediyordu büyük ihtimalle. Jongin ilgi boyutunu aşınca da Sehun ona tekmeyi basmıştı işte. Olay bu kadar basitti.

Jongin bunu Sehun'un artık oda arkadaşı olmayacağını öğrendiğinde daha iyi anlamıştı. 

Bir iki gün konuşmamaları, Sehun'un onu görmemek için erkenden kalkıp geceleri de geç gelmesinin sadece bir süreliğine uzak durmak istediği için bunu yaptığını düşünmüştü. Aynı şekilde o da öyle davranarak işleri kolaylaştırmıştı ama aslında diğer omeganın planı çok farklıydı. Ve Jongin bunu onun tarafından değil de, tesadüf eseri yurt görevlileri sayesinde öğrenmişti. 

Jongin, Sehun'dan gerçekten ama gerçekten nefret ediyordu.

Bir şeyler o kadar ters gidiyordu ki, sanki okyanusun ortasında savunmasız bir şekilde kalmış gibiydi. Ona yardım edecek kimse yoktu. Yavaş yavaş boğuluyor, imdat çağrılarını duyan kimse olmuyordu. Belki de istediği kişiden göremediği için kendini herkese kapatmıştı ve şimdi de etrafı kalabalık olsa da yalnız hissediyordu. Dışarıdan nasıl göründüğünü tam olarak bilmiyordu ama Baekhyun sonunda dayanamayıp bir gün yanına geldiğinde, pek de iç açıcı olmadığına emin olmuştu.

Baekhyun hesap sorar bir tarzda başında dikildiğinde, "Ne oluyor size?" demişti direkt. Sanki her an yaygara koparabilirmiş gibi bir hali vardı adeta. "İkiniz de ölü gibisiniz, yemin ederim bir şey olmuş ve bunu benden saklıyorsunuz."

Jongin sırasında oturmuş, dersin bitmiş olmasına rağmen yakın zamanda yerinden kalkacak imajı vermezken gülmek istedi. Dudaklar kıvrımları kıvrılacakmış gibi hareketlense de o gücü kendinde bulamamıştı. Birincisi, Baekhyun abartmayı severdi. İkincisi, eğer ortada ölü birileri varsa bu kesinlikle Sehun değildi. Aksine Sehun hayatından fazlasıyla memnunmuş gibi görünüyordu.

"Chanyeol bugün derse gelmedi, neden gelmedi?"

Sorusu karşısında diğerinin gözlerini devirip kollarını göğsünde toplamasını attığı yan bakışlarıyla izledi. Klasik hesap sorma hareketiydi bu. "Spor kulübüyle alakalı işleri varmış, ben de tam olarak bilmiyorum. Her neyse, lafı değiştirmeye çalışma. Sehun ile aranda ne geçti senin?"

"Eğer dersleri bu kadar ekerse sonradan konulara yetişmesi zor olur."

"Jongin!"

"Çok sevgili arkadaşın anlatmadı mı sana?" diye sordu Jongin oldukça ruhsuz bir sesle. Gözleri anlamsız bir şekilde sıranın üstünde hala duran kitaplarının üstünde gezindi. Bugün ki ders neydi sahi? Az önce girdiği dersi ve işledikleri konuyu hatırlamaya çalıştı ama en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu.

Baekhyun sırtına sertçe vurduğunda, omega olan inleyerek geriye çekildi. Eliyle hasar aldığı yeri tutmaya çalışırken gözlerinden çıkan alevlerle beta olana baktı. "Yah! Ne vuruyorsun bana ya?"

"Sehun ile aranızda ne geçti diye sordum?"

Kazağının altındaki sızıyı görmezden gelmeye çalıştı ve bir süre orayı ovalayarak Baekhyun'a kötü bakışlar atmaya devam ettikten sonra, "Sehun'u öptüm," dedi. Sesi bu sefer beklediğinden daha güçsüz ve kısık çıkmıştı. Daha fazla saklamanın bir anlamı yoktu. Tren raydan çoktan çıkmış ve hala durmamıştı. Diğerinin ne tepki verdiğine bakmadan sırasından kalktı ve kitaplarını toplayıp çantasına sıkıştırmaya başladı.

"Ne demek Sehun'u öptüm?"

"Ne anladıysan o."

Toparlanmayı bitirip çıkmaya çalıştığında, diğeri kolunu tutup onu engellemişti. Jongin bıkkınlıkla burnundan nefesini verirken ondan çok daha kısa olan beta çocuğa üsten baktı. Yine ona o bakışlarından atıyordu. Ruhunu görmeye, düşüncelerini okumaya çalışıyordu ama bunu yaparken hiç zorlanmayacaktı bu sefer çünkü Jongin zaten açıkça her şeyi belli ediyordu. "Jongin, tam olarak neler oldu?" diye sordu daha yumuşak ve çekingen bir ses tonuyla. Birkaç dakika önceki hırçınlığı bir anda yok olmuştu. Belli ki o da Jongin'e acımaya başlamıştı. Ama Jongin bunu istemiyordu. Birileri tarafından acınmak en son isteyeceği şey bile değildi. Ne olmuştu ki sanki? Alt tarafı Sehun odaları değiştirecek kadar aralarındaki bağı koparıyordu. Fazla bir olay yoktu yani.

Kolunu sert bir şekilde kurtardı ve hızlı adımlarla sınıftan çıkarken, Baekhyun'un onu takip eden adım seslerini duymaya devam ediyordu. Boş koridora çıktıklarında, Jongin sanki görünmez bir el tarafından sertçe durdurulmuş gibi yürümeyi kesti ve aynı hızla arkasına döndü. Boğazına bir yumru oturmuştu ve o yumru canını yakıyordu. Baekhyun telaşlı bir şekilde ona bakarken, bir anda tüm hislerinin ağzından dökülmesine izin verdi. 

"Onu öptüm, o da bana tokat attı. O zamandan beri birbirimizin yüzüne bile bakmıyoruz. Ha, evet sizin yanınızda bunu belli etmemeye çalıştık ama sonra öğrendim ki odaları değiştirmek için başvuruda bulunmuş. Yurt görevlisi bile bana neden bir anda böyle bir sorun olduğunu sordu, ağzımı açıp tek bir şey bile söyleyemedim! Yani anlayacağın gibi istediğin oldu. Şimdi gidip abimle arasını rahatlıkla yapabilirsin!"

Sinirden Jongin'in suratı kıpkırmızı olmuş, çenesi kasılmıştı ama beta olan duyduklarından hiç etkilenmişe benzemiyordu. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona bakmış ve "Onların arasını gerçekten yapmaya çalışmıyordum," demişti. "Sadece ne olacağını merak ettim o kadar."

Buz gibi bir gülüş dudaklarının arasından fırladığında her şeyin aptal bir şaka olmasını yeğlerdi. "Keşke daha yararlı şeyler merak etseymişsin," dedi sesindeki alaycılığı saklamadan.

Baekhyun tekrar gözlerini devirip bir şey söylemek için dudaklarını araladı ama koridorun artık eskisi kadar boş olmadığını fark etti. Esmer olanın tüm itirazlarına rağmen kolundan tutup dışarıya sürüklerken, "Ayrıca, sandığınız kadar iyi oyuncular değilsiniz," diyerek söylendi sadece onun duyacağı kadar sesli bir şekilde. "Aranızda bir sorun olduğunu yemekhanedeki şef bile fark etmiş. Normalde ikisi de tatlı diye tuttururdu artık neden istemiyorlar, dedi bana." 

Jongin büyük, cam kapıyı tutup açtı ve ikisi geçtikten sonra arkalarından kapanması için bıraktı. İçerideki sıcak havadan bir anda soğuk havaya geçiş yaptıkları için ikisi de bir anda titredi. Baekhyun'un kolundan çıkıp üstündeki ince ceketin içine sığınmaya çalıştığında, "Dalga geçme lütfen," dedi mızmız bir sesle. Siniri şu anlık geçmişti ama şimdi de ağlayası tutmuştu. Ama tüm anlattıklarına rağmen beta çocuk onun bu haline gülüyor ve yanağından makas alıyordu.

"İkiniz de birbirinizden betersiniz. Bu yüzden birbirinizi hak ediyorsunuzdur."

"Biz birbirimizi hak etmiyoruz. Aksine ondan nefret ediyorum."

Baekhyun omuz silkti ve sonunda Jongin'den almış olduğu cevaplarla, tatmin olmuş bir şekilde kendi dersine gitmek için yürümeye başlaman önce, "Sana daha önce 'o iş bende' demiştim, hatırlıyor musun?" diye sordu. 

Jongin başını hafifçe yana yatırıp boş bakışlar attığında, Baekhyun tekrar güldü. "O iş bende Jongin, sen sadece bekle ve bana ayak uydur."

Omega onun arkasından izlerken derin bir iç çekti. Birisi Baekhyun'a Jongin'in ona hiçbir şekilde güvenmediğini ve pes ettiğini söylemesi gerekiyordu.

Jongin pes etmişti. Sehun yakın bir zamanda odayı terk edecekti ve bu gerçeği kabullenmek istemese de olması gereken şeyin bu olduğunun bilincindeydi. Sehun'un sırf Jongin omega diye ona bu kadar mesafe koyup, duygularını bir hiçe saymasını istemiyordu, fakat aynı şeyleri hissetmiyorsa da diğer türlü bu ona daha çok acı verecekti. İstemediği her şey tek tek gerçekleşirken hiçbir şey yapamıyordu. Eğer her şeyin normale dönmesini istiyorsa, Sehun'a engel olmaması gerektiğinin farkındaydı. Bu saçma duyguların, ona karşı olan istediğinin ölmesi için Sehun ondan uzak durmalıydı. İlk zaman ki hallerine dönmeleri için Sehun'un tüm o duvarları tek tek örmesi gerekiyordu tekrar. Çünkü maalesef Jongin bunu yapacak kişi değildi. Her ne kadar yapmak istese de kurdu ona asla müsaade etmeyecekti. En azından bunu kabullenerek durumu kolaylaştırabilirdi. 

Belki bu şekilde kırılmış gururunu da onarabilirdi. Sonuçta her gün reddedilmiyordu.


	15. Bölüm 14

İçlerinden bir tek Chanyeol kış çocuğuydu. Kışın bitmesine bir ay kala, 14 Şubatta doğmuştu. Günün anlam ve önemiyle her zaman kendisinin ne kadar sevgi dolu bir insan olduğunu söyleyip dururdu. Jongin'e göre bu kesinlikle doğruydu, Chanyeol içlerinde insanlara karşı en yabani olmayan kişiydi. Ayrıca içlerinde doğum gününe en çok önem verende. Büyük partiler, kalabalık arkadaş gruplarını etrafında görmeyi severdi. Bunun için de iki senedir Sehun ve Baekhyun ona çok da sürpriz olmayan 'sürpriz' partiler hazırlardı ve Chanyeol tüm yapım aşamasını görse bile her seferinde sahte bir şok ifadesini takınarak onların gönlünü hoş ederdi. Ama bu sene bir şeyler değişmiş ve gelenekler bozulmuştu. 

Chanyeol gruptaki huzursuzluğun farkındaydı, hiçbir şey sözlere dökülmese de herkes her şeyin farkındaydı işte. Belki de bu yüzden bir değişiklik yapmış ve alfa olan kendi doğum gününü planlamıştı. Son zamanlardaki gizli gizli kaçınmaları da bu yüzdenmiş, Jongin'e daha sonradan söylemişti. Chanyeol spor külünde aktif takılsa da aynı zamanda gezi kulübünün de üyesiydi ve iki kulübünü başkanı sevgiliydi. Spor kulübüyle başkası, Kyungsoo ve gezi kulübünün başkanı adını bilmediği bir kızla iyi anlaştığı için onları ortak bir gezi ayarlamaları için ikna edebilmişti. İlkbaharda turnuvalar başlayacaktı, Kyungsoo'yu takımın morali yerine gelir ve daha iyi oynarlar diyerek kafalamıştı. Gezi kulübünde bu sene pek bir şey yapmadıkları için onlar adına da bir fırsat olmuştu. Tüm bu uğraşmalarının arkasında tamamen kendi çıkarı söz konusuydu elbette. Doğum gününde kayak merkezine gidip, dağların arasındaki bir otelde kutlamaktı tüm niyeti. Ama eğer o ayarlasaydı hem çok pahalıya mal olacak hem de bu sezonda boş yer ayarlaması zor olacaktı. Ama işin içine okul girince birçok tatil mekânı bir ayrıcalık ayırabiliyordu, özellikle söz konusu okul iyi bir okul olunca.

Chanyeol'un tüm o saf ve sevimli görünen suratının altında zeki ve kurnaz biri yatıyordu.

Bunu Chanyeol'un yüzüne de söylediğinde, alfa olan umursamaz bir şekilde omuz silkmiş ve "Hepimizin bir değişikliğe ihtiyacı vardı," demişti. "Belki bu bahaneyle eski halimize geri dönebiliriz."

Bunun artık imkânsız olduğunu söyleyebilirdi ama bu kadar uğraştıktan sonra doğum günü çocuğunun kalbini kırmak istemedi.

Yolculuk uzun ve sıkıcıydı. Cam kenarında oturduğu için şanslı sayılabilirdi ama kulağında kulaklık olmasına rağmen gürültüyü çok net bir şekilde duyabiliyordu. Futbol takımı gereksiz bir sevinç içindeydi. Minseok bir anda koltuğundan kalkıp kendi takımlarının marşını söylemeye başladı ve onun ardından kora gibi herkes ona eşlik etti. Hiç sıkılmadan, tüm yol boyunca. Yanında oturan Chanyeol hele bu duruma en çok yükselen kişiydi. Ondan sonra gelen tün şarkıları o başlatmış ve bağıra çağıra söylemeye başlamışlardı. Camdan gözüken ıssız yol kenarlarındaki ve artık gözüken dağların eteklerindeki karları izlemeyi keserek şöyle bir içeriye baktı. Yüzlerdeki mutluluk ifadesini, kendi somurtkanlığıyla karşılaştırdı. Şu an tek suratsız olan sadece o muydu? Bu sorusuna cevap almak istercesine herkese bakarken gözü diğer tarafta, ondan iki koltuk arkada oturan Baekhyun ve onun yanında oturan diğer omega kaymıştı. Tüm bu gürültüye rağmen mucizevî bir şekilde beta olan uyumayı başarmıştı. Ve belki de otobüsteki tüm bu mutluluk gösterisinden uzak olan bir diğer kişi de, Jongin'i şaşırtarak Sehun oldu.

Onu incelemek istemiyordu ya da ne düşündüğünü öğrenmek. Ama kulağındaki kulaklıkta çalan şarkıya kendini vermiş bir şekilde camdan dışarıyı seyrederken, kendini bir süre için bile olsa onu izlerken buldu. Uzun zamandır o yüze bakmıyormuş gibiydi. İşin aslı sahiden de bakmıyordu. Birbirlerini gördükleri anlar bir elinin parmağını geçmezdi ve Chanyeol ile Baekhyun onları aynı ortama sokmak için ellerinden geleni yapsa da hem Sehun hem de Jongin bir şekilde onları atlatmayı beceriyordu. Aynı odada bulunuyorlardı ama aralarında binlerce kilometre vardı. Jongin ona istediğini vererek işini iyice kolaylaştırmıştı, çünkü dediği gibi Sehun'a olan nefretini tekrar alevlendirmiş ve sürekli üstüne odun atarak bu ateşi büyütmeye çalışmıştı. Tek bir sorunu vardı sadece... kabullenmemeye çalışsa da onu özlediği gerçeğinin ağırlığı kalbine hiç iyi gelmiyordu. İşte bu yüzden de bakışları sonunda elde ettiğini fırsatı değerlendirerek onu izlemekte kararlıydı.

Herkesten, her şeyden kopmuş gibi görünüyordu. Tıpkı onun gibi sanki buraya ait değilmiş gibiydi. Turuncu saçları biraz yıpranmış ve canlılığını yitirmişti. Diplerindeki siyahlıklar kendini gösteriyordu. Yüzü o kadar donuk ve ifadesiz duruyordu ki, dışarıdaki havadan bile daha soğuktu sanki. Genelde neşeliymiş gibi görünen Sehun bugün ilk defa gözünde bu imajını yitirir gibi oldu. O an Baekhyun'un söyledikleri tekrar zihninde yankılansa da bunu görmezden geldi ve hızlı bir hareketle tekrar yerine oturarak az önce yaptığı gibi bakışlarını dışarıya sabitledi. Sehun'dan nefret etmeye çalışırken onun da kendisi gibi çökebileceği fikrini inanamaz, hatta düşünemezdi bile. Eğer Sehun'un azıcık bile olsa onun gibi üzgün olduğunu düşünürse, tüm bu mesafeyi bir saniye olsun beklemeden kapatacaktı yoksa. Ve yine kalbinin kırılmasına müsaade edecekti. Hayır, bunun olmasına izin veremezdi bu sefer. Sehun onu düşünmüyor, önemsemiyordu. Onu beğenmiyordu bile.

Son düzlükten çıktıklarında neredeyse üç saat süren yolculuk bitti ve herkes yanlarında getirdikleri küçük el valizlerini alarak dışarıya koştu. İşin garip yanı şuydu ki, beklenilenin aksine bir kalabalık yoktu. Pansiyona girerek kimse karşılarına çıkmamıştı ve içeride de sadece birkaç çalışan görünüyordu. Otobüsle gelen kalabalığı görünce yüzlerinde hafif bir bıkkınlık geçmiş olsa da hemen ardından sahte gülücüklerle bunu kapattılar. Jongin zaten yeterince yorgundu, hemen odasına gidip uyumak istiyordu. Baygın bakışlarını çok da şık olmayan ama rahat görünümüne sahip olan pansiyonda gezdirdi. İki katlıydı sadece ve görünen o ki tüm müşterileri şu an buradaydı. Ayarlamaları sabırla beklerken tanıdık bir ses ona seslendi. Gözleri hızlıca sesin geldiği yöne, yani dinlenme yerindeki koltuklara kaydı.

Jongdae, Yixing ve en önemlisi abisi de buradaydı ve o gün Jongin'in beklentisinin de ötesinde geçiyordu.

Ayakları onu onlara doğru götürürken ilk söylediği şey, "Ne işiniz var sizin burada?" olmuştu. Biraz kabaca mıydı, evet. Ama şaşkınlığının verdiği dürüstlükle bir cevap bekliyordu hemen. Junmyeon yarı yolda onunla buluştu ve gülümseyerek sarıldı. "Chanyeol'un doğum gününe çağrıldım. Bu fırsattan istifa tatil fikri beni de cezp etti, sevindin mi geldiğime?"

Kollarından ayrıldığında az önceki çalışanlar gibi zoraki bir gülümseme kondurmak zorunda kaldı dudaklarına ve cevap vermeden Yixing ve Jongdae'ye baktı. Yixing ve Chanyeol ellerini tokuşturmuş ve konuşmaya başlamışlardı. Jongdae ise hala koktukların yanında duruyor ve ona çekingen bakışlar atarak yanına gelme cesaretini bulmaya çalışıyordu. Normalde Jongdae fazlasıyla hareketlidir ve utanma duygusu olmaz ama aralarındaki son olaydan sonra hatasını anlamış olmalıydı. En azından mesajlarında bahsettiği kadar üzgündü. Jongin de artık fazla uzatmaya gerek duymadı ve Jongdae'ye başını salladığında çocukluk arkadaşının da ona sarılmasına izin verdi. Bu sarılma abisiyle olanınkinden daha uzundu.

Jongdae ayrılmadan önce kulağına, "Kendimi affettireceğim," dedi mırıldanarak. Aslında buna gerek yoktu ve bunu ona da söyleyecekti ama çocukluk arkadaşı bir anda diğer tarafa doğru ilerlemek için hareketlendi. Chanyeol ve Yixing'in yanında duran tek gözü kapalı olan Baekhyun ve kollarını göğsünde toplamış, sivri çenesini de yukarıya kaldırarak sert bir tavır takınan Sehun'a ilerlediğini fark ettiğinde, Jongin kolundan tutup engelledi. "Yine saçma işlere girişme sakın."

Jongdae alaycı gülüşlerinden birini esmer olana verdi. "İkinizin arasında bir şey olduğunu daha önce bana söylemeliydin," dedi. "Boşu boşuna enişteyi kızdırmazdım hiç." 

"Ne saçmalıyorsun sen?"

"Cadıyı diyorum, eniştem olduğunu bilseydim hiç öyle davranır mıydım?" Yan tarafa baktığında, Jongin de onu takip etti ve bakışları Sehun'un süt kahvesi gözleriyle buluştu. Ama çok kısa sürdü çünkü Sehun'un bakışları sanki ateşe değmiş gibi hemen kaçmıştı ondan. Bu sırada Jongdae'nin, "Sahi Jongin, nasıl olurda sevgili olduğunuzu söylemezsin bana, kalbimi çok fena kırdın haberin olsun," dediğini duysa da önemsemedi. Ellerini Jongdae'nin kolundan da çekmedi çünkü bu delinin ne yapıp yapmayacağından emin olamıyordu. 

"Jongin, neler oluyor?" Tüm bu dramın üzerine elbette Junmyeon'un imalı sesini duyacaktı. Jongin ne zaman şanslı olmuştu ki? Abisine dönüp, bir şey yok, dedi daha önce de söylediği gibi. Jongdae'nin gevezeliği onu yakmak için her an tetikte bekliyordu. Onu çaktırmadan çimdikledi ve susmasını sağladı. Jongdae acıyla tuhaf yüz hareketleri yapınca Junmyeon da gözlerini devirdi ve az önce beta çocuğun gitmeye yeltenip gidemediği yere doğru yürüdü. Sehun'un abisini görünce gülümseyen yüzünü görmemek için bir an olsun gözlerini o tarafa çevirmemişti.

Kyungsoo tüm ayarlamaları hallettiğini söylediğinde bir sepette tüm odaların anahtarları duruyordu. Odalar iki kişilikti ve Jongin'e kalsa direkt Jongdae ile oda arkadaşı olurdu. Çünkü beta çocukla uzunca konuşması gereken önemli bir mesela vardı ama maalesef Jongdae, Yixing ve Junmyeon buraya ayrı geldikleri için çoktan kendi odalarına sahiptiler. En azından birisinin Junmyeon ile aynı odayı paylaşma olasılığının olmaması kafasının da rahatlamasını sağlamıştı. Chanyeol ya da Baekhyun ile oda arkadaşı olmak için gözleri onları aradığında, hiçbir yerde onlara dair bir iz bulamadı. "Eee neredeler bunlar?" Kendi kendine söylendi, kaşlarını çattı.

"Kimleri arıyorsun?"

"Chanyeol ve Baekhyun'u."

"Şu sırık olan arkadaşınla yanında sürekli gezen cüceyi mi?"

Başını salladı ve dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı. "Onlar birlikte yukarıya çıktı, galiba oda arkadaşı oldular," dedi Jongdae valinizi sürüklemek için hazırlarken. "Ben de çıkıyorum artık. Sen de sevgilini çok fazla bekletme, yoksa yine kavga ederseniz bak."

Artık bunalmış ve patlamak üzereydi. Derin bir nefes bırakıp, "Sehun, sevgilim değil. Asla da olmayacak!" dedi kısık ama Jongdae'nin gayet duyabileceği bir yükseklikte. Şu cümleyi ne kadar daha kullanacaktı? O bu mevzuyu kapatmaya çalıştıkça sanki evren daha çok önüne seriyor ve kendince ona laf atıyordu. 

Jongdae durdu, gözlerini kıstı. Valizini peşinden sürükleyip asansöre gidene kadar da sabitlediği bakışlarını Jongin'den ayırmadı. Büyük ihtimal neden hala Jongin'in ona yalan söylediğini düşünüyordu.

Omegaya kalsa kendini şu çok da pahalı ve konforlu olmayan, kırmızı renkteki koltuklardan birine atar ve tüm oda karmaşası bitine kadar da uyurdu. Onun için uyku tam olarak hiçbir zaman sorun olmamıştı ve bulduğu her yere de çabuk alışabilirdi. Kiminle oda arkadaşı olacağını bilmiyordu bu üç gece boyunca, Baekhyun sözde ona yardım edecekti birde. Ama Jongin demişti zaten, o bücür betaya güvenmiyordu ve bunda da haksız çıkmadı. Telefonundan tüm serzenişlerini mesaj yoluyla ona iletse de, görüldü atarak cevap bile yazmamıştı. Sinirle telefonu da cebine sıkıştı ve her ne kadar istemese de Yixing, Junmyeon ve Sehun üçlüsünün yanına gitti. 

Junmyeon ve Yixing'de kendi odalarına yönelmek üzereydi. Sehun da onun gibi daha odasını paylaşacak kişiyi bulamamıştı ve o sıra Yixing, onun yanlarına geldiğini fark ederek müthiş zekâsını konuşturdu, "İkiniz odayı paylaşsanıza," dedi düz bir sesle. 

"Olmaz."

"Hayır."

Sehun ve Jongin'in aynı anda verdikleri tepki hem Yixing'i hem de Junmyeon'un kaşlarının kalkmasına sebep oldu. "O zaman Jongin sen benim odayı kullan, biz de..." abisi gözlerini Sehun'a çevirdiğinde bu sefer öncekinden de büyük bir tepkiyle, "Hayır!" diyerek bağırmıştı Jongin.

Sehun'un bakışları esmer olanda durduğunda, Jongin kendini tokatlamak istedi. Yanakları elma gibi kızarırken daha fazla aptalca bir şey yapmamak için dilini ısırıyordu.

Junmyeon boğazını temizledi. "Sehun sen benim odamda kalmaya ne dersin? Jongin ile paylaşırım odayı."

"Benim yüzümden lüks odandan vazgeçmeni istemiyorum."

"Hiç sorun değil benim için."

Sehun başını iki yana salladı, yüz ifadesi oldukça kararlıydı. "Yine de parasını ödemediğim öyle bir odada kalmak istemem, içim rahat etmez. Teklifin için teşekkürler ama olmaz." 

Yixing rahat bir tavırla ellerini siyah kumaş pantolonun ceplerine soktuğunda, "Jongin benimle kalmaya ne dersin?" diye sordu bu sefer. "Benim oda da tek kişilik ama-"

"Olmaz!" Yixing cümlesini bile tamamlayamadan bu sefer ki tepki de Sehun'dan gelmişti.

Jongin bakışlarını yerden indirip turuncu saçlı omega baktı. Bakışları kesiştiğinde ikisi de ne yapacağını bilmez olmanın yarattığı bir boşlukla birbirilerine bakıyorlardı. O günden sonraki en uzun bakışmalarıydı bu. Birbirlerinden bir çözüm önerisi bekliyorlardı farkında olmadan. Yixing tüm bu oda saçmalığından sıkılmış ve "Ehh! Siz de her şeye hayır diyorsunuz! Ne haliniz varsa görün o zaman." demişti. Bir şeyler söylemeye hazırlandılar ama Mihee saçlarını savurarak yanlarına geldiğinde, onun yüzünden dikkati dağıldı Jongin'in. Burada olduğunu tamamen unutmuştu. Kolunu bir anda sanki kırk yıldır arkadaşlarmış gibi Sehun'un omzuna yasladı ve gözleriyle hem Yixing'i hem de Junmyeon'u yemeye başladı. "Beni tanıştırmayacak mısın bu yakışıklı alfalarla?" diye sorduğunda, Jongin kendini başka bir işkenceye hazırlamaya başladı ama hiç beklemediği bir tepkiyi vermişti Sehun. 

Mihee'nin kolunu omzundan önce indirdi ve kimseye bir şey söylemeden Kyungsoo'nun yanına gitti. Sepette kalan son anahtarlardan birini alıp tekrar yanlarına döndüğünde, yine kimseye bir şey söylemeden, Jongin'in elini kavradı ve diğer eline de valizle birlikte onu da çekiştirerek ilerledi. Jongin ne mi yaptı o sıra? Sehun'un onu sürüklemesine izin verdi. Çünkü o salaktı, artık buna yüzde yüz emindi.

Sehun hem onunla artık oda arkadaşı olmamak için başvuruda bulunuyordu, hem de burada onunla oda arkadaşı olmak için onu sürüklüyordu. Ve Jongin de hem Sehun'dan nefret etmek için elinden geleni yapıyordu, hem de Sehun ona doğru bir adım attığında kendine verdiği tüm sözleri unutuyordu.

Belki de Baekhyun'un söylediği bu söz de doğruydu. Tam da birbirlerini hak ediyorlardı.

Asansöre bindikleri halde elleri ayrılmamış, tüm yürüme boyunca parmakları kenetli halde durmuştu. Sanki elleri bile birbirlerini özlemiş, hasret gideriyormuş gibiydi. Dar koridorlardan birkaç kere geçtiler, 94 numaralı odanın önünde durdular. Sehun kapıyı anahtarla açacağı sırada mecburen elleri ayrılmak zorunda kaldı. Tek çevirmeyle kapı açıldığında önce o girdi. Işığı açtığında pekte temiz bir odanın onları karşıladığı söylenemezdi. İki tek kişilik yatak vardı ve üstündeki beyaz örtüler artık çok da beyaz değildi. Oda normal boyuttaydı, bir tane küçük tüplü televizyon duruyordu duvara dayanmış masanın üstünde. Kâğıt duvarlar çok da rahatsız edici durmuyordu ama içerisi fazlasıyla havasızdı. Banyo ve tuvalet olduğu tahmin edilen bir odanın kapısı daha vardı odanın içinde. Bir de iki yatak arasında mini buzdolabı duruyordu. Pencereler çok büyük değildi ama çok da küçük değildi. Uzun, hafif yıpranmış beyaz perdeler yanlarda asılı duruyor ve manzaranın çoğunu kapatıyordu.

"Fena değilmiş," diye mırıldandı Jongin. Sessizlik gittikçe uzayınca bir şey söyleme ihtiyacı hissetmişti.

"Berbat demek istedin her halde." Sehun kapıyı arkasından kapatıp onun gibi içeriye girdi. Sesi yine alaycı ve soğuktu. Az önce aşağıda, Jongin'in abisiyle konuşurken kullandığı yumuşak, uysal ve nazik sesi uçup gitmişti sanki. Valizi yere bırakıp pencereye ilerledi ve iki camı da araladı. Oda saniyeler içinde sanki bir kar fırtınasının içinde kalmış gibi olurken, "Buz gibi olacak," diye söylense de esmer olan, diğer omega ise buna, "Havasız kalmaktan iyidir," diyerek cevap vermişti. Uzun zaman sonra birbirlerine karşı söyledikleri ilk cümlelerin bu olması kesinlikle tuhaf değildi onlar için.

Jongin tekrar derin bir nefes alıp verdi, şimdilik el valizi bir kenarda bırakırken pencereye tarafındaki yatağa oturmadan önce üstündeki örtüyü kaldırıp yere attı. Mikrop kapma derdinde değildi kesinlikle. Sehun da aynı şeyi sessizce tekrarlayarak diğer yatağa oturmuştu. İkisi de önlerinde duran tüplü televizyonu boş bakışlarla izlerken, rahatsız edici sessizlikte tıpkı rüzgârla karışık soğuk hava gibi odayı doldurdu. Ağzından çıkan her nefes bir buhar şeklini alıyordu. "Ben..." dedi bir an için ama duraksadı. Başını yavaşça Sehun'a doğru çevirdiğinde, diğer omeganın yan profiline baktı. Ne söyleyeceğini bile bilmiyordu. İçinden sadece ona bakmak geçiyor, belki birazcık da bir şeyleri yoluna koymak. Saçmalama, diye mırıldandı hemen kendine elbette. Bu kadar çabuk pes edemezsin. Belki salak, toy olabilirsin ama karşındaki kişi senin bu ilgini hak etmiyor. 

Sehun onu alıp bu odaya getirdiğinde de aynı bu inançla mıydı? Bunu kestirmek zor ve imkânsız gibi görünüyordu. Çünkü yine yan yana duruyorlar ama aralarında o görünmez kilometrelerce uzaklıktaki boşluğu kapatacak hiçbir şey yapmıyorlardı. Belki korkuyorlardı her şeyden, belki de boş vermişlikti bu. Yurtlarında ki hallerinden bıkmış bile olsalar, farklı bir yere gelseler bile, bir şekilde aynı yerde nefes almaya devam ediyorlardı. İki yüzlülük müydü bu yoksa başka bir şey mi? Kendilerini mi kandırıyorlardı, yoksa karşılarındaki kişiyi mi?

Sehun ayağa kalktı. Gözleri karşı duvarla bütünleşmiş gibi ayrılmazken, "İlk ben duşa giriyorum," dedi. Jongin'den izin istemiyor ya da cevap beklemiyordu. Sadece ya haber verme niyetindeydi ya da Jongin'in başlayıp da bitiremediği konuşmayı kökünden sonlandırıyordu. Kaçıyordu kısaca. Esmer olan da buna karşılık bir şey söyleyemedi. O da kendince kaçıyordu çünkü. Onun banyoya girişini izledi, ardından da açmış olduğu pencereleri kapattı. Kaloriferin çalıştığına emin olduktan sonra kendini tekrar yatağa bırakırken, bu sefer elinde tuttuğu kumandayla hiçbir umut bağlamadan televizyonu açtı.

Bir cızırtı yükselip renkli karıncalanmalar çıkmıştı karşısına. Bozuk ve anlamsızdı. Sinir bozucu bir şekilde ekranı kaplıyordu. Ve bu tıpkı hissettiklerinin bir yansıma gibiydi o sıra.


	16. Bölüm 15

Chanyeol, öğlen vakti pansiyonunun ortak salonundaki şöminenin önünde doğum gününü kutladı. Fazla şatafatlı bir parti olmamıştı, Baekhyun'un şefe yaptırdığı meyveli pastanın bulunduğu masanın önünde herkes doğum günü şarkısını söyledi ve alfa olan da mumları büyük bir sırıtmayla üfledi. Bu sırada futbol takımından büyük bir gürültü çıkmış ve normalde sessizliğe alışmış olan çalışanlar tarafından göz hapsine alınmış olsalar da, genel olarak keyifli geçmişti.

Chanyeol küçük bir çocuk gibi hemen hediyeleri açmadı, hepsini gece odasına çıkınca bakacağını söyledi. Ama yine de bileğinde ilk defa görünen saat Jongin'in dikkatini çekmişti. Chanyeol normalde aksesuar kullanan biri değildi, o yüzden bu durumun dikkat çekici olması normaldi. Şık ve pahalıymış gibi görünüyordu. Bileğini etrafını tamamen sarmış deri saat Chanyeol'a çoktan biri tarafından hediyesi verildiğini belli ederken, Jongin'in gözleri hemen yanı başında duran Baekhyun'a kaydı. Baekhyun ona üstü kapalı bir şekilde açılmadan önce hiç bu kadar dikkat etmemişti daha önce. Ya da dikkatini çekecek kadar önemsememişti hiç. Ama şimdi çok net görebiliyordu. Beta çocuğun sanki dünyadaki tek şeymiş gibi alfa olana bakması, sadece onun yanındayken bu kadar güzel gülümsemesi... Chanyeol'a gerçekten âşıkmış gibi görünüyordu. Jongin tam olarak âşık bir insanın nasıl göründüğünden emin olamasa da, onun için Baekhyun buna uyan tek kişiydi.

Chanyeol etrafındaki her şeyden habersizdi ve gayet mutluydu. Bu da akıllara başka bir soruyu getiriyordu; eğer Baekhyun'un duygularından haberdar olsaydı hala mutlu olmaya devam eder miydi? Jongin bunun cevabını bilmiyordu ama belli ki Baekhyun'un bazı tahminleri vardı. Bu yüzden kimseye belli etmemeye çalışarak, Chanyeol'a asla hissettirmeden, her şeyi içinde yaşıyordu. Bugün buna kafa yormaya karar vermişti. Baekhyun birkaç omega kızın etrafında gülerek espriler yaparken, az önceki gülüşten ne kadar farklı ve yapmacık olduğunu kıyasladı. Nedense bu ona birini hatırlatıyordu; çok yakından tanıdığı ve aynaya baktığında bu benzerliği görmek istemeyeceği birine.

Baekhyun onun için endişelenmekte haklıydı, tüm o konuşmalarındaki korku daha anlamlıydı artık.

Parti kısa sürdü çünkü herkes kayak yapmak için fazlasıyla heyecanlıydı. Kayak kıyafetlerini giyip malzemeleri de kaptıkları gibi adeta dışarıya uçtular. Jongin de diğerlerine göre daha yavaş bir şekilde yürüyerek onları takip ediyordu. Önünde Chanyeol ve Sehun'un şakalaşmalarını, Yixing ve Junmyeon'nun ise birbirleriyle iyi anlaşmasını izledi. Baekhyun ve Jongdae, Jongin'den bile daha yavaş yürüyerek daha geride kalmışlardı ve esmer olan emindi ki şu an onun dedikodusunu yapıyorlardı.

Bir ara önündeki grupta bir değişim oldu ve Sehun ile Junmyeon yan yana geldi. Onlar konuşmaya başladığında aslında onları dinlemiyordu ama yine de bir şekilde, onları duymayı başarmıştı. Sehun, dünyayı gezmekten bahsediyordu. Okulu bitirdikten sonra sadece tek bir sırt çantasıyla dünyayı gezecekmiş. Bir sene boyunca kafasını dinleyecek ve kimseye de haber vermeyecekmiş. Abisi işi yüzünden sürekli iş seyahatleri yaptığı için de ona gezdiği ülkeleri anlatmıştı cevap olarak. Jongin, Sehun'un hiç böyle bir planı olduğunu bilmiyordu. Onun hayallerinden hiç haberdar olmadığı için şaşırması anlamsızdı ve diğer omeganın bu hayalini anlatırken ki kullandığı heyecanlı ses tonu bu kararında ne kadar ciddi olduğunu gösteriyordu. Patika yoldan yürürken etrafındaki ormanı izledi ama zihninde sadece sırt çantasıyla dünyayı gezen bir Sehun canlanıyordu; tam da Sehun'luk bir hareket olacağı konusunda hem fikir oldu. Normalde olsa bu hayallerini Sehun'un ona söylemeyip Junmyeon'a anlatmasına hem sinir olur hem de üzülürdü fakat o an, bir yandan yere serilmiş beyazlığı izleyip bir yandan da önündeki ikiliyi dinlerken, hiçbir şey hissetmedi. Bir boşluk karşılamıştı onu. Belirsiz, soğuk ve karanlık bir boşluk.

Sehun da açık bir şekilde Junmyeon ile flört ediyordu; utangaç, sevimli ve narin bir omega gibi karşısında duruyor, onunla konuşuyordu. Doğum günü partisinde de dans etmek için ayağa kalktığında, vücudunu kıvırtması sanki tüm kozlarını kullanıyormuş gibiydi. Bu sefer ki ilgi alma hedefi Jongin değildi demek ki. Hem Junmyeon da halinden oldukça memnun görünüyordu ama abisi onun gibi salak olmadığı için Sehun'un bu sefer işi zordu.

Belli bir süre geçtikten sonra, her iki yanına Baekhyun ve Jongdae doldurmuştu. Dışarıdaki soğuğu daha fazla hissetmeye başladığında fermuarı çenesine kadar çekerken, Jongdae "Sökül bakalım," dedi, Baekhyun ise: "Burada bile oda arkadaşı olmanız çok romantik."

Derin bir nefes aldı, omuzlarındaki gerginliği yok etmek istercesine kollarını oynattı. Onlara cevap bile vermemeyi düşünüyordu ama ikisi de ona yapışmış, tüm ilgili gözlerle onu izlerken bunu yapmak zordu. "Romantik tanımını bir daha gözden geçirmelisin," dedi en sonunda. İçindeki tüm fırtınalara rağmen sesi bulutsuz bir hava gibi çıkmıştı. Kendini gizlemeyi o da öğrenmeye başlamış olmalıydı.

"Sehun seni kolundan tuttuğu gibi götürmüş odasına," dedi Baekhyun. Jongin ayağını karın içinde bırakmamaya çalışırken ona sert bir bakış attı. "Beni zor durumda bırakıp Chanyeol ile kaçmasaydın böyle bir şey olmazdı."

"Her neyse. Sonuçta işe yaradı, değil mi?"

Baekhyun'un kendinden emin tavrından sonra diğer beta çocukta, "Baekhyun seni normalde hiç sevmezdim ama galiba iyi anlaşıyoruz biz," dedi. Baekhyun da büyük bir hevesle başını sallayarak onu onayladı. "Ben de öyle hissediyorum, üzümlü kekim."

Onların bu kadar çabuk kaynaşması onu şaşırtmadı, ikisinin kişiliği oldukça benzerdi. Ama yine de ikisinin ciddiyetsiz tavrının aksine Jongin'in yüzünde tek bir mimik bile oynamamıştı. Diğerleri gibi zorlu yoldan geçip kayacakları yere ulaşana kadar nefes nefese kalmış gibiydi. Nefes alışlarını bir düzene sokmaya çalıştığında, "Şu an önümdeki sahneyi bir tek ben görüyorum galiba," dedi ve hemen ardından da ekledi. "Neden abim burada?"

Baekhyun dudaklarını büzerek bakışlarını diğer betadan çekip ona döndürdü. "Junmyeon bana da sürpriz oldu, Chanyeol çağırmış onu. Planlarımda biraz aksaklık olduğu doğru, bunu kabul ediyorum."

"Baek, lütfen bu işe karışma artık."

"Bebeğim ben karışmazsam siz hayatta olmazsınız ve benim de öğrenmek istediğim bazı şeyler var hem."

Jongin yanaklarını havayla şişirip geri bıraktı. "Ne yapmak istiyorsun peki?" diye sorduğunda, bu soru Baekhyun için çok kolaymış gibi hemen cevaplamıştı. 

"Sehun'u kıskandıracaksın. Kıskançlık krizine girmiş bir Sehun tam da bizim istediğimiz bir şey."

Tam da böyle bir cevap beklemeliydi zaten beta olandan da. Sonuçta aklı başında değildi ve canı sıkıldığı için onlarla uğraşıyordu. "Sehun beni kıskanmıyor," dedi mırıldanarak. "Ve bil diye söylüyorum, ben de Sehun'u kıskanmıyorum." Son söylediği doğru olmasa bile bunu ne Baekhyun'un ne de Jongdae'nin bilmesine gerek yoktu.

Baekhyun abartılı bir şekilde gözlerini devirdi, Jongdae ise abartıyla kahkaha attı. Kahkahası o kadar yüksekti ki, öndekilerde merak edip onlara bakmıştı hatta. Jongin çocukluk arkadaşına sertçe dirseğini geçirirken bir an olsun pişman olmamıştı. Baekhyun kolunu omega olanın omzuna koyup, "Bebeğim sen, Sehun'u abinden kıskanıyorsun ve Sehun da seni diğer alfalardan," dedi. Gözlerini kırpıştırıp dudaklarında hınzır bir gülüş eklediğinde, "Hatta betalardan da," demişti üstüne. Jongdae bu sefer gülmek yerine sesli bir şekilde boğazını temizledi ve bu konu hakkında yorum yapmadı.

Jongin ilerideki tepeye baktı, ardından güneşin parlak ışığında parıldayan karlara. Jongin, kar sevmese bile o an gözüne çok güzel görünmüştü bu görüntü. Diliyle kurumuş alt dudağını ıslatırken gülümsemeye çalıştı, ortaya bozuk bir seğirme çıkmış olsa da. "Sehun beni kıskanmıyor."

"Daha önce seni kıskandığını söyledin ama."

"Sehun'un seni kıskandığını ben bile anladım bro."

Jongin ikisinin de itirazlarına sesli bir şekilde nefesini bıraktı. "Yanlış anlaşılma," dedi kuru bir tonda. "Sehun benim ilgimin üzerinde olmasını seviyor. Bir başkasına yöneldiğinde de küçük bir çocukmuş gibi davranıyor. Aslında olay sadece bundan ibaret."

Baekhyun'un kırışın alnı ve itiraz edercesine dudakları büzmesi çok saçmaydı. Çünkü zaten bu cümlelerin bir benzerini daha önce o söylemişti Jongin'e ve Jongin bunun ne kadar doğru olduğunu yeni yeni anlıyordu. Kimse bir şey söylemediğinde yolun geri kalanını sessiz bir şekilde tamamladılar. Tepeye çıktıklarında Baekhyun'un artık bu konuyu bıraktığını düşünmüştü ama beta olan bunda ne kadar yanıldığını ispat edercesine Yixing'i yanlarına çekmiş ve Jongin ile dip dibe durmalarını sağlamıştı. 

"Yixing, Jongin kayak yapmayı bilmiyor; ona yardımcı olabilir misin?" diye sormuştu masumca. Onun hain planlarından bi' haber olan Yixing de kabul etmişti bunu. Jongin'in tüm itirazları boşa gitmişti yine. Ve işin aslı Yixing kötü bir öğretmendi. Esmer olan omega bacaklarını düzgün bir açıyla açamadığında, bağırıp kendi açıyor ve üstüne onu dinlemediği için suçluyordu. Jongin de karşılık veremiyordu. Hadi ama, bir yerlerde silah saklayan birisine karşılık verecek kadar da aklını kaçırmamıştı daha. Bir ara daha fazla yanında durup bu işkenceye katlanamayacağını düşünmüştü ama o sıra, Sehun'un bakışlarını onun ve Yixing'in üstünde hissetmiş ve bir şey bu bakışların kopmasını engellemek için olduğu yerde durmasını sağlamıştı.

Jongin birkaç kere kaydı ama düşmekten sıkıldığı için daha fazla yapmadı. Gördüğü kadarıyla Chanyeol ve Sehun onun üç katı kadar daha kaymıştı. Baekhyun soğuğa daha fazla dayanamayıp Jongdae ile beraber pansiyona geri döndü; Junmyeon ise yarım saat önce telefonla iş görüşmesi yapmak için çoktan yanlarından ayrılmıştı. Yixing de ondan sıkılarak tek başına kaymaya devam ettiğinde, yapacak daha fazla bir şey kalmadı. Tepede Mihee ve arkadaşlarıyla göz göze geldikten sonra onu yanlarına çağırmıştı ama Jongin samimiyetsiz ortamlara girmek için fazla yorgun olduğundan ormanlık alana doğru yürümeyi tercih etti. Biraz kafasını dinleme niyetindeydi. Üşüse bile yalnız olmanın keyfini çıkardı. Hem odasına geri dönüp sahibini bekleyen köpek gibi Sehun'un gelmesini beklemek istemiyordu. Geri döndüğünde Baekhyun yine saçma sapan işlere karışacağı da kesindi. Bu yüzden yürüdükçe yürüdü. Havanın yavaşça kararmaya başladığını bile çok sonradan anlayabilmişti.

Dönüş yolu olduğunu tahmin ettiği yoldan geri dönerken, daha ne kadar bu döngünün içinde hapsolmaya devam edeceğini düşündü. Düşündükçe sanki daha fazla sinirleniyor, kini daha üstün çıkmaya başlıyordu. Ama içten içe de tüm suçun diğer omega da olmadığının da farkındaydı. Kendini bu kadar yarım kalmış ve aldatılmış gibi hissetmesi anormaldi. Bunun için belki de bir psikiyatriye görünmesi gerekiyordu. Annesi zaten hep onun fazla tuhaf olduğunu söylerdi, yüzüne karşı değil ama kapılar ardından annesinin babasıyla olan konuşmalarına çoğu kez şahit olmuştu. Jongin bu yüzden belki de hep iyi evlat olmaya çalışmış ve onların sözünden bir kere olsun çıkmamıştı. Kendini onlara karşı sanki ispat etmesi gerekiyormuş gibi hissetmişti hep. Abisinin favori evlat olmasını, tüm ışıklarının onun üstünde parlamasını alışmıştı; o sadece ışıkların altında birer gölge olmamak istememişti. Sonra ise aslında bunun da bir önemi olmadığını fark etmiş ve kendisiyle barışık bir şekilde yaşamıştı.

Jongin kendiyle mutlu olmayı, kendini sevmeyi öğrenmişti. Omega olmayı seviyordu. Yerli yersiz duygusallaşması, çok fazla güçlü olmamasına rağmen inatçı oluşu, bir yerde haksızlık görünce dayanamaması onu o yapan özelliklerdi. Bazen esmer oluşuyla dalga geçen birileri olurdu ya da kendisi kemerli burnunu kafasına takardı ama yine de hem tenini hem de burnunu seviyordu. Ama şimdi, şu an, kendini ilk defa alfa olarak düşünmeye çalıştı. Eğer alfa olsaydı, eğer bir omegayı tam da istediği gibi sahiplenecek ve onu koruyacak güçte olsaydı, yani abisi gibi olsaydı o zaman Sehun'un onu reddetmeyeceğini düşündü ve bu düşünce ilk defa kendisini sevmemesine sebep oldu. İlk defa kendindeki kusurlar göz ardı edemeyeceği kadar önüne çıkmıştı bir anda. 

Baekhyun ona hiç başkası olmayı isteyip istemediğini sorduğunda çok rahattı halbuki. Cevabı büyük bir özgüvenle vermişti o gün. Ama şu an, o zamanla arasında fark korkutucuydu. Aslında sırf bu yüzden bile Sehun'dan nefret edebilirdi, kendiyle artık barışık olmasını engellediği için. Saçma ve zorlama bahanelere ihtiyacı yoktu.

Bakmadan yürüdüğü yolda ayağı yüksek tümsekli karın içine saplandığında, ofladı ve ayağını geri çıkarmaya çalıştı. Birkaç denemede hala çıkaramayınca bu sefer ellerini kullandı fakat sonuç değişmemişti. Zaten gergin olan sinirleri bu engelle daha çok gerilince, boş ormanlık alanına doğru bağırdı; boğazı ağarıncaya kadar, kendini daha iyi hissedene kadar. Ses telleri pütürleşmiş, bir yanma hissetmişti ama sonunda sustuğunda üstünden bir yük kalkmış gibi hafifledi. Yalnız olduğunu düşündüğü için fazlasıyla rahattı, onu izleyen bir çift gözden habersizdi.

"Neden deli gibi bağırıyorsun?"

Eğer o an karşısına Sehun yerine bir kar canavarı çıkmış olsaydı, çok daha az korkmuş olurdu ve bu da biraz utanç vericiydi. Aniden yerinden sıçramasıyla dengesini kaybedip yere düştü ve bu sayede tümseğin içinde olan ayağı da ters dönmüş oldu. Kalbi korkudan hızlı çarparken bu sefer dudakları acıdan dolayı inlemek için aralanmıştı. Sehun durumun ciddiyetini önce anlamadı, yüzünde 'ne yapıyor bu salak?' ifadesi vardı ama sonradan olduğu yerden dikilmekten vazgeçip yanına geldi, dizinin üstüne çöktü. "Nasıl bu kadar sakar olabiliyorsun?" diye sordu şimdi de. Gözlerini kısmış, ayağındaki durumun nasıl olduğunu anlayamaya çalışıyor gibi bir hali vardı.

"Niye sinsi sinsi yaklaşıyorsun?" Dişlerinin arasından tıslarcasına söylendi Jongin. Kendini yukarıya çekmeye çalıştı ama başaramadı. Sehun da onun bu boşa çabasını büyük bir keyifle izliyor, hiçbir şey yapmıyordu. 

"Beni duyamayacak kadar bağırıyor olmasaydın bu duruma düşmezdin."

"Durup beni izlerken çok fazla eğleniyordun her halde?"

Sehun'un dudağının sağ köşesi hafifçe yukarıya doğru kalkar gibi oldu ama saniyesinde tekrar kayboldu. "Kim Jongin, başın oldukça belada gibi duruyor. Ayağını hissedebiliyor musun?"

Esmer olan gözlerini devirdi ve yavaşça ayağını oynatmaya çalıştı fakat aniden hissettiği acı bu eylemi daha fazla yapmasına engel olmuştu. Yüzünü buruşturdu ve Sehun'a baktığında sanki onun da canı yanmış gibi yüzünü buruşturduğunu gördü. Diğer omega ayağını fazla oynatmamaya çalışarak karın içinden çıkardı ve hassas bir hareketle yere koydu. Bu sırada Jongin her hangi bir ses çıkarmamak için alt dudağını kanatmak zorunda kaldı. Sehun birkaç saniye düşünmek için duraksadığında, "Sen neden buradasın?" diye sordu Jongin huysuzca. "Kayak falan yapıyor olman gerekmiyor mu?"

Sehun ise onun söylediklerini hiç takmayarak, "Hava birazdan kararacak," demişti. Gökyüzüne baktı, sonra bakışları tekrar ayağına döndü. "Acele edip geri dönmeliyiz."

O da bunu istiyordu ama bunu yapması için önce kalkması gerekiyordu. Onun derdini anlayan Sehun sırtına ona doğru döndürdü ve "Bin," dedi. 

"Saçmalama istersen."

"Ayağa kalkamıyorsun, bin işte sırtıma ne olacak."

"Hayır, olmaz." Tüm yolu Sehun'un sırtında, ona yük olarak gitmesi söz konusu bile olamazdı.

"Sen de daha önce beni taşımıştın," dedi Sehun omzunun üstünden ona bakarak. Jongin tekrar başını iki yana salladı. Ayağı acıyor olabilirdi ama durumu o kadar kötü değildi. Sadece biraz destek alması gerekiyordu o kadar. Bunu Sehun'a da söylediğinde, beyaz tenli omega sesli bir şekilde nefesini verdi ve ayağa kalkıp elini uzattı. Biraz zor olsa da Jongin onun koluna tutunarak kalkmayı başarmıştı en sonunda. Sehun'un koluna yaslandı ve kirpiklerinin altından ona düz ve biraz da sinir bozucu olduğunu umduğu bir bakış fırlattı.

"Teşekkür etmeyeceğim çünkü senin yüzünden bu haldeyim."

"Teşekkür etmeni beklemiyorum zaten." Jongin'in elini alıp daha çok koluna sarmasına yardım ettikten sonra ukalaca sırıttı. "Kendi salaklığını kabul etmek istememeni saygıyla karşılıyorum."

Yol boyunca birbirlerine konuşmamaya yemiş etmişler gibi bir daha konuşmadılar. Rüzgâr daha sert yüzlerine vurmaya, kar yürümelerine daha çok engel olmaya başladığında hava çoktan kararmıştı. İlk başta Jongin, Sehun'a yol konusunda güvendiği için sessini çıkarmadı. Bir şekilde beyaz tenli omeganın onları pansiyona geri götürebileceğini düşünmüştü ama yol gittikçe uzamaya başladığında ve Sehun'un yüzünde gördüğü kafa karışıklığı tehlike çanlarının da onlar için çalmaya başladığını gösteriyordu. Sanki oldukları yerde tur atıyorlarmış gibiydi ve Jongin cesaretini toplayarak o malum soruyu sordu.

"Sehun?"

"Hım?"

"Biz kaybolduk, değil mi?"

".... galiba."

''Ne demek galiba?''

''Sanırım.''

Kendini Sehun'un kollarından kurtardığı gibi en yakın ağacın gövdesine attı hemen. "Niye bizi iki saattir sanki çok iyi biliyormuş gibi dolaştırıp duruyorsun o zaman?!" Yorgundu, açtı ve hala canı yanıyordu. Yaşadığı en kötü gün olarak birinci sıraya yerleşmişti bile bugün.

Sehun da onun gibi yanına oturduğunda, ona yer vermek için ekstra bir çabaya girişmedi. Sinirle kaşlarını çatarken, "Ne yapacağız şimdi?" diye sordu. Bir umutla diğer omeganın yüzüne baksa da artık karanlıktan onu bile net göremiyordu. Sehun cevap vermedi ve cevap vermedikçe Jongin daha çok telaşa kapıldı. Çünkü diğer omeganın cevap bile verememesi durumun ciddiyetini daha fazla gösteriyordu. Başını ağacın gövdesindeki sert kabuğa yaslayıp tek bir buluta bile ev sahipliği yapmayan gökyüzüne baktı. Ay kendini yeni yeni gösteriyordu. 

"Bizi aramaya geleceklerdir," dedi Sehun birkaç dakika sonra. Sesi pürüzsüz ve sakindi. Kendini soğukkanlı olmaya zorladığı fazlasıyla belliydi ve esmer olan içten içe buna memnun oldu. Eğer Sehun da felaket senaryoları kurmaya başlasaydı, büyük ihtimalle Jongin ağlamaya başlardı. Zaten yeterince psikolojisi yıpranmış, hatta bozulmuştu. 

"Nasıl bu kadar emin olabilirsin?"

"Çünkü sen ortadan kaybolduğunda seni merak ettiler. Onlara senin nereye gittiğini bildiğimi ve bulup getireceğimi söyledim. İkimizden de hala haber alamadıklarında bir şey yapacaklardır."

Jongin başını çevirip tamamen ona doğru döndü. Sehun dizlerini kendine doğru çekmiş, onun gibi ağaca yaslanıyordu. Gözleri kapalıydı, heykel gibi yüzünü ilk defa ayın varlığı sayesinde karanlıkta görebilmişti. "Benim ormana gittiğimi nereden biliyordun?" diye sordu hafif çekingen bir şekilde. Kalbi gereksiz bir şekilde yine hızlı atmaya başlamıştı.

Sehun gözlerini açmadan omuz silkti ve "Giderken görmüştüm," dedi kısaca.

Bu cevap yeterli olmalıydı ama Jongin açgözlü olmaya devam ediyordu. Sehun onun nereye gittiğini fark edecek kadar dikkat etmişti. Bu yeni bilgiyle ne yapacağını bilemezken karnındaki guruldama onu bu dertten kurtardı. Utanarak bakışlarını kaçırırken, Sehun'un montundaki cebin fermuarını açtığını gördü. İçinden bir paket bisküvi çıkarmış ve onu da Jongin'e uzatmıştı. Elinde alırken, "Sana da ayırırım," dedi ama Sehun itiraz ederek sadece kendisinin yemesini söyledi. Aç değilmiş o, Jongin istediği kadar yiyebilirmiş. Yine de Jongin paketi açtığında çikolata kaplı bisküvilerden birini ağzını attı, diğerini de Sehun'a uzattı. Diğer omega almamak için ısrar etmiş olsa da, Jongin bu konuda daha inatçı çıkmıştı. Sehun'un da ağzına bir tanesini koymadan inadından vazgeçmedi.

Gecenin karanlığında, rüzgârla karışık karın çıkardığı seslere ağızlarındaki bisküvi sesleri eşlik ederken, ikisi de üşümeye başladı. Oturdukları yerde daha fazla kaybolma riskine girmemek için de ayrılmadıklarından hareketsiz kalmıştılar, bu da daha çok soğuğu hissetmelerine sebep oldu. Mecburen, birbirlerine daha çok yaklaştılar ve en sonunda dip dibe, omuzları değecek şekilde oturdular. 

"Geçirdiğim en kötü sevgililer günü," diyerek iç geçirdi Sehun. Sonra da, "Bu genç yaşımda ölmek istemiyorum," dedi tuhaf bir alaycılıkla. Hatta bu yüzden gökyüzünü ve yere düşen küçük kar tanelerini izleyen omega bile ona bakmak zorunda kaldı tekrardan.

"Neden? Abim sana hediye vermedi mi yoksa?"

Sehun bu cevabı beklemiyormuş gibi kaşlarını kaldırdı, gözleri büyüdü. "Abinden neden hediye alayım?" diye sorduğunda esmer olan kuru bir şekilde güldü. Sesi bir anlığına ormanda yankılanmıştı. Sehun istediği zaman safı oynamaya bayılıyordu.

"Sürekli flört ettiğiniz için olabilir mi? Bunu düşünmem gayet doğal. Hem sen seversin hediyeleri."

"O zaman senin de hem Jongdae'den hem de Yixing'den hediyeler alman gerekiyor. Hangisini daha çok beğendin?"

"Onlar ne alaka? Hediye falan almadım ben."

"Baekhyun ikisiyle de flört ettiğini, hatta Yixing ile işi bir tık ciddiyetleştirdiğini söyledi."

Sehun'un normal bir şeymiş gibi söyledikleri karşısında Jongin'in yüzü tüm soğuğa rağmen sinirden kızarmayı başarırken, öfkeyle "Sen de buna inandın mı?" diye geri sordu. Bir cevap beklercesine diğer omegaya gözlerini dikmişti ve kalbi göğsüne daha çok tekme attı. Buna inanması bile Jongin'i hiç tanımadığını gösteriyordu. Jongin ona bağırıp çağırmak için tüm gücünü toplarken, diğer omega katı ifadesini hiç bozmadan ona cevap verdi. Bu cevap sanılanın aksine Jongin'in bağırmasını değil, tam aksine neredeyse dilinin tutulmasına sebep oldu.

"Baekhyun'un yalan söylediğini biliyorum," demişti beyaz tenli omega. Başındaki beriyi kısa süreliğine çıkardığı için saçları darmadağın olmuş, o da umursamaz bir şekilde onları daha çok dağıtmıştı. "Aklınca beni kıskandırmaya çalışıyor ama ondan daha zeki olduğumu unutuyor. Ama benim sorunum zaten bu değil. Burada sorun şu ki... bunun fikri bile beni sinirlendirmeye yetti. Senin... başkalarıyla olman fikri hiç hoşuma gitmedi."

Sesindeki ve kahve gözlerindeki kararlılık geceyi bir ok gibi delmiş, ucundaki sarılmış küçük ateşiyle aydınlatmıştı. Sehun yine aynı şeyi yapıyordu; beklenmedik anlarda beklenmedik şeyler söylüyor ya da beklenmedik hareketlerde bulunuyordu. Bu gibi ataklarda ise Jongin tamamen savunmasız oluyordu. Sayfalarca yazdığı yazıyı, Sehun'un tek bir nefesiyle silmesi gibiydi. O sayfalardaki daha önce yazılan şeylerin bir önemi kalmıyordu bir anda. Ve aslında bu çok daha acı vericiydi, yorucuydu. Jongin'i diriltip tekrar ve tekrar öldürüyordu. Belki de bunu bilerek yapıyordu. Sehun da ondan o kadar nefret ediyor olmalıydı ki, her seferinde daha çok acı çekmesini istiyordu.

"Yapma," diye fısıldadı tam da bu yüzden. "Arkasında duramayacağın sözler söyleyip durma."

"Jongin—"

"Amacın ne bilmiyorum, Sehun. Abimle gözümün önünde fingirdeşiyorsun, beni görmeye tahammül edemediğinden odaları değiştirmek için başvuruda bulunuyorsun ama sonra gelip burada benle aynı odada kalıyorsun. Beni istemediğini, hayal dünyamda kurduğumu söylüyorsun her şeyi ama sonra bana öyle bir bakıyorsun ki; sanki... sanki benimle aynı şeyleri hissediyormuş gibi. Beni çıldırtıyorsun ve köşene çekilip bu çıldırmış halimi zevkle izliyorsun. Neden benden bu kadar nefret ediyorsun?"

Tek nefeste söylediği şeyler kalbinin derinliklerinde çığlık atanların sesiydi. Tıpkı tek başınayken tüm ormana derdini anlatırcasına bağırırken ki gibi tüm yükü üzerinden atıyordu. Göğsü adrenalinden dolayı hızlı hızlı kalkıp inerken, Sehun'un konuşmadan önce çatlamış olan dudaklarını diliyle ıslatıp yutkunmasını izledi. "Eğer abinle flört etmemi istemiyorsan, etmem," dedi çok sakin bir şekilde. Küçük bir çocuğa ninni söylüyormuş gibi yumuşacık çıkmıştı sesi. Jongin ise sadece, "Ne?" diyebilmişti buna karşılık olarak. O an resmen dili tutulmuş olmasına rağmen şaşkınlığını gösterebilmişti.

"Junmyeon ile yakın olmamı istemiyorsan, yakın olmam diyorum."

Ya Sehun'un beyni soğuktan dolayı donmuştu ya da Jongin'in. Çünkü normalde bu şekilde, açık bir şekilde konuşmalarına imkânı yoktu. Bunun tuhaflığının onlarda farkındalardı ama belli ki bu fırsatı kaçırmak istemiyorlardı. En azından Jongin konuşmaya bu kadar yaklaşmışken, bu soğukta durmanın en azından artı bir yönünü yaratmaya çalıştı. Derin bir nefes içini çekmeden önce, "Junmyeon ile yakın olmanı istemiyorum," dedi. Sonunda bunu söyleyebildiği için kurdu sessizce onu alkışlamış, hayali pençeleriyle başını okşamıştı. Son zamanlarda epeyce ona karşı bir kızgınlık besliyordu.

Hala tüm bu konuşmalar ona hayal gibi gelirken, Sehun sanki bu çok basit bir meseleymiş gibi başını sallayarak onu onayladı. Tüm konuşma boyunca takındığı tavır buydu zaten. Jongin, ilk başta onun dalga geçip geçmediği konusunda şüpheleri oluştu ama Sehun fazlasıyla ciddi görünüyordu. Birkaç dakika boyunca her an gülmesini ve dalga geçtiğini söylemesini bekledi ama beyaz tenli omega bunların hiçbirini yapmayarak gökyüzünü izlemeye devam etti. Kesin olarak ciddi olduğuna emin olunca Jongin de tuttuğu nefesi geri verebilmişti. Dudakları onu dinlemeyerek hemen kıvrılarak genişçe gülümsedi. Onu mutlu etmek bu kadar kolaydı işte. Ve bu ona sınırlarını zorlaması için yine deli cesareti veriyordu.

Omuzları ve kolları tamamen birbirlerine değerek şekilde otururlarken, "Bizi Tom ve Jerry'ye benzetmiştin," diyerek yavaşça konuştu. Sehun'un kahve gözlerini yüzünde hissedene kadar duraksadı. "Sehun ben—"

"Jongin, sana bir şey söylemeliyim." Sehun sözünü keserek araya girdiğinde kızmadı, aksine onu konuşmaktan kurtardığı için sevindi. Yüzleri arasında çok az bir mesafe varken, ayın yansıtabildiği az ışığın altında büyümüş ve parlak olan gözlerinde kendini seyrederken, istediği her şeyi söylemesine razıydı. Sehun'un yüzünde hem heyecanın hem de gerginliğin izleri geçiyordu ve bu da esmer olan omeganın daha da heyecanlanmasına sebep oluyordu. Sehun alışkanlıkla tekrar dudaklarını ıslattı, kirpiklerini kırpıştırdı. Küçük, pembe dudaklarından Jongin'in ismini tekrar ettiğinde; gözlerini anlık kapatıp geri açtı ve kafasındaki kurduğu senaryoyu değiştiriyormuş gibi, "Buradan gitmeliyiz," dedi kendini geriye çekerek. "Onlar bizi bulduğunda iki donmuş cesetle karşılaşacaklar yoksa."

Jongin biraz hayal kırıklığının gözlerini doldurmasına izin verdiğinde, Sehun ayağa kalktı ve tekrar elini esmer olana uzattı. Elini sallayıp tutması için baskı yapsa da, Jongin ona dik dik bakmaya devam ediyordu. "Her şeyi konuşacağız Jongin, söz veriyorum. Ama önce buradan gitmeliyiz."

Onun sözüne güvenebilir miydi? Kendi iç sesi güvenmemesini söylerken, kurdu çoktan ona inanmıştı bile.

Önünde sallanan ele son kez baktıktan sonra kendi elini uzattı ve Sehun'un onu yukarıya çekmesine izin verdi. Eğer yine birbirlerinden kaçarlarsa, Yixing'in silahını kapar ve zorla konuşmalarını sağlardı. Diğer omega sanki bu düşüncesini onun zihninde duymuş gibi güldü ve ellerini tutmaya devam ederken tekrar yürümeye başladı. Öncekine göre Jongin de daha hızlı adım atıyordu bu sefer. Onlar ağacın altında konuşurken kar da boş durmamış ve daha çok tutmuştu yerde. Geceleri ormanda yürümek korkutucu olabiliyordu. Ağaçların arasında dolaşan normal hayvan sesleri bile ürkütücü geliyordu kulağa. Sehun tırsmış olsa bile belli etmeme çabasını hala sürdürüyordu kararlı bir şekilde, eğer esmer olan onun korku filmi izlerken bile nasıl da küçük bir çocuk gibi korktuğunu bilmese belki bu şovuna inanabilirdi.

Birleşen ve ikisinin arasında sallanan ellerine baktı, hayatında daha önce bu kadar uyumlu bir şey daha önce görmemişti. Ying ile yang gibiydi; birbirlerine zıttılar ve bu zıtlıktan var olmuştular. Sehun da bunu görüyor muydu? O da bu uyumu fark etmiş miydi sonunda?

Üstte kalan başparmağıyla tenini yavaşça okşadı yanında olduğunu belli etmek için, diğer omega dönüp ona bakmamış bile olsa yan profilinden hafifçe ama içten bir şekilde gülümseyen dudaklarını yakaladı. Alnındaki şişmiş damarlar da rahatlamışçasına yok oldu. Sonradan fark etmişti ki, o an aslında Jongin kendi omega feromonlarını salgılıyordu; tıpkı kendi alfasını rahatlatmak isteyen bir omega gibi.


	17. Bölüm 16

Dünyanın bir başka yerinde zaman hızlı ve olması gerektiği gibi geçerken, burada sanki her şey daha yavaş akıyordu. Soğuk tüm o kalın kıyafetlere rağmen tenlerinden içeriye sızmış ve her bir hücrelerinin donmasını sağlamıştı. Uzun uğraşları sonucunda pansiyona geri dönemediler ama büyük bir mucize gerçekleştirerek küçük bir orman evi bulabildiler sonunda. Kaybolduklarını fark etmeden dolaştıkları zaman epey uzaklaşmış olmalılardı. Ormanın derinliklerinde ki bu ev şu an onlar için bir can yeleği görevi görüyordu.

Sehun kapıyı birkaç omuz attıktan sonra açabilmiştiler kapıyı. Acele bir şekilde içeriye girdiklerinde, Jongin karanlıkta el yordamıyla aydınlatacak bir şeyler bulmaya çalıştı. Sehun da bu sıra tahta duvarda asılı duran kırmızı ev telefondan pansiyonu aramayı denedi. Bir iki çalıştan sonra karşı taraf açtığında kısaca iyi olduklarını ve bu havada onları almak için gelmelerine gerek olmadığını söylemişti. Dışarıdan kar fırtınası varmış gibi sesler yükseliyordu bu sırada. Sehun görevliye tekrar iyi ve korunaklı bir yerde olduklarını söylemesinin hemen ardından telefon hattı daha fazla bu havaya dayanamamış ve kopmuştu. Diğer çocuklarla konuşamamış olsalar bile en azından görevlinin onların içini rahatlatacağını biliyorlardı.

Evin içinde fazla bir şey yoktu; oturdukları yer ile mutfak birleşikti ve bir de banyoya açılan bir kapı vardı. Yatak odası için ayrı bir oda yoktu, solondaki duvarda asılı duran merdiven küçük, üçgen çatıya çıkıyordu direkt ve orada da bir yatak görünüyordu. Burada kalan her kimse fazla eşyalarla uğraşmamıştı. Jongin, şöminenin içinde birkaç odun parçası ve şöminenin üstünde de kâğıt, mum ve çakmak buldu. Şimdilik üç mumu yakarken bulundukları yerin az öncekine kıyasla fazlasıyla aydınlanmasını sağladı.

İkisi de birbirleriyle konuşmadan, sessiz bir anlaşma imzalamış gibi uyumlu bir şekilde çalışıyordu. Jongin ateş ve aydınlatmayla ilgilenirken, Sehun banyoya girip suyu kontrol etti ve sıcak suyun akmadığını fark edince mutfakta yiyecek bir şeyler aradı. Beyaz tenli omega bozulmadığına umduğu peynir, bir de bir şişe şarapla diğer omeganın yanına geldiğinde; Jongin de uzun uğraşlar sonucunda şöminenin içinde küçük bir ateş yakmayı becermişti.

Ateş yakmaya çalışırken soluduğu havadan dolayı birkaç öksürdükten sonra, "Umarım zehirlenmeyiz," dedi söylenerek. Sehun yanına, ateşin önüne oturdu ve elindekileri yere bıraktı. 

"Hangisi daha kötü bilemiyorum, soğuktan ölmek mi yoksa zehirlenmek mi?"

Arkalarına yaslanmak ve üzerlerine oturmak için kanepeden çaldıklarını yastıkları koydular ve rahat edebilecekleri bir pozisyon ayarladılar. Sehun'un sorusunu duyunca, "Açlıktan ölmek mi yoksa zehirlenmek mi?" diye geri sordu Jongin tam anlamıyla yerleştikten sonra.

Sehun omuz silkti ve şarabın şişesini salladı. "En azından sıcak ve biraz da kafamız kıyak ölürüz," dedi.

Soğuktan dolayı donmuş olan bedenleri, ateşin güçlenmesiyle yaydığı sıcağı hissetmesiyle beraber çözünmeye başlıyordu. Meraklı gözler uyuşuk bir şekilde etrafı incelerken aslında hiç de fena bir yerde olmadıkları konusunda hem fikir oldular. "Eğer burayı bulamasaydık..." Jongin gözlerini ateşe sabitlerken cümlenin devamını içinden tamamladı. Olabilecek kötü senaryoya sesiyle hayat vermek bile istememişti. Düşüncesi bile daha da titremesine ve korkuyla büzüşmesine sebep oluyordu. Sehun da onun ne kadar etkilendiğinin fark etmiş olmalıydı ki, tüm karamsarlığa rağmen sesini alaycı bir tonda tutmaya çalışarak, "Chanyeol'un bulacağı yerden ne bekliyordun ki zaten?" diye sormuştu. Jongin gözlerini devirdi ama dudakları küçük bir tebessümle büküldü. İkisi de birbirlerine güç veriyordu bu zorlu durum karşısında.

"Ormanda kaybolmak senin hatandı," dedi esmer olan ona sataşmaya çalışarak. Çünkü ikisi de en çok bunda aynı kafada olabiliyordu. Sehun da bunu hissederek güldü ve omuz silkti.

"Ormana girip herkesi meraklandırmakta senin."

Bu konu kazanamayacakları bir kavga gibi görünüyordu; bu yüzden fazla uzatmadan sessizlik içinde peyniri yediler, şarabı içtiler. Sehun bardak getirmemişti, şarabın şişesi ikisi arasında gidip geliyordu sadece. Bir süre sonra Jongin buranın kime ait olabileceği hakkında tahmin yürütmeye çalıştı, zihnini bununla oyalandırıyordu. Diğer omega ise pansiyon sahiplerinden birine ait olduğu konusunda emindi. Şarap onları belli ki sandıklarından daha çok çarpmıştı çünkü tüm korkularından sıyrılmaları çok uzun sürmedi; rahatladılar ve hatta bulundukları yerin keyfini çıkardılar. Jongin yastıkların üzerine uzanıp başını dirseğinin yardımıyla havada tuttu; ateşi bir şekilde yüzünde hissetmeye devam etti. Gözleri artık oyalanmayı keserek, hala oturur bir pozisyonla şöminenin önünde duran Sehun'a sabitlenmişti. Ateşin kızıllığı saçlarında ahenkle dolaşırken, gözleri sanki hiçbir şey görmüyormuş gibi bakıyordu. O da kendince düşüncelerine dalmış, hatta bu düşünceler arasında kaybolmuştu. Yolunu bulmaya çalışmıyordu, düşündüğü şey her neyse onu sürüklemesine izin veriyordu. İşte bu yüzden de Jongin ağzını açıp ona söz verdiğini hatırlatamıyordu, çünkü beklediği zaman ödülünü alacağını biliyordu.

Sehun artık şaraba dokunmayınca şişeyi o aldı ve tek başına içmeye devam ederken bekledi. Tatlı ve sarhoş edici aroma her boğazından geçip midesine indiğinde, Sehun haricindeki her şey önemini yitirmeye başladı. Sanki şu an otel odalarındaydılar, tek fark ise birbirlerine daha yakın olmalarıydı. Yaşadıkları, birbirlerini hem itip hem de çekmeleri bir film şeridi gibi zihninde tekrar canlanırken; onu oradan Sehun'un sesi çekip aldı.

"Hiç kurdunla kavga ettiğin oldu mu?" diye sordu diğer omega yavaş ve dingin bir sesle. Kendi yolunu sonunda bulmuş ve sıra Jongin'e gelmişti.

"Çok fazla," diyerek cevap verdi Jongin. Uzandığı yerden hareket etmese de, gözleri bir an olsun diğer omegadan ayrılmamıştı. Konuşurken ki yüzünün aldığı ifadeleri en ince ayrıntısına kadar görmek istiyordu. "Bu dünyada kurduyla kavga etmemiş kimseyi bulamazsın. Sen onların işine karışırsın, onlar da senin; bu düzen böyledir."

Sehun, Jongin'i şaşırtarak bu cevaptan memnun olmadığını yüzünü buruşturarak belli etti. Nasıl bir cevap beklediğini anlayamamıştı esmer olan omega, ama Sehun biraz sonra söylediği sözlerle ipucunu verdi.

"Bir fikir ayrılığı yüzünden oluşan kısa süreli kavgalardan bahsetmiyorum ben. Birbirinizden nefret edecek kadar, zihninde iki sesin sürekli ağız dalışına girerek bir üstünlük çabası içinde olmasından bahsediyorum. Tüm kontrolün kendinde olması için diğerinin yok olmasını dileyecek kadar büyük kavgalardan bahsediyorum."

Jongin'in aklından geçen ilk şey, böyle bir şeyin olmasının imkânsız olduğuydu. Evet, bazen kurdunla girdiğin bir liderlik yarışı olabilirdi zihinde ama sonunda kurdun sana itaat ederdi. Ne olursa olsun kurdun ile arandaki bağ sizi birbirinize muhtaç kılar ve yine ne olursa olsun birbirinizi sevmenizi sağlardı. Bir kurt sahibinin mutlu olmasını isterdi çünkü sahibi mutlu olunca, o da mutlu olurdu. Tüm dünya ona sırtını dönse bile kurdunun her koşulda onu yalnız bırakmayacak olmasının verdiği güven duygusunu hiçbir şeye değişemezsin. Seni koruyup kollar, umutsuz hissettiğinde seni yerden kaldırmasını bilirdi. Göremediğin ikiz kardeşin gibiydi ama çok daha samimi duygularla bağlandığın ve ne olursa olsun kopamadığın bir ikiz kardeşti bu. Yani Sehun'un söyledikleri saçmalıkmış gibi gelmişti kulağa. Fakat diğer omega hiç dalga geçiyormuş gibi görünmüyordu. Yüz hatları gergin ve sıkıydı, bakışları alevlerle dans ediyordu. Söylediği her bir kelimeyi kendine güvenerek söylemesi, Jongin'in susması ve bir an için farklı bir pencereden düşünmesini sağlamıştı. Jongin bu konuda gayet iyiydi.

"Sen..." diyerek başladı ve hafifçe yerinden doğruldu. "Kurdunla böyle bir sorun mu yaşıyorsun?"

Jongin'in çekinerek ve korkarak sorduğu soruyu, Sehun acı bir dürüstlükle cevap vermeyi tercih etti ve "Birbirimize tahammül bile edemiyoruz," dedi.

"B-Bu nasıl mümkün olabilir ki?"

Sehun yavaşça ona döndü; belki ki o an ilk defa bu kadar açık ve yalın bir şekilde duygularını gösteriyordu bir başkasına. Orada kendinden bile saklamaya çalıştığı bir başka Sehun vardı; bu Sehun fazlasıyla ufak, güçsüz görünüyordu. Sanki her şeyden korkuyormuş gibi kendini saklamaya çalışıyordu. Jongin uzanıp ona sarılmak istedi. Onu her şeyden koruyacağına dair sözler vermek istedi dudakları. Nefesini tuttu ve elindeki şarap şişesini Sehun'a uzattı. Beyaz tenli omega bir an için ona hiçbir şey söylemeden baksa da şişeyi kabul etmiş ve büyük bir yudum içerek kendini ve bir şekilde dolaylı yoldan Jongin'in de sakinleşmesini sağlamıştı.

"Amansız bir kavganın ortasında gibiyiz," dedi yüzünü tekrar şömineye ve onun ateşine doğru çevirirken. Jongin artık tam anlamıyla oturur pozisyona geçti. Bu çok ciddi bir meseleydi; herkesle konuşulamayacak kadar da özel.

"Neyin kavgasını yapıyorsunuz peki?" diye sordu esmer olan merakı bir çığ gibi içinde büyüdüğünde. Sehun'un yine duraksamasını ve söyleyip söylememek arasında tereddüde düştüğünü gördü. Farkında olmadan bir elini omzuna koyup sıktığında, Sehun da irkilerek ona baktı tekrardan. Burnunun derin bir nefes içine çekip bıraktı, dudaklarını şarapla bir kez daha ıslattı. Dışarıdaki kıyamet şiddetini ne kadar arttırırsa arttırsın, aralarındaki bu dingin sessizliğe bozmaya gücü yetmedi; ya da kendi nefes alışlarının kulaklarında bıraktığı yankıyı.

"Sana çok fazla yalan söyledim; bir tek sana da değil, herkese." Gözleri farklı bir ışıkla parlayıp sönüyor, Jongin'e bakarken gülümser gibi oluyordu ama bu fazlasıyla eğrelti duruyordu. "Kendimle olan iç savaşımı kimseye dâhil etmek istemedim," dedi gittikçe kısılan sesiyle. Jongin omzunda ki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı, Sehun çoktan kalın montunu çıkardığı için altındaki yünlü, örgülü kazağı parmaklarının arasında kaldı. Sehun sonunda kendi saklı köşelerini ona göstermekle kalmamış, onu içeriye davet etmişti. 

"Jongin, b-ben normal bir omega değilim. Sana yemin ederim ki, normal olmak için, o herkesin gözünde mükemmel omega imajına sahip olmak için elimden geleni yaptım. Ama hiçbiri yeterli gelmedi. Kendi kurdumla olan bu savaş beni fazlasıyla yıprattı ve yıpratmaya da devam ediyor. Bunu kimseyle konuşamıyorum çünkü beni anlamayacaklarını biliyorum; ama sen beni anlayacaksın, değil mi Jongin? Beni anlarsın sen, anlamazsan bile bunu yüzüme söylemeyecek kadar da naziksin."

Sehun büyüttüğü gözleriyle ona bakmayı kesip ani bir hareketle kollarını ona dolayıp sarıldığında, Jongin şaşırmamış ya da garipsememişti. Bu ani kucaklamayı aynı şekilde, vücudu sanki bunu bekliyormuş gibi karşılık veriyordu. Sehun kollarını boynuna dolarken, o onun ince belini sarmaladı ve beyaz tenli omega yüzünü boynuna gömdüğünde o da saçlarına öpücükler kondurdu sayısız kez. Kollarının arasında titreyen bu omegayı sakinleştirmek için elinden geleni yaptı. Bu sıra yine kendi omega feromonlarını salgılıyordu ve bu sefer ikisi de bunu fark etmişti açık bir şekilde. "Şşt," diyerek sırtını sıvazladı, biraz daha saçlarından öptü. "Benim gözümde, ne olursa olsun mükemmel bir omegasın Sehun. Hatta mükemmel olmana bile gerek yok çünkü kimse mükemmel değil. Ama sen yine de, benim gözümde bu mükemmelliği simgeliyorsun. Ağlama, lütfen. Hiçbir sebep gözyaşlarını akıtmaya değmez, değemez."

"J-Jongin," dedi. Islak, titrek bir nefes içine çekti ve biraz daha titredi. Bu titremenin sebebi kesinlikle üşümekten değildi. "Kurdum alfalardan hoşlansa da..." Tekrar duraksadı ama bu duraksama diğerlerinden daha kısa sürdü bu sefer. "Ben öyle hissetmiyorum."

"Nasıl hissediyorsun?" diye sordu çok uysal ve yumuşak bir şekilde. Dudakları beyaz tenli omeganın kulağına doğru inince, diğerinin titremesi de en aza inmişti. Bir süre daha bekledi, sonunda kendine gelebilip söyleyebilmesi için o kelimeleri ne kadar beklemesi gerekirse beklerdi. Belki aradan birkaç saniye geçmişti, belki de birkaç dakika.

"Ben... alfalardan hoşlanmıyorum. Kurdum her ne kadar kendi için itaat edecek bir alfa istese de, ben onun isteği her şeyin tam tersini arzuluyorum."

"Yani sen..."

"Omegalardan hoşlanıyorum. Kurdum alfa diye delirse de ben onunla aynı şeylere hissedemiyorum. Biliyorum çok saçma... ama durum bu. Şimdi de hala gözünde mükemmel omega mıyım?"

Sehun'un hırçın sesi bir an için anlamsız gelmişti. Sadece kısa bir an buradaki sorunun ne olduğunu anlayamaya uğraştı. Ve daha sonra, o kısa andan sonra durumun ciddiyetini kavradı. Kalbi göğsünün tam ortasına tüm ağırlığını ortaya koymuştu. Yavaşça Sehun'u omuzlarından tutup geriye çekti, aralarında birbirlerine bakacak kadar bir mesafe oluşturdu. Beyaz tenli omeganın ıslak kirpiklerine, yumuşak kahveliklerine ve karanlıkta büyüyen irislerine baktı. "Benim için mükemmel olduğun gerçeğini değiştirmek için bundan daha kuvvetli sebeplere ihtiyacın var," dedi mırıldanarak ve Sehun'un tüm o gözyaşları arasında gülümsediğini gördü. Onun gülümsemesi zafer kazandırmış gibi hissettirmişti.

Jongin ilk kimin başlattığından emin değildi çünkü Sehun'un gözlerinden kendine bakarken çok fazla düşünmeye zamanı olmamıştı. Belki de aynı anda hareket ettiler. Sadece emin olduğu şuydu ki, Sehun'un tatlı ve yumuşak dudakları şu an kendi dudaklarının üstündeydi. Onları tadıyor, onu öpüyordu. Bu ilk öpücüklerine hiçbir şekilde benzemiyordu. Sehun ona karşılık veriyor, hatta davetkâr bir biçimde dudaklarını onun için daha da aralayıp onu kendi cennetine davet ediyordu. Alt dudağını kendi dudaklarının arasında yavaşça emdi, geri bıraktı. Sonra tekrar ağzına aldı. Yumuşak dokunuşlarla birbirlerine öpüp bu yabancı duyguya alıştı. Fakat Sehun ağzını açtığında masumiyet de hızla dağılmış ve yerine daha yoğun duygulara bırakmıştı. Jongin dilini önce tereddütlü ama daha sonra kendinden emin bir şekilde diğerinin ağzına gönderdi ve yaladı. Onu daha sert öptükçe bağımlısı olmaya başladığı tadı daha çok buldu. Ellerinden biri Sehun'un çenesini tutarken diğeri de boynunu sahiplenici bir şekilde kavramıştı. Sehun da sanki bir yere dayanmaya ihtiyacı varmış gibi iki eliyle belini tutuyordu sımsıkı.

Tüm odayı öpüşme sesleri doldururken, Jongin farkındaydı ki; Sehun'u öpmek tahmin ettiğinden de daha tehlikeliydi. Sehun, Jongin'den daha iyi bilmesine rağmen liderliği tamamen ona bırakmıştı. Esmer olan dudaklarına belki sandığından daha sert bir şekilde ısırsa bile cevap olarak onu daha sıkı ve ıslak öpüyor, boğazından gelen inlemelerle onu daha da tahrik ediyordu. Jongin önce rüyada olduğu düşündü ama rüyalarında bile bu kadar yakınlaşamadığını hatırlayınca mutlulukla hımladı. Sehun'un dudaklarından ayrılmak istemiyordu; dilleri birkaç kere birbirine değip onu daha yakarken bu zevkten kopmak en son isteyeceği şey bile değildi.

Sehun'un tadı en sevdiği tatlıdan bile tatlı, en sarhoş edici içkiden bile daha sarhoş ediciydi. Sehun elini göğsüne koyup geriye çekildi ama Jongin ondan ayrılan dudakları takip ederek son kez öpmeye devam etti. Bir süre sonra nefes nefese bir şekilde geri çekildi ama gözleri hala orada takılı kaldı. Sehun da onun gibi derin nefesler alıp veriyordu; sıcak nefesleri birbirine karışmıştı. 

"Bana önceki öpücüğün anlamsız olduğunu söylemiştin," dedi iki nefesinin arasında Sehun. 

"Sen de bana aynı şeyleri hissetmediğini."

"Yalan söyledim."

"Bende."

Sehun ıslak bir kıkırtıyla güldüğünde ve bu gülüş gözlerine kadar ulaştığında, Jongin'in dudak kıvrımları hemen yukarıya kalkmıştı. Esmer olan omega tekrar diğer omegaya uzanıp dudaklarından öpmeye başladı, kendi dudaklarının arasına hapsetti ve bırakmadı. Boğazından yükselen inlemelerini tutmak gibi bir niyeti olmadığı için rahattı. Şu an tek eksik olan şey diğerini öperken içine çekmek istediği kokusuydu ve bu da aklının daha da bulanmasını önleyerek hafifçe geri çekilmesini sağladı. 

Dudağındaki ıslaklığı kendi diliyle üstünden geçerek kalan tadını alıp yutkunduktan sonra, "Bu yüzden mi bastırıcı kullanıyorsun?" diye sordu boğuk bir sesle. Soruyu sormak için çok yanlış zaman seçtiğini ancak kendini duyduktan sonra kavrayabilmişti. Diğer omega hafifçe ondan uzaklaştığında bıraktığı sıcaklığını götürmüştü ama Jongin dudaklarında onu hala hissediyordu. Oradaki karıncalanma tatlı bir sızı bırakıyordu. "Bunu sormam kabaydı," dedi hemen. "Ben sadece—"

Sehun başını iki yana sallayarak onu susturdu. "Hayır, bastırıcı kullanmamım nedeni o değil."

Sehun da tıpkı onun gibi diliyle kendi dudağını yaladı ve yutkundu. Elleri uzanıp Jongin'in elini tuttuğunda, "Kurdum ile bu kadar kavgalı olmam normal değil, bunu sen de söyledin," dedi pütürlü bir sesle. "Bu aramızdaki sürtüşme sandığımdan daha çok etkiledi beni ve... kokumun değişmesine sebep oldu."

Diğer omega sanki çok iğrenç bir değişimden bahsediyormuş gibi bir ses tonuyla söylediğinde, Jongin kaşlarını çattı. "Hayır," dedi. "Senin kokunu en derinden soludum Sehun, senin kokun..." O kokuyu tanımlayacak bir kelime bulmaya çalıştı ama bu kelimeyi bulmak çok zordu, bu yüzden "...harikaydı," diyerek basitçe tamamlayabilmişti. Sehun tekrar gülümseyerek ona baktığında, bir an ona inanmayacak diye korkan kalbi de rahatladı. Sehun artık ısınmış olan bir elini Jongin'in yanağına yerleştirdi ve yumuşak bir şekilde okşarken az önce oluşturduğu mesafeyi geri kapattı.

"İşin gizemi bu ya, omegadan hoşlanmayan kurdum bile senin yanında buna engel olamadı. Belki de dünyadaki kokumu güzel bulan tek varlık sen olabilirsin."

Sehun'un sessizliği mi yoksa açık konuşması mı onun için daha zarardı karar veremedi Jongin. Çünkü iki türlü de nefes almakta zorluk çekiyor, far görmüş tavşan gibi donup kalıyordu. Ama bu sefer çözülmesi erken oldu. Önce yanağındaki eli alıp avucunu öptü, sonra da "Birbirimizden etkileniyoruz," diyerek fısıldadı. Dudaklarını yavaşça bileğine doğru sürterek ilerletti ve kolunun üzerinden ona baktı; onu yoğun bakışlarla izleyen gözlere. İçindeki mutluluk ve arzu dolup taşıyordu Jongin'in. Bu duruma hiçbir zaman gelemeyeceklerini düşünürken, artık pes etmek üzereyken, bir anda dünya tersini dönmüştü tekrardan. Dahası Sehun, omegalardan hoşlanıyordu! Ortada kurdunun çıkardığı sorunlar olsa bile, Sehun omegalardan etkileniyordu!

Bunun verdiği coşku ve cesaretle elindeki bileği dudaklarına daha çok dayadı ve iz bırakacak şekilde emdi. Fazla sert davranmasına bile gerek yoktu, Sehun'un süt gibi olan beyaz teni ufak bir darbeyle bile kızarıp morarabiliyordu. Tatmin olana kadar orada oyalandıktan sonra kirpiklerinin altından bakışlarını yukarıya taşıdı ve sessiz bir soruyla izin almayı bekledi. Sehun hafif aralık dudakları ve onun gibi kararan bakışlarıyla cevap vermesine gerek yoktu; kolunu kaldırdı ve hiç düşünmeden üstündeki kazağı çıkardı. Tekrar öpüşmeye başladıklarında bu sefer ki pozisyonları daha iç gıcırtıcıydı. Sehun yastıkların üzerine uzandı ve kendisiyle beraber Jongin'i de yanına çekti. Jongin diğer omeganın üstünde uzanırken uzun uzun öptü onu. Dudaklarına hiç doyamayacakmış gibi her şeyiyle onu öpmeyi sürdürdü. "Çok güzelsin," dedi arada fısıldayarak. Öpücüklerini çenesine, yanağına ve burnuna taşıdı. "Her şeyinle mükemmel bir omegasın."

"Sen de öyle," diyerek nefes nefese bir şekilde söyledi Sehun. Öpücükleri büyük bir keyifle kabul ederken zihnini sadece ama sadece Jongin ile meşgul etmeye çalışıyor gibiydi. Esmer olan kulak memesini yalayıp dişlediğinde titrek, sesli bir nefes içine çekti. "S-seni ilk gördüğümde o kadar g-güzel görünüyordun ki, seni kıskandım. Nasıl biri olduğunu merak ettim. Oda arkadaşı olacağımız için çok zorlanacağımı düşündüm. Eğer beni beta sanmasaydın, sana o kadar sinirlenmeseydim..."

Jongin boynuna doğru eğildiğinde diliyle bir yuvarlık çizdi. "Seni ilk gördüğümde bir yunan heykeli sanmıştım." Ses sanki ona ait değilmiş gibi fazlasıyla kalın ve boğuk çıkmıştı ama yine de konuşmaya devam etti. Diğer omega itiraf ettiğine göre o da bunu yapabilirdi. Ellerinden biri yerden destek alırken diğer eli omeganın göğsüne süzüldü ve orada hem onun dokunuşlarından hem de soğuktan dolayı kabaran meme ucunu parmakları arasına alıp oynadı, sıktı. Sehun'un zevkten dolayı çıkan inlemelerini duyunca vahşice gülümsedi boynunu emerken. "Senin gerçek olamayacak kadar yakışıklı bulduğum için şaşkındım ve... aptalca bir varsayımda bulundum. Ama senin kimliğinle ilgilenmiyordum ben. Bana bir kertenkeleye dönüşebildiğini bile söylesen o an, ben yine de sana hayran olmaya devam ederdim sanırım."

Sehun gülmek ile inlemek arasında bir ses çıkardığında, Jongin sırıttı ve bir vampir gibi boynunu saldırmaktan vazgeçip elleriyle yeterince oynadığı göğsüne doğru indi. Dudakları iştahla emerken, bu sırada Sehun'un elleri Jongin'in pantolona yönelmiş ve kabaran aletini kalın kumaşının üstünden okşamaya başlamıştı. Kendileri de tam olarak nasıl bu kadar cüretkâr davrandıklarını bilmiyordu, sadece içgüdüleri o kadar sesliydi ki, onları dinlemek zorunda kalmıştılar. Şöminenin zayıf ateşiyle değil, içlerinde ki yükselen duygularla ısındılar; karanlıkta sadece birbirlerini gördüler.

Sehun'un ılık parmakları kolayca pantolondan içeriye sızıp uzunluğunu kavrandığında, Jongin başını göğsünden kaldırıp yüzüne çevirdi. Zevk dalgası titremesini sağlarken, Sehun'un tüm bu olanlardan rahatsız olup olmadığını anlayamaya çalıştı. Kurdunun nasıl bir tepki verdiğini bilmese de, beyaz tenli omega buğulu ve yoğun gözleri ile kızarmış yanaklarıyla şu an ki hallerinden en ufak bir rahatsızlık duymadığını gösteriyordu. Jongin de bu görüntü sayesinde daha da ileri giderek, tıpkı Sehun gibi elini onun pantolonun içine soktu. Çıplak eliyle daha önce hiç cesaret edemediği bölgelerde gezerken, hiç duraksamadan dudakları da birleşmiş ve ikisi de birbirlerinin inlemelerini yutmuştu.

Ve sonra Sehun tekrar dudaklarından ayrıldı, burnunu onun burnuna sürtüp, "Sana sakso çekmek istiyorum," diye fısıldadı yavaşça ve son derece baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde. Jongin gözlerini açıp yutkundu o an. O kimdi ki böylesine bir teklifi reddedecekti? O kimdi ki bunu istemeyecekti? 

Onun titrekçe baş sallamasıyla Sehun dudaklarının üzerinden sırıttı ve esmer olan omegayı göğsünden iterek yere yatmasını sağlayıp bacaklarının arasına yerleşti. Pantolonu tamamen çıkartmak için hareket ettiğinde, o da kalçasını kaldırarak ona yardımcı oldu. Sehun, tek bir an bile duraksamadan aletine yaklaşıp başını öpücük kondurduğunda, Jongin kalbinin bunu kaldıramayacağını çoktan anlayarak başını geriye attı, gözlerini yumdu. Diğer omega tatlı ve acının birlikte olduğu bir eziyetle onunla uğraşıyordu. Dudaklarını orada hissetmek yetmezmiş gibi dilini de devriye sokması onun için son noktaydı. Ne kadar yüksek sesle inlediğinin önemi yoktu, neredeyse zevkten çığlık atmamak için dudaklarını ve ağzına yerleştirdiği elini ısırıp kanatmasının da. Sehun fazla iyiydi, ağzının içindeki sıcaklığı ve ıslaklığıyla aletini neredeyse boğazına kadar almış ve bunu birkaç kez tekrar etmişti. Sehun'un onun kızışma anında yardım etmesinden çok daha farklıydı bu. İki dünya arasında bir yerde sıkışıp kalmış gibi hissediyordu; ayakları yerden kesilmiş, kalbi her an fazla yoğun duygular yüzünden patlayacakmış gibi atıyordu. En önemlisi ise Sehun artık sadece zihnini değil, bedenine de meşgul ediyordu.

Sona yaklaşıyordu, vücudu Sehun'un elleri ve ağzı arasında fırtınaya kalmış bir yaprak gibi titriyordu. Hemen pes etmemek için direndi, kendini kastı; ama ne yaparsa yapsın bu zevki daha fazla uzatacak direnci yoktu. Vücudu gerildi, kasları oynadı; parmakları Sehun'un şöminedeki ateşinin altında kızıla dönen saçlarına dolandı. Ondan bağımsız bir şekilde elleri daha çok asılmış ve Sehun'u daha çok kendine bastırmıştı. "G-geliyorum!"

Sehun son kez ağzına alıp emdi ve tükürükleriyle çıkardı. Bedenini havalandırarak üstüne çıktığında, Jongin de zorlukla gözlerini açabilmişti. Sehun'un erekte olan aletini belirgin bir şekilde hissedebiliyordu; diğer omeganın da durumu ondan farklı değildi. Jongin açlıkla yine Sehun'un dudaklarını kavradı, az önce o dudaklarının aletinde olduğunu bilmesi ve hissetmesi onu daha da hırslandırmıştı. Öpüşü hiç olmadığı kadar sert ve keskindi. Daha fazla dayanamadıklarında dudakları birbirlerinden koptu; Jongin yüzünü terli, beyaz tenli göğse dayadı. Saniyelik aralıklarla ikisi de boşalırken soluksuz kalmıştı. Artık odayı öpüşme sesleri değil, derin soluk sesleri doldururken Jongin gücünü toplayana kadar yerinden kıpırdayamadı. Kendini diğer omeganın yanına attığında bile hala tam olarak kendine geldiği söylenemezdi.

"Daha önce.... hiç böyle hissetmemiştim."

"N-nasıl?"

"Bilmiyorum, tanımlaması zor."

Jongin başını çevirip hala gerçekliğini kabul etmekte zorlandığı Sehun'a baktı kısık ve buğulu gözlerle. "Bu yaşananlar gerçekten yaşandı, değil mi?" diye sordu son kez emin olmaya çalışarak. Sehun kazağını attığı yerden alıp üstüne geçirdi, yan dönüp ellerini yanağın altında topladı. Gözlerini ona sabitlemişti ama bakışlarındaki odak Jongin değildi. Artık tadının nasıl olduğunu bildiği dudaklarında ki tebessüm yerini koruyordu.

"Evet, yaşandı. Eminim doktorlarım bunu görseydi kendilerini tımarhaneye koyarlardı," dedi muzip bir ses tonuyla ve ardından attığı küçük bir kahkaha dalga dalga yayıldı. Eğer Jongin'in ona attığı bakışları görmeseydi bu yaptığı espriye gülmeye de devam edecekti. Esmer olan omeganın zihni fazlasıyla bulanık ve dağınık olsa bile söylediği şeydeki ayrıntıyı yakalamayı bilmiş ve "Doktorların mı?" diye sormuştu anlamayarak. Sehun ona yaklaştı ve sarılarak başını göğsüne koydu, yüzünü ondan saklamayı çok iyi becermişti.

"Birkaç sefer psikiyatriye gitmiştim, önemli bir şey değil. Hadi uyuyalım." Sesli bir şekilde esneyip daha çok ona sığındığında, esmer olanın hala aklı karışık olsa bile kendine gelip kollarıyla onu sardı. Bir şey söylemek için dudaklarını aralasa da, Sehun dudaklarına küçük bir öpücük kondurunca susmak zorunda kaldı. Sehun'un dediği gibi uyumak için gözlerini kapattığında, üstündeki tatlı yorgunluk ve doymuşluk hissi onu hiç zorlamamıştı. Eğer yarın sabah uyandığında tüm bunlar yedikleri bozuk peynir ve içki yüzünden gördükleri halüsinasyonlar olursa, kendini karların içine gömecek ve bir daha da asla çıkmayacaktı.


	18. Bölüm 17

O gece aralarındaki geçen şey gerçekti, o kadar gerçekti ki onun bıraktığı etkiyi ikisi de üstlerinden atamamış ve hiçbir zaman da atamayacaktı. Garip bir büyünün etkisine girmek gibiydi; gerçekliğin yarattığı dünyadan uzaklaşıp kendi kurdukları hayallerde yaşamak istediler. Sadece onların arasında olan minik bir dünyaydı bu ve kimsenin girmeye izni yoktu onlardan başka. Söylenen şeyler vardı ama söylenmeyen şeyler de hala kalplerinde gizli kalmaya devam ederken, o gecenin bıraktığı art niyetsiz ve dürüst duyguları korumak istediler.

Söylemesi yapmasından daha zordu elbette, yine de bunun için çabalamadıklarını söylemek yalan olurdu. 

Pansiyona geri döndüklerinde herkes başlarına üşümüş, bir yandan onları azarlarken bir yandan da iyi oldukları için sevinmiştiler. Jongin yüzünde bir gülümsememe oluşmaması için zorlukla dayanmıştı. Herkesi yarım yamalak dinlerken, Sehun ile paylaştıkları gizli bakışmaları kimse görmemişti.

Jongin bazen hala yaşadıkları şeyi sorgular halde buluyordu kendini. Sehun yanında uzanırken ve beraber o bahsettiği Anne dizisini izlerken, her an her şeyin eski haline döneceğinden korkuyordu. Sehun'un yine onu görmezden geleceğini, aralarındaki her şeyi bitireceğini... Ona her dokunduğunda sanki son kez bunu yapma hakkı varmış gibi hissediyordu. Son kez onu öpüyor, son kez sarılıyor, son kez tadına bakabiliyor... Hissettikleri yüzünde bir kitabın kapağı gibi açık bir şekilde belli oluyordu ki; Sehun her seferinde ona gülüyor ve bir öncekinden daha tutkulu bir şekilde öpüyor, daha sıkı sarılıyordu. 

Aralarındaki şeyin bir ismi yoktu, zaten buna gerek de duymuyorlardı. Bir kalına sokmaya çalışmadılar, birbirlerine o an nasıl hissediyorlarsa öyle davranacaklarına dair söz vermekle yetindiler. Sehun izledikleri bölüm bittiğinde, yatağın üstünde birbirini tutmuş ellerini havaya kaldırmış ve "Ne yaşarsak yaşayalım, sadece biz yaşayalım," demişti. "Duygularımızla, kalplerimizle. İçimizden nasıl geliyorsa."

Sehun'u hissetmek kadar onu anlamakta önemliydi. Onu öpmenin ne kadar harika olduğunu düşündüğü kadar o güzel kafasının içinde neler döndüğünü de bilmek için çabalıyordu. Sehun'un kurdu aralarındaki bu şeye nasıl bir tepki verdiğinden emin değildi; Sehun'un söylediğine göre kurdu alfalardan hoşlanıyordu ama onun yanında olduğunda diğerleri kadar huzursuz olmuyordu ya da kokusunu bilerek ya da bilmeyerek bozmuyordu. Ne yapması gerektiğinden emin değildi ve belki de ilk defa kendi kurdu da onunla aynı kaderi paylaşıyordu. Normalde kendine güvenen kurdu, Sehun'un kurdu karşısında biraz pasif kalmıştı, çekiniyordu. Onu etkilemek istiyordu ama nasıl yapacağından emin olamıyordu. 

Jongin bu konulara fazla takılmak istemediği için sadece Sehun'un kendisine odakladı. Diğer omeganın ondan bunu beklediğini biliyordu en azından. Bu minik dünyalarına kimseye dâhil etmeden yaşamaya çalıştılar. Kimse gizli köşelerde neler olduğunu bilmiyordu. Kimse odalarında, birbirlerinin vücutlarının ısısına alışacak kadar yakın olduklarını görmüyordu. Kimse Jongin'in Sehun'u ve Sehun'un Jongin'i nasıl öptüğünü ve öperken nasıl da dünyayı unuttuklarının farkında değildi. Kimse hiçbir halt bilmiyordu ve bazen bu rahat hareket etmelerini sağlarken, bazen de sinirini bozuyordu. Herkese Sehun'a yalnızca onun dokunabildiğini göstermek istiyordu; onun izini vücudunda ve dudaklarında taşırken nasıl da güzel olduğunu herkesin bilmesini istiyordu. Kurdu onun üstünde hak talep etmek ve bunu da tüm dünyaya duyurmak deli gibi istiyordu ama bu iş hiç de sandığı gibi kolay değildi. 

Chanyeol gördüğü şeyleri derinlemesine okumayı beceren birisi olmadığı için Sehun ve Jongin'in onların yanındayken birbirleriyle çok fazla muhatap olmayıp, görmezden gelmelerini normal karşılıyordu. Aralarının yine eskiye döndüğünü ve ne yaparsa yapsın barışmayacaklarını kendisine inandırmıştı. Başta Jongin gerçekten çok zorlandı ama işi bir kez öğrendikten sonra daha kolay yalan söylemeye başladı. En azından Sehun bu konuda iyiye gittiğini söylemişti. Jongdae ile genelde telefonla görüştüğü için de diğer çocuk ondaki farkı anlayamıyordu.

Onlar için tek bir tehlikeli isim vardı; Baekhyun. Beta çocuk diğerlerinin aksine fazla dikkatliydi ve çok iyi gözlemci. Gözlerini ona diktiğinde ya da Sehun ile onu izlediğinde, Jongin hiç olmadığı kadar geriliyor ve her an bir pot kıracakmış gibi hissediyordu. Bir şeylerin tuhaf olduğunu, kafasında oturtamadığı şeyler olduğunu açıkça ikisine de söylüyordu. Jongin'i köşeye sıkıştırmaktan acayip zevk alıyormuş gibiydi hatta. Ama ne olursa olsun Jongin direnmeye devam ediyordu. Sehun şu sıralar fazlasıyla eve gidip geldiği için işi daha rahat olabiliyordu. Beyaz tenli omega çoğu zaman bir arada olmalarını ustaca engelliyordu. Ve böylece Jongin de kolayca sıyrılabiliyordu bazen ama bunun nereye kadar devam ettirebileceği bir soru işaretiydi.

Jongin'in bu gizli dünyanın nereye kadar gizli kalmasını isteyeceği bir soru işaretiydi.

—

Nisan ayının ilk haftasıydı, güneş tek bir bulut bile olmayan gökyüzünde parlıyordu. Hava ılık ve biraz nemliydi ama herkes yavaştan yaza girilmiş gibi davranmaya başlamıştı bile. Kampüsün çimlerinde öğrenciler görülüyor, kışın yarattığı kasveti yok ederek cıvıl cıvıl konuşup gülüşüyorlardı. Jongin yine de üstüne uzun kollu ince tişörtlerini giymeye devam etse de, beyaz tenli omega hemen yarım kollu tişörtlerini meydana çıkarmaya başlamıştı tekrar.

İkisi de hafta içleri okullarıyla meşgul oluyordu. Tüm gün ayrı takılmak zorundalardı. Ara sıra mesajlaşıyor olsalar da bu asla dikkat çekecek kadar fazla olmazdı. Sehun, Baekhyun ile takılırdı; Jongin de Chanyeol ile. Aralarında oturmuş bir düzen vardı şimdilik be bu düzen çok da eğlenceli değildi. Eski hallerinde nasıllarsa öyle davranmak zor ve yıpratıcı geliyordu. Dışarıdaki güneşi gördükçe, onun da Sehun ile istediği gibi gezip dolaşma istediği dolup taşıyordu içinden. Bu yüzden ne olursa olsun bugün bir değişiklik yapmak istedi ve akşamüstü yan yana gelmeyi başardıklarında, kimseye haber vermeden Sehun'u da alarak şehre indi. Birkaç saatliğine de olsa dışarıda yalnız takılmalarını istemişti. Kampüste bunu yapamadıkları için sürekli odalara tıkanmak zorunda kalmışlardı yeterince. 

Sehun önce onun delirmiş olduğunu söyledi, sonra ise şehrin sokaklarında çekiştirerek dolaştıran kendisi oldu. 

El ele sokakları gezerken kimse onları tanımıyor ya da umursamıyordu. Kaldırımın taşlarında küçük çocuklar gibi atlayarak geziyorlar ya da sanki ilk defa geliyorlarmış yeni bir gözle etrafa bakıyorlardı. Bir dondurmacının önüne geldiklerinde Jongin çikolatalı olanı, Sehun da çilekli olanı aldı. Sokaklar da bile canlılık geri gelmişti ve birkaç hafta içinde buraları çok daha ışıl ışıl olacaktı. Aralarındaki boşlukta sallanan elleriyle yürümeye devam ederken, "Çilekli dondurmadan nefret ederim," dedi Jongin ona yan bir bakış atarak. Sehun'un dudakları olduğundan daha kırmızılaşmaya başlarken gülümsüyordu.

"Çünkü zevksiz herifin tekisin."

"Haklısın," diyerek onu onayladı. Dudakları hınzır bir ifadeyle kıvrılırken ileriye baktı. Çay bahçelerinin etrafındaki ağaçlardan geçerken, yeni açmış çiçeklerin yaydığı tatlı kokuyu derince içine çekti. "Sonuçta seni de beğeniyorum. Gerçekten zevksiz herifin teki olmalıyım."

Sehun'un sahte bir şok olmuş ifadeyle ona baktığını görebiliyordu. Diğer omega zaman kaybetmeden koluna sertçe vurduğunda, gücü hiç de o kadar sahte değildi ama. O acıyla inlediğinde, Sehun intikamını almış bir şekilde dondurmasını yalamaya devam etti. Jongin bir süre daha kolunu ovup ona vicdan azabı çektirmeye çalışsa da bu bir işe yaramamıştı. Hiçbir zaman yaramıyordu zaten. Sehun istediği zaman kalpsiz bir cadı olmayı iyi beceriyordu. "En sevdiğin renk ne?" diye sordu tamamen alakasız bir şekilde. 

Sehun bu alakasız soruyu çok da alakasız bulmamış olsa gerek, "Beyaz," demişti direkt. "Senin?"

"Mavi."

"Sana kırmızı daha çok yakışıyor."

"En sevdiğin film?"

"En sevdiğim aklıma gelmese de genel olarak animasyon, dram ya da aksiyon filmlerini seviyorum."

"Ben de animasyon severim," dedi Jongin heyecanla. "İzlediğim çok film var öyle. Ama ayrıca romantik filmlerin hastası olduğum da bir gerçek."

El ele tutuşmayı bıraktıkları zaman, Sehun tekrar elini tutup onları çocuk parkına giden yola çekmişti. "Senin korku filmleri izlediğini görüyordum bazen." Fazlasıyla dolu olan parkla karşılaştıklarında, bir ağacın altında durup doldurmalarının külahı yediler. Jongin başını sallayarak onayladı söylediklerini. "Evet, arada izliyorum, genelde gülmek için."

"Korku filmi izlerken neden bir insan güler ki?" Beyaz tenli omega duyduğu en ilginç ve saçma şeymiş gibi sorduğunda, çocukların gürültüsü buraya kadar geliyordu. Jongin omuzlarını kaldırıp indirdi, "Çünkü komikler," dedi son derece ciddi bir sesle. "Korku filmi izlerken korkamıyorum, daha çok başrol oyuncuların salaklıklarıyla dalga geçiyorum."

Sehun düşünüyormuş gibi gözlerin kıstı ve ona baktı. "En sevdiğin komedi dizisi ne senin?"

"Friends." Sehun gözlerini daha da kısıp başını eğdiğinde, "Ne oldu, senin ki ne?" diye sordu saf saf. Ne olduğunu ise diğer omeganın gülüp, "How i met your mother," demesinden anlayabilmişti.

"Hiç ortak yanımız var mı acaba?" Jongin dayanamayıp sordu. 

"Vardır elbette..." 

O andan itibaren ortak sevdikleri bir şey olup olmadığı araştırmaya başladılar ama her akıllarına gelen soruları cevaplarken bu farklar gittikçe artmaya başlamıştı. Sehun sebze yemeklerini daha çok severken, Jongin et ve hamur hastasıydı. Sehun sporla ilgilenirken, Jongin resim yapmaktan daha çok hoşlanırdı her ne kadar bu konuda son derece beceriksiz olsa da. Sehun bu farklılarla dalga geçiyordu ama Jongin için bu aynısı geçerli değildi. Biraz morali bozulmaya başlamış, dudakları farkında olmadan büzmüştü. Diğer omega onun eskisi kadar neşeli olmadığını fark ettiğinde, bu farklılıklarla alay etmeyi kesti. Küçük bir damla yüzlerine düştüğünde ikisi de dikkatini havaya çevirdi. Önce hafif ve nazikçe yağan yağmur klasik ilkbahar yağmurları gibi hızlanmıştı ama altındakileri üşütmüyordu.

Çocuk parkı saniyeler içinde koşuşan çocuklar ve onların aileleriyle boşalmışken, Sehun ona sırıtarak baktı ve Jongin aklından ne geçtiğini anladı. Diğerlerinin aksine yağmura aldırmadan yavaşça yürüdüler, kaydırağa çıkmak için iplere gülerek tırmandılar. Kaydırağın başındaki üçgen ve fazlasıyla parlak olan yeşil çatının altında oturup ayaklarını da kaydırağa uzattılar. Kafalarının üstündeki çatı da her yağmurun düşüşüyle beraber pat pat sesler çıkıyordu. Sırılsıklam olsalar da hiç rahatsız olmadılar. Etrafı sessizle izlerken, bu durumdan sandığından daha çok hoşlanmıştı Jongin. Diğer omega ona daha çok sokulup başını omzuna koyduğunda, "İkimiz de yazı seviyoruz ve yağmurdan hoşlanıyoruz," dedi alçak bir ses tonunu kullanarak. Yağmurun sesini bastırmaya korkarcasına kendini geri çekiyordu. "En önemlisi de gökyüzünden huzur bulmasını biliyoruz... Bence senin sandığından daha çok benziyoruz birbirimize."

Sadece birkaç saniye daha yağmurdan dolayı görüş açısı azalan etrafa baktı, daha sonra ıslak kirpiklerini kırpıştırıp yüzünü hafifçe aşağıya eğdi. Diğer omega üzerindeki bakışlarını hissederek omzunun üstünden ona doğru döndüğünde, Jongin vakit kaybetmeden dudaklarını onun üzerine bastırmıştı. Yavaş ve sakin bir şekilde öptü onu, Sehun da aynı yavaş ve sakinlikle ona karşılık verdi. Hiçbir şeye yönelmeyen bir öpüşme olmasına rağmen, gün arasında paylaştıkları öpücükler gibi de değildi; iliklerine kadar ihtiyacı olan ama bir amaca hizmet etmeyen türdendi bu. Jongin sessizce teşekkür etti ona, tam olarak ne için teşekkür ettiği bile bilmeden.

Sehun ona çocukluğunu anlatırken, yüzündeki tatlı bir tebessümle onu dinlemişti. Hayatındaki her şeyi öğrenmeyi o kadar çok istiyordu ki, tek bir an bile olsa araya girmemişti. Sehun lise anlarını üstün körü geçmişti, ona acı ve üzüntü veren anılarını anmak istememişti bugün. Onun yerine bir ara dans kursuna yazıldığını söyledi, çok komik olmayan birkaç şaka yaptı hayatıyla ilgili ve Jongin duyduğu en komik şakaymış gibi kahkaha atarak ona eşlik etti. Gülmek için kendini zorlamamıştı, içinden geldiği gülüşünün canlılığından belli oluyordu.

Aralarındaki şey isimsiz bile olsa, Jongin ne hissettiğini çok iyi biliyordu . Yağmurun yarattığı ninni etkisiyle onu dinlerken, duygularına çok açık bir şekilde kulak veriyordu. Jongin sadece bedensel olarak etkilenmiyordu ya da hoşlanmıyordu ondan. Hisleri bundan çok daha derin ve kuvvetliydi. Bunu tam olarak o gece, orman evinde anlamış olsa da şu an kabullenmesi daha kolay olmuştu. En çok korktuğu şey ile yüzleşiyor olsa da kendini hiç olmadığı kadar güçlü hissediyordu. Güneşin etrafında dolanan dünya olma sırası ondaydı ve bu fikir onu heyecanlandırmaktan başka bir şey yapmadı.

Sehun konuşmayı bitirdiğinde ıslak turuncu saçlarının altından büyüttüğü parlak kahveleriyle ona bakmış ve "Ne düşünüyorsun?" diye sormuştu merakla. Yağmurun altında kalmış yavru bir ceylan gibi gözüküyordu. Sevimliydi ve çok güzeldi. Jongin sadece gülümsemekle yetinebildi.

Sehun'a açıkça söylemedi; belki birgün yeterince şanslıysa ona söyleyebilirdi, yeterince şanssız ise Sehun'un zaten hiçbir zaman haberi olmayacaktı. Korkunç bir şey olduğunu düşünürken, ona âşık olduğunu kabullenince tam aksine her şey daha kolaymış gibi göründü gözüne. Sandığından daha farklıydı bu duygu. Sandığından daha özeldi. Ona geri dönülemez bir şekilde düştüğünü hiçbir şekilde ima etmedi ama gözlerin dili olsaydı eğer, milyonlarca kez ona sevdiğini bağırmıştı bile.


	19. Bölüm 18

Sehun ile aralarında bir itme-çekme olayı vardı. Diğerlerinin yanında birbirlerine soğuk yapıp, yalnız kaldıklarında ise bir o kadar sımsıcak oluyorlardı. Bu bazen eğlenceli bazen de sinir bozucuydu ama yine de şimdilik her hangi bir sorun yoktu bunda. Mutlu olmaması için hiçbir sebep yoktu. Değil mi? Çünkü Jongin artık suçu kendinde aramaya başlamıştı, bu kadar sorunsuz giderken hala takıldığı noktalar olması bir sorundu aslında. Hala elindekilerle yetinemiyor, sınırları zorluyordu. Bu da galiba içindeki gittikçe büyüyen duygular yüzündendi.

Bir şeylere hızlı başlamaktan hoşlanmazdı, bu ister arkadaşlık olsun isterse daha samimi bir ilişki. Onun yavaştan, ilmik ilmik işlenmesinden ve zamanla olgunlaşmasından yanaydı. Böylece temellerinin daha sağlam olduğunu düşünürdü. Fakat şu da bir gerçekti ki, Jongin 21 yaşındaydı ve hormonların en aktif olduğu dönemdeydi. Bu da onun bazı konularda daha sabırsız birine dönüştürüyordu. Sehun konusunda hep aç gözlü olmuştu, ikisinin bulundukları konumlarda hep daha fazla istemişti. Her şeye rağmen hala bakire olması da şu an için en büyük sorunlardan birisiymiş gibi görünüyordu. Diğer tüm keşiflerini Sehun ile yapmış olsa da, o hala bir bakireydi ve bu durum canını sıkıyordu. 

Sehun'u istiyordu. Onu daha fazla hissetmek, onunla tam anlamıyla bütün olmak isteyen tarafını durdurmak çok zordu. Kurdu ona sahip olması gerektiğini fısıldıyordu kulağına sürekli. Bir yere kadar gelip yolun sonuna varamamak onu daha da çıldırtıyordu ve neden hep aynı yerde takılı kaldıklarını da bilmiyordu. Sehun'a da açıkça soramıyordu çünkü hem alacağı cevaptan hem de rezil olmaktan korkuyordu. Geçirdikleri ikinci ayın sonunda, esmer olan omega bu konuda artık bir şeyler yapması gerektiğini fark etmişti. Çünkü eğer o bir şey yapmazsa, Sehun elini bile kıpırdatmayacaktı görünüşe göre. Sadece sorun şuydu ki, tam olarak ne yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Birisinden yardım almalıydı, fakat bu şanssız kişi kim olacaktı?

Yine spor kulübe katıldıkları bir gündü, artık havalar sıcak olduğu için dışarıda takılabiliyorlardı. Güneşin kızgın olmaya başladığı bir öğlen sıcağında, Sehun ve Chanyeol bundan hiç rahatsız olmayarak futbol sahasında top peşinde koşarken, Jongin ve Baekhyun da tribünden onları seyrediyordu. Yani, en azından Jongin tüm bu düşüncelerinin arasında onları izlemeye çalışıyordu daha doğrusu. Baekhyun ise daha çok telefonda mesajlaşıyordu. Jongin ona kimle yazıştığını sorduğunda, Jongdae ile konuştuğunu söylemişti. İkisi o dağ gezisinden sonra epeyce yakınlaşmış ve Jongin bu duruma hiç şaşırmamıştı. Yan bakışlarla onunla ilgilenmeyen beta çocuğa baktı göz süzerek. Zihninde bir 'acaba?' yankılandı ama sonra bu düşünceyi hızla kovaladı. Fakat ne kadar kovalarsa kovalasın sürekli aklına gelmeye devam ediyordu. Baekhyun'a durumu çaktırmadan bilgi alması mümkün değildi, bunun farkındaydı ama Baekhyun bu konulardan en çok anlayan ve yargılamayacak kişiydi. Jongin'in yanlış bir şey yapmasını engelleyebilir, ona doğrusunu anlatabilirdi. Ve tabii sonrasında Sehun da büyük ihtimal onu öldürürdü.

Cesaretini hangi yönde toplayacağına karar vermeye çalışırken, maç sona ermiş ve Sehun yüzündeki geniş gülümsemesiyle onlara doğru koşmuştu. Üstündeki beyaz, kolsuz tişört ıslaktı ve yüzü terden parlarken fazla hareketten kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Saçlarını en azından toplamayı akıl edebilmişti. Jongin refleksle yanındaki havluyu ve suyu ona uzattı, Sehun da hiç düşünmeden kabul etti. Baekhyun'un onlara muzip bir ifadeyle baktığını gördüklerinde, sonunda takım arkadaşlarından ayrılıp da yanlarına gelmiş olan Chanyeol'a da aynı şekilde su ve havluyu hemen uzattı Jongin. 

"Ne oldu, yendiniz mi?" diye sorduğunda Baekhyun, Chanyeol yüzündeki terini sildiği havluyu ona attı.

"Sizi buraya kukla diye mi getiriyoruz biz ya, baksana Sehun bunlar maçı izlememiş bile."

Baekhyun üstünde düşen havluyu virüslüymüş gibi hemen kenara atarken, yüzünü buruşturdu ve sinirle alfa olana baktı. "Zamanımı ayırıp bunu izlediğime dua edin siz." 

"Yaaa öyle mi?"

"Öyle!"

Chanyeol bu sefer intikam almak için kendini Baekhyun'un üstüne attığında, beta çocuktan ufak bir çığlık duyulmuştu. Çok kötü koktuğunu, terli haliyle ona yapıştığı için onu öldüreceğine dair sözler söyleyip duruyordu ama Chanyeol'un saçlarının boynuna ya da yüzüne doğru eğilip sürtmesine karşı çok da büyük bir mücadele vermiyordu. Jongin onların bu hallerine gülerek göz devirdi. Ne yaptığını bakmak için beyaz tenli omegaya çevirdiğinde gözlerini, onun toparlandığını ve elindeki telefona baktığı gördü. Kaşlarını hafifçe çatmış, tüm dikkatini ekrana vermişti. Genişçe gülümseyen dudakları düz bir çizgiye dönüşmüştü. Diğer ikilinin şu an kendi dünyalarına olmasına güvenerek ayağıyla onu dürttü. Sehun gözlerini kaldırıp ona baktığında, yüz ifadesi tekrar ifadesiz olmuştu ama Jongin'in soru sorar ifadesini görünce önemsiz bir şey dermiş gibi omzunu silkti ve ufak da olsa gülümsedi. 

Spor solunun iki ayrı alanda duş kabinleri vardı; en büyüğü olan alfalar içindi, diğeri de orta boydaki betalar için. Genelde omegalar bu gibi spor faaliyetlerinde bulunmadıklarından onlar için yapmaya gerek duymamışlardı. Eğer takımda omega varsa da, onlar betaların bulunduğu duş kabinleri betaların işleri bittikten sonra kullanabiliyordu. Fazlasıyla saçma bir düzen halindi yani. Bu yüzden Chanyeol diğerleriyle duş almaya gittiğinde, Sehun onların yanında kalıp kendi sırasını bekledi. Bu saklanma işine ilk başladıklarında, Baekhyun dedektif kılığına bürünür ve sürekli onları sorguya çekerdi ama şimdi o bile bazı şeyler salmış durumdaydı. Sehun ve Jongin'i aynı anda, aynı yerde bulmuş olmasına rağmen laf çakmıyor ya da ima yapmıyordu. Sadece Chanyeol'u sahte bir kızgınlıkta çekiştiriyor ve günlük konulardan sohbet ediyordu. Sehun yanlarında sessiz durmaya devam etmişti bu sırada. Aradan yeterli zaman geçtikten sonra ise Chanyeol geri dönmüş, bu sefer de Sehun duş almak için ayağa kalkmıştı. Ama o beklemeleri gerek olmadığını, kendi işlerini halletmeleri söyledi. Zaten akşam için şimdiden bir film gecesini ayarlamıştılar. Baekhyun ve Chanyeol itiraz etmeden bunu onaylarken, bir tek Jongin kendi içinde tereddüde düştü. Çünkü özellikle Sehun ona bakmıyor, sanki başka şeylerle ilgileniyormuş gibi davranıyordu. Bakışlarını asla Jongin'e değmesine izin vermiyordu. Bu genelde diğerlerinin yanında yaptığı bir şeydi ama bu seferkinin nedeni başkaymış gibi gelmişti Jongin'e ve bu biraz onu huzursuz etti. Bir şeye morali bozulmuş gibiydi sanki ve Jongin onu rahatlatmak istiyordu. 

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol ile beraber belli bir yere karar geldikten sonra, "Benim yapmayı unuttuğum bir ödev vardı, akşam olmadan onu halletmeliyim," dedi çabucak aklına gelen ilk bahaneyi söyleyerek. Tabii bunu söylerken Chanyeol ile aynı bölümde, aynı sınıfta olduğunu tamamen unutmuştu.

"Ne ödevi?" Alfa olan duraksayıp ona baktı. "Ben niye öyle bir şey hatırlamıyorum."

Jongin içinden kendini bir tokat atıp dışarıdan gülümsedi. "Sen ne zaman bir ödevi hatırladın ki zaten?" Hafif şakacı bir tonda geçiştirmeye çalıştı, Chanyeol ise ciddi ciddi ödevi düşünüyordu. 

"Hangi hoca verdi ödevi ya?" diye sordu önce, ardından da tüm sorularını art arda sırasıyla dizdi. "Konu ne? Ne zamana yetişmesi gerekiyor? Ben de mi şimdi başlasam?" Jongin eliyle saçlarını dağıttı ve sadece "Ben sana sonra anlatırım," dedi. Chanyeol hala bir şeyler söyleyeceği sırasında onu engelleyen bu sefer Baekhyun olmuştu. Taşlı, kaldırım yollarından geçip tekrar spor salonuna geldiğinde, vakit kaybetmeden duş kabinlerine yürüdü. İçerideki uzun koridorun sonlarındaydı her ikisi de. Herkes çoktan işini halledip gitmişti. Sadece betaların bulunduğu duş kabinlerinin birinde su sesi geliyordu. Jongin buraya gelirken ki amacını kendine hatırlatarak yutkundu, su sesinin geldiği buzlu camlı kabinin yanına kadar yürüdü. Bilerek adımlarını sesli çıkarıyordu ki Sehun onu duyabilsin.

"Kim var orada?"

"Benim." Gözlerini yere sabitleyip kabinin yanında durdu ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. "Seni beklemeyi tercih ettim."

Bir süre sadece su sesi gelirken, şu an Sehun'un orada çıplak ve ıslak olduğunu düşünmemek gittikçe daha da zorlaşıyordu. "Gerek yoktu," diyerek mırıldandı diğer omega daha sonradan. Sırtını duvara dayarken, "İyi misin?" diye sordu esmer olan. Sehun'un bu soruya karşılık hafifçe güldüğünü duymuştu.

"İyiyim tabii ki, neden sordun?"

"Hiç... sanki bir sorun varmış gibi geldi bana. Belki de ben yanlış anladım."

"Sen yanlış anlamışsın." Sesi biraz sert çıkmış ve Jongin bir an için bunu da yanlış anlayıp anlamadığı konusunda tereddüde düşmüştü. Sessiz kalıp ayaklarını yere sürttü. Tekrar Sehun'un sesini duyana kadar dışarıda beklemeyi bile düşünüyordu ama Sehun, "Gelmek ister misin?" diye yavaşça sorduğunda beyni kendini sanki resetlemiş gibi oldu.

"N-nereye?" dediğinde Sehun kıkırdamış ve "Yanıma," demişti cevap olarak bu sefer daha yüksek sesle. "Birlikte duş alabiliriz." Bu daha önce yapmadıkları bir şeydi ve Sehun okulunun duş kabininde olmalarına rağmen bunu teklif edebiliyordu bir anda.

"O-olur."

Dolapların bulunduğu yere gidip üstündeki kıyafetleri çıkardı ve onları düzgünce katlayıp bankın üstüne koydu. Geri duş kabinin yanına geldiğinde, Sehun buzlu cam kapıyı onun için açmıştı. Görmeyi alıştığı beyaz vücut her zaman ki gibi kalbi üzerindeki etkisini azıcık bile olsun kaybetmemişti ve büyük ihtimalle hiçbir zaman da kaybetmeyecekti. Bir de üstelik fiskenin altında suların tenine düşmesine izin verirken, çok daha lezzetli göründüğü bir gerçekti. Sehun elini tutarak onu içeriye çekti ve suyun altında ıslanmasına izin verirken, yüzünü kavrayıp dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu. Jongin'in aklına daha önce düşündüğü konu yine dolmaya başlarken ellerini korkmadan beyaz tende gezdirdi. Başını hafifçe yan yatırıp daha iyi bir açıyla öpüşmelerini derinleştirirken, kalçalarını okşadı. Pürüzsüz teni, parmaklıklarının altında biraz soğuk ve kabarmıştı. Dudakları yüzünde dolaşıp ıslak boyna düştüğünde, bu sefer belirgin bir izin kalıp kalmayacağını umursamadan dişleri ve dudaklarıyla eziyet etti hassas tene. Sehun'un inlemeleri suyu bile bastırıyordu ve itiraf etmek gerekirse Jongin en çok da bundan zevk alıyordu.

Sehun daha baskın roldeydi, kontrolü elinde tutuyordu. Jongin bu yüzden kısa bir an bile olsa tereddüt etse de yine de içinde büyüyen isteğine karşı koyamayıp, parmaklarının popo yanaklarından daha derine gitmesine izin vermişti. İşaret parmağı deliğinin kenarında gezindiğinde, Sehun sesli bir nefes alıp Jongin'in sırtının fayans duvara yaslanmasını sağladı. Dudaklarını daha sert bir şekilde öperken, suya aldırmadan dilleri de devriye girmiş ve fazlasıyla derin ve ateşli bir öpüşmeyi paylaşmıştılar. İkisinin de alt bölgelerinde uyarılma fazlasıyla belli oluyordu artık. Alt kısımlarını birbirlerine bastırıyorlardı.

Jongin hırıltılı nefesler alış verirken, "Seni tatmak istiyorum," diye mırıldandı diğer omeganın gözlerinin içine bakarken. "Seni istiyorum."

Sehun öpüşmekten dolayı kızarmış ve kabarmış olan dudaklarıyla gülümsedi. Hala yüzlerine düşen sular yüzünden gözlerini tatlı tatlı kırpıştırıyordu. "Bana sakso mu çekmek istiyorsun?" diye sordu tüm o masum yüzünün tam aksi bir şekilde. Jongin gözlerini devirmemek için kendini tutmak zorunda kalmış ve kendi alt dudağını ısırmıştı. "Ben..." Sehun bu konularda fazla açık olduğu kadar bazen de odun olabiliyordu. Belki de bunun nedeni Jongin'in aralarındaki ilişkide âşık olan tek taraf olmasıydı. Sehun özel olarak romantik bir şey yapmazdı, ekstra nazik ya da hassas olmazdı.

Sehun'a, seninle sevişmek istiyorum diyemiyordu. Neden sevişmiyoruz, neden işi oraya kadar götürüyoruz diye soramıyordu. Bunun yerine söylemek istediği şeyleri yutup başını salladı ve Sehun'un belinden tutup yerlerini değiştirdi. Şimdi Sehun'un sırtı soğuk fayansla buluştuğunda dinlerinin üstüne çöktü. Sehun'a ilk kez bunu yaptığında fazlasıyla acemi olduğunu belli etmiş, dişlerini de kullandığı için ya da yanlışlıkla boğazına kadar alıp kendi nefesini kestiği için zevkten çok acı vermişti kendine ve diğer omegaya. Ama sandığından daha hızlı kapıyordu her şeyi. O yüzden şimdi ki gibi diğer omeganın aletinde dilini gezdirip ağzına aldığında artık daha iyiydi ve her ikisi de bundan zevk alıyordu.

On beş dakika içinde her ikisi de rahatlayıp temizlendikten sonra duş kabinden birlikte çıktı. Sehun kıyafetleri ve özel eşyalarını dolaptan çıkardığında Jongin çoktan giyinmiş, onu bekliyordu. Beyaz tenli omega arkasına dönüp çıkardıklarını üstüne geçirirken, Jongin'in gözü etrafa kaydı ve en sonunda Sehun'un bankın üstüne bıraktığı telefonda durdu. Ekranın gelen bildirimle beraber aydınlanmıştı. Jongin gözünü kısarak daha dikkatli baktığında, mesaj bildirimin üstünde Junmyeon yazdığını zor da olsa okumayı başardı. Mesajın içeriğine bakamadı çünkü Sehun da onun gibi sonunda giyinmiş ve telefonuna bakmadan bankın üstünden alıp cebine koymuştu.

Jongin, abisinin hala Sehun'a mesaj attığına inanamıyordu. O ismin bir başka birisine ait olduğuna inanmak istiyordu ama bu kadarı fazla zorlama bir tesadüf olurdu. Midesinde bir yanma hissetti, sanki bozuk olan bir yemeği yedikten sonra vücudunun buna verdiği bir tepki gibiydi. Spor salonundan çıkıp yurt yoluna doğru yürümeye başladıklarında, Jongin içindeki şüpheyi dindirmek için, "Abimle görüşüyor musun?" diye sordu. Aniden sormuştu ve hemen de cevap istiyordu. Bunun cevabını açık bir şekilde öğrenmek zorundaydı. Sehun'un ona gerçeği söyleyeceğine ve mantıklı bir açıklaması olacağına inanmıştı. 

Ama beyaz tenli önce kaşlarını kaldırdı, sonra omzunun üstünden ona bakarken, "Bu da nereden çıktı?" dedi direkt cevap vermek yerine. Yüzü ifadesizdi, kahve gözleri artık boş bakıyordu ama kirpikleri bir an için titremişti. Jongin de onun gibi yüzüne düz bir ifade oturtmaya çalıştı. 

"Aklıma geldi birden, instagram da hala seni takip ediyordu galiba?"

"Evet, ediyor ama sadece o kadar."

Esmer olan yürümeyi durdurup ona döndü. Sehun da mecburen durduğunda, "Konuşmuyorsunuz yani?" diye sordu daha keskin bir sesle. Beyaz tenli omega sıkılgan bir hareketle ellerini cebine koymuş ve "Hayır, konuşmuyoruz," demişti. "Hadi artık yurda gidelim, çok yorgun hissediyorum. Galiba hemen uyuyacağım." Jongin'in kolunu tutarak onu çekiştirdiğinde, Jongin bağırarak kolunu kurtarmayı düşünse de bunu yapmamıştı. Bir anda tüm gücü çekilmiş gibi hissediyordu.

Sehun ona yalan söylemişti, hiç zorlanmadan ve tereddüt etmeden. Sehun, Junmyeon ile konuşmaya devam etse de bunu Jongin'den saklanmayı tercih etmişti. Ne zamandır devam ediyordu bu? Ne zamandır aptal yerine konuluyordu? Bunları ona sorsa bile artık gerçek cevabını alamayacağının farkındaydı. Kolunu ondan kurtardığında, Sehun soru dolu gözlerle ona dönmüştü tekrar. Jongin birkaç adım geriye doğru giderek ondan uzaklaştı. Dudaklarını aralandığında konuşmasına izin vermedi. Tek bir cümleyle her şeyi özetlemeden önce adımları geriye doğru gitmeye devam ederken, daha da uzaklaşıyordu.

"Bana yalan söyledin." 

Hissettiği her şeyi sözcüklerin içinde yaşatıyordu; yaralandığını, hayal kırıklığına uğradığını açıkça böyle gösteriyordu bağırmak yerine. Sehun'un söylediği yalan ilk defa onun her şeyi sorgulamasına sebep olmuştu. Diğerinin yüzüne bakmadı ya da bir cevap almak için daha fazla beklemedi. Kolundaki çantasına daha sıkı tutunurken hızlı oradan uzaklaşmak için tamamen arkasına döndü ve koşmaya başladı. Az önce Sehun'un dudaklarının bıraktığı dokunuşlar yerine gözyaşları yanaklarına ıslatırken bir an olsun durmayı düşünmedi.


	20. Bölüm 19

Şehre inip Jongdae'nin evine nasıl geldiğini tam olarak hatırlamıyordu ya da hatırlamak istemiyordu. Sadece kapının önüne bir şekilde geldiği ve bunu yaparken de çok kendinde olmadığının farkındaydı. Şansına beta çocuk evdeydi ve ilk çalışta kapıyı açmıştı. Normalde Jongdae onu gördüğü gibi soru yağmuruna tutması gerekirken, hiçbir şey sormamıştı. Sadece kapıyı açtığında onu görmüş ve geçmesi için kenara çekilmişti. Lavaboya girdiğinde bunun nedenini daha iyi anladı. O kadar berbat görünüyordu ki, ona acımış olmalıydı.

İlk günü daha çok iştahsızlık ve uyumakla geçti. Jongdae'nin evi küçük bir stüdyo dairesiydi, mutfak ve yatağın bulunduğu salon tek bir odada bulunuyordu. Jongdae için sorun olmadığından yatağı paylaşsalar da beta çocuk zaten açtığı mekânla ilgilenmekten fazla duramıyordu yanında. İkinci gün, önceki günün aksine tek bir an olsun uyuyamadı ve bulduğu her şeyi yemeye başladı. Artık üzüntüsünün yanında sinirde baş gösteriyordu. Telefonunu buraya geldiği ilk anda kapattığı için kendini dış dünyadan tamamen uzaklaştırmış gibiydi, Jongdae'nin diğerlerine burada olduğunu söylediğini biliyordu ama ona evin adresini vermemesini için ikna edebilmişti. Tüm gün tek başınayken hem istediği gibi depresyona giriyor hem de hissettiği ağırlığın altında bir nebze olsun soluklanabiliyordu.

Üçüncü gün, aslında Sehun'un yanından ayrılışının biraz fazla abartılı olduğunu hiç istemese de kabul ettiği gündü. Telefonu elini alıp açıp açmama konusunda tereddüde düştü ve Sehun'u çok özlediğini fark etti. Ona yalan söyleyip, aldatmış olması bile onu özlemesine engel olamıyordu. Bu yüzden de bir kaybedendi zaten, Sehun onun hem zayıf hem güçlü noktası olmaya devam ediyordu. Telefonu yerine koyduğunda bir daha eline almadı.

Dördüncü gün, Jongdae evden ayrılmamış ve yanında kalmayı tercih etmişti. Artık konuşmak için yeteri kadar kendine geldiğini düşünmüş olmalıydı. Bunu da küçük mutfak masasına düzgün bir kahvaltılık hazırlayıp, onu da zorla yedirdikten sonra daha çok emin oldu. Sonunda beta çocuğun sabrı taşmıştı. Hoş, bu kadar beklemesi daha şaşırtıcıydı ona göre.

"Söyle bakalım, neler oluyor?"

Jongdae ve Baekhyun gerçekten birbirine benziyordu. Tek farklarını Jongdae'nin onu daha uzun süre tanımasıydı, Jongin onun yanında daha rahat hissedebiliyordu kendini. Sıcak çayından bir yudum aldı, bugün bir şey yiyesi yoktu tekrardan. "Bir şey olmadığını söylesem bile inanmayacaksın sonuçta," dedi yorgun bir şekilde ve Jongdae anında başını sallayıp onu onayladı.

"Tam üstüne bastın, şimdi anlat Sehun ile ne oldu?"

"Sehun ile alakası olduğunu nereden çıkardın?" 

Jongdae kaşlarını kaldırıp ona komik olduğunu sandığı bir bakış attığında, Jongin gözlerini devirdi ve tekrar çayından büyük bir yudum aldı. Sıcaklık boğazına ve midesine iyi gelirken, "Sehun ile alakalı," dedi kabul ederek. Her şeyini diğer omegaya göre şekillendiriyorken, uzatmanın anlamı yoktu. Beta çocuk, "Eee," diyerek ağzından daha fazla laf almaya çalıştığında, hala daha o gün ki gerginliğini omuzlarında hissedebiliyordu. Sıcak bir duş ve aradan geçen zaman bile onu rahatlamasına izin vermemişti. Az uyumaktan ve çok düşünmekten dolayı gözlerinin altı siyah halkalara dönüşmüştü. Yanındayken Sehun ona iyi gelmiyordu ama yokluğunda durumu daha kötü oluyordu. İkisini karşılaştırdıklarında, Jongin en ağır basanın hangisi olduğunu açıkça görebiliyordu.

"Eeesi şu," dedi nefeslerinin arasında. "Sehun bana yalan söyledi ve bu hiç hoşuma gitmedi."

"Büyük bir yalan mı bu?"

"Öyle olmalı."

Jongdae dirseğini masaya yaslayıp yüzünü de avucunun içine dayadı. Gözlerini kırpmadan ona bakarken, "Ayrıldınız mı yani?" diye sordu. Jongin'in dudaklarından kuru bir kıkırdama çıktığında, beta olan onun bu tepkisine şaşırmış olsa da Jongin için bu verilebilecek en iyi tepkiydi. 

"Biz hiç sevgili olmadık, bunu biliyorsun." Düz ve duygusuz bir şekilde söylemiş olsa da bu gerçeği her seferinde böyle dillendirmek aslında canını acıtıyordu. Jongdae de tekrar her bunu söylediğinde attığı bakışlardan bir tanesini atıyor ve Jongin yine iç çekerken buluyordu kendini.

"Doğruyu söylüyorum. Sehun ile sevgili değiliz, hiçbir zaman olmadık."

Jongdae ağzındakini çiğnerken bir anda duraksayıp onu izledi. Jongin gözlerini kaçırdığında ise "FUCKBUDDY Mİ OLDUNUZ LAN?!" diye bağırdı, ağzındakilerin etrafa saçılmasını asla umursamadı. Jongin gözlerini kocaman açarak ona bakmak zorunda kalmış ve sonra yüzünü buruşturmuştu.

"Ha-" İlk önce inkâr edecekti ama kelime bir an için dudaklarından çıkamadı. Şu ana kadar da hiç böyle düşünmemiş olsa da aslında bir çeşit böyle olduklarını yeni fark ediyordu. Sevgili değillerdi ama sevgili gibi takılıyorlardı. Ama yine de bu terim kulağa çok kötü geliyordu ve aralarındaki şeyi basite indirgiyordu. Aralarında şey bundan çok daha fazlasıydı. Yani en azından Jongin öyle olduğunu düşünmüştü. "Tam olarak değil," dediğinde bile sesi kendinden emin çıkamadı. Jongdae ayıp olmasın diye gülmeme nezaketini bile göstermeyince dayanamayıp başına vurdu.

"Jongin bir de masum, utangaç profili çizersin millete. Aslında ne yere bakan yürek yakanmışsın bee."

Esmer olan sinirden çatalını peynire saplayıp ağzına götürdü ve sesli bir şekilde çiğnedi. Buna verebileceğine bir cevap bile yoktu. Jongdae kendi kendine bir süre daha güldükten sonra suratına daha ciddi bir ifade koymuştu şimdi. Genelde bu yüz ifadesini pek sık göremezdin. "Ne zamana kadar burada kalmayı düşünüyorsun? Yanlış anlama, seni istemediğimden değil ama sorun her neyse onu öylece bırakıp burada saklanmayı sürdüremezsin. Eninde sonunda yüzleşmen gerekiyor."

Ağzındaki yutup omzunu silkti. "Sonsuza kadar saklanamaz mıyım yani?" Jongdae dudaklarını büzüp başını olumsuz anlamda salladığında, oflamak zorunda kalmıştı.

Jongdae işi gitmeden önce yine kendince tavsiyeler veren birkaç şey söyledi, Jongin de onu dinliyormuş gibi kafasını salladı. Ona artık dışarı çıkıp temiz hava almasını, mekân değişikliği yapması gerektiğini vurguluyordu. Ama beta çocuk evden çıktığında, dizüstü bilgisayardan bir korku film açmış ve tüm gün yatakta uzanarak izlemişti. Gülmek için açtığı filmler bazen gözlerinin dolmasına sebep olurken bir süre sonra ne izlediğinden bile emin değildi.

Akşam, Jongdae bu sefer de erken dönmüştü elindeki altılı kutu biralarıyla. Balkon olmadığı için pencereden içeriye giren ılık havayla idare ederek biralarını içtiler. Jongdae bir şey sormadan bu sefer Jongin kendisi konuşmaya başlayan kişi oldu; hafif çakırkeyfi fazla düşünmeden direkt kelimelerin diline vurmasına sebep oluyordu. "Aramızda her şey sorunsuz gittiğinde bile bununla yetinemiyordum," dedi dudaklarında kalan küçük gülümsemeyle. "Onunla her şeyi yapmak istiyordum. Ama her şeyi."

Jongdae de onun gibi gülümserken çoktan ilk kutuyu bitirmişti bile. Başını merakla kaldırıp, "İki omega olunca nasıl oluyor?" diye sordu. Gözlerini esmer olana sabitleyip kirpiklerini kırpıştırıyordu. Başka zaman olsa Jongin ona sapık muamelesi yapardı ama o an tamamen masumane bir soru sormuş gibi duruyordu. Ve ya Jongin'in içtiği bira sandığından daha çok çarpmıştı ona. Jongin buna da güldü. 

"Diğer kimliklerimiz bizim için önemli değil."

"Yani hoşlandığın sürece herkesle olabilirsin? Bunu soruyorum çünkü gerçekten bu konularla ilgili hiçbir şey bilmiyorum."

"Hayır," dedi Jongin ve sonra ise dişleriyle alt dudağını ısırdı duraksayıp. "Sanırım... alfalardan hoşlanmıyorum." İlk kez bunu yüksek sesle söylemek sandığından daha iyi hissettirirken bir yandan da Jongdae'nin nasıl bir tepki vereceğini bekliyordu. Ama Jongdae bu cevaba kıkırdayıp yeni bira kutusuna uzanmış ve "Alfalar kaybeder," demişti. Jongin'in tüm endişeleri sıcakla karşılaşmış bir kar gibi eriyip gitti. 

"Peki betalar?"

"Onlar hakkında bir fikrim yok."

"Yani benim hala şansım var?" Jongdae kaşlarını oynatarak ona sırıttığında, Jongin kusuyormuş gibi yaptı. "Beni yılbaşında öptüğünde psikolojim o kadar bozuldu ki, günün her saatinde ağzımı fırçalamaktan tat alma duyumu kaybedecektim."

"Kalbimi kırıyorsun amaaa. O kadar da kötü değildi, sana daha önce de söyledim bunu."

Bira kutusuna uzandı ve içmeden önce, "O kadar kötüydü," dedi. Dudaklarında bir gülümse oturttuğunda, kendini daha özgüvenli hissediyordu bu konuda artık. "Şu an benim için sadece tek bir omega var," dedi emin bir şekilde. Ama Jongdae'nin aklında hala soru işaretleri olduğu belliydi, "Ama alfa ve omegalar arasında o meşhur ruh eşi olayı yok mu?" diye sordu. "Alfa ve omegalar birbirlerini için yaratılmıştır blah blah blah. Kurtları birbirlerini gördükleri anda mühürlenir blah blah blah. Boyunlarınızdaki o mühür işareti bile bunun için yok mu?"

"21.yüzyılda yaşıyoruz Dae, kimse o masallara inanmıyor artık."

"Sen bile mi?"

"Ben bile."

Beta çocuk içtiği birayı ağzından uzaklaştırıp bir süre gözlerini kısarak esmer olana baktığında, Jongin'in artık yavaş yavaş uykusu gelmeye başlamıştı. Birkaç kere esnedi, sırtını daha çok yastığa dayadı. Jongdae'nin tereddütlü bir şekilde attığı bakışları fark ettiğinde, "Sor hadi," dedi. "Yoksa yüzümü delik deşik edeceksin yoksa."

"Soruyorum bak?" Beta olan uyarıcı bir tonda söylediğinde, Jongin başını salladı. "Sor."

Jongdae derin bir nefes vardı ve aldığı tek o nefesle birden sordu: "Hanginiz pasif? Yoksa dönüşümlü mü yapıyorsunuz? Kızışma anında nasıl şey oluyorsunuz... hani... tatmin diyelim."

Jongin, 'cidden merak ettiğin bu muydu?' attığı bakışlarla oflayarak kendini yerden kaldırdı ve direkt yatağa yöneldi. "Hadi amaaa, sor demiştin bana," dese de Jongdae, esmer olan kıçını ona dönmüştü bile çoktan. Gözlerini kapatıp başının altındaki yastığa daha çok gömülürken, "Hiçbir zaman öğrenemeyeceksin," dedi mırıldanarak. Beta olan çok kötü bir dost olduğuyla ilgili birkaç söylemde bulunsa da, Jongin bu sefer cevap vermedi. Kendini uykuya bırakmadan önce aklından geçen tek şey, belki de hiçbir zaman kendisinin de öğrenemeyeceğiydi.

Beşinci gün, daha farklı bir psikolojiyle açmıştı gözlerini sabaha. Dün geceden kalma gibi değildi, baş ağrısı yoktu. Yanında hala uyuyan Jongdae'nin horlamasını dinlerken, aslında oldukça kendindeydi. Gözlerini tavaya dikmiş, yerinden kıpırdamadan düşünüyordu. Bir ara yerdeki telefonuna uzanmayı düşündü tekrardan ama eline engel olup göğsünün üstüne düşürdü. Artık daha fazla burada duramayacağını fark etmişti. Hem derslerinden geri kalıyor hem de bir bilinmezlikle daha çok kendine eziyet çekiyordu. Bir süre uzaklaşmıştı ve bu sürenin artık sonuna gelmişti. Burada kalmasına izin verdiği için Jongdae'ye bu sabah kahvaltıyı o hazırladı. Üstün körü olmaması için uğraşsa da buzdolabında fazla bir şey olmadığı için klasik şeyler yapıvermişti. Kapının zili çaldığında tam da tavadaki yumurtaları tabaklara döküyordu. Başını kaldırdı ve hala uyuyan Jongdae'ye son kez bakıp kapıya yöneldi. Kapının deliğine bakmak aklına gelmemişti, bu yüzden açtığında gördüğü manzara ile sabahın ilk şokunu da yaşamış oldu. Sehun karşısında duruyor, elindeki poşeti göğsüne bastırıyordu. Gözleri canlılıkla parlıyordu, Jongin'in aksine. 

O donup kalmışken, "İçeri geçebilir miyim?" diye sordu Sehun. 

Öfkesi ve üzüntüsü azalmamıştı, sanki kapamaya çalıştığı yarayı tekrar ve tekrar kanatmak gibiydi. Ama tüm bunlara rağmen, diğer omegayı özlediği gerçeğini görmezden gelmek de zordu. Kurdu diğer omegaya sarılmak istiyordu çünkü onun da gizlemeye çalıştığı gerginliğini ve huzursuzluğunu hemen hissetmişti. Tüm olanları unutup onu rahatlamak istemesi, kurdunun ne kadar aptal olduğunu bir kez daha gözler önüne seriyordu. Rahat ve soğuk görünmek için elinden geleni yaptı, ne kadar dağılmış olduğunu ona göstermek istemiyordu. Onun yüzünden ne kadar üzgün olduğunu bir kez daha kanıtlamaya gerek yoktu. Fakat bu işte ne kadar başarılı olduğunu bilmek imkânsızdı.

"Neden geldin?"

Sanki bugün ona gidip hesap sormayı düşünmüyormuş gibi davranıyordu. Sanki hiçbir şey umurunda değilmiş ve olduğu yerde gayet keyfi yerindeymiş gibi üstten ona bakmaya çalışıyordu. Bu sıra kapının arkasındaki kolu eklemlerini acıtacak derecede sıkmasını ne de olsa görmüyordu şu an Sehun. Diğer omega göğsünde tuttuğu beyaz poşeti ileriye, ona doğru uzattığında Jongin tek kaşını kaldırdı. Sorgulayan bir ifadeyle baktığında, Sehun gülümser gibi olmuş ve "Mandalina getirdim," demişti. Poşetin açık kalan ağzında ki turuncu, yuvarlak cisimleri sonradan görmüştü esmer olan.

"Mandalina getirdin?" 

Bu absürtlük karşısında gülmek isterdi ama hem Sehun'un yüzündeki ciddilik hem de ortamdaki gerginlik pek buna izin vermedi. Sehun ona göre olan en makul nedeni söylemişti o sıra. "Belki aramızdaki tüm sorunu bir mandalinayla halledebiliriz diye düşündüm. Bu mevsimde bunu bulmak çok zordu, Chanyeol'un annesi bile devreye girdi."

"Mandalina yemek istemiyorum. Belki onlarda yalancı çıkar ve acısıyla dilimi yakar." 

Sehun'un iç çektiğini duydu. Jongin'in bu kadar zorlayacağını düşünmemiş olmalıydı. Dudaklarını birbirine sımsıkı bastırmadan önce, "Nereden biliyorsun?" diye sordu ağır ağır. "Belki tatlılar ama sen acı olduklarını düşündüğün için şansını kaybediyorsundur."

Jongin, omzunun üstünde hissettiği elle hafifçe irkilip karşılık vermek için açtığı dudaklarını geri kapattı. İlk kez gözlerini Sehun'dan çektiğinde, üstünü hızlıca giyinip gelmiş olan Jongdae'ni görmüştü. Beta olan, Sehun'a bakıp "Tabii, geç içeri" dedi hızlıca. "Ben de zaten tam da çıkıyordum." 

"Hayır, çıkmıyordun." Jongin ellerini beline koyup kaşlarını çattı.

"Evet, çıkıyordum." 

Jongdae sırıtıp göz kırptı ve cüzdanını cebine koyup, ayakkabılarını da ayağına geçirdikten sonra Sehun'un omzunu sıkarak saniyeler içinde aralarından uzaklaşmıştı. Sehun direkt eve girmek yerine hala Jongin'i bekliyordu. Jongin ise içinden Jongdae'ye hiçte hoş olmayan küfürler ederken kapının eşeğinde durmaya devam ediyordu. Burun kemerini iki parmağının ucuyla sıkarken, "Neden geldin?" diye sordu sonunda tekrardan. Sehun rahat görünmeye çalışarak omzunu silkti. 

"Çünkü sen gelmedin." 

Cevabı bu sefer Jongin'in istediği gibi fazlasıyla netti. Sürekli Jongin'in ona gelmesine, ilk adımı atmasına alışmıştı. Ve ilk kez geciktiği an da telaş yapmıştı. Bu Jongin'in hoşuna gitmemeliydi, şu an değil. Sehun ona yalan söyleyip, hala abisiyle görüştükten sonra kalbi bunun için çırpınmamalıydı. 

Herkesin sahip olduğu bir hapishanesi vardı ama önemli olan o hapishaneyi nasıl dekore etmek istediğindi aslında. Jongin, bu etrafı demir parmaklıklarla hapishanesini en güzel şeylerle doldurmak istiyordu; yüzü, sesi, kokusu ve ruhu güzel olan her şey. Esmer olan tüm bunları düşününce aklına sadece tek bir şey geliyordu. Tek bir kişi. Ve bu kişi de şu an tüm güzelliğiyle odanın bir köşesinde, sessiz bir şekilde etrafı inceliyordu. On dakika boyunca sessizlik içinde olmaları bir sorun değilmiş gibiydi. Getirdiği mandalina poşeti masanın üzerinde duruyordu diğer kahvaltılıkların yanında. 

"Fazla küçükmüş ama rahat." Sonunda diğer omega bir şey söylediğinde, Jongin de duvara yaslanmaktan vazgeçti.

"Buraya eve bakmaya gelmedin," dedi hatırlatarak. Sehun omzunun üstünden ona bakarak hafifçe gülümsedi. "Doğru söylüyorsun, sana bakmaya geldim ve gördüğüm şeyden pek hoşlanmadım."

"Fazlasıyla açık sözlüsün bugün. Ne oldu kafanı bir yerlere mi vurdun?"

Derin bir nefes alıp verdi, tamamen Jongin'e doğru döndü. "Sana yalan söylememeliydim," dediğinde, Jongin başını sallayıp dağınık yatağın üstüne oturdu. "Sonunda asıl meseleye geçiş yapabildik. Şimdi abimle neden konuştuğunu ve bunu benden neden sakladığını öğrenebilir miyim?"

"Evet sana yalan söylememeliydim," dedi bir kez daha sanki ilk defa söylüyormuş gibi. "Ama kendimce sebeplerim vardı."

Jongin sessiz kaldığında, Sehun durduğu yerde kıpırdandı ve etrafa tekrar baktı. Gözleri birkaç saniye hiçbir şey asılı olmayan, düz beyaz duvarlarda tekrar gezindikten sonra derin bir nefes alıp verdi. Bu titrek nefesi oturduğu yerden bile hissetmişti Jongin.

"Senin sandığın gibi bir şey yok ortada. İstersen daha sonra sana yazışmaları da gösterebilirim, sana söz verdikten sonra onunla flört etmeyi kestim. Ama... ama onun yardıma ihtiyacım olduğu bir an oldu ve o da bana yardım etti-"

"Ne yardımı?"

"Özel bir yardım."

"Benden isteyemeyeceğin, sadece abimden isteyeceğin ne gibi bir yardım olabilir?"

"Bana sadece bir alfa yardım edebilirdi ve hiç öyle bakma, Chanyeol bu konuda işime yaramazdı. Kimsenin tanımadığı ve ondan istediğinde de sorgusuz yapacak biri gerekiyordu bana."

Jongin zorlama bir şekilde güldü, sinirden titrememeye çalışıyordu tüm gücüyle. "Neden bana söylemedin, eğer bu sadece masum bir yardım olsaydı?" Sehun kısa bir sessizliğe gömüldüğünde, sorusunu kendi cevapladı. "Çünkü masum bir yardım değildi."

"Jongin..."

"Biliyorum birbirimize hiçbir konuda söz vermedik, aramızdaki şeye isim koymadık. Ama ben sanmıştım ki... bundan daha fazlası olabileceğini—bilemiyorum belki de kendimi kandırdım."

"Jongin, hayır öyle değil—"

"Ne, ne? Bana bir şey söyle!" Oturduğu yerden hızla kalkıp Sehun'un önünde dikildiğinde, derilmiş gibi bağırmıştı. İçinde uzun süredir patlamaya hazır olan bir bomba vardı. "Kendimi fazla kaptırdığımı söyle! Abimle görüşmek istediğini ama kalbimi kırmamak için bunu bana söylemediğini söyle, hadi!"

Gözleri kocaman açılmış bir şekilde Sehun'a bakarken, Sehun ona yaklaştı ve sanki az önce Jongin bağırarak hesap sormamış gibi yüzünü kavrayarak dudaklarını öptü. Onun tatlı öpücükleri birer zehir taşıyordu, artık bunun farkında olan Jongin kendini geriye çekmeyi başarmıştı. "Beni bununla avutamazsın," dedi fısıldayarak. Sehun'un yumduğu gözlerini ağır bir şekilde açmasını seyrederken, gözlerinin dolmaması için hızlı hızlı kirpiklerini kırpıştırıyordu. Kahve gözlerde sonunda kendini gördüğünde, Sehun aralarındaki mesafeyi açtırmadan onu tutmaya devam etti. Alnını diğerinin alnına dayadı, sesli bir şekilde nefes alıp verdi. 

"Seni avutmaya çalışmıyorum," dedi tıpkı onun gibi fısıldayarak. Bu sefer dudaklarına çarpan şey ağzından çıkan her bir sözcük oluyordu ve hangisinin onu daha fazla etkilediğinden emin değildi. "Geçmişimin pek parlak olmadığını biliyorsun. Bu konularda konuşmaktan hoşlanmadığımı biliyorsun. Her yeni bir sayfa açtığımda o mürekkep lekesini görmek istemiyorum. Şu sıralar eve fazla uğruyorum çünkü ailem tekrar beni sıkıştırmaya başladı. Sana daha önce şu bahsettiğim doktorlar var ya? Ha, işte onlar ailemin zorla beni götürmeyi sevdiği doktorlar. Nedenini tahmin etmek hiç zor değil, en azından senin için. Ben sadece... ben onlara normal olduğumu göstermek istedim, o kadar. Bunun için bana kızma Jongin, lütfen. Şu an tüm bunların içinde tutunabileceğim tek kişi sensin. Yalnızca sensin."

Hafif bir silkelenmeyle ondan uzaklaşmayı çok kısa bir an düşünmüş olsa da, bunu yapmadı. Daha doğrusu yapamadı. Elleri, yüzünü tutan ellerinin üstüne koyarak yavaşça okşadı. "Bana bir daha yalan söyleme," dedi ve hemen cümlesini devam ettirdi. "Aramızda bir şeylerin saklı olması fikrinden hoşlanmıyorum. Birbirimize sahtekarmış gibi davranma fikri midemi bulandırıyor. Yani... demek istediğim, bundan sonra her şeyi açıkça birbirimizi söyleyelim ve anlatalım. Bu şekilde birbirimize güvenebiliriz. Bu şekilde birbirimizi her şeyden koruyabiliriz."

Sehun'un hala tereddütte olduğunu bakışlarından anlayabiliyordu. Beyaz tenli omega kendi içinde bir hesaplaşmaya girmiş gibi bir süreliğine sessiz kaldığında, yutkundu ve çok kısa hareketlerle başını salladı. Jongin bu kabullenişine küçük bir gülümsemeyle karşılık vermiş ve ardından bu sefer öpücüğü başlatan taraf o olmuştu. Sonunda onu doyası öpebilmenin rahatlığıyla rahat bir nefes verebildi. Ne yapabilirdi ki? Diğer omegayı öpmeyi gerçekten özlemişti.

Sehun çok sonra, baya sonra ona olup biteni anlattığında, bu çok da duymak istediği bir şey değildi. Sehun'un omegalardan hoşlandığını ailesi lise yıllarında öğrenmişti ve bu yüzden çocuklarını psikolojik tedavi görmesi için doktorlarla görüştürmüştü. İlaç vermişler, 'normal' olması için elinden geleni yapmışlardı. Sehun bir süre sonra bunlardan sıkıldığı için, üstündeki bu baskıdan kurtulmak için onların istediği bir evlat profili çizmeye başlamış. Sırf bu yüzden kızışma anını bir alfayla geçirmek zorunda kalmış ve bu durumdan ne kadar nefret etmiş olsa da ailesine bunu belli etmemiş. Sehun, o zamandan beri sahte bir yüzle dolaşmaya alışmıştı.

"Çok mu kötüydü?" diye sormuştu Jongin. Birlikte cam kenarına oturuyor, hiç tanıdık olmayan sokağa bakıyordu ikisi de. Sehun başını salladı, ne kadar kötü olduğunu söylemedi ama yüzünde bir an için beliren ifaden bunun ne kadar kötü hissettirdiğini görmüştü yine de. Bu duygu Jongin'e hiç yabancı değildi. Bir benzerini, tam olarak olmasa da o da tecrübe etmişti. Sehun ona olan bakışlarının, tavrının değişmesinden korkuyordu. En çok da Jongin'in ona aynı bakmamasından. Geçmişinin üstüne siyah bir örtü çekip herkesten gizlerken aslında kendisini de örttüğünün farkında değildi. Arada sırada yaptığı dengesizliklerinin altında yatan gerçekleri kapattığında nasıl göründüğünü umursamıyordu. Ama şimdi, Jongin'i kaybetme korkusuyla araladığı saklı odanın kapısını tamamen açmıştı. Bunu ikinci kez yapıyordu ve bir şekilde bu sonmuş gibi hissettiriyordu.

Ailesi onu 'normale' döndüğünü sanıyordu ama uzun süredir yalnız olmasından şüpheleniyordu. Sehun'un onlardan uzaklaşmasını anlamıyorlardı. Son zamanlarda yine bu baskı artmaya başladığında, özellikle yılbaşı gecesi, Sehun onlara alfa bir sevgilisi olduğunu söylemiş. Kanıt istediklerinde de, o an aklına gelen yalnızca Junmyeon'un fotoğrafını göstermek olmuş. Sehun bu yalanı o zamandan beri söylüyormuş. En son gittiği ziyarette de ondan yardım istemiş. Abisi, Sehun ile Sehun'un ailesini karşısında küçük bir sevgilicilik oyunu oynamış. Bu sayede Sehun'un ailesinin baskısı azalırken, Junmyeon ile iletişimi tekrar artmıştı. Çünkü abisi Sehun ile görüşmeye devam etmek istiyordu ve Sehun da bunca şeyden sonra onunla iletişimini kesemiyordu.

Jongin buna bozuldu, hem de baya. Ama nedeni anlayabiliyordu, kıskançlık duygusu çirkin bir şekilde damarlarında dolaşsa da Sehun'un ona anlatmama nedeni belliydi. Hem kendini hem de Jongin'i korumaya çalışıyordu. Bilmediğiniz bir şey canınızı acıtmazdı. Esmer olan omeganın kurdu her kadar bilmemeyi tercih etse de, yine de o bunları öğrenip ona göre Sehun'un yanımda olup olmayacağına karar vermeyi yeğlerdi. 

"Birlikte olduğum alfanın adı Leo'ydu," dedi birden Sehun. Gözlerinde ki hayalet artık bir isme sahipti. 

Psikolojik tedavi aldığı zamanlar, Sehun'un üstünde birçok test uygulanmıştı. Zaten kurduyla kavgalı olan Sehun'un durumunu daha da zorlaştıran şey bu oldu ve bunu ilk kez birlikte olduğu alfa sayesinde fark etti. Kızışma anında bir omeganın yaydığı feromanlar dünyadaki en güzel, en ilgi çekici kokuydu. Sehun kızışma anını Leo ile geçirdiğinde, alfa için durum böyle olmamıştı. Sehun ile birlikte olmuş ama ona gereken özeni ve ilgiyi vermemişti. Sehun her ne kadar o an tam olarak kendinde olmasa da, alfanın isteksizliğini o zaman bile anlayabilmişti ve bu gururunu paramparça etmişti. Leo okuldaki herkese Sehun'u anlatmış, ne kadar kötü ve çirkin bir omega olduğu dilden dile yayılmıştı. Bir alfayı bile tatmin edemeyen bir omega... hem de kızışma anında... büyük bir skandaldı.

"Hem Leo'dan hem de kendi kurdumdan o zaman nefret ettim ki... Alfalar yanıma bile yaklaşmaz, omegalar gözlerini bana dikip benim hakkımda konuşurdu. Sadece bir dönem okuyabildim orada, sonra ailemi ikna edebildim ve taşındık. O zamandan beri bastırıcı kullanıyorum. Bastırıcı kullandıkça kurdumu daha da kızdırıyorum. Ama onun kızması umurumda bile değil."

Umurundaydı ama umurunda değilmiş gibi davranmak zorundaydı. Sehun kendi kurduyla bir savaş içerisindeydi ve yanında kim olursa olsun bu savaşa kurban gidecekti. 

Tüm bu konuşmalardan sonra neredeyse bir saat boyunca hiç konuşmadılar. Ayaklarını pencereden sarkıtıp bu sessizliği düşünmek için kullandıklarında ikisi de sanki birkaç yıl daha da büyümüş gibiydi. 

"Artık her şeyi biliyorsun."

Jongin havada uçan küçük kuşun gittiğini yöne bakarken, "Biliyorum," dedi onu onaylayarak. 

"Bundan sonrası senin kararın. Seni hiçbir şeye zorlamam."

"Biliyorum," dedi tekrar. 

Sehun burnundan nefes verip omzunu oynattı. ''Tekrar aynı şeyleri yaşayamam.'' Ses tonunu olabildiğince azaltmıştı konuşurken, eğer Jongin yanında oturuyor olmasaydı onu duyması imkânsızdı. 

''Eğer aramızdaki şeyi devam ettirmek istersen, sana daha fazlasını veremem. Bunun farkında olmalısın. Ben yalancı olmaya alıştım ama sen öyle değilsin. Benimle birlikteyken senin için unutmak kolay oluyor ama etrafımızda birileri olduğunda gözlerinde ki o isteği görebiliyorum. Bu sana iyi gelmiyor, canın acıyor. Benimle bir yalanı yaşamak zorunda değilsin Jongin... bu yüzden bu kararı sen vermelisin.''

Bu kararı hemen beklemiyordu Sehun ama yine de şimdi verecekmiş gibi üstüne bir ağırlık çökmüştü. Kapının açılma sesini duyduklarında aynı anda başlarını çevirdiler. Jongdae elindeki market poşetleriyle içeriye girmiş ve onların oturdukları yere gözlerini kocaman açarak baktıktan sonra yemek masasına göz gezdirmişti. Jongin'in hazırladığı kahvaltı soğumuş bir şekilde duruyordu hiç bozulmadan. "Eeee," Jongdae suratını büzüştürdü. "Acıkmadınız mı yahu siz? Ben ikinciye yapacağım, hadi siz de gelin."

Jongin soru sorar bir şekilde ona baktığında, Sehun başını sallayarak onu onayladı. Birlikte pencereden kalkıp içeriye geçtiklerinde vakit kaybetmeden masaya oturdular. Jongdae onların bu haline gülüp tekrar kahvaltı hazırlarken kendince söyleniyordu. Esmer olan, poşetten iki mandalina çıkartıp soydu ve her ikisinin yarısını Sehun'a uzattı. Şimdilik bunları yerken, mandalinalardan birisi fazlasıyla acı diğeri ise fazlasıyla tatlı çıkmıştı.

Acı ve tatlı, bu ikili Jongin'in hayatının merkezine sahipmiş gibiydi. Ne karar verirse versin, kimin yanında olursa olsun bu ikili birlikte olmaya da devam edecekmiş gibi görünüyordu.


	21. Bölüm 20

Aralarındaki o büyülü, minik dünya bir daha eskisi olmayacak şekilde temelinden bozuldu. Bunu birlikte yaptılar; Sehun'un haklı ya da haksız olarak bazı şeyleri gizlemek istemesiyle, aralarındaki güven duygusunun sarsılmasıyla, Jongin'in artık bazı şeylere katlanmak istememesiyle ve tabii ki de her ikisinin korkakça davranarak kaçmasıyla... Bir adım atsalar iki üç adım hemen geriye kaçtılar. Bazen fazla dürüst olmakta bir işe yaramıyordu, bazen bu dürüstlük daha çok yara almalarına sebep olabiliyordu. Sehun'un kendini biraz geri çekmesi Jongin'e garip gelmemişti. Konuştukları şeyin ağırlığı onlara fazla gelmiş olmalıydı, dinlenmek için birbirlerinin gölgesini tercih etmek yerine farklı sığınma alanlarına yönelmişti her ikisi de. Ve belki de bu uzaklaşmanın bir başka nedeni de biraz olsun Jongin'in eseriydi. Hala ne yapacağına dair bir karar verememesi, net bir cevapla diğer omeganın yanında olmaması her şeyi daha da zorlaştırmıştı.

Oldukça rahatsız oldukları bir konumdaydılar, isteseler bundan kolayca kurtulabilirlerdi birlikte ama ikisi de bunu eskisi kadar istemediklerine karar vermişti. Eskisi kadar mücadeleci değillerdi. Yorgunluk onların gittikçe birbirinden kopmasına sebep oluyordu. Bunun farkında olmalarına rağmen bir aptal gibi görmezden gelmeye devam ettiler.

"Aramızdaki şey güçlüyse," diye düşünmüştü bir yandan Jongin, "Zaten bir şekilde bunu da atlatabiliriz."

Ama bu o kadar basit bir şey değildi, aralarında şeyin güçlü olup olmamasıyla da alakası yoktu. Bir süre sonra mesafeler arttığında, geri dönmeye üşendi ruhları ve bedenleri. Bir soluk almak için dinlediklerinde yerde, asıl sahip oldukları şeyin önemini ve hissettirdiklerini unuttular. Kaçmak işlerine geldi, görmezden gelmek uğraşmaktan çok daha kolaydı. 

Üst üste girdiği ders sonrası yorgun bir şekilde odaya girdiğinde, Sehun'u yatağın üstüne yerleştirdiği orta boydaki valiz çantasına kıyafetlerini koyarken bulmuştu. Bir an için kapıda duraksadığında, Sehun da onun varlığını fark etti. Jongin'in onu izlediğini yakalayınca, "Annem aradı," demişti nefesini vererek. "Hafta sonu için bir yemek düzenlemiş, benim de orada olmamı istiyor."

Jongdae'nin evinden geldiklerinden beri Sehun biraz daha mesafeli davranıyordu, Jongin de daha sessiz kalıyordu. Çantasını her zaman yaptığı gibi yatağa fırlattı, bu sırada da üstündeki tişörtü bir çırpıda çıkarmıştı. Dışarıdaki sıcaktan ve nemden vücudu ter ile yapış yapış olmuşken klimanın bir anlık soğuk havasıyla rahatladı. Omzuyla dolaba yaslanırken bir yandan da Sehun'un sessizce kalan işini tamamlamasını izlemeye devam etti.

"Birden bire nereden çıkmış bu yemek işi?"

Sehun aldığı bir tişörtü daha çantaya koyup fermuarı çekerken, "Nedeni söylemedi," dedi. "Sürpriz yapmam istiyormuş." O gerginlikle dudağını ısırdığında, Jongin cümlenin devamını bekledi sakinlikle. Kendini bile şaşırtacak derecede fazlasıyla sakindi. Kollarını çıplak göğsünde birleştirmişti, Sehun da valizi yatakta bırakıp sonunda tam anlamıyla ona dönmüştü. "Junmyeon'a benimle gelmesi için mesaj attım. Son kez."

Son kez, demişti. Jongin'in buna inanmak içinden bile gelmiyordu. Bu kaçıncı kez son kez olacaktı? Ama yine de hiçbir şey söylemeyip gözlerini ona sabitledi. Attığı bakışlarla diğer omega nedense göz temasını hemen kesmiş, açıklamaya devam etmişti. "Bu yemekten sonra bir daha olmayacak. Bir daha sorarlarsa da ayrıldığımızı söyleyeceğim."

"Neden diğer sefer için bekliyorsun?"

"Çünkü..." Derin bir nefes alıp verdi, bir eliyle boynunu ovaladı. "... kalabalık bir ortam olacak. Eğer tek gidersem herkes bir şeyler sorup duracak. Bunu istemiyorum. Daha sakin bir ortam olduğunda açıklayacağım."

Anlıyormuş gibi başını sallamıştı ama dürüst olmak gerekirse hala tam olarak anlamıyordu. Düzgün bir kafayla düşündüğünde bazı cevaplar alabiliyordu kendince ama yine de hiçbir şey hoşuna gitmeyince anlamak için ekstra bir çaba sarf etmiyordu. Sehun bir şey beklercesine ona baktığında, sadece omuz silkmekle yetindi ve banyoya doğru yöneldiğinde, "Ne zaman gideceksin?" diye sordu. İkisi de aslında ses tonunda en ufak bir merak kırıntısı taşımadığının farkındaydı. 

"Yarın sabah erkenden."

"Tamam," dedi kuru bir sesle. Sehun bu kısa cevap karşısında şaşırmamıştı ama yine de biraz bozulduğu belli oluyordu.

"Bu kadar mı yani?" diye sorduğunda, "Bu kadar," dedi esmer olan aynı netlikle. Diğer omeganın keskin bakışlarını sırtında hissedebiliyordu ama daha fazla söyleyeceği bir şey yoktu. Her şeyi konuştular; ikisi de birbirlerinin en hassas yerlerini, neyi isteyip neyi istemediklerini açıkça belli etti. Daha ne söyleyebilirdi ki bunun üstüne? Daha neyin itirazını yapabilirlerdi?

Soğuk suyun altında durduğunda bir süre hiçbir şey yapmadan öylece beklemeyi tercih etmişti. Diğer odada Sehun hazırlıklarını devam ederken, o biraz daha hem kendini sorguladı hem de yıprandı ama bu sefer yalnız olmadığını bilerek. Artık tek başlarına acı çekmiyorlardı ve bu komik bir şekilde daha rahatlatıcıydı. 

—

Canlı müzik kulağa fazla gürültü geliyordu ve sahnedeki gitarist geldiklerinden beri notalarda hata yapıp duruyordu ama bunu kimse umursamamıştı. Yixing paradan kısmak için oldukça amatör olan birilerini tutmuş olmalıydı.

"Böyle somurtmaya devam etmen için gelmedik buraya."

Ve elbette Jongin de bu sırada Baekhyun'u duymamazlıktan gelmeye inatla devam ediyordu. Sayfayı yenilemekten parmak uçları su toplayacaktı yakında ama yine de pes etmeye niyeti yoktu. Oturduğu yerde biraz daha gömüldü, yüzünü diğerlerinden saklamaya çalıştı.

"Ciddiyim Jongin, o telefona bakmaktan kör olacaksın," dedi Baek huysuzca. Chanyeol'un kucağında otururken konuşmak onun için oldukça kolaydı. "Bu kadar çok merak ediyorsan Sehun'u arayabilirsin?"

"Arayamam."

"Neden?"

"Olmaz işte."

Baekhyun'un bu söylediğinin ardından ofladığını, Chanyeol'un da onun arkasından güldüğünü duydu. "Yine aranızda bizim bilmediğimiz bir şeyler olmuş," dedi söylenerek alfa olan. Onların arasına en az karışan isim olarak bunu da çok önemsememiş, sadece kendince dalga geçmişti. Aralarında tüm hikâyeyi bilen bir tek Jongdae vardı, o da özellikle sessiz kalmaya çalışmıştı tüm gece ama bakışlarını da esmer olandan ayırmamaya gayret etmişti. Şu an içkiyi fazla kaçırdığı için diğerlerinden önce sarhoş olmuş durumdaydı ve barın arkasında çalışan Yixing'e kur yapıp duruyordu. Jongin şimdilik güvende sayılırdı.

"Sehun'un ailesinin yanında olmanı seni niye bu kadar gergin yapıyor ki?"

Onu neden bu kadar gergin yapıyor? Jongin bu soruya hafifçe güldü. Eğer Sehun'un yine Junmyeon ile aptalca sevgilicilik oyununu oynadığı bilseler böyle bir şeyi sormazlardı. Eğer Sehun'un dün hafta sonu içi ailesinin yanına gideceğini söylerken ki halini görselerdi asla böyle konuşamazlardı. Dünden beri Sehun ile tek konuşmaları o olmuştu ve şimdi ise Jongin Sehun'a söyleyemedikleri yüzünden, ona engel olamadığı için elindeki telefonla bir haber bekliyordu.

Chanyeol tuvalete gittiğinde, Baekhyun vakit kaybetmeden yanına oturdu hemen. "Sehun bana üstü kapalı bir şeyler anlattı," dedi. Bakışlarını telefonun ekranından kısa bir anlığına çekip ona baktığında, "Junmyeon ile ilgili," diye belirtti.

"Oh." Demek bu mesele o kadar da gizli değildi. En azından Baekhyun da biliyordu.

"Bu meseleye bu kadar takılma, sonuçta ben nedenini bilmesem de sen biliyorsun. Sehun'un mantıklı bir açıklanası vardır."

"Var," dedi Jongin. Sehun'un mantıklı bir açıklaması vardı ve bu her şeyi daha da zorlaştırıyordu. 

"Eee o zaman sorun ne?"

"Sorun..." Yarım bıraktığı içkiyi ağzına kadar götürdü ve içmeden önce duraksadı. "Sorun şu an burada olmaması. Ona ihtiyacım olduğu zaman asla burada olmuyor."

Baekhyun kaşlarını çatarak ona baktı, bir şey söylemek için dudakları aralamıştı ki sonradan fikrini değiştirmiş gibi, "Bu kaçıncı içkin?" diye sordu. 

Jongin basit bir omuz hareketiyle, "Bilmiyorum," dedi.

"Sarhoş olmuşsun sen."

"Sarhoş değilim."

"Öylesin."

"Belki."

Baekhyun kendi kendine söylenmeye başladığında, Jongin o gece bilmem kaçıncı kez gözlerini devirdi ve yine bilmem kaçıncı kez sayfayı yeniledi. Bu sefer yenilediği sayfada bir anda önüne bir fotoğraf çıktığında, anlık heyecanla telefonu elinden masaya düşürmüş olsa da hızlıca eline geri almıştı. Sehun'un takipçilerinden bir akrabasını bulmuştu bu sabah, kızın da akşam yemeğine katılacağından yaptığı paylaşımlarla anlamıştı. Profili herkese açıktı ve deli gibi hikâyeler paylaşıp duruyordu. Yani eğer neler olduğunu öğrenmek istiyorsa tek yapması gereken kızı stalklamak ve beklemekti, Jongin de aynen öyle yaptı. Bir an için hiçbir şey bulamayacağını sansa da kız sonunda onu haklı çıkartmayı tercih ederek herkesin bulunduğu bir fotoğraf karesini instagram sayfasında paylaşmıştı. Hafifçe yerinden doğruldu ve telefonu biraz daha kendine yaklaştırdı sanki böyle yaparak daha iyi görebilecekmiş gibi. Kalabalık bir aile fotoğrafıydı, bahçede çekilmişti ve gece olduğu için yüzler biraz karanlık kalıyordu ama Sehun ve Junmyeon'u bulması sadece saniyelerini aldı. İkisi de biraz daha arkada duruyordu, hemen olup bitsin ki bir tavrı vardı omeganın. Gülümsemeye bile zahmet etmemişti. Onun hemen yanında dikilen Junmyeon aksine kibar bir şekilde gülümsüyordu. Ve her ne kadar Jongin fark etmek istemese de abisinin bir kolunu Sehun'un beline sardığını görmüştü. Sanki daha önce çoğu kez yapmış gibi rahattı vücut dili ve diğer omega da bundan rahatsız değildi. Belki de kurdunun hoşuna bile gitmişti bir alfa tarafından sarmalanmak. Sonuçta Jongin asla bunu yapamazdı, bir alfa gibi güçlü bir şekilde onu sahiplenemezdi.

Bir süre boş boş fotoğrafa baktı. Sinir krizi geçirmek üzere olan kurdunu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı ama hiçbir işe yaramadı. Daha fazla sarhoş olmak istiyordu, bu gecelik her şeyi boş vermek ve ortalığı dağıtmak istiyordu ki o da aynen öyle de yaptı.

Masadan kalkıp kendini kalabalığın arasına attığında kime daha çok kızgın olduğundan emin değildi. Sehun'u her şey için suçlayamazdı, onu zorlayamazdı. Hem kendi kurduyla hem de ailesiyle başı dertteyken bir de onun zorluk çıkarması hiç adil değildi. Her şeyi biliyorken bunu yapması çok büyük bencillik ve hatta adilikti aslında. Ama Jongin gücünü tüketmişti, zaten hiçbir zaman güçlü birisi de olmamıştı. Pes etmeye alışık birisiydi ve Sehun konusunda da oraya doğru gittiğinin farkındaydı. İstemediği halde pes ediyordu. Sehun'un ona veremeyeceği şeyleri kabullenirken onunla devam edemiyordu. 

Neden bir omega için bir alfa bu kadar önemliydi ki? Neden hem Sehun'un hem de onun ailesi bir alfaya ihtiyaçları olduklarını düşünüyordu? 

Eğer, diye aklından geçirdiği Jongin. Eğer o bir alfa olsaydı bunların hiçbiri olmayacaktı. Sehun'un kurdu onu kolayca kabul edecekti, Junmyeon'a ihtiyaç olmayacaktı ve işte o zaman Sehun hiç korkmadan, onunla saklanmadan yaşayabilirdi her şeyi. Ne isterlerse olurdu, ne isterlerse yapabilirlerdi.

Alfaları bu kadar özel yapan şey neydi?

Biri belinden tutup kendine doğru çevirdiğinde, renkli ışıklarının altından zorlukla yüzünü seçebildi. Tüm bu kalabalığın arasında kokular birbirine karışıyordu fakat karşısında adamın bir alfa olduğunu anlamamak için zaten bir kokuya ihtiyaç yoktu. Özgüvenli bir şekilde bir omeganın yanına gelip onun iznine ihtiyaç duymadan dokunabiliyordu işte. Nereden geliyordu bu rahatlık? Jongin'in merak ettiği çok şey vardı ve sarhoş olmaya başlamış olan zihni sadece bu soruların cevaplarını arıyordu.

"Tekrar karşılaştık güzelim, ne zamandır uğramıyordun."

Adamı tanımıyordu ama belli ki o onu tanıyordu. Gözlerini kısarak daha iyi bakmaya çalışsa da onunla ilgili hiçbir şey hatırlamıyordu o an. Adam elini tutarak onu daha tenha bir yere çektiğinde karşı koymadı, adam onu duvara yaslayıp dudaklarına yapıştığında da. Hatta dudaklarını aralayarak ona izin bile verdi. Alfanın kuru dudakları dudaklarının üstünde sert ve aceleyle hareket ederken, onları bu kadar muhteşem yapan şeyin ne olduğunu çözmeye çalıştı. Kokusu rahatsız ediciydi, tadı acıydı. Sehun'un ki gibi ne tatlı ve ferahlatıcı bir kokuya sahipti ne de onu gibi bağımlı yapacak, sarhoş edici bir tada. Adam alt dudağını sertçe ısırıp dilini ağzının içine göndermeye çalıştığında, başını geriye çekerek ondan uzaklaştı. Daha fazla buna katlanamayacaktı, her an adamın suratına kusabilirdi. 

Adam dudaklarını bu sefer boynuna doğru yönlendirdiğinde, Jongin'in niyetini tam olarak anlayamamıştı. Jongin nefes almamaya çalışarak elinden geldiğinde daha güçlü bir şekilde onu itti ve adam hafif sarsılarak geriye çekildi.

"Benim istediğim sen değilsin," dedi sessizce. Onun istediği hiçbir zaman bir alfa olmayacaktı. 

Alfa olan adam iğrenç bir şekilde güldü, "Bak sen," dedi dalga geçerek. "Neymiş senin istediğin şey bakalım? Yine saçma bahanelerle uzaklaşmaya mı çalışacaksın?"

Sorunun cevabı o kadar basitti ki, gözlerinin önüne direkt o kişinin portresini çizebiliyordu hayali kalemlerle. Diğerinin alaycı sesini bile etkilemedi onu. "Bir omega. Çok güzel bir omega."

Adam önce onun dalga geçip geçmediğini anlamaya çalışır gibi ona baktı. Daha sonra kalın kaşları geniş alnında sertçe çatılırken, "Seni sürtük," diye bağırdı birden. Sesinin kalınlığı ve yüksekliği bir anlığına Jongin'in ürkmesine sebep oldu. "İğrenç sapkınlığını ne cüretle böyle açıklayabilirsin? Senin sadece o küçük deliğine girecek bir alfanın çüküne ihtiyacın var. Senin açlığını anca bu doyurabilir, bir omega değil."

"BENİM ALFAYA İHTİYACIM YOK!"

Adam yine iğrenç bir şekilde güldüğünde, Jongin'in sinirden tüm vücudu titriyordu. Müziğin sesini bastıracak kadar çığlık atmak istiyordu ama o bunun yerine daha çok istediği bir şey yaptı, daha büyük yaygara kopmasını sağlayacak bir şey; elini sıktı ve hiç düşünmeden sert ve hızlı bir şekilde alfanın çenesine vurdu. Eli bu vuruşla beraber acımış olsa da az öncekini göre çok daha iyi hissettiği kesindi. Alfa olan hiç beklemediği bu atak karşısında şaşkınlıkla birkaç adım geriye gittiğinde, Jongin de bu boşluğu kullanarak oradan çıkmaya çalıştı ama alfanın şaşkınlığı kısa sürmüştü. Jongin tam yanından geçerken kolundan tuttu ve onu kendine çevirdiğinde, saniyeler içinde esmer olan omega gözünden aldığı ağır darbeyle beraber kendini yerde buldu.

Sonrası ise... sonrasını tam olarak bilmiyordu. Etrafta çığlık duyuldu, müziğin sesi gittikçe azaldı. Ona yumruk atan alfa şimdi bir başkası tarafından dövülmeye başlamış ve onun arkadaşları da olaya karışmıştı. Jongin bunların hiçbirini umursamadı. Canı çok yanıyordu, o kadar çok yanıyordu ki tüm bu rezilliklere bile dikkatini veremiyordu. Baekhyun onu yerden kaldırmaya çalıştığında sadece ona sımsıkı tutunmakla yetindi.


	22. Bölüm 21

Herkes etrafında bir şeyler söylüyordu; kimisinin sesi daha yakından geliyor, kimisinin ise daha uzaktaydı. Sözleri zihninde anlamlandırmaya çalışmadı, kendi boşluğunun içinde süzülmekle yetindi. Barın arka tarafındaki Yixing'in kendi özel odasındaydı, içerideki küçük çaplı kıyametten uzakta Baekhyun onun yaralarıyla ilgileniyordu. Kan oturmuş gözünün etrafını saran kocaman bir morluk hâkimken, parmak eklemlerin de sıyrıklar onun attığı yumruğun başarısızlığını ona gösteriyordu. Dağılmış bir haldeydi. 

Aradan geçen on dakikadan sonra Chanyeol da gelmişti odaya Jongdae ile beraber. Alfa olan da belirgin olarak bir şey görünmese de kavgaya karıştığı için elleri zarar görmüştü. Ama yine de durumu her türlü Jongin'den daha iyiydi. Sadece Jongin'in aksine hala fazlasıyla sinirli görünüyordu. Burun delikleri genişlemiş, alnındaki damarlar fazlasıyla belirginleşmişti. Sanki tutmasalar geri içeriye dönecek ve bitiremediği işin sonunu getirecekmiş gibi gözlerini etrafta gezdirip duruyordu. Jongin oturduğu yerden onunla göz göze gelmeyi başardığında, ikisinin de ağızlarından sözler çıkmadı fakat omega olan bakışlarıyla sessiz bir şekilde ona teşekkür etti ve alfa olan da aynı sessizlikle bunu kabul etti. En azından Chanyeol onun gururunu kurtarmaya çalışmıştı. Jongin kendi için bunu bile yapamamıştı.

Jongdae, Chanyeol'un eline pansuman yaparken olayın nasıl olduğunu soruyordu. Baekhyun, tipik alfaların reddedildikleri zaman ki şerefsizlikleri olarak görüyordu durumu. Kimsenin Jongin'in yaptığı şeyden haberi yoktu. Kimse ona tam olarak olayın nasıl olduğunu da sormamıştı. Baekhyun hafif dokunuşlarla pansumanı bitirip uzaklaştığında, derin bir nefes aldı. Uyumaya ihtiyacı vardı ama tüm gece bir an olsun uyuyamayacağının farkındaydı. Kendisiyle baş başa kaldığında, durumu bundan çok daha ağır olacaktı.

Yixing barı her zamanki saatinden daha erken kapattı. İçerideki karmaşığı o meşhur silahlarından birini kullanarak durdurmuş ve o alfa ile arkadaşlarının bir daha buralarda dolanmayacağına emin olmuştu. Geri yanlarına geldiğinde hiç kızmış ya da büyük bir olay çıktığı için yorgunmuş gibi görünmüyordu. Herkesin aksine dudağında yan bir sırıtış vardı ve "Gençliğime dönmüş gibi hissettim," demişti. Kimse, gençliğinde ne yaşadığını sormayı uygun bulmadı o sıra. Yixing büyük bir ısrarla kendi arabasıyla onları götüreceğini söylediğinde de aynı şekilde itiraz edilemedi.

"Sehun'u arayacağım," demişti Baekhyun, Yixing'in arabasına bindikleri zaman. Jongin cam kenarına oturmuş ve yüzünü camdan kaldırmamıştı. 

"Hayır, aramayacaksın." 

Baekhyun nedenini sorguluyormuş gibi baktığında, omuz silkti ve tekrar "Aramayacaksın," dedi. O an için onu ikna ettiğini düşünmüştü.

Jongdae yurda giremediği için kendi evine gitmek zorunda kaldı ama gitmeden önce onlarla beraber arabadan çıkıp Jongin'e sımsıkı sarıldı. Sanki Jongin'in bunu ihtiyacı varmış gibi davranmıştı ve Jongin bunun için de bir şey söylemedi. Aslında Sehun'u aramamaları gerektiğini söylemekten başka ağzından tek kelime bile çıkmamıştı. Dudaklarını oynatmak bile çok yorucu bir hareketmiş gibiydi o sırada. Sonunda başı yastıkla kavuştuğunda, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol onu yalnız bırakmadı ve Sehun'un yatağında birlikte yattılar. Neden onu yalnız bırakmak istemediklerini anlamamıştı, Chanyeol'un güvenliği atlatıp da bir omega yurduna bu saatte girebilmesi ise tam bir gizemdi onun için. 

Jongin'i uyudu sanıp bir süre fısır fısır kendi aralarında konuştular. Jongin konuşmaları dinlemedi ama uyanık olduğunu da çaktırmadı. Bir süre sessizlik olup ikisinden de küçük horlamalar duyduğunda göz kapaklarını geri açmıştı. Tahmin ettiği gibi de tüm gece uyuyamadı. Ay ve yıldızların bir elmas gibi parladığı bulutsuz bir geceydi, pencereden gökyüzünü izlerken fark etti. Diğerleri tüm yaşanan karmaşıklarla ilgilenirken bu güzelliğini fark etmemişti. Eğer Jongin'in canı bu kadar yanmasaydı belki o da bu güzelliği fark edemeyecekti bu gece.

Jongin kendini iyi tanıdığını zannediyordu hep; neler yapabileceğini, sınırının nerede başlayıp nerede bittiğini çok iyi bildiğini zannediyordu. Ama bu sene aslında böyle olmadığını görmüş ve kendisinin bile daha önce görmediği farklı yüzleriyle tanışmıştı. Hem kurdunu hem kendisini çok iyi tanımadığını fark etmişti. Ve bu durum hala devam ediyordu. Tanıştığı yeni yüzlerin bazısı hoşuna gitse de bazısını hiç görmemiş olmayı dilerdi tıpkı bu gece ki gibi. Kendinden utanıyordu; böyle bu duruma neden olduğu için, böylesine güçsüz kaldığı için. Sehun'dan saçma nedenlerle intikam almaya çalışmamalıydı. Kıskançlığının ve kendi güçsüzlüğünü böylesine göstermemeliydi. Pişmanlık ve keşkeler bir bütün olup üstüne gelirken, altında nefes almak çok zordu.

Tek bir anlığına gözlerini yumduğunda, güneş ufuktan gözükmeye başlamıştı. Tekrar gözlerini açtığında ise saat hala fazlasıyla çok erkendi. Karşı yataktaki Baekhyun'un Chanyeol'un göğsünde uyuyuşunu ve Chanyeol'un da Baekhyun düşmesin diye sırtından tutuşunu uykulu gözlerle izledi birkaç dakika boyunca. Birlikte çok sevimli görünüyorlardı. Chanyeol'un nasıl hala bu kadar kör olduğunu anlamak zordu. Ama belki de böyle olması daha iyiydi, kim bilir?

Sessiz hareketlerle yataktan kalkıp banyoya girdi. Aynadaki korkunç görüntüsüne bakmamaya çalışarak yüzünü yıkadı ve dişlerini fırçaladı. Yüzündeki şişlik düne göre daha da belirginleşmiş olmalıydı çünkü gözünün bir kısmı görüş açısını kapıyordu neredeyse. Yine de inatla aynaya bakmadı. Fazla oyalanmadan banyodan çıktığında, odada dikilen bedenle karşı karşıya kalmayı beklemiyordu. Kapıyı arkasından kapatmadan olduğu yerde durmak zorunda kaldı, uyku mahmurluğu üstünden hızlıca gitti. Kimin daha çok şaşkın olduğunu söylemek zordu o an. Jongin, Sehun'un gelmesini beklemediği için şaşkınken; Sehun ise gördüğü manzara karşısında donup kalmıştı.

Pembe dudakların aralandığında, çıkacak tiz sesi tahmin ettiğinden hemen kendine geldi ve işaret parmağını dudağına götürdü. Gözleriyle yatakta uyuyan bedenleri gösterdiğinde, Sehun da bakışlarını takip ederek yatağında yatanlara kısa bir bakış atmıştı. Esmer olan omega, aralıklı banyo kapıyı iyice açarak içeri girdi. Sehun elindeki çantayı yere bırakıp onun ardından gelmiş ve arkalarından kapıyı kapatmıştı. Şimdi küçük banyoda ikisi karşı karşıya dururken, birbirlerine bakmaya devam ettiler. Sehun'un hala şaşkınlığı sürüyordu, gözleri esmer olan omeganın yüzünde neredeyse delik açacak kadar dikkatliydi. 

Baekhyun gece ona çaktırmadan Sehun'u aramış olmalıydı her ne kadar yapmamasını söylemesine rağmen. Sehun şimdi buradaydı. Onun yaralarını izliyor, bu yaraların gerçek sebebini bilmeden ona acıyordu.

Aradan dakikalar geçti, ikisi de birbirlerine ne söyleyeceğini bilemedi. Jongin eliyle lavaboya tutunduğunda, "Ne zaman geldin?" diye sordu. İstemese de sesi son derece hasta gibi çıkmıştı. Sehun'un normalde yarın gelmesi gerekiyordu, şu an burada olmamalıydı. Bu kadar kısa sürede onunla yüzleşmemeliydi. Bu kadar erken saatte bunu yaşamak hiç istemiyordu. Kahve gözleri hoşnutsuzlukla bakıyordu, dudakları mutsuzlukla düşmüştü. İfadesiz durmaya çalışıyordu ama bunda oldukça başarısızdı. Jongin bu görüntüyle daha da zorlanırken farkında olmadan kendini geriye doğru itiyordu. Ama gözlerini kaçırmak istese de bunu yapamamıştı.

"Sabah erken saatlerinde," dedi cevap olarak. Tıpkı Jongin gibi onun da sesi pürüzlü ve boğuktu. İkisi de büyük bir yıkımın altında kalmış gibiydi aslında bugün. Enkaz ağır ve zorlayıcıydı. Jongin yüzünün dağılmış olan tarafını göstermemek için yüzünü diğer tarafa çevirdi, "Baekhyun aradı seni," diye mırıldandı sessizce. Sehun başını evet anlamında salladı. O konuşmadıkça konuşmuyordu, belki hala kendi şaşkınlığından belki de Jongin'i korkutmak istemediğinden. Baekhyun ona her şeyi anlatmış olmalıydı ama bu her şeyin de aslında oldukça kısaltılmış hali olduğunun farkında değildi. Yüzündeki manzara ise beklediğinden daha korkunç olmalıydı ya da Baekhyun bunu olabildiğince hafif anlatmaya çalışmıştı.

"Acıyor mu?" Sessizlikle geçen sürenin ardından biraz daha birbirlerine baktıktan sonra sonunda sordu. Jongin yüzünü buruşturdu, yüzünü biraz daha eğdi. Dikkatleri yine istemeden oraya topladığında, "Hayır," dedi ama yine sesi ona ihanet etmiş ve kulağa tırmalayıcı gelmişti.

"Bir şey getirmemi ister misin? Su ve ilaç getirebilirim istersen?" 

"Gerek yok." Diliyle kurumuş alt dudağını ıslatıp boğazındaki kuruluğu yok etmek için yutkundu. "Sana ne kadarını anlattılar?" diye sordu tereddütle.

"Kendi bildikleri kadar," dedi kısaca.

"Baekhyun'a seni aramamasını söylemiştim ama aramış."

"Neden?"

"Gerek yoktu... basit bir bar kavgasıydı."

Kaşlarını kaldırdı, ona biraz yaklaştı. Elleri bir anda Jongin'in kolunu tuttuğunda, "Ama yaralanmışsın," dedi kısık bir sesle. "Basit bir bar kavgası değil bu."

Jongin bu sefer titrek bir nefes içine çekerken, "Junmyeon nerede?" diye sordu Sehun'un sözlerini görmezden gelerek. "Haberi var mı olaylardan?" 

Kolunu tutan sıcak ellerin altında doğal davranmaya çalışıyordu. Diğer omega gözlerini bile kırpmadan ona baktı. Duraksayıp, "Hayır yok," dedi daha sonra. "Başka acil bir işim olduğunu söyledim. Duymasını istemezsin diye düşünmüştüm."

"Doğru düşünmüşsün."

Olayın sadece yumruk atma olmadığını anlamıştı. Nasıl anladığını bilmese de, Sehun anlamıştı işte. Gözlerindeki bakışlar değişti, farklı bir şekilde sertleşti. Onlara bakmak gittikçe zorlaştığında ilk defa Jongin de bakışlarını kaçırdı. Tam şu an itiraf etmesi gerekiyordu, neler olduğunu tam olarak anlatacağı yer burasıydı. Ama dudakları zihnindeki sözcüklerin çıkmasına izin vermedi. O anlık anlatmak istemedi. Ne kadar çabalarsa çabalasın o gücü bulamadı, bu yüzden de ellerini ondan kurtarıp banyodan çıktı. Sehun hala bir şeyler söylemek istiyormuş gibi yanında dikilmişti ama Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'un uyandığını fark edince susmak zorunda kaldı.

Chanyeol ve Baekhyun uyanmalarına rağmen yatakta uzanmaya devam ediyordu. Onların içeriye girdiklerinde fark ettiklerinde bile rahatlarını bozmadılar. Jongin fazlasıyla zorlama bir şekilde neşeli durmaya çalışarak, "Eee," dedi ve üzerinden ayrılmayan dikkatleri devam ettirdi. "Siz acıkmadınız mı? Ben açlıktan ölüyorum."

Baekhyun homurdanarak kendini Chanyeol'un kollarına daha çok sokulurken, "Daha kargalar bile kahvaltısı yapmamıştır Jongin," dedi huysuzlukla.

Jongin omuz silkti ve üstünü değiştirmek için dolabına döndü. Dolaptaki aynadan kaçınmaya çalıştığı yüzünü görmek zorunda kaldığında nefesini tuttu ve Sehun'un hala onu izleyen bakışlarıyla karşılaştı. Gözlerini yine kaçırdı, hızla dolaptan kıyafetler çıkardı. Bu meselenin burada kapanmadığı belliydi, o ise girdiği bu çukurdan kurtulmak için bir yardım arıyordu sessizlikle.

Baekhyun'un yaptığı bu hainliği elbette unutmadı ve gün boyu ona ters bakışlar atıp durdu. Beta olan sevimliliğini kullanmaya çalışarak ona sırnaşsa da çelik gibi giydiği zırhlar buna etki etmemişti. Kafasına geçirdiği şapka sayesinde yüzünü gizlemeyi başarsa da yine de insanların ona attığı korkunç bakışlar sayesinde bu konuda o kadar iyi olmadığının farkındaydı. Sehun rahatsız etmemek için odadan çıktıklarından beri gözünü ona dikmemişti. Birkaç saat dışarıda durmanın ardından Jongin uyumak için tekrar odaya çıktı. Aslında uyku bir bahaneydi, sadece Sehun'un yanında durmamak için kaçmaya çalışıyordu. Diğerinin yanında hissettiği ve hissettirdikleri ona fazla geliyordu. 

Sıcağa rağmen ince bir örtünün altına saklanarak uykunun ona ziyaret etmesini bekledi. Bir ara bu boşa bir çabaymış gibi görünse de gece boyunca hiç uyumamış olmanın verdiği yorgunluk sonunda vücudunun onu dinlemesini sağlamıştı. Bu sefer kaç saat uyuduğundan emin değildi ama bir saatten fazlaydı. Uyanmasını sağlayan şey de gözünün kenarında parmaklar ve onun etki ettiği yanmayı tekrar hissetmesiydi. Kirpiklerinin arasına yatağın yanı başında oturan bir gölgeyi görmüştü önce, kim olduğuyla ilgili bir tahmin de bulunmadan dahi onun kim olduğunu biliyordu. Uzun, ince parmaklılar uyandığı fark ettiği gibi hemen uzaklaşmış ve kendini geri çekmişti. Utandığından mı yoksa sonunda kaçmak için çabaladığı yüzleşmekten çekindiği için mi tam emin değildi, belki de her ikisi birdendi, tam olarak ona bakamadı. Yattığı yerden kıpırdayamadı. Aralarındaki sessizliği bozmamaya çalışırken, uyandığını fark etmiş olsa bile hiçbir şey söylemedi o da.

"Senden bir şey isteyebilir miyim?" diye sordu gözlerini açmadan. Diğer omeganın nasıl bir tepki verdiğini bilmese de onun bir cevap vermemesi onu yıldırmadı. "Biraz daha uyumak istiyorum, benimle uyur musun?"

Yine cevap beklemeden yatakta biraz daha geriye kaydığında, ona bakmamaya devam ediyordu. Birkaç saniye gergin bekleyişin ardından yatakta ki çöküşü ve kıpırdanmayı hissetti. Bu onu biraz olsun rahatlamasını sağladı. Sehun onu daha fazla bekletmemiş ve bıraktığı boşluğa ilişivermişti neyse ki. Jongin başını göğsüne koyduğunda, kulağında yankılanan sadece yine diğer omeganın kalp atışları olmuştu. Uzun parmaklar bu sefer saçlarının arasında dolaşmaya başladığında, "Ne oldu Jongin?" diye sormuştu ama bu sorusu şimdilik bir yanılt alamadı.

"Şimdi de beni öper misin?"

Sehun'un sıcak dudaklarını alnında hissettiğinde, yanağına aynı anda gözyaşları ıslattı. Yaralarını sarmaya çalışmıyordu, sadece teselli ödülüydü bu.

"Jongin, senin ateşin var. Bir ilaç istemediğinden emin misin?"

"Sehun?"

"Evet?"

"O Alfayla öpüştüm."

Saçındaki parmaklar duraksadığında, o da nefes almayı bıraktı. 

"O bardaki alfayla." Konuşmaya devam etti çünkü Sehun hiçbir şey söylememişti. "Kavgasının sebebi buydu. Beni öptü, ben de izin verdim. Sonradan bu yüzden olay çıktı."

Nefesini bıraktığını başının üstünde, saçlarının arasında hissetmişti. "Yani sen bir alfayla öpüştün?" diye tane tane sordu. Tüm konuşulan konuyu yanlış anlamamış olduğuna emin olmaya çalışıyordu. "İsteyerek. Ve kavga bu yüzden çıktı?"

"Evet."

"Neden?" diye sordu düz bir sesle şimdi de. Sesinden ne hissettiğini anlamak imkânsızdı. Ve Jongin yüzünü görmek isteyen tarafını durdurarak kendini saklamaya devam etti. Sehun'un onu itmesini tercih ederdi.

"Çünkü," diyerek başladı ve yutkundu. "Bir alfayla olmak nasıl bir duygu merak ettim. Senin kurdunu anlamak istedim. Beni neden istemediğini çözmek istedim."

"Hoşuna gitti mi?"

Sehun neden onunla bu kadar sakin konuşuyordu? Neden daha önce onun yaptığı gibi olay çıkarmıyor ya da çekip gitmiyordu şu an? Bu sakinlik onu daha da gergin yapıyor, karnına ağrılar saplanmasına neden oluyordu. Şu an bunun bir veda olduğunu bile tam olarak idrak edemiyordu bu sakinlik yüzünden. Huzursuz bir şekilde kıpırdandı ve yüzünü saklandığı yerden kaldırarak diğer omegaya bakmak zorunda kaldı. Buz gibi bakışları karşısında üşümemek çok zordu.

"Tek bir an olsun zevk almadım."

Sehun bu sözlere bu sefer gülerek tepki vermişti. Keskin, ciddi ve neşesiz bir gülüştü. Kendini geriye geçerek yatakta doğrulduğunda, Jongin de onun gibi doğruldu.

"Sen. Beni Junmyeon ile birlikte olmakla suçlarken. Böyle bir şey yaptın. Neden mi? Beni anlamak için değil. Benden intikam almak için."

Sadece intikam değildi, Jongin'in kurdu çığlık atarak söyledi ama kimse duymadı. Paylaştığı beden bile onu duymamıştı. 

Sadece, "Bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsun," diyerek mırıldandı ama kendi kulağa gelen şey bile yeterince ikna edici olmamıştı.

"Bu senin sonunda bir tercih yaptığın anlamına mı geliyor?" diye sordu. Sakinliğini hala kaybetmedi ama tamamen ifadesiz de duramadı. Jongin o çukurdan kurtulmak için bulduğu çözümü kabullenmiş bir şekilde başını salladı ama Sehun bunu kabul etmedi. "Kelimeler kullanarak söyle bana. Beni ve aramızdaki bu ilişkiyi artık istemediğini söyle."

"Seni istiyorum ama bu ilişkiyi istemiyorum. Pes ediyorum."

Sehun hiç de güçlü olmayan sesini kabul etmişti bu sefer. Yataktan kalktı ve bu vedayı en sade biçimde gerçekleştirdi.

—

Finaller bitti, diğer her şey gibi bu dönem artık geride kaldı. Özellikle de bu yıl yaşadıklarını hiçbir zaman unutmayacaktı Jongin. Unutmak istemeyecekti. Her ne kadar çok zorlanmış olsa da geriye baktığında aslında hayatına ne kadar değerli anlar kattığını sonradan anlamış olacaktı. 

Okulun son günü hep beraber kutlama partisine bile katıldılar ve ne Sehun ne de Jongin moralleri bozacak bir şey yaptı. Hatta olabildiğince eğlenmelerine baktılar çünkü onlar da birbirlerine aslında kötü hatırlamak istemiyordu. Sehun odalarını boşaltmadan önce, gelecek yıl yurt dışında okumak için sınavlara gireceğini söylemişti. Jongin tam o sırada kapıdan çıkmak için acele ediyordu ama duyduğu şey hareket etmesini tamamen engelledi. Hissettiği şeyleri görmezden gelmeye çalışsa da bu gerçekte söylemesi yapmaktan daha kolaydı. 

Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı, "Neden?" diye sordu. O hep Sehun'u bir şekilde görmeyi devam edeceğini düşünmüştü. Sehun hep hayatının bir köşesinde olacağına emindi. 

Diğer omega basit bir şekilde omuz silkmiş ve "Annem hamile," demişti.

"Ne?"

"Tam da hayal ettikleri gibi bir omegaya kavuşacaklarmış sonunda."

Jongin tamamen ona dönerken, "Ne zaman öğrendin?" bunu diye sormuştu. Tam olarak nasıl bir tepki vereceğini bile bilmiyordu ve karmaşanın içinde boğulacakmış gibi oldu. 

Sehun kaşlarını kaldırmıştı bu soru karşısında. "Annem en son beni yemeğe davet ettiğinde," demişti ve "Senin de dayak yediğin gece," diyerek eklemişti üstüne imalı bir sesle.

"Bana niye söylemedin daha önce?"

Bu sorunun cevabı çok basitmiş gibi tekrar omuz silkti. "Hiç sormadın ki bana. Annemin beni neden çağırmış olacağını umursamadın bile. O sırada senin kendi dertlerin vardı, bir alfayı öpmek ve onun tarafından yumruk yeme gibi. Her neyse, ailemden ne kadar uzak olursam o kadar iyi olacak. Bambaşka, kimsenin beni tanımadığı bir yerde olmak istiyorum. Yeni bir sayfa açacağım. Kendim için bunu yapacağım. Belki kurdumla anlaşmanın bir yolunu bulurum böylece."

Jongin'in kafası o kadar karışmıştı ki, ona yeni hayatında başarılar dilerken bile kendinde değildi. Son kez el sıkıştıklarında, elleri bile normalden daha uzun süre birbirini tuttu. Jongin elini çekmekte büyük bir problem yaşamış olsa da en sonunda birbirlerinden ayrılmış ve bir daha dokunmamıştı. 

İlk kez birbirlerini gördükleri bu oda, yaşadıkları her şeyi kendine saklayarak kapısını kilitledi ve anahtarı ikisine de teslim etti. 

Jongdae'ne göre bu savaş alanını erkenden terk etmekti, Baekhyun'a göre ikisi de büyük bir hata yapıyordu.

Chanyeol sadece ikisine de şaşkınlıkla bakarak, "Hangi ara çıktınız lan siz?" diye sordu. Bu sorunun cevabı onlarda bile yoktu.

En son terminalde hepsi kendi otobüslerine binecekleri zaman Baekhyun ağlayarak Sehun'a sarılmış ve sınavda kalması için dualar edeceğini söylemişti. Sanki Sehun'u bir daha görme şansı olmayacakmış gibi konuşuyordu ve herkes bunun bir yalan olduğunun farkındaydı. Jongin bu manzarayı uzaktan izlerken, ilk aşkların birer lanet olduğunu emin olmuştu. Hiçbir zaman aklından ve kalbinden çıkaramayacağın bir aşk lanetten başka bir şey olamazdı. Ondan kurtulman gerektiğini bildiğin için uzaklaşsan bile hayaleti hep etrafında olmaya devam edecekti. Bazıları romantik bulsa bile aslında korku filminin içinde yaşamaktı bu.

Jongin'in evinde kendine ait büyük bir kitap dolabı vardı, raflarda çok fazla kitap sırayla dizilmişti ama bu kitaplar sürekli değişiyordu. Okumadıklarını ya da yazın ve tatil de buraya gelince okuduklarını yerlerinde bırakıyor, okumayı düşündüklerini ise sürekli yanında taşıyordu. Ama tüm bu kitapların içinde sadece tek bir kitap asla yerini terk etmiyor, sürekli başköşesinde durmaya devam ediyordu.

Jongin, Küçük Prens'i okumayı seviyordu. Neden bu kadar çok sevdiğini de bilmiyordu ama mutlaka her sene kitabı sanki ilk defa okuyormuş gibi okurdu. Ya da canı sıkıldığında sayfaları karıştırır öylesine bir sayfada dururdu. Bu yüzden üç buçuk saatlik yolculuk sonrası eve geldiğinde ilk yaptığı şey, hemen yukarı çıkmak ve kitaplığından kitabı almak oldu. Rahatlamaya ve koşarak geri dönmemeye ihtiyacı vardı. Ayracın bulunduğu sayfayı açtı, sayfadaki kelimeleri hızlı bir şekilde gözünü taradıktan sonra bir paragrafta durdu ve içinden yüksek sesle okudu: "... Çiçekler çelişkilerle dolu. Ama ben de onu nasıl seveceğimi bilemeyecek kadar gençtim."


	23. Bölüm 22

Baekhyun en başta onu uyarırken, Sehun'un onu yarı yolda bırakacağını ima etmişti hep. Onu hiçbir zaman istediği şekilde sevmeyeceğini acımasızsa söylemişti. Aslında o sıralar kendi ve Chanyeol üzerinden örnek veriyordu ama Sehun'u da tanıdığını düşünmüştü. Daha sonra ise... Sehun'un bir şeyler sakladığını o da fark etmişti. Bir şeylerden şüphelenmişti ve bu yüzden de Jongin'e verdiği tavsiyeler değişime uğramıştı. Baekhyun hem haklıydı hem de haksız. Sehun onu, Jongin'in tam istediği şekilde sevmemişti bu doğru ama onu yarı yolda bırakmamıştı. Aksine kendince bir yol bulmaya çalışmıştı. İşleri olduğundan daha zora soksa da, onları karmaşık yollardan geçirse de Sehun onu yarı yolda bırakmıştı.

Jongin, Sehun'u yarı yolda bırakmıştı.

Sehun da bunun cezasını hayatından çıkarak vermişti.

Sehun'un gitmesinin tek nedeni o değildi, bunun elbette farkındaydı. Hatta Sehun'un tüm yaptığı şeylerin merkezinde o yoktu. Sehun'un kendince başka sorunları vardı zaten ve bu sorunlar Jongin'i merkezden daha çok uzaklaştırarak onun çemberinden düşmesini sağlamıştı. Keşkeler havada uçarken, pişmanlığının yüzeye çıkmasını engellemeye çalışıyordu. Bu şekilde daha ne kadar ilerleyeceğini bilmeden adımlarını atıyordu. 

Yazları aile evine geri dönmek hep zor ve yorucu olmuştu Jongin için. Sabahlara kadar yurtta ders çalıştığı zamanları bile özletebiliyordu hatta. Özellikle annesinin hep etrafında olması ve abisiyle karşılaşmamak için köşe kapmaca oynaması hayatı olduğundan daha çok cehenneme çeviriyordu. Geceleri geç yatıyor, sabahları ise uyumakla geçiyordu günleri. Deniz olan bir şehirde yaşadıkları için, evlerine her yıl kısa bir mesafe uzaklıktaydı, ayrı bir tatil yerine gitmekle uğraşmıyorlardı. Jongin odasından çıktığı bazı günlerde plaja yalnız gidiyor ve orada güneşlenip birkaç saatliğine denize giriyordu. Aslında her yaz olan şeyleri tekrar etse de, bu sefer ki sıkıcı ve olaysız yaz tatili her zamankinden daha farklı bir etkiye sahipti. Müzik listesinde son dinlenenler şarkıların sadece aşk acısı hakkında olması bile yeterince açıklıyordu her şeyi.

Sehun'un sınavı geçtiğini Baekhyun'dan öğrendiğinde şaşırmamıştı. Onun için duyduğu gurur ve hüznün bir araya gelip ortaya çıkardığı bir gülümseme dudaklarında yer edinirken, başarılı olmasına sevinmeyi tercih etmişti. Birbirlerinden ne kadar uzakta olurlarsa o kadar kolay atlatabilirlerdi, değil mi? Bunu kendine söylerken bile inandırıcı olmaktan uzaktaydı.

Jongdae bu sefer ailesinin yanına geri dönmemişti, yazın bile olsa kendi kafesinde çalışmaya devam ediyordu ve Jongin geri döndüğünde hem onun yanına taşınacak hem de yanında çalışacaktı. O boş yurda elbette geri dönmeyecekti, bunun düşüncesi bile tüyleri diken diken etmeye yeterliydi. Annesi başta bu fikre karşı çıksa da babası yeni deneyimler kazanmakta kötü bir şey olmadığını söyleyerek onu bu olası tartışmadan kurtarmış sayılırdı. Junmyeon da okuduğu zaman ayrı eve çıkmış ve birçok yerde çalışmıştı ama annesi o bir alfa olduğu için karşı çıkmak bir yana sonuna kadar desteklemişti. Şimdi ise Jongin'in bu planlarına sıcak bile bakamıyordu.

Evlerine oldukça uzak kalan bir spor salonuna yazıldı Ağustos ayına girmeden önce. İlk başta tembel vücudu buna isyan etse de birkaç günün ardından alışmaya başlamıştı. Bir amaç edinmek, kendini oyalayacak bir şey bulmak ona iyi gelmişti. Ama elbette bu da çok fazla uzun sürmemişti...

Spordan sonra eve geldiğinde evi boş bulmayı bekliyordu. Sevgili ailesi yakın arkadaşları tarafından davet edildiği akşam yemeği gidecekti. Orada duş almasına rağmen tüm o yolu yürüdüğü için tekrar terleyen vücuduyla kapıdan içeriye girdiğinde, mutfaktaki ışık açıktı ve iş gezisinde olması gereken abisi de kapının açılma sesini duymasıyla karşısına çıkmıştı. Bu ilk karşılaşmaları değildi ama yine de Jongin kendini garip hissetmekten duramıyordu. Junmyeon ile arasındaki ilişki göz açılıp kapanıncaya kadar değişmişti ve bir daha da eskisi gibi olamayacaklardı. Bu bile esmer olan omeganın üzülmesi için oldukça geçerli bir sebepti. Ve işin üzücü tarafı tüm bunları yaşayan taraf sadece oydu, abisinin onun hissettikleri hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu. Aralarındaki değişen ilişkiyi fark etmemişti. En azından Jongin öyle olduğunu sanmıştı.

"Sen iş gezisinde değil miydin?" diye sordu gözlerini kaçırıp. Ayakkabısını ayakkabılığa bırakıp çantasıyla beraber içeriye girdi. Göz ucuyla baktığında, abisinin kapının pervazına dayanıp omuz silktiğini gördü.

"Son dakika iptal oldu. Ben de burada kalıp küçük kardeşimle vakit geçireyim dedim."

"... iyi yapmışsın."

"Duş alıp gel, yemeği hazırladım."

Başını sallayıp hızlı adımlarla merdivenleri çıktı. Odaya girdiğinde tüm kıyafetleri bir çırpıda çıkartıp soğuk suyun altına girdiğinde, bu sefer hareketleri yavaşladı. Ağır ağır vücudunu temizlerken elinden geldiğince aşağıya geç inmeye çalışmıştı. Karnına tekrar o tanıdık kramplar saplanmaya başladı. Sehun ile bir şeyler sonlandıktan sonra abisiyle tekrar eskisi gibi olmayı istiyordu ama az önce açıkça fark etmişti ki, hiçbir şey eskisi gibi olmayacaktı. Olmasına gerek de yoktu. Aşağıya indiğinde, Junmyeon hazırladığı nefis mantarlı makarnalarla onu bekliyordu. Sessizlik içinde esmer olan omega tabağını bitirdi. Midesinde kramplara rağmen nasıl yediğini o da tam olarak bilmiyordu. Bardağında suyu bitirip ağzını peçeteyle sildikten sonra masadan kalmak için hareketlenmişti ki, abisinin sesini duymasıyla olduğu yerde durmak zorunda kaldı. Bu kadar kolay kurtulacağını o da inanmamıştı zaten.

"Eee, Jongin, hayat nasıl gidiyor?" 

Oturduğu masaya tekrar yapışırken omuz silkti. "Her zaman ki gibi." Junmyeon dikkatle ona bakarken göz teması kurmak zordu. Tekrar suya uzandığında tüm bu yemek işinin sadece basit bir 'hayat nasıl gidiyor?' sorusunu sormak için olmadığını da o an anlamıştı.

"Spora başlamışsın, annem söyledi. İtiraf etmeliyim ki baya şaşırdım."

"Ben de kendime şaşırdım ama beklediğimden daha iyiydi. Yakında sana diklenecek kadar güçlenebilirim belki?" Zoraki esprisine ikisi birden kuru bir şekilde gülmekle yetindi. Junmyeon hala onu izlemeye devam ediyordu bu sırada.

"O zaman bir basket oynarız, artık terlemekten korkmuyorsundur?"

"Terlemekten korkmuyordum zaten, sadece tercih etmiyordum."

"Eminim öyledir... Jongin?"

"Evet?"

"Hiç..." derken duraksayıp derin bir nefes aldı. "Arkadaşların ile konuştun mu? Üniversiteden?" diye sorduğunda, Jongin içten içe tahmin ettiği şeyin doğru çıkmasından son derece rahatsız olmuştu. Huzursuz görünmemeye çalıştı. Rahat davranmak için elinden geleni yaparak, "Evet," dedi. "Buraya geldiğimden beri Baekhyun ve Chanyeol ile konuşuyoruz."

Junmyeon tekrar duraksadığında, Jongin çatalını hiç ellenmemiş salataya batırıp, "Neden sordun ki?" diye sordu. Abisi bu soruyu görmezden gelerek gergin bir şekilde arkasına yaslandığında, esmer olan omega onu ilk defa bu kadar tereddütlü ve sıkıntılı görüyordu.

"Sehun... onunla konuştun mu?"

Yağ ve limon bolca sıkılmış salatayı ağzına atıp uzunca çiğnedi. Bir şekilde bunu uzatarak hem kendine hem de abisine işkence ediyordu. Yutkundu, tekrar çatalını batırırken, "Hayır," dedi soğuk bir sesle.

"Hiç mi?" Bu cevaba şaşırmış göründü, hatta belki de inanmayarak onu süzdü.

"Hiç."

Junmyeon bakışlarını masaya indirdiğinde, "Neden merak ettin?" dedi tekrar ve nefesini tuttu. Abisi şimdi konuşmaya çok da hevesli görünmediğinde, Sehun'un onunla da konuşmadığını anlamış oldu ve bu bilgi hem içini rahatlattı hem de bir başka ümitsizliğe sürüklenmesine sebep oldu. Sehun... gerçekten hayatından tamamen çıkmış mıydı? Böylece, aniden? Bazen arada tekrar tekrar bunu sorgularken buluyordu kendini.

Kurdu eve döndüğünden beri onunla konuşmuyordu. En ufak bir ses bile çıkarmıyor, kendi kabuğuna çekilerek onu yalnız bırakıyordu. İlk defa bu kadar hırçın ve başına buyruk davranıyordu. İlk defa aralarına bir mesafe koyuyordu. Jongin kurdunun kendisine küs olduğunun farkındaydı ve nedenini de çok iyi biliyordu. Sehun'un parmaklarından kayıp gitmesine izin verdiği için çok sinirliydi. Esmer olan omega bu siniri başta hafife almış ve onun kendisiyle en sonunda iletişime geçeceğini düşünmüştü ama aradan geçen zamana rağmen durumlarında en ufak bir değişiklik olmaması ne kadar aptal olduğunu vurgulamıştı ona. Kurdu onu affetmeyecekti, belki şimdilik belki de hiçbir zaman. Ve işin aslı Jongin onun affetmesini de istemiyordu. En azından içlerinden biri ilk ve son aşkının yasını tutması gerekiyordu. Jongin hayatına devam etmek isterken bunu yapamazdı.

Fakat tüm bunlara rağmen, Sehun'un onun hayatından çıkmasını hala kabullenemiyordu. Bu gerçek yine yüzüne çarparken, çırılçıplak kalmış gibi korunaksız hissediyordu.

Junmyeon'un masadaki tabakları kaldırıp tezgâha koymasını bir süre sessizlikle izledikten sonra mutfaktan çıkmaz için kalktı ve kapıya yürüdü. Eşikten geçeceği sıra da abisinin yumuşak sesini duydu tekrardan. 

"Jongin?"

Cevap vermedi ama olduğu yerde de durdu. Ona doğru dönmedi ama söyleyeceği şeyi duymak için de bekledi.

"O ikimize de fazlaydı, kardeşim. İkimiz de onun için yeterli değildik."

Jongin cevap vermeyecek kadar şaşırmış olsa da ilk kez abisinin söylediklerine hak vermişti.


	24. Bölüm 23

Çok fazla düşünmek seni delirtir. Aklın hiç durmadan çalışırken, onu durdurmak imkansızdır. Sanki sana inat yapıyordur, dur diyorsun artık düşünme ama o inatla devam ediyordur. Tıpkı bir mazoşist gibi kendine zarar vermekten hoşlanıyordur. Bundan kurtulmak için bir başkasına içini açman gerekiyormuş. Hissettiklerin ve düşüncelerin seni boğmadan önce onları boşaltman gerekiyormuş. Ve bu söylemesi çok basit olsa da uygulamada aynı şey söz konusu bile değil. 

"Jongin, şu siparişleri dört numaralı masaya götür!"

Jongdae'nin fazlasıyla yüksek sesiyle beraber arka mutfaktan aceleyle çıkıp, tezgahtaki siparişlere doğru yöneldi. Kaçıncı seslenişi olduğunu bilmiyordu, belki iki ya da üç. Duymadığını düşündüğü için de en sonunda sesini yükseltmişti. İşe de yaramıştı, düşüncelerinden kopup gerçek dünyaya geri döndü. Bugün mekân her zamankinden daha kalabalıktı, Jongdae bu duruma son derece memnunken Jongin ise yorgunluktan ölmek üzereydi. Her ne kadar ısrar etse de beta çocuk yeni eleman almıyordu, dört + bir kişilik ekibin yetebileceği konusunda son derece kararlıydı. Tabii bu kararlığının arkasında özellikle hafta sonu birkaç bedava kahveye çalıştığı arkadaşlarının olması da büyük bir etkendi. Yixing buraya ortak olmadan önce, sadece ikisi vardı. Gündelik müşteri sayısı iki elin parmağını geçmezdi, sonra nasıl olduysa Yixing buraya ortak olmak istemişti. Jongin o zamanlar neden böyle kötü bir yatırım için bu kadar istekli olduğunu anlayamamıştı.

Yixing elini değdirdiği an küçük kafeleri de bambaşka bir şeye dönüştü. Reklamlarını halletti, tekrar açılış yaptı. Normalde iki elin parmağını geçmeyen müşteri sayısını artık sabahın köründe bile alıyorlar. Bir yıl içinde çok büyük şeyler değişmişti.

İki eliyle taşıdığı siparişleri üç kişilik kız grubuna götürdüğünde, kızlar gülerek onu süzüyordu. Bu bakışlara alışkın olduğu için suratında tek bir mimik dahi oynamadı ama yine de müşteriyi çekme raconunu uygulayarak özellikle göz temasını kurmaya özen gösterdi. O böyle suratsız oldukça nedense kızların daha çok hoşuna gidiyordu. Gözlerini onların üstünde tuttuğunda, masanın etrafından ayrılır ayrılmaz bayılıyorlardı. Bahşişleri güzeldi. Hızlıca masaya yerleştirip istedikleri başka bir şeyin olup olmadığını sorduktan sonra geri mutfağa döndü. Bulaşıkları halleden bir eleman vardı, o da işin ucundan tutmak için yanına gitti.

Birkaç saat daha aynı koşuşturma sürdükten sonra duvardaki saate baktığında artık kapatmanın zamanının geldiğini fark etmiş ve tüm yorgunluğuyla duvara yaslanmıştı. Üzerinde siyah önlüğü bir çırpıda çıkartıp tezgâha atarken, bir yandan da aralık kapıdan içeriye bakarak müşteri olup olmadığına bakıyordu. Son müşteri de beş dakika önce çıkmış olmalıydı.

"Jongdae! Ben bittim..."

Sesini duyar duymaz Jongdae masalarının arasından çıkıp onun yanına geldi. Artık onun yüzündeki yorgunlukta tüm eğlenceli ifadesini silip atmıştı. "Sen çık," dedi aynı şekilde o da önlüğünü çıkarırken. "Bu gece eve gelmeyeceğim."

Yaslandığı duvardan ayrılırken kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Neden?" Soruyu sormasıyla beraber Jongdae'nin dudaklarında küçük bir sırıtış belirmişti.

"Yengene uğrayacağım, çok özledim seni deyip duruyor."

Jongdae ve onun üç aylık ilişkisi, Jongin'in özellikle uzak durmak istediği bir konuydu. Bu yüzden sadece başını sallamakla yetindi ve çalışanlar için ayrılan odadan eşyalarını alıp Jongdae'nin her yeri kapatmasını bekledi. Genellikle sadece ikisi kalırdı bu saatlerde. On bir gibi tüm işlerini bitirdiklerinde, caddenin kavşağına kadar birlikte sessiz adımlarla yürüdüler. Jongin yine kendi dünyasına o kadar dalmıştı ki, beta olan kolunu tutana kadar durduğunu fark edememişti. "Ne oldu?" diye sordu dönüp. Jongdae şimdi biraz kararsızmış gibi görünüyordu. Duraksayıp derin bir nefes almıştı.

"Sen de bize katılmak ister misin?"

Jongin hafifçe kaşlarını çattı. "Bu da nereden çıktı şimdi?"

Jongdae yine aynı kararsız yüz ifadesiyle, "Eve yalnız gitmeni istemedim bir anda," dedi. Esmer olan omeganın attığı donuk bakışları görünce, "Yani üçümüz takılsak güzel olur. Hem de bilirsin yengen senden hoşlanır. Seni de özlemiştir," diyerek cümlesini devam ettirdi.

Jongdae'nin sevgilisi asla onu özlemez, ikisi de bunu gayet iyi biliyordu. O yüzden Jongin onun neden bu kadar ısrarla çağırdığını anlayamadı. Kafası artık en azından bu konuda bir fikir üretemeyecek kadar yorgun olduğu için de nedenini sormadı ve sadece, "Geçen sefer yanınızda olmamı ikiniz de pek önemsemediniz," diyerek cevap verdi imalı bir ses tonuyla. Jongdae buna karşılık zoraki bir şekilde güldüğünde, başını iki yana sallayarak ilerlemeye devam etti; ta ki arkadaşının sesini tekrar duyuncaya kadar. 

"Eve gidip yine o aptal diziyi mi izlemeye devam edeceksin?"

"Jongdae! Aptal bir dizi değil o!"

"Ah hadi ama. Sen hiç sevmezsin bile, niye eve tıkanıp onu izleyip duruyorsun?"

"Sevmesem üçüncü sezona geçmezdim."

"Bende bunu diyorum işte, sevmediğin halde niye izleyesin tuttu bir anda?"

Jongin sesli bir şekilde iç çekti ve cevap vermedi. Kavşağın sağ taraftaki yola saparak kendi evine yol alırken, Jongdae'nin son kez, "Baekhyun'un aramalarına da cevap ver!" diye bağırdığını duymuştu. "Sen o lanet telefonunu açmadıkça bana sarıyor deli!"

Gecenin hafif rüzgârı onu üşütmeye yeterken kendine daha çok sarılmış, adımlarını hızlandırmıştı. Evin buraya uzak olmaması hayatındaki tek şanslı şeydi. Bu kadar yoğunlukla derslerini nasıl verdiğini, hatta yüksek puanlı bir şekilde, çözemese de en azından yüklerinden bazılarını atmayı başarmıştı. O kadar da umutsuz vaka değildi yani. Sınavlara son bir gün önceden açtığı zamanlar bile olmuştu ama yine de başarmayı becerdi. Henüz son notlar açıklanmasa da onlardan da yüksek alacağına emindi. Yakın zamanda bir yerde staja başladığında, Jongdae onun yerine birini bulmak zorunda kalacaktı ve o kişi kesinlikle Jongin gibi yumuşak başlı olmayacaktı. Omega olan geleceğiyle ilgili düşüncelere daha fazla kapılmadan evine ulaştı, seri hareketlerle anahtarı çevirip kapıyı açtı. Kendine pratik, çok fazla uğraştırıcı olmayan yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlamayı düşündü, belki de dünden kalan pizza hala dolapta duruyordur? Onu ısıtır, dizinin devam bölümüne bakar ve yorgunluğunu uzandığı yerden atardı. Tabii öncesinde bir duş alması gerekiyordu, leş gibi kokmaya başlamıştı. Bu plana aklından on puan verirken içeriye girdi ve ışıkları açtı.

Temizleye kesinlikle ihtiyaç duyan oda, her taraflarda ya Jongin'e ya da Jongdae'ye ait olan eşyalar dağınık bir vaziyette dururken, bugün de onları görmezden gelmiş ve az önce aklında kurduğu planları tek tek gerçekleştirmeye başlamıştı. Dolaptaki pizza ısıtılıp bir tabağa konuldu ve dizüstü bilgisayarından açtığı dizinin bölümüyle yatağa uzandı. Islak saçlarını kurutmaya gerek duymamıştı. 

Jongin, arkadaşları seviyordu ama onların her şeye burunlarını sokmasından nefret ediyordu. Aradan neredeyse bir yıl geçmişti artık, ilk başta onun halini anlıyor ve istediği gibi acısını yaşamasına izin veriyorlardı. Ama süre gittikçe uzamış, onları da rahatsız etmeye başlamıştı. Hepsi ellerinden geleni yaptı, Jongin de zaten bunun için ayrıca minnettardı. Bir ara gerçekten başardığı bile olmuştu, galiba kışın ortasıydı bunu hissettiğinde. Belki de spor, okul ve iş arasında mekik dokurken zihni ve kalbi bile düşünmek için zaman yaratamamıştı. Yavaş yavaş mutlu olmayı öğrenmişti. Arkadaşlarıyla da takılıyordu, gerçekten gülümsemeye de başlamıştı. Her şey artık yoluna giriyor, demişti kendi kendine. Ama sonra bunun da sadece basit bir illüzyon olduğunu ortaya çıkmıştı. Hep de böyle oluyordu zaten. Kendini ve çevresini kandırmaya çalışıyordu. Bunu yaparken tüm gücünü kullanmış olmalıydı ki, bir ara başardı; sadece çevresi değil, o bile inanmıştı. Şu an elindeki pizza gibiydi Jongin; aslında soğuk ve kurumuş ama yine de bozulmamak için arada kısa anlığına bile olsa kendini ısıtmaya çalışıyordu. 

Kendini aptal gibi hissediyordu. Hissettiği o koca boşluğu bir türlü dolduramadığı için aptalın tekiydi. Bu kadar zor olmamalıydı, neden bu kadar zordu ki? Artık birkaç ayı da geçmişti, yeni olduğu bahanesini kullanamazdı. Telefonu çaldı, arayan Baekhyun'du. Telefonu açmadı, sanki çok merak ediyormuş gibi diziyi izlemeye devam etti. Gözleri artık kapanmak için ona yalvarmaya başlamışken, her gece olduğu gibi izlediği sahnelerin görüntüleri bozuldu ve ne ara olduğunu bilmeden uykuya daldı.

—

"O bahsettiğin anda ne oldu, Jongin?"

Gözlerini ellerinden kaldırıp masanın diğer tarafında duran, tüm ilgisini ona vermiş olan adamın gözlerine baktı. "Hangi an?" diye sordu. Bal gibi neyden bahsettiğini bilse de bu konuda konuşmak çok istemiyordu.

"Artık mutlu hissetmeye başladığını, onu unuttuğunu söylemiştin."

"Onu unuttuğumu hiçbir zaman söylemedim," dedi rahatsız bir ifadeyle. Gözlüğünün arkasından terapistin gözlerini kısıldı. "Tam olarak nasıl hissetmiştin o zaman?" diye sordu. Jongin huzursuzca oturduğu sandalyeden kıpırdandı ve birkaç saniyeliğine gözlerini kaçırdı. 

"Hayatıma devam ediyormuş gibi?"

Dr. Choi önündeki deftere birkaç şey karalayıp, "Peki ne oldu sonra?" diye sordu tekrar. Ses tonu her zaman ki gibi monotondu. İşi gereği asla duygularını belli etmezdi ve Jongin iki seanstan sonra buna alışmış, hatta rahatlatıcı bile bulmuştu. Başta buraya gelmeyi kabul etmemişti ama Yixing, otuzuncu tabak kırılmasından ve onuncu kez yanlış sipariş götürmesinden sonra buna ihtiyacı olduğu konusunda onu ikna etmeyi başarmıştı. Jongin onu kırmamak için (onun sinirden deliye dönmüş gözlerinden korktuğundan ya da adamın bir yerlerde sakladığı bir silahı olduğunu bildiğinden değil kesinlikle) sadece ilk seansa gitmeyi kabul etti. İlk seanstan sonra bir daha buraya adımını atmayacaktı sözde. Şimdi üçüncü seansı görüyordu.

"Sonra..." Duraksadı, elinde pet şişeden birkaç yudum aldı. Dr. Choi hala onu izlemeye devam ediyordu. Kendisi betaydı, zaten bu gibi işlerde betalar görev alırdı genellikle diğer kişiye en ufak bir rahatsızlık vermemek için. "Sonra bir gece arkadaşlarımla bir bara gittik. Jongdae'nin okulu bırakmadan önce kendi bölümünden olan omega bir arkadaşı da gelmişti. Sevimli, iyi bir çocuktu. Ama Jongdae'nin onu çağırmasının sebebi sevimli ya da iyi olması değildi. O da benim gibiydi..."

"Senin gibi?"

"Omegalardan hoşlanıyordu."

Parmakları harekete geçti ve tükenmez kalemi kâğıda yine bir şeyler yazmaya başlamışken, "Devam et," dedi. 

"Bizim gibileri bulmak zordur. Ya da bilmiyorum... en azından benim tanıdığım çok yok. Dürüst olmak gerekirse çevremde başka var mı diye aramadım da. Baekhyun'a göre ikimizin tanışması önemliymiş, Jongdae ise daha çok benim, şey, bakire olmamı çok fazla kafaya takıyordu... Ben de o gece bunun iyi fikir olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Biraz da içkiliydim, belki de kabul etme nedenim kafamın yerinde olmamasıydı. Adı, Luhan'dı. Yakışıklıydı, güzel bir omega kokusu vardı. Burada da dürüst olacağım, hoşuma gitmişti. Onun ben de hoşlandığını anlamıştım hemen. Tüm gece dibimden ayrılmamış, sürekli benle konuşmaya çalışmıştı."

"Oradan birlikte mi ayrıldınız?"

"Ah, hayır. Ama birbirimize telefonlarımızı verdik ve randevulaşmak için sözleştik." Bunun ne kadar kötü bir fikir olduğunu neden telefonunu verdikten bir gün sonra anlamıştı ki?

"Birkaç kere buluştuk. Luhan hepsinde fazlasıyla hevesliydi," dediğinde aslında böbürlenmiyordu. Luhan gerçekten ona olan ilgisini açık bir şekilde belli etmişti hep. 

"Neden sadece birkaç kere buluştunuz her şey yolunda gittiyse?" diye sorduğunda doktor, Jongin derin bir iç çekti. "Son buluşmamızda her şey yolunda gitmedi çünkü." Doktor, nedenini sormadan Jongin kendi anlatmaya devam etti. 

"Son buluşmamız daha farklıydı. Luhan gayet yakınlaştığımızı düşünüyordu galiba. Üç randevu kuralını bilir misiniz? Ben bilmiyordum ama Luhan gayet iyi biliyordu. Kendi evine davet etti. Heyecanlıydım aslında, belli etmemeye çalışıyordum. Her ne kadar bir şeyler içmiş olsak da gerginliğimizi atmak için birer şişe bira daha ikram etmişti yemekten sonra. Ben film izleyeceğimizi düşünmüştüm ama filmin ortalarına doğru ikimizin de aklında farklı planlar olduğunu ortaya çıktı. Şaşırmış ve biraz da korkmuştum onun cüretkarlığı karşısında. Ama her şey olması gerektiği gibiydi o an. Bir şeyleri tamamen bitirmek için elime fırsat geçmişti, anlarsın ya?"

"Hı hı."

"İlk başlatan o oldu. Öpüşü yumuşaktı, ısrarcıydı. Diğerleri gibi midemi bulandırma ya da beni rahatsız etmedi. Ona karşılık vermek benim için zor olmadı."

"Ama?"

Jongin biraz da pet şişesindeki sudan içip yutkundu. "Ama," dedi bastırarak. "Midemde kelebekler uçmadı. Tüm o heyecanım öldü. Boş hissettim. Bomboş." Daha fazla devam etmediğinde, Dr. Choi kalemini masanın üstüne bırakmış ve hafifçe öne doğru eğilmişti. "Bazen duygusuz sekste yapılabilir Jongin, kimse bunu yargılamaz."

"Oh, biliyorum. Baekhyun'un bunda çok fazla deneyimi var ama benim durumum biraz daha farklı. Luhan beni... nasıl desem... Luhan, onun 'alfası' olmamı istedi. Alt tarafımda hiçbir hareket olmaması ikimiz için de çok utanç verici bir andı."

"Ne demek istediğini anladım. Belki de sen pasif olmayı tercih ediyorsundur?"

"Bunu ben de düşündüm, belki de sekste olmak istediğim tek bir pozisyon vardır diye. Luhan da sırf ondan uzunum ve kaslıyım diye yanlış anlamıştır. Fakat eskiyi düşününce bu kesinlikle doğru değil. Onunlayken nasıl olduğu hiçbir zaman önemli olmamıştı benim için. Ben... sadece onu istemiştim."

"Sonra ne oldu peki?" diye sorduğunda, esmer olan omega omzunu silkti. "Oradan kaçtım."

"Bu yüzden mi arkadaşın Baekhyun'un telefonlarını açmıyorsun?"

"Hayır, anlattığım bu olay üstünden iki ay geçti ve kimse bunun hakkında bana soru sormadı. Luhan bazen bizim mekâna gelmeye devam ediyor ama çok fazla konuşmuyoruz." 

Doktor, 'o zaman sorun ne?' dermiş gibi gözlüklerinin üstünden baktığında, Jongin biraz daha su içmek istemişti ama göz ucuyla baktığında şişesinde tek bir damlanın bile kalmadığını gördü. Birkaç saniyelik sessizliğin ardından, "Bekhyun'un fakültesi sınavları önceden bitirdi," diyerek söze başladı. "O da bu yüzden İtalya'ya gitti."

Dr. Choi iyi bir doktordu ama Jongin'in ağzından çıkan cümlelerin arasındaki gizli kelimeleri bulmakta kötüydü. Keşke akıl okuyabilseydi, o zaman her şey daha kolay olabilirdi. Hoşnutsuzluğunu belli etmemeye çalışarak, "O da orada okuyor," dedi en sonunda. Sesi istemeden biraz çatlamıştı.

"Baekhyun mu söyledi?"

"Hayır ama tahmin etmek hiç de zor değil. Bana belli etmemeye çalışsa da onu deli gibi özlediğini biliyorum. Sınavlarda bitince hemen soluğu orada aldı."

"Neden telefonlarını açmıyorsun? Sana söylemediği için kızdın mı?"

Hayır, kızmamıştı. O zaman neden inatla telefonlarını açmıyordu?

Doktor araya tekrar bir sessizliğin girmesini izin vermeden, "Eğer telefonu açarsan, onun sesini duymaktan mı korkuyorsun?" diye sormuştu. Söylediği şey kalbinin küt küt atmasına sebep olurken, içerideki klimanın üflediği soğuk havaya rağmen alnında birkaç ter damlası belirdi. Sonunda doktoru zihnini okumayı başarmıştı. Cevap veremediğinde, bu sefer "Eğer sesini duyarsan ne olur?" diye sorduğunu duydu sanki bunu iki haftadır kendine bunu sormuyormuş gibi. Odadaki sarı duvarlar tıpkı ilk gün ki gibi üstüne doğru gelmeye başlamıştı tekrardan. Cevap veremedi yine, gözleri büyük yuvarlak saate takıldı ve Dr. Choi bunun ne demek olduğunu anlayarak bugünlük seansı erken bitirebileceklerini belirtti. Jongin elinden geldiğince hızlı bir şekilde odayı terk etmeye çalışsa da doktoruyla vedalaşmak için el sıkıştığında onun bu isteğini görmezden gelmişti. 

"Korkularınla yüzleşirsen eğer büyük bir ilerleme kat edeceksin Jongin."

"Biliyor musun, Doktor. Yanlış kararlar vermede adeta bir Ted Mosby olduğumu düşünüyorum artık." 

Dr. Choi resmiyeti biraz bırakarak gülümsedi. Gülümsediği zaman daha genç görünüyordu. Elini geri çekerken, "Sen de mi o diziyi izliyorsun?" dedi konuyu biraz dağıtarak. "Nasıl ama tam bir klasik, değil mi?"

Jongin ise üstünü düzeltirken, "Hayır, berbat ve sıkıcı," dedi. "Ama yine de izlemeye devam edeceğim. Haftaya görüşürüz Doktor." Nazik bir gülümsemeyle odadan çıktı.

➖


	25. Bölüm 24

Cumartesi sabahı Jongin için sıradan bir gün olması gerekiyordu, tıpkı diğer günlerdeki gibi. Ama o gün sebebini tam olarak anlayamadığı bir hisle gözlerini açmıştı sabaha karşı ve tüm gün boyunca da bu his bir gölge gibi onu takip etmişti. Sanki içgüdüsel olarak bir şeylerin olacağını biliyormuş gibi tetikte ve ürkekti. 

Önce, sabah kafeyi açmak için erkenden geldiğinde başlamıştı tuhaflıklar. Bu hafta kafeyi açma sırası ondaydı ama ilginç bir şekilde kafenin çoktan açılmış olduğunu ve daha da şaşırtıcı olanı ise içeride de Yixing'in sabah kahvesi ile gazetesini okurken görmüştü. Yixing öğleden önce asla kafeye uğramazdı, patron olarak bunu herkese kabul ettirmişti sözlü olmayan bir şekilde. 

Jongin kapıyı arkasından kapattı ve küçük bir sesle, "Günaydın," diyerek mırıldandı. 

"Günaydın." Yixing'in sesi ona göre çok daha canlıydı ve esmer olana oldukça farklı görünmüştü. Fazla... gergin? Evet, Yixing fazlasıyla gergin görünüyordu. Jongin kaçamak bakışlarla bir an için kendini direkt soyunma odasına atmayı düşündü, içine hiç de iyi şeyler doğmamıştı. Ama Yixing, "Gelsene," demiş ve başını yavaşça kaldırarak ona bakmıştı sonunda. "Gelirken kendine de kahve koy, yeni yaptım."

"Aslında... hazırlanmaya başlasam daha iyi olur. Birazdan müşteriler gelir."

"Saat daha yeni yediye geliyor, bu saatte ne müşterisi?" diye sorarken bile altında hafif bir uyarı taşıyordu ve Jongin şansını daha fazla zorlamadan kendine de bir kahve koyup Yixing'in karşısına oturdu. Birkaç saniye sessizce birbirlerine baktılar. Yixing sandalyesine geri yaslandı, sonra tekrar öne eğilerek ona yaklaştı.

"Eee Jongin, terapi işi nasıl gidiyor?"

Jongin şüpheli bir şekilde ona bakarken, "İyi," demekle yetindi. Yixing tekrar sustuğunda, her an biri ona saldıracakmış gibi diken üstündeydi. Bir kişinin gergin olmasından daha kötü bir şey varsa o da iki kişinin gergin olması ve bu iki kişinin karşılıklı bir şekilde oturmasıydı. Jongin'e şimdiden saatler gibi gelen dakikalar sonrasında nihayet kahvesinden bir yudum aldığında ise anında yüzünü buruşturdu. "Bu kahve değil, zehir," diyerek söylendi. Şeker namına bir şey konulmamış, saf acıdan oluşuyordu. Yixing onun aksine kahvesinden daha büyük yudum alarak öyle beğendiğini belli etmeye çalışmıştı.

"Dr. Choi'nin iyi bir doktor olduğunu söylemiştim sana," dedi kahve fincanı geri masaya koyduğunda. Ve sonra tekrar garip bir an yaşadı. Yixing ona gülümsüyordu. Dudakları zoraki ve tuhaf bir şeklin içine girmiş, resmen can çekiliyordu. Onun karşısında Jongin tam olarak ne yapacağını bilemedi. "Sen nerden tanıyorsun onu?" diye sordu tekrar bir sessizlik çökmeden önce. Yixing ilk kez ondan bahsettiği zaman da onu çok iyi tanıyormuş gibi konuşmuştu ama ikisi de bu terapi işinden hiç bahsetmediler. Şimdiye kadar. Jongin öyle kalmasını tercih ederdi.

Yixing tekrar kahvesinden büyük bir yudum alırken Jongin sakin bir şekilde onu bekledi, tıpkı Dr.Choi ona zor bir soru sorduktan sonra 'daha çok zamanımız var' yüz ifadesiyle beklemesi gibi. Sana yapılınca çok sinir bozucu olsa da kendin yapınca oldukça zevkli olabiliyordu.

"Eski sevgilim beni aldatınca bir çeşit bunalıma girdim." Az önceki duraksamasını yok sayarak açık bir şekilde söylediğinde, Jongin'in neden bu konuşmayı yaptıklarını ve yapıyorsalar bile neden sabahın köründe olmak zorunda olduğunu anlamıyordu. "Hiç bitmeyecek bir depresyonun içindeymiş gibi hissediyordum o sıra. Sanırım senin durumunu yaşadım sayılır."

"Sehun beni aldatmadı." İsmi bir anda dudaklarından dökülürken, sabahın köründe kahvenin beceremediğimi şeyi yaparak onu oldukça ayıltmış oldu. Yixing buna karşılık başını bir iki kez salladı. "Dr. Choi ile o zaman tanıştım işte," dedi. "Bana takıntımı yenme konusunda oldukça yardımcı oldu."

"Eski sevgilini atlatmanı sevindim. Ama Yixing neden—"

"Hayır, hayır," dedi alfa olan sözünü keserek. "Takıntılı olduğum beni aldattığı kişiydi. Onu... pek hoş olmayan düşünceler içinde hayal ediyor... ve bunun için planlar yapıyordum ve Dr. Choi de bunun hiç sağlıklı bir düşünce olmadığı konusunda beni ikna etti."

"Ah..." Barın ismini aldattığı kişinin göz rengini koyduğunu anımsayınca bu söylediğine çok da şaşırmamıştı aslında. Boğazını temizledi, "İyi olmuş," diyerek mırıldandırdı. Yine de Yixing'e neden bunları anlattığını sormak istiyordu ama bunun yerine Yixing tekrar Dr. Choi ile ilgili sorular sormaya başlayınca, Jongin de onun hakkında kısa kısa bilgiler vermeye başladı. Yixing, onunla ne konuştuklarını sormamıştı ama az çok kendi deneyimlerinden bir şeyler çıkarmış olmalıydı. 

Saat sekize geldiğinde masanın üstündeki iki fincanda tamamen boşalmış bir şekilde duruyordu ve ikisi de tekrar doldurmak için kalkmamıştı. 

"Sana şimdi neden bunları anlattığımı merak ediyorsun, değil mi?"

Jongin kaba olmamaya çalışarak başını salladığında, alfa olan iç çekti ve gözlerini kısarak onu inceledi. İlk geldiğinde ki gibi gergin görünmüyordu artık. "Onun benim hayatımın aşkı olduğunu düşünüyordum," dediğinde gözlerini gömleğinin kol düğmelerine çevirmişti. "Tekrar karşılaşsak ne yaparım hiç bilmiyorum. Ona hala aşık falan değilim, sadece... acısını o kadar derinden yaşadıktan sonra bıraktığı izlerle ona tekrar bakmak nasıl hissettirir bilmiyorum. Ona evlenme teklifi etmeyi düşünüyordum. Her şeyi ayarlamıştım ama hiçbir zaman o soruyu sorma fırsatı elde edemedim. O herifle de ayrılmış sonradan, çevresinde ki insanlardan duydum."

"Yixing?"

"Evet?"

"Dün gece çok mu içtin sen? Ne bileyim, hala sarhoş olma ihtimalin var mı? O zehri bu yüzden mi yaptın?"

Yixing anlamayarak tekrar ona baktığında, "Dün gece çok içtim ama şimdi sarhoş değilim," dedi açıklama yaparak. "En azından sabahtan beri kahve içiyorum. Sen geldiğinde dördüncüydü o."

"O zaman neden bana bunları anlatıyorsun?" diye sordu Jongin kaşlarını çatarak. "Alınma ama biz senle dertleri birbirine anlatan dostlar hiçbir zaman olmadık." Jongin, Yixing ile yalnız oturup sohbet ettiğini bile hatırlamıyordu. Alfa olan alaycı bir ses çıkarak sandalyesine geri yaslandığında, Jongin'in de kaşlarının arasındaki çizgi daha da derinleşmiş oldu. Yixing'in yüzünde biraz önce olan mağrur ifade bir anda kaybolup girmişti.

"Adama bak yaa. Biz burada empati kurarak destek olmaya çalışalım, o hala sabah sabah ne kafa ütülüyorsun demenin kibarca halini söylesin."

Derin bir nefes aldı ve aldığı nefesinin altından, "Bir an da empati yapmak da nerden çıktı?" diye sordu. 

"Nasıl nereden çıktı?" Yixing bir süre ona boş boş bakmış, ikisi de bu arada ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi zihinlerinde çözmeye çalışırken alfa olan bir anda yerinden doğrulmuştu. "Hass..." 

"Ne oldu?" Jongin yerinden kıpırdamadan ona baktı.

"Yok bir şey! Kesinlikle hiçbir şey yok!" Hızlı bir şekilde sandalyenin arkasına astığı ceketi giyerken, hareketleri doğru orantılı bir şekilde de hızlıca konuşuyordu. "Ben Jongdae'yi bir öldürüp geleceğim sadece. Önemli bir şey yok. Sen işin başında ol tüm gün boyunca, tamam mı?" Jongin'in cevap vermesine fırsat vermeden kafeden çıktığında, Jongin arkasından şaşkın gözlerle izleyerek bakakalmıştı. Ne olmuştu az önce?

—

Eğer tüm bu gariplikler Yixing ile sınırlı kalsaydı, Jongin olayı unutup gayet normal bir şekilde gününü geçirebilirdi. Ama Yixing ile sınırlı kalmadı.

Öğlene doğru Chanyeol çat kapı kafeye geldi ve büyük bir hevesle bu hafta sonu için onlara yardım edeceğini söyledi. Evet, alfa olan arada sırada böyle şeyler yapardı ama mezun olmadan önce son kez yapılan futbol turnuvaları haftasında? Asla. Ve tabii sanki Jongin'in kafese kapatılması gereken bir aslanmış gibi sürekli onu takip etmesi ve izlemesi de bir başka sorundu. Chanyeol bunu fark ettirmeden yapmaya çalışıyordu ama Jongin gayet farkındaydı.

Siparişleri teslim ettikten sonra geri içeriye girdiğinde, Chanyeol'u onun çantasının dibinde görünce bu sonunda patlaması için yeterli bir sebep olmuştu.

"Anlat bakalım, neler oluyor?" Kollarını göğsünde birleştirip dik dik ona baktığında, Chanyeol yüz ifadelerini toparlamak için epeyce çaba harcamıştı. "Bir şey olduğu yok," dedi gözlerini kaçırıp. "Senin telefonun nerede?"

"Ne yapacaksın benim telefonumu?"

"Şey yapacağım, annemi arayacağım."

"Anneni?"

"Evet, annemi."

Jongin yavaş adımlarla ona yaklaşmadan önce, "Senin telefonuna ne oldu peki?" diye sordu. Chanyeol bir an için elini cebinin üstüne koyarken hemen omuz silkmişti. "Bozuk. Bozuldu, o yüzden senin telefonuna ihtiyacım var."

Jongin aralarında birkaç adım mesafe kaldığında duraksadı, pozisyonunu hiç bozmadan ona bakmayı sürdürdü. En sonunda, "Evde bıraktım," dedi. "Dün gece şarjı bitmiş sanırım, ben de geri doldurmaya üşendim."

Chanyeol tekrar ona baktığında, yüzündeki rahatlamış ifade esmer olanın bu sefer kaşlarını kaldırmasına sebep olmuştu. Alfa olan, "İyi o zaman," diye mırıldandı sakin bir ses tonuyla. "Zaten benim de acil bir işim yoktu. Sonra ararım kaptanı."

"Kaptanı? Anneni arayacağını söylemiştin."

Chanyeol tekrar bir an için duraksadıktan sonra dudaklarında alaycı bir gülümseme oluştu. "Ben anneme, kaptan derim Jongin. Nasıl bilmezsin? Bir de en yakın arkadaşım olacaksın! Neyse, yeni sipariş var mı diye bir bakınıyım ben."

—

Jongin'in mesaisi bitmek üzereyken, Chanyeol hala buradaydı. Esmer olan o kadar yorulmuştu artık onu takmıyordu bile. Üstünü değiştirmek için soyunma odasına girdiğinde, içeride Nara da vardı. İş kıyafetlerini giymiş, gündelik kıyafetlerini dolaba tıkıyordu kapıyı açtığında. Jongin'in yerine geçecekti ve içerideki kalabalığı zihninde canlanırken Jongin onun için üzüldü. 

"Selam Jongin." Tatlı bir sesle seslendiğinde, Jongin ağzı kapalı bir şekilde gülümsedi. 

"İçerisi çok kalabalık, haberin olsun." Nara bunu duyunca yüzünü ekşitip alnını yavaşça dolabına vurdu. Jongin üstünü çıkarmaya başlarken onun bu haline gülmüştü. Kendi dolabından kıyafetlerini çıkartıp hızlı bir şekilde giyinmeye başladığında, "Baekhyun da burada mı bari?" diye sordu Nara. "En azından onunla çalışırken eğlenebiliyorum."

Jongin kısa kollu gömleğinin düğmelerini iliklerken başını hayır anlamında salladı. "Burada değil o. Yurtdışına çıktı."

"Aaa hala gelmedi mi? Ben geldiğini duymuştum."

Esmer olan omega tüm düğmelerini iliklemeyi bitirdiğinde, başını kaldırıp telefonuyla ilgilenen Nara'ya baktı. "Kimden duydun?" diye sordu kafası karışarak.

"Dün akşam sanki Jongdae'nin öyle söylediğini hatırlıyorum," dedi ama sesi şimdi şüpheli çıkıyordu. "Senin haberin yok muydu?" diye sordu.

Haberi yoktu. Dolabını kapatırken, Nara'ya arkasını döndü. Biraz sonra kapının açılıp kapanma sesini duyduğunda, Baekhyun'un gerçekten geri gelip gelmediğini düşünüyordu. Belki Nara yanlış anlamış olabilirdi ama yine de Jongin emin olamazdı. Sonuçta beta olanın hiçbir çağrısına cevap vermemişti, dönmüş olabilirdi. Ama o zaman neden kimse ona bir şey söylememişti? Chanyeol mutlaka ona hemen söylerdi. Ama zaten dev olan da bugün ayrı bir alemdi. Belki de herkesin haberi vardı ama özellikle Jongin'e söylememişlerdi. Baekhyun ona kırılmış olabilir miydi? Ona küstüğü için söylemeleri istememiş olma ihtimali de vardı. Aslında o Baekhyun'u geri aramayı düşünmüştü. Gerçekten bunu kafasına koymuştu ama günlerin yoğunluğuyla eli bir türlü telefona uzanamamıştı. En azından kendine bunu söylüyordu. Çok yoğundu, bu yüzden her ne kadar dün akşam iki sesli mesaj bildirimi görse bile açmak için ekrana dokunamamıştı.

Dışarıda hava güzeldi, herkes bu temiz ve güzel havanın tadını çıkarmak için kendini dışarıya atmıştı. Jongin ise kurtulamadığı bu sıkıntı yüzünden daha da huysuz ve sevimsizdi. İçindeki ses artık ona telefonuna bakması gerektiğini söylemeye başladığında daha fazla karşı koyamadı. İnatçılığı ve korkaklığı bile bir yerden sonra sessizleşmişti. Kendi kendine cesaretlendiğinde, Chanyeol da harika zamanlamasıyla odaya girmişti. Hiçbir şey çaktırmamaya çalışarak, "Benim de işim bitti," dedi gereksiz yüksek bir sesle. "Hadi ikimiz bir şeyler yapalım."

Jongin gözlerini devirdi, çantasını omzuna asarak odadan çıktı. Hemen arkasından da Chanyeol onu takip ediyordu ama ona dönerek, "Nara'ya söylemeyi unuttuğum bir şey vardı," dedi olabildiğinde inandırıcı bir sesle. "Sen beni dışarıda bekle, hemen gelirim."

Eve gittiklerinde, Chanyeol onu telefonun yanına bile yaklaştırmayacağı kesindi. Baekhyun ne derse onu yapardı o. Jongin hazır cesaretini toplamışken işini şansa bırakmak istemiyordu. Mutfağa girdiğinde, Nara'dan telefonunu kullanabilmek için izin istedi ve genç kız tereddütsüz bir şekilde telefonunu ona verdi. Chanyeol'un çıktığına emin olduktan sonra elindeki telefonla şimdi arka mutfağın kapısına doğru yürüyordu. Personeller için ayrı bir kapı daha vardı. Burası arka sokağa bakıyordu ve iki bina arasında dar bir geçit olduğu için de kimsecikler yoktu. Genelde çöpleri çıkarmak ya da sigara molası vermek için kullanıyorlardı onlar da burayı. Bu yüzden yalnız olacağından emin bir şekilde çıkmış ve parmaklarının ekranda dolanmasına izin vermişti bu sefer.

Ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu, belki bir özürle başlamak iyi olabilirdi. Baekhyun ona cevap vermemesini yanlış anlamış olabilirdi. Tavrı kesinlikle ona değildi, önce bunu açıklaması gerekiyordu. Beta çocuk her ne kadar dışarıya doğru umursamaz görünse de bazen en küçük şeyleri bile kafayı taktığı ve bunun için üzüldüğü zamanlar olabiliyordu. Nara'nın rehberine girmeden ezbere bildiği numaralara tuşlayıp kulağına götürdüğünde, sabırsızlıkla ayağını yere sürtmeye başladı. Bir iki kere çalmış ama açan olmamıştı. Bir daha denedi, yine açan olmadı. Hem Chanyeol'u hem de Nara'yı şüphelendirmek istemiyordu ama bu telefonun şimdi açılmasına ihtiyacı vardı. İçindeki ses sürekli devam etmesini söylüyordu: açana kadar aramaya devam edeceksin!

Chanyeol'un mutfağa girdiğini gördüğünde farkında olmadan telefonu daha sıkı tuttu ve içinden 'lütfen aç' derken; sinirli lambadan çıkan bir cin, üç dilek hakkından birini gerçekleştirmiş gibi telefonun diğer ucundan fazlasıyla tanıdık olan ses de bir an için kulağında yankılandı.

"Baekhyun'un telefonu."

Telefonu açan kişi Baekhyun değildi. Kadifemsi sesi uzun zamandan sonra duymak ürpermesine ve kalbinin deli gibi atmasına sebep oldu. Tıpkı olmasından hem korktuğu hem de gizliden gizliye umması gibi, Baekhyun tek başına dönmemişti. Uzun zamandır sesini çıkarmayan ve onu terk ettiğine emin olduğu kurdu bile ilk kez yaşam belirtisi vermiş, saklandığı delikten hemen çıkmıştı. Konu o olunca Jongin'e olan kızgınlığını bile umursamamıştı. Esmer olan omega kurduyla baş başa kaldığında artık ne yapması gerektiğini çok iyi biliyordu. Daha fazla saklanmak yoktu. Daha fazla korkaklık yoktu. Derin bir nefes almadan önce, "Selam Sehun," dedi yavaşça. İçindeki tüm korkularına rağmen sesi oldukça güçlü çıkmıştı. Çünkü kendini hiç olmadığı kadar güçlü hissediyordu, annesini alışveriş merkezinde kaybetmiş bir çocuk gibi titriyor olsa bile. 

Şimdi susma sırası karşı tarafa geçtiğinde, Jongin konuşmanın devamını getirdi. "Oraya geliyorum."


	26. Bölüm 25

Kafasındaki bin bir türlü düşüncelerle hızla ilerliyordu. Niyeti kavşağı geçtiği gibi bir taksi tutmak ve Baekhyun'un yurduna gitmekti.

Oraya geliyorum, bunu söylemişti. Onu gördüğünde ne yapacaktı peki? Nasıl davranacaktı? Tüm bunlar cevapsız bıraktığı sorulardı. Bunları düşünerek gergin bedenini daha da yormaya niyeti yoktu. Kalbinin atışları telefonu kapattığından beri hiç sakinleşmemişti, zihni uzun zaman sonra duyduğu sesi çalmayı sevdiği bir şarkıymış gibi sürekli başa sarıp duruyordu.

Chanyeol'un arkasından onu takip ettiğini biliyordu. Birkaç kere ismini seslenmiş olsa da Jongin dönüp bakmamıştı. Fakat aralarındaki mesafe en aza indiğinde, dev olan alfanın cüssesi onu daha fazla yürümesine engel olmuştu bile. Jongin sinirliydi, ateş gibi parlayan gözlerini ona çevirdiğinde bunu saklamaya bile gerek duymamıştı. "Nasıl benden bunu saklarsanız?" diye sordu yüksek çıkan sesiyle. Etraftaki insanları o umursamasa da Chanyeol umursuyordu. Dönüp onlara bakanlara gülümseyip, Jongin'in kolundan tutarak onları köşeye doğru çekmişti. Esmer olan hışımla kolunu geri çekti ama yine de söyleyeceği şeyleri dinlemeye hazır olduğunu belli ederek dik dik ona bakmaya devam etti.

"Bak," dedi Chanyeol nefeslerinin arasında. "Senden saklamak istemezdik, cidden."

"Ama sakladınız."

"Nasıl bir tepki vereceğini bilemedik!" Chanyeol kocaman açtığı gözleriyle sözlerini desteklemeye çalışıyordu. "Baekhyun sana söylemeyi düşünüyordu, hatta sen onun telefonlarına bakmasan bile o sana mesaj bile atmıştı. Tabii sonrasında pişman olup başımıza çorap da örmesine sebep oldu." 

"Bu yüzden mi Yixing sabah sabah bana hayat hikayesini anlatıyordu?" Jongin inanamayarak gözlerini devirdi. "Bir tuhaflıklar olduğu kesinlikle belliydi."

"Baek sana mesajı gönderince hepimiz telaş yaptık işte. Jongdae istedi Yixing'den yardımı, sabah senin ağzını arayacaktı sözde. Sonrasında senin hiçbir şey bilmediğin ortaya çıkınca..." Chanyeol duraksayıp Jongin'e baktı. "İstemediği şeyler söylemiş galiba. Bu yüzden en son Jongdae ondan kaçıyordu."

Jongin gülmek istese de yüzündeki kaslar buna engel olmuştu. Şu an tüm bu saçmalıklar ona hem komik hem de sinir bozucu geliyordu. Birkaç saniyeliğine susup caddedeki araba ve korna seslerini dinledikten sonra, "Neden bana söylemek istemediniz?" diye sordu. "Chanyeol sen bile sakladın, Baekhyun sonrasında pişman olup saklamaya karar verdi. Neden?" 

Chanyeol dudaklarını birbirine bastırıp öylece ona baktığında aslında sorunun cevabını da almış oldu. 

Eliyle alnını ovarken iç çekmemek için kendi zor tutmuştu. "Oraya gideceğimi söyledim." Sesi yalnızca kendisine ve Chanyeol'a ulaşabildi. "Sehun her ne kadar beni görmek istemese de, ben ona telefonda geleceğimi söyledim."

"Jongin... Sehun sadece mezuniyete katılmak istedi. Hemen sonra geri dönecek."

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. Son kez Chanyeol'un huzursuz bakışlarına baktıktan sonra caddeye doğru geri yürümeye başladı. Chanyeol bu sefer ona engel olmaya çalışmamıştı. Jongin yolun kenarında durdu, gelen ilk taksiye el kaldırıp bindi. Yurdun adresini taksiciye söylerken sesi oldukça düz ve sakin çıkmıştı. Kurdu uzun süre hareketsiz geçirdiği zamanlardan sonra şimdi içinde kıpır kıpırdı. Kuyruğunu sallıyor, tüm dikkatini ona veriyordu. Yanlış bir şey yapmaması için tetikteydi. Ona güvenmemekte haklıydı, Jongin'de kendine güvenmiyordu.

Dr.Choi'ye kurdunun onu terk ettiğini söylediğinde daha ilk seansındaydı. Odaya girip ismini söylemiş ve yarım saat boyunca tek kelime bile ağzından çıkmamıştı. Odayı ezberleyecek kadar inceledikten sonra ise dudakları bir anda, kurdunun onu terk ettiğini açıklamıştı. Kısık sesi odayı doldurduğunda, Dr. Choi bile irkilmişti. Bunun imkânsız olduğunu söylerken oldukça kendinden emindi. Jongin bu sözlere kulak asmamış ve bir kez daha kurdunun onu tamamen terk ettiğini söylemişti. Ama şimdi kurdu geri dönmüştü. Dr.Choi haklıydı, kurdu onu tamamen terk etmemişti ve Jongin bir daha onun terk edip gitmesini istemiyordu. Bir daha etrafı insanlarla dolu olsa bile yalnız ve çaresiz hissetmek istemiyordu. Bir daha Sehun'u kaybetmek istemiyordu. Ama tüm bunları nasıl düzelteceğine dair en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu.

Sehun'un onu bir daha istemeyeceği ihtimali soluduğu havayı bile zehre dönüştürüyordu. O zaman ne yapacaktı? Beynini kemiren sorular ve düşüncelerle yolu tamamladığında, taksiciye ne kadar para uzattığının bile farkında değildi. Kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyor ama sonuç istediği gibi olmuyordu. Bu sefer de adımları olabildiğince yavaş ilerlerken, söyleyeceklerinin provasını yapmaya başlamıştı. Ezik görünmek istemiyordu, Sehun kendi hayatıyla mutluysa eğer onun ne kadar mutsuz olduğu belli olmamalıydı. Ama aynı zamanda Sehun'un karşısına tam olarak kendi gibi çıkmalıydı. Ona karşı dürüst olmalıydı. Ne hissettiği belli etmezse ikinci kez aynı hayatı yapmış olacaktı.

Jongin ikinci kez aynı hatayı yapmak kesinlikle   
istemiyordu.

İki tarafı ağaçlarla çevrili taşlı yoldan çıkıp yurda girdiğinde, etrafta çok az kişi vardı. Asansörü kullanmak yerine merdivenlerden ağır ağır çıktı. Bildiği katlardan geçip Baekhyun'un odasının kapısına geldiğinde, tekrar derin bir nefes alma ihtiyacı hissetti. Aldığı her nefes boğazında kalıyormuş gibiydi ve heyecandan titrememek için tırnaklarını avuç içine bastırmıştı. Yumruk yaptığı eliyle kapıyı iki kez art arda yavaşça vurduğunda, çok beklemesine gerek kalmadan hemen açıldı ve Baekhyun kendisini gösterdi. Yüzündeki ifadeden bir şey anlamak zordu ama galiba Jongin tüm duygularını oldukça belli ediyordu çünkü hiçbir şey söylemeden hemen ona sarılmış ve kulağına, "Cidden bunu yapıyorsun," diyerek fısıldamıştı. Cevap vermedi, daha doğrusu veremedi. Baekhyun'un omzundan içeriye doğru bakmaya çalıştı. Oda boş görünüyordu, banyonun açık kapısından belli olan karanlık orada da kimsenin olmadığı belli etmişti.

"Sehun nerede?" Telaşla sorduğunda, Baekhyun gülerek ondan ayrıldı. 

"Beni de özlemiş olduğunu varsayıyorum. Sen nasılsın Jongin görüşmeyeli?"

Jongin rahatlamaya çalışarak omuzlarını kaldırıp indirdi. "Aynı, her zaman ki gibi. Sehun nerede?"

Baekhyun bir an için dudaklarını bükse de, Jongin'i göğsünden hafifçe ittirerek koridora çıkmasını sağladı ve kendi de arkasından kapıyı kapatarak çıktı. Esmer olan omega kaşlarını kaldırdığında, "Sehun'un yanına gidiyoruz," dedi bıkkın bir sesle. "Bunu sen istedin."

Jongin nereye gittiklerini sormadı, sadece sessizlikle Baekhyun'u takip etti. Yurtların etrafındaki kafelerden birine girdiklerinde ise Sehun'u bulması uzun sürmemişti. Baekhyun'un dediği gibi Sehun'un yanına gelmişlerdi, tek sorun Sehun'un yalnız olmamasıydı. Jongin'in tanıdığı ama birkaç kişi hariç isimlerini hafızasında tutmadığı kişilerle Sehun bir masada oturup konuşuyor, gülüşüyordu. Jongin daha fazla adım atamayıp duraksarken sadece ona bakakalmıştı. Gözleri onu gördüğü gerçeğini beynine kabul ettirmeye çalışıyordu. Gülümseyen dudakları, küçük kahverengi gözleri. Her şeyiyle tıpkı hatırladığı gibiydi ve çok güzeldi. Tek fark, saçları artık turuncu ve uzun olmamasıydı. Eski saçlarını görememek hayal kırıklığı olsa da siyah ve kısa saçlar güzelliğinden bir şey götürmemişti. Gözleri bu görüntüye de hemen alışmıştı. Kalbi göğüs kafesini delecekmiş gibi atarken, bir elini tam kalbinin üstüne götürdü. Birkaç kere orayı ovaladıktan sonra onu izleyen Baekhyun'a döndü. Beta çocuk onun hazır olmasını bekliyordu ve beklediği komutu alınca da ilerlemeye devam etmişti. Jongin biraz daha özgüvensiz bir şekilde onu arkadan yine takip ediyordu.

Hiçbir şey şu an ki bulunduğum durumdan daha kötü olamaz, kendini bunu hatırlattı masaya yaklaştıkları ve masadaki herkesin gözü onlara döndüğü zaman. Hiçbir şey Sehun ile aramdaki durumu daha da kötü yapamazdı. Zaten en dipteydik, daha ne kadar o çukuru kazabilirdik ki? Sehun ile göz göze geldiklerinde, Jongin yanıldığını o an anladı. Önceden ona bakarken gözlerinin içi gülen gözler şimdi buz gibiydiler. Karşısındaki kişinin yok olmayı dileyecek durumu getiriyordu bu gözler. Jongin bir daha bunlarla karşılaşacağını hiç düşünmemişti ama tıpkı daha önce olduğu gibi bunda da yanılmıştı. Sehun elindeki hayali kürekle beraber o çukuru kazmaya devam ediyordu dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyi söndürerek.

Jongin böyle bir tepkiyi bekliyordu, beklemediği söylemek yalan olurdu ama yine de canını yakmıştı bile bile. Ama zaten Sehun'un amacı da buydu; canını yakmak.

Baekhyun başka boş masadan iki sandalye çektiğinde, diğerlerine kısa bir baş salladı ve yanına oturdu. Sehun ile aralarında üç kişi duruyordu ve bunlardan biri de Mihee'ydi. Jongin'i görünce ukala bir bakış atmış, "Görüşmeyeli nasılsın Jongin?" diye sormuştu. Jongin ona cevap vermedi, bu da diğer omegayı daha ilk saniyesinde sinir etmişti. Baekhyun ve Jongin yüzünden masadaki konuşulan konu bölünmüş olsa da şimdi devam ediyordu: Sehun'un İtalya'da geçirdiği o muhteşem günler. Esmer olan omega önüne konmuş kahveyi yudumlarken tek bir saniyesini bile kaçırmadan Sehun'un ağzından çıkanları dinlemeye çalıştı. Bazen anlattığı şeyden kopup sadece sesine odaklandı, bazen de orada geçirdiği zamanda neler yaptığını en ufak ayrıntısına kadar kazıdı aklına. Sehun, olabildiğince şehri tanımak ve yeni insanlarla iletişim kurmak için elinden geleni yapmıştı. Yabancı olduğu bu şehri ve kültürü benimsemiş, neredeyse onlardan biri olmuştu. Sehun'un anlattıklarından etkilenmeyen sadece tek bir kişi vardı ve o da yine Mihee'ydi. O bunları geçiştirerek, "Alfa sevgilin oldu mu?" diye sormuştu direkt. Sehun cevap verene kadar Jongin kahve fincanını sımsıkı tutuyordu. "Hayır, olmadı," dediğini duyduğunda ise gözleri kahvenin üstündeki yaptığı dalgalardan ayrılıp masaya oturduğundan beri ilk kez Sehun'a dönmüştü. Tüm kasları gevşedi, dudaklarında ufak bir tebessüm oluştu. Sehun onun yoğun bakışları hissetmiş olsa da geri bakmamıştı. Onu görmezden gelmeye devam ediyordu.

"Aaa niye?" diye sordu Mihee inat ederek. "İtalyan alfalar çok yakışıklı diye duymuştum."

"Bilmem, pek bunlara dikkat etmedim." Sehun aynı umursamazlıkla söylediğinde, Mihee başını salladı.

"Belli ki onlarda kendi kokusunu saklayan omegalardan hoşlanmıyorlardır. Ya da uzun ve kaslı olanlardan."

Jongin başını hızla çevirirken boynundan kemiklerinin sesini çıkmıştı. Gözleri Mihee'ye kilitlenirken, "Ya da sadece tıpkı buradakiler gibi onlarda aptaldır," dedi dişlerinin arasından. Mihee'nin yorumuna mı yoksa Jongin'in cevabına mı daha çok şaşırdıkları belli değildi diğerlerinin. Baekhyun, elini esmer olan omeganın dizisine koymuştu ama Jongin bunu hissetmemişti bile. Mihee sanki Jongin'den tam olarak böyle bir yorum bekliyormuş gibi gülümsediğinde, ikisi de birbirlerine bakıyordu. 

"Bu konuyla her zaman çok ilgiliydin Jongin, görüyorum ki hiç değişmemişsin." 

"Görüyorum ki senin de düşük zekân hiç ilerleme kaydedememiş."

Mihee ince kaşlarını çattı ama tekrar zoraki bir şekilde gülümseyerek, "Siz Sehun ile oda arkadaşıydınız, değil mi?" diye sordu birden. Gözleri hem Jongin'in hem de ona cevap vermemiş Sehun'un üstünde dolaşıyordu. "Bir ara baya yakındınız." Sesindeki imayı elbette herkes fark etmişti. Masada oturan diğer kız tuttuğu büyük bardağının altından gülümserken, Jongin aralarındaki muhabbeti tahmin edebiliyordu. O dudaklarını aralayıp ona gereken cevabı vermeyi amaçlarken, Baekhyun bu sefer araya girmişti.

"Sen de Sehun ve Jongin ile baya ilgiliymişsin Mihee. Yoksa içlerinden birine aşık mısın?"

Mihee bu yoruma kahkaha attığında Jongin yüzünü buruştu ve Sehun'un da aynı şekilde tepki verdiğini gördü. 

"Bu şeylerin şakası bile komik değil Baek, aksine iğrenç." 

Masada tam anlamıyla buz gibi hava hâkim olmuştu o sıra. İğrenç diye tabir ettiği şey Sehun ya da Jongin ile anılmak değildi, bir omeganın başka bir omegayla anılmasıydı. Sehun kimsenin bir şey söylemesine izin vermeden ayağa kalktığında, "Lavaboya gidiyorum," dedi sessizce. Jongin, Mihee'ye ağzının payını vermek istese de şu an daha çok istediği bir şey vardı ve Baekhyun'un onun yerine gereken cevabı vereceğine dair güveni tamdı. Bu yüzden hızla sandalyesinden kalkarak Sehun'un arkasından tuvaletlere ilerlemiş, kapıyı gürültüyle açıp arkasından kapatmıştı. 

İçeriye girdiğinde, Sehun lavaboya doğru eğilmiş ellerini yıkıyordu. Yüzünden su damlaları vardı, saçının ön perçemleri ıslaktı. Aynadan bakışları kesiştiğinde, Mihee'nin söylediklerini çoktan unutmuştu bile. Tekrar tek bir yere odaklanmış ve duyduğu özlem duygusunun daha da kabarmasını hissetmişti. Sehun şu an buradaydı, tam önündeydi. Önemli olan yalnızca buydu. Kurdu çılgınlar gibi içinde hareket ederken onu zapt etmek imkansızdı.

Sehun aynadan onu izlerken çeşmeyi kapattı ve ellerini fayansa dayandı. "Görüşmeyeli spor yapmışsın," dedi. Ona karşı kurduğu ilk cümle de bu olmuştu. Dudakları hafif bir gülüşle havalansa da gözleri boş bakmaya devam ediyordu. Kahvelikleri ısınmamaya yemin etmiş gibiydi ve Jongin buna dayanamıyordu. Diğer omega hiçbir şey olmamış gibi doğrulurken, makineden kâğıt havlu alarak ellerini ve yüzünü sildi. "Mihee'nin klasik saçmalıklarıydı sadece. Beni korumak zorunda değildin. Bu sözleri takmıyorum artık, en azından—"

"Doğum günün kutlu olsun."

Sehun duraksayıp elindeki kâğıt havluyu avuç içinde sıkıştırırken ona baktı. Kafası son derece karışmış gibi görünüyordu şimdi. 

"Ve yeni yılın da," diyerek tamamladı sözlerini Jongin. 

Beyaz tenli omega, "Doğum günüm geçeli çok oldu," dedi tereddütle. Onun ne yapmaya çalıştığı hakkında hiçbir fikri yoktu ve bu da hem yüzüne hem de sesine yansımıştı. "Yeni yılın üstünden de beş ay geçti."

"Biliyorum," dedi ona doğru yavaş ve küçük adımlarla ilerlerken. "Sadece bu iki gün en çok seni aramak istediğim günlerdi. Kendi kendime kutlarken, sana söyleyebilmeyi çok istemiştim. Şimdi karşımdasın ve bunları yüzüne söyleyebiliyorum."

Beyaz tenli omeganın yüzünde şaşkınlık ve adını tam konduramadığı bir ifade resmedilirken, pembe dudaklarını aralamış ama hiçbir şey söyleyememişti. Sanki tam olarak ne söylemesi gerektiğini o da bilmiyordu. Jongin yeteri kadar ona zaman tanıdığından emin olduğunda daha fazla uzatmak istemedi ve Sehun'u kendine doğru çevirirken, onu ilk gördüğünden beri yapmak istediği şeyi yaptı; dudaklarını diğerinin dudaklarına bastırırken şimdi nefes almak çok daha kolaydı. Kalbini baskı yapan o ağırlık yavaşça ortadan kaybolurken, dudaklarındaki baskıyı da daha da arttırmıştı. Sehun önce hiçbir tepki veremedi, dudakları hareketsizdi ve Jongin'in vücuduna karşı kas katı duruyordu. Esmer olan omega ufak bir ısırık bırakıp alt dudağını hisli bir şekilde emdiği zaman o da ufak bir kıpırtı vermişti sonunda. Varla yok arası gibi bir şeydi ama bu Jongin için yeterli olmuştu. Diğer omegayı duvara dayadığında onu daha rahat öpmekti amacı. Doyasıya öpmek, tadına varmak istiyordu. Bunca zamandır neyin hasretini çektiğini kendine canlı bir örnekle gösteriyordu. Fakat Sehun ellerini göğsüne koyup onu ittiğinde, üstündeki pembe bulutlar da dağılmak zorunda kaldı. 

"Bunu— yapmamalıyız." Sehun boğuk bir sesle söylediğinde, kirpiklerinin altından ona bir bakış atmıştı. Jongin başını iki yana sallayarak ellerini ona doğru uzatsa da beyaz tenli omega, Jongin ve duvar arasındaki bedenini kurtararak yana kaydı hemen. "Ciddiyim Jongin. Bunu yapamayız. Biz... her şeyi bitirmiştik."

"Sence bitirmişiz gibi mi görünüyor oradan?" diye sordu fısıltıyla. "Konuşacak çok şeyimiz var. Birbirimize anlatacak çok şeyimiz var Sehun."

Sehun ona inanamayarak bakmaya devam ediyordu ve aklı hala karışıktı. Masadaki o soğukkanlılığını korumaya çalışsa da nefes alışları hızlanmış, Jongin'e çözülmesi imkânsız bir bulmacaymış gibi davranıyordu. "Sen," dedi derin bir nefes aldıktan hemen sonra. "Ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun?" diye sordu. Bu sorunun cevabı her şeymiş gibi bekliyordu. 

Bir yılın sonunda tekrar bu kadar yakın olmak ikisini de dağıtmıştı. Jongin bunu rahatlıkla görebiliyordu. Akılları karışmış, doğruyu ve yanlışı ayırt etmeye çalışıyorlardı. Esmer olan omega ona verebileceği tüm cevapları sıralamak için saniyelerle savaşırken, aklındaki tüm soru işaretleri yok etmek için elinden geleni yapmaya hazırdı. Ama Sehun buna da izin vermedi. Jongin'in söyleyeceklerinden korkmuş gibi başını iki yana salladı ve diğer omeganın ona dokunmasına engel olarak tuvaletten koşarcasına çıktı. Ondan kaçmak için hiç zaman kaybetmemişti.

Jongin yan tarafına döndüğünde, aynada ki yansıması ona bakıyordu. Farklı birisi vardı karşısında. Uzun zamandır bu adamı görememişti ama şimdi kurduyla beraber o da geri dönmüşe benziyordu. Soluk siyah gözleri canlılıkla parlıyor, yanakları ve kalın dudakları ısınarak kırmızılaşıyordu. Gözaltındaki siyahlıklar bile sanki bir anda ortadan kaybolmuş gibiydi. Yüzündeki gülümsemeyi silmeden biraz daha kendine baktı. Hayat enerjisi tekrar onu bulmuştu. Sehun şimdilik ondan kaçmış olabilirdi ama bu sadece kısa bir süre içindi. Onun beklemediği bir tepkiyle gelmişti ona; tüm düzenini ve aklını karıştırmış, ne yapacağını bilmez hale getirmişti. Bu iyiydi, ne kadar ona sürprizlerle gelirse, dizmeye çalıştığı duvarlarını o kadar erken yıkardı. Daha önce o duvarları yıkmayı başarmıştı, yine yapabilirdi.

➖


	27. Bölüm 26

Aradan 24 saat bile geçmemişken, Jongin deli gibi Sehun'u özlüyordu. Bir yıl nasıl dayanmıştı bu işkenceye hiçbir fikri yoktu ama onu tekrar gördükten sonra, tekrar dudaklarını hissettikten sonra tekrar bir yıl daha dayanmasına imkân yoktu. Her ne kadar aksini düşünmek istese de o, o kadar güçlü değildi. Bu yüzden de diğer sabah ilk işi yine Baekhyun'un odasının kapısına dayanmak olmuştu. Baekhyun'un kafede olduğunu biliyordu, tıpkı şu an Sehun'un onun odasında olduğunu bildiği gibi. Fakat ne kadar kapıyı çalarsa çalsın açan olmadı. Bu Sehun'un kendince saklanma yöntemiydi. 

"Sehun?" Birkaç kere seslense de geri dönüş alamamıştı. Cebinden telefonunu çıkarıp numarayı çevirdiğinde, odadan duyulan zil sesiyle gülümsedi. O açmadıkça aramaya devam etti inatla, bu sırada kapıya da vurmayı ihmal etmedi. En sonunda Sehun daha fazla bu gürültüye dayanamayıp telefonu açtığında, "Ne var?" diyerek çıkışmıştı hemen. Sanki çocuk gibi saklanan kendisi değilmiş gibi ona azarlamaya çalışmıştı.

"Hey, beni görmezden gelmeye cidden kararlı mısın?"

Telefonun diğer ucunda Sehun'un derin bir nefes aldığını duydu ve daha sonra da keskin bir sesle, "Evet," dediğini. Sehun hakkında en çok özlediği şeylerin başında onun tripleri de vardı elbette. 

"İkimizin tekrar konuşması için eğer yine bir dağ da baş başa kalmamız gerekiyorsa bunu yeniden yapabilirim. Emin ol bunu yaparım Sehun."

"Dağa çıktığında kar olacağını mı sanıyorsun aptal?"

"Eminim dünyanın bir yerinde şu an kışı geçiren ve dağı olan bir ülke vardır, İtalya nasıldı mesela?"

Sehun tekrar derin bir nefes alsa da bu sefer cevap vermediğinde, esmer olan omega "Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm," dedi daha yumuşak bir ses tonuyla. "Beni çok fazla bekletme. Sen istesen de istemesen de bu konuşmayı yapacağız."

Telefonu kapatıp son kez kapıya baktıktan sonra kafeye geri dönmek zorunda kaldı. Ama en azından diğer omeganın kaçacak daha fazla deliği olmadığını biliyordu.

—

Duş alıp banyodan çıktığında, belindeki havludan kurtulup hemen giyinmekti niyeti. Tüm dağınıklığın içerisinde kıyafetleri ararken, Chanyeol hala derin bir uykudaydı. Dün gece burada kalma konusunda oldukça inatçı olunca Jongin kabul etmek zorunda kalmıştı. Arkadaşının niyetinin farkındaydı, yanlış bir şey yapmaması için herkes adına gözünü onun üstünde tutuyordu. Fakat şu an o horlayarak uyurken, Jongin de buradan sıyrılmanın peşindeydi.

Gözleri yatağın yanında duran dijital saate kaydığında, ekranda ki yeşil sayılar 07:10 gösteriyordu. Bu kadar dayanabilmesi bile mucize sayılırdı.

Temiz olduğuna emin olduğu bir tişörtü eline aldığında, zil sesini duydu. Chanyeol bu gürültüye homurdansa da uyunmamış, Jongin de arkadaşlarından birinin geldiğini sanarak öylece kapıyı açmıştı direkt. Fakat tıpkı dün ve ondan bir önceki gün nasıl Sehun'u şaşırttıysa, bugün de diğer omega karşı atağa geçerek onu şaşırtmayı tercih etmişti. Jongin kapının önünde duran Sehun ile göz göze geldiğinde dejavu hissetmiş gibi oldu. Önce açık kalan ağzını kapattı, sonra da "Ben de yanına gelecektim," diyerek mırıldandı. Diğer omeganın gözlerinini bir an için çıplak ve ıslak olan göğsünde dolaştığını fark etse de hemen geri gözlerine çıkmış, rahatsız olmuş gibi yerinde kıpırdanmıştı.

"Konuşabilir miyiz?" Usulca sormuştu soruyu. 

Jongin içeriye geçmesi için kapıyı daha çok açtığında başını iki yana salladı. "Chanyeol'un horlamasını buradan duyabiliyorum. Baş başa olacağımız bir yere gidelim."

Esmer olan omega o an için hiç düşünmeden evden çıkmaya çalıştığında yine Sehun tarafından durdurulmuştu. Heyecan ve gerginlikten anlamayarak ona baktığında ise yanaklarındaki hafif kızarıkları gördü ve bu daha da meraklanmasına sebep oldu. Sehun boğazını temizleyip, "Üstüne bir şey giymeyi düşünmüyor musun?" dediğinde, bu sefer yanaklarını kızaran onunkiler oldu.

"Um.. ben o zaman..." Eliyle içeriye gösterip geri adım attı. "Hemen üstüme bir şeyler geçirip geliyorum. Um.. sen sakın ayrılma buradan."

Beyaz tenli omeganın dudakları sanki gülecekmiş gibi gerilse de hemen kendini toparlamayı başarmış ve ifadesizleşmişti. "Seninle konuşmak için buraya gelen benim, neden ayrılayım?"

"Doğru. Çok doğru." Jongin geriye doğru yürürken başını salladı ve bir an takılıp düşecekmiş gibi olsa da hemen kendini toparladı. Bu sefer Sehun kendine çok iyi hâkim olamamıştı ve gülümsemesini gizlemek için başını eğmek zorunda kaldı. Jongin aceleyle üstüne bir şeyler geçirirken saçma bir şekilde Sehun'un bir an kapının önünden kaybolacağını düşünüyordu. Hala buraya geldiğini inanmakta zorluk çekerken ne giydiğine bile pek dikkat etmedi. Nefes nefese bir şekilde geri döndüğünde, Sehun'u hiç yerinden kıpırdamamış gibi aynı yerde buldu ve bu tüm hücrelerinin rahatlamasına sebep oldu. 

Binanın hemen önündeki parka doğru yürürken ikisi de sessizdi. Bu saatte herkes hala yataklarında uyudukları için dışarıda onlardan başka kimse de yoktu. Banklardan birine oturdular ve önlerinde ki çocukların uyanmasını bekleyen oyuncaklara bir süre için baktılar. Jongin hala nemli olan saçlarının üstündeki tişörtün boyun kısmını ıslattığını hissediyordu. Bakışları yanında ki bedene dokunduğunda ise bu önemsiz ayrıntı hemen aklından uçup gitti. Dün gece düşünmek için çok zamanı olmuştu, telefondaki mesajlara bakarken ya da Jongdae ile konuşurken etrafındakilerin onun ne yapacağıyla ilgili kaygıları vardı. Onlar için endişelendikleri oldukça açıktı ama bu endişeye gerek duymuyordu Jongin. Dışarıdan nasıl göründüklerini hala tam olarak bilmese de hiç kimse onları o kadar iyi tanımıyordu. Hiç kimse, Sehun ve Jongin'in birbirlerini bildikleri gibi bilmiyordu. O yüzden sorun yoktu. Jongin ne yaptığının bilincindeydi, tıpkı şu an Sehun'un ne yaptığının farkında olduğunu düşündüğü gibi. Yoksa diğer omega buraya kadar neden gelmiş olsun ki?

İstediği kadar buraya dönme sebebinin sadece mezuniyet olduğunu söylesin. İstediği kadar esmer olan omegayı umursamadığını ve onu hayatından çıkardığını anlatsın. Bunların hiçbiri Jongin için önemli değildi eğer Sehun tıpkı onun ona gitmesi gibi yanına gelmeye devam edecekse. Bir bahaneye mi ihtiyaç duyuyor? Jongin ona istediği kadar bahaneler verebilirdi.

"Neden gülümsüyorsun?" Sehun ona bakmadan sorduğunda, omuzlarını kaldırıp indirdi ve onun yüzünü izlemeye devam etti. Üstünde pembe, yakası yuvarlak bir tişört vardı. Diğer omeganın en sevdiği kıyafetlerden biriydi bu, pek bir numarası yoktu ama rahattı ve renk tonu ikisine de çok tatlı görünmüştü zamanında. Ve bu tişörtü kaç kere onun da giydiğini bilmiyordu esmer olan omega ama bir elin parmağını geçtiği kesindi. Sehun her zaman ona da yakıştığını söylemişti. Bu onun daha da gülümsetirken, "Çünkü çok güzelsin,'' dedi utanmadan. 

Sehun açık itiraf karşısında hafifçe sızlanarak sonunda ona doğru döndü. "Yapma bunu."

Esmer olan omega ne yaptığını çok iyi bilmesine rağmen masum bir şekilde gözlerini kırpıştırdı, "Neyi yapmayayım?" diye sordu. Sehun yine bir kez daha sızlanmıştı. Küçük pembe dudaklarını büzüştü, oturduğu yerde biraz daha küçüldü.

"İşte bunu. Sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranma. Bir anda hayatımdan hiç çıkmamış gibi kaldığın yerden devam edemezsin."

"Ben senin hayatından çıkmadım. Sen benim hayatımdan çıktın." Jongin gülümsemeyi kesip ona hatırlattı. Ama diğer omega kaşlarını kaldırdığında bu söylediğine itiraz etmişti bile. Bu konu ikisi için de oldukça hassastı. 

"Oradan öyle mi görünüyor?"

Jongin başını salladığında, farkında olmadan henüz yeni sönmüş olan ateşi körüklemekten başka bir şey yapmamıştı. Sehun oturduğu yerden kalkıp ayakta dikildi ve onda üstten bir bakış attı. 

"Senden ne kadar nefret ettiğimi anlatamam şu an."

Jongin oturduğu yerde biraz daha yayılıp bir kolunu bankanın arkasına yasladı. Son derece etkilenmemiş gibi görünmeye çalışırken, "Az kalsın öpücüğüme karşılık veriyordun ama," dedi. Beyaz tenli omega kocaman açtığı gözlerle bir süre ona izledikten sonra birkaç adım geriye doğru kaçmıştı bu sözler karşısında.

"Ne var biliyor musun? Buraya gelmem bir hataydı. Seninle konuşmak imkânsız."

Sehun arkasına dönmüş ve gitmek için hareketlenmişti ama Jongin'in hızla kalkıp ona yetişmesi daha fazla hareket etmesini engelledi. Parmakları diğerinin dirseğini sımsıkı tutarken en az onun kadar etrafına ateş saçmaya hazırdı şimdi. İkisi de hissettiklerini kontrol etmekte şu an oldukça beceriksizdi çünkü ikisi de birbirini deli gibi özlemişti. Ve bu onları çıldırtıyordu. Bak, diyordu adeta. İkiniz de beceriksiz küçük omegalarsınız. Kurtlarınız bile sizle başa çıkamıyor.

Siyah gözleri, kahvelere bir mıknatıs gibi yapışıp kalmışken, derin bir nefes alıp verdi. "Beni anlamıyorsun," dedi. Sesi düz ve normal çıksa da sanki ona bağırıyormuş gibi hissetmişti Jongin. "Evet, yaptığım doğru değildi. Ama sen beni anlamıyorsun, Sehun. O an neler yaşadığımı bilmiyorsun, neden öyle davrandığımı bir kez olsun sormadın bana. Çabucak kabullendin peş edişimi ve bu en az senin kadar beni de kızdırdı. Senden sonra ne halt ettiğimi merak etmiyor musun mesela? Neler yaptığımı, sensiz nasıl dayandığımı? Çünkü ben seninkini çok merak ediyorum. Beni özledin mi mesela hı?"

Sehun'un da onun gibi hissettiğini biliyordu, hayır emindi ama yine de bunu sözleriyle ya da ufacık da olsa davranışlarıyla bunu görmeye ihtiyacı vardı. Vücudundaki her bir hücre onun ismini fısıldarken, onun dudaklarından kendi ismini duymak istiyordu. Duygulu, yoğun bir şekilde. Ama Sehun son soruyu duymamış gibi davranıp kolunu sımsıkı parmaklardan kurtarmaya çalışsa da bu boşa bir çaba olmuştu. Sabahın körü diye etraflarında kimseciklerin olmaması büyük şanstı. "Ben mi önemsemiyorum?" Sonunda debelenmekten vazgeçip şaşkınlıkla kendini gösterdiğinde sordu. "Jongin sana bir seçim sunmuştum zamanında ve sen bir tercih yaptın. Her zaman beni seçeceğine dair bana umutlar verirken benden vazgeçtin."

"Hayır, öyle değil—"

"Kimseye anlatamadıklarımı sana anlatmak benim için ne kadar zordu bunu biliyor musun?"

Jongin başını iki yana salladı. "Nasıl davranacağımı bilememek benim için ne kadar zordu sen bunu biliyor musun?" diye sordu sinirle. "Seni anlamak için gerçekten çabaladım." Kendi hatasını tamamen görmezden gelmiyordu ama kendini savunacak bir şeylere ihtiyaç duyuyordu diğer omeganın karşısındayken. Bu Dr. Choi ile konuşmak gibi değildi. Kimin daha büyük hata yaptığının da bir önemi yoktu aslında. Üstlerindeki birçok şeyin gerginliğini yaşarlarken olayları şeffaf bir pencereden bakamayacak kadar kendileriyle ilgileniyorlardı. Aradan geçen zaman kalplerindeki yangını söndürmemiş, sadece bir süre için gücünü azaltmıştı.

"Jongin," dedi Sehun nefeslerinin arasından. "Sen benim yaşadıklarımla ilgilenmiyorsun, sen benim yaşadıklarımın sana hissettirdikleriyle ilgileniyorsun."

Jongin araladığı dudakları geri birbirine bastırırken gözlerini yumup geri açtı. Birbirlerini hep yanlış anlamak zorundalar mıydı? Sehun ile kavga etmek istemiyordu ama ikisi de birbirlerinin damarına basacak şeyler söylemeden de duramıyorlardı. Diliyle dudaklarını ıslatıp yutkunduğunda, "Bak, Sehun," diyerek başladı yavaşça. "Seninle kavga etmek istemiyorum. Bu konuyu istediğin kadar tartışabiliriz ama lütfen kavga etmeyelim." Sesi fazlasıyla çaresiz çıkmış olacak ki gözlerini geri açtığında Sehun'un duraksadığını gördü. Diğer omega kendi zihnin de devam ettirdiği kavgayı bir iç çekişle sonlandırdığında başını salladı, "Tamam," dedi küçük bir ses tonuyla. "Kavga etmeyelim."

Kavga etmediler ama tam olarak konuşamadılar da. Jongin parmaklarını gevşetip geri çektiğinde tekrar banka oturdular ama en azından bu sefer ikisi de iki uca kaçmaktan vazgeçti. Yan bakışlarla birbirlerini tartıyorlar, ne söylemeleri gerektiği hakkında uzun uzun düşünüp en sonunda ise hiçbir şey söyleyemiyorlardı. En sonunda Jongin daha cesur davranıp tıpkı iki gün önceki gibi adım atmaya karar verdi uzun bir sessizlikten sonra ve dudaklarından, "Özür dilerim," cümlesinin dökülmesine izin verdi. "Seni yarı yolda bırakmamalıydım. Bana kendini o kadar açtıktan sonra... dediğin şeylerde haklıydın. Ne hissettiği bildikten sonra ani karar vermemeliydim. Ama sana yemin ederim ki Sehun çok pişman oldum. Gerçekten."

Sehun bakışlarını kaçırıp gözlerini yere diktiğinde, hafifçe burnunu çekti. Göz pınarlarından akmak için hazır ol da bekleyen yaşları elinin tersiyle engellerken, "En azından hatanı fark etmen güzel," dedi mırıldanarak. ''Geç de olsa.'' Ama Jongin'in açıklaması hala ona yeterli gelmediği de oldukça belliydi. Ya da kalbindeki kırıkları iyileştirmediğinin. 

Esmer olan omega ayaklarını bankın altında sallamaya başladı. Yorgun bir şekilde, "Konu sen değildin," dediğinde, Sehun'un bakışları yine ona doğru dönmüştü. "Kendimle ilgili şüphelerim ortaya çıkmıştı. Böyle bir şeyin başıma geleceğini hiç sanmazdım. Bilirsin beni, kendi halimde takılmayı severim ve kimseyle bir rekabet içine girmem. Çünkü buna gerek duymam ama konu sana gelince... Sehun. Ben seni kaybedeceğimi düşündüm. Kıskançlığımın beni bu kadar ele geçirmesini beklemiyordum. Seni kaybedeceğime o kadar emindim ki, o an daha önce hiç hissetmediğim şeyler hissetmeye başladım. Korku, çaresizlik, güvensizlik? Bunlarla başa çıkmaya çalışırken ilk önce benim elimi çekmem gerek diye düşündüm. Sanki böylesi daha az can acıtırmış gibi. Dr. Choi kendimle ilgili ne kadar sorunum olduğunu bana gösterdiğinde emin ol hiç şaşırmadım."

"Dr. Choi?"

"Psikoloğum."

Onu dinlerken rahatlayan kasları tekrar birden gözle görülür bir şekilde gerildiğinde, esmer olan uzanıp elini tuttu vakit kaybetmeden. Parmaklarını sımsıkı kendi avucunun içine alırken, "Senin tanıdığın doktorlar gibi değil," dedi onu rahatlatmak için. "Dr. Choi çok iyi bir doktor ve omegalardan hoşlanmam konusunda kesinlikle pozitif. Ve... ona, şey, senden fazlasıyla da bahsetmiş bulundum."

Sehun öncekine göre biraz daha sakinleşmiş olsa bile elini esmer olan omeganın avucundan çekmemiş, onu tutmasına izin vermişti. Ona şüpheyle karışık bakışlar atarken, Jongin de sımsıkı tutmaya ve onun gözlerinin içine bakmaya devam etti. Açık kahvelerinde kendi yansımasını görebilmek bile ona oldukça keyif veriyordu. "Her hafta onu görmeye gidiyorum." Belki de ona bunları anlatmak iyi olabilirdi. "Seanslarımız bazen can sıkıcı geçse de bazen de etkili olabiliyor," dedi hafifçe sırıtarak. Diğer omegayı da az da olsa gülümsetebildiğinde, Jongin görevinde başarılı oldu. Birkaç saniye sadece birbirlerine baktıklarında, arkalarında bıraktıkları tozlu anılar raflarından aşağıya doğru inmeye başlamıştı bile. Etraflarında ki yaşanan şeylerden habersiz olsalar bile ilk önce Jongin'in sonra da Sehun'un karnının guruldaması göz kontağını bozmalarına ve bir kez daha gülmelerine sebep oldu.

Jongin diğerinin elini bırakmadan ayağa kalktığında, "Yukarıya çıkıp kahvaltı yapmaya ne dersin?" diye sordu. Kabul etmesi için adeta gözleriyle yalvarırken, Sehun bir an oldukça kararsız göründü. İnce kaşları gözlerine kadar inmişken bir süre düşünceli bir şekilde oturmaya devam etmiş ama en sonunda ufak bir başını sallamayla onaylamıştı onu. Jongin bugünün şimdiden çok iyi geçeceğini hissedebiliyordu. Evet, belki az önce ki parlama anları olacaktı ama bir yolunu bulup halledeceklerdi her şeyi. Buna güveni tamdı.

Birlikte kapıya kadar geldiklerinde dahi elleri birbirinden ayrılmadı. Anahtarı almayı unuttuğu için zile basmak için diğer elini kaldırdığında, avucunun içindeki parmaklar kıpırdanmış ve bu da başını yan tarafa çevirmesine sebep olmuştu. Sehun dişleriyle alt dudağını çiğnemeyi bıraktı o dönünce ve "Ben de özür dilerim. Senin öyle hissetmene sebep olduğum için," dedi. Jongin itiraz etmek için dudaklarını aralamış olsa da Sehun konuşmasına izin vermeden devam etti. "Birbirimize bazı konularda kızgın ve kırgın olabiliriz ama sadece birimize suçu atmak doğru olmaz. O yüzden sen de özrümü kabul et, olur mu?"

Dünden bugüne Sehun'u ne değiştirdiyse, Jongin bunu sorgulamayacaktı. Özrünü kabul ettiğini belli etmek için Sehun'un soğuk ellini tuttu ve parmaklarını yine birbirine geçirdi. Yapbozun iki parçası gibi birbirlerini tamamlıyorlardı. Birbirlerine ait olmalarının gerektiğini gösteren en büyük kanıt buydu ona göre. Sehun tekrar alt dudağını dişleriyle ezdiğinde ise bu manzaranın onun dikkatini tamamen farklı yere yönlendirmesine izin vermeden zile bastı. Şu an ne kadar o dudakları çok öpmek istese de ilk karşılaştıkları gibi aceleci davranıp onu korkutmak istemiyordu. Onu öptüğünde ise bu sefer bu öpücük kısa ve amaçsız olmayacaktı.

Chanyeol üçüncü zilin çalmasından sonra kapıyı açmış ve karşısında sanki Sehun ve Jongin değil de uzaylılar varmış gibi tepki vermişti. İkisi de onu pek umursamadan direkt mutfak olarak ayrılmış alana doğru kaymıştı elbette. Stüdyo dairelerinin en kötü özelliği kaçacak alanın olmaması ve her şekilde yüz yüze gelmek, bu yüzden elbette Chanyeol'dan kurtulmaları pek mümkün değildi ve Chanyeol o sabah için oldukça meraklı bir alfaydı. Jongin kahvaltı hazırlarken gözleri sürekli ikisindeydi ve ne zaman Sehun ona yardım etmeye kalksa, "Barıştınız mı yani?" diye sorup duruyordu. İkisi de özellikle bu soruyu cevapsız bıraktı. Onlarda tam olarak aralarındaki durumu bilmiyordu. Jongin, Sehun'un tam olarak hangi noktada durduğundan emin değildi ama en kısa sürede bulacağından da hiç şüphesi yoktu.

Nitekim de öyle oldu. Birkaç saat içinde beyaz tenli omeganın ne yapmaya çalıştığını anladı. Üçü birlikte kahvaltı etmiş, Sehun ve Chanyeol aradan bir yıl hiç geçmemiş gibi hemen eski hallerine geri dönmüştü. Tabii onlar için değişen bir şey yoktu çünkü iletişimleri hiç kopmamıştı. Sehun dikkatini sadece alfa olanda toplamamıştı, arada Jongin'e dönüp kısa da sohbet için sorular ortaya atmış ve muhabbeti oldukça hafif tutmuştu. Kahvaltından sonra yine hep birlikte kafeye gittiklerinde ise Sehun burada daha çok kendisi gibiydi. Jongdae ile bile takılmış ve onun önerdiği her şeyi deneyip bir müşteri gibi puan vermişti. Sabah ki tüm ağırlığı üstünden atmış ve rahatlamıştı sanki. Belki de öyleydi. Ve Jongin de hem çalışıp hem de onu izlerken o an amacını anlamıştı. Sehun, Jongin'den kurtulamayacağını anladığı için kontrolü elinde tutmak istiyordu. Böylece olayları istediği gibi yönlendirebilecekti.

Tabakları bulaşık tezgahına bıraktığında Baekhyun ağzı kulaklarında yanına geldi. Sonunda bir boşluk bulabildiği için bu fırsatı kaybetmeden, "Barıştınız mı?" diye sordu. Chanyeol ve Baekhyun birbirlerinin ruh ikiziydi. Jongin omuz silkti ve yeni siparişler için tekrardan içeriye doğru yürüdü. Baekhyun da yavru bir köpek gibi onu takip ediyordu.

"Jongin! Bana cevap ver!"

"Bu sabah evime geldi ve konuştuk." Masalardan uzakta durduklarında, Sehun'un bulunduğu yere gözlerini çevirdi. Chanyeol, Sehun ve Yixing aynı masada oturup konuşuyordu. Chanyeol heyecanlı bir şekilde bir şey anlatırken, söylediği şey her neyse Sehun buna kahkaha atmış ve omzuna vurmuştu, tabii bu da Chanyeol'un anlattığı şeyi daha da abartarak anlatmasına sebep olmuştu. Sehun'un yanında olmasını ve onu güldürüyor olabilmek onu mutlu etmişti alfayı.

"Ve?" diye sordu Baekhyun sabırsız bir ses tonuyla. Tamamen diğer masadan bağımsızdı. Esmer olan omega gözlerini zorla ayırıp beta olana çevirdiğinde, "Sehun kendisini çok zeki zannediyor," dedi. "İnatçı ve ısrarcı oluşum onun beklemediği bir atak olduğu için piyonlarını boş verip daha değerli taşlarına yöneliyor şimdi. Ama bunu yaparken şahını yalnız bıraktığının farkında değil.''

Baekhyun kafası karışmış bir şekilde ona baktığında, siparişleri almaya gitmeden önce Jongin elleri beta olanın omzuna koyup sıktı. 

Jongin elbette son yaşanılan olayları hemen Dr. Choi'ye de anlatmıştı. Adamın odasına her zamanki saatlerinden yarım saat önce geldiğinde, büyük bir şey olduğunu tahmin etmişti hemen. Jongin selamlaşmayı atlayarak, "Sehun döndü," dedi daha sandalyeye bile oturmadan. Dr. Choi hafif dökülmüş olan kaşlarını kaldırırken klasik sorusunu sormuştu: "Bu konuda sen nasıl hissediyorsun?"

Jongin'in cevabı da gayet basit ve hızlı olmuştu: "Harika."

Dr.Choi aynı bakışla ona bakmaya devam ettiğinde ise nefesini verip, "Bir şeyler deniyor," dedi yavaşça. "Gardını hemen indirmiyor."

"Konuştunuz mu?"

"Eğer yaptığımız şeye konuşmak deniliyorsa... evet konuştuk sayılır." Jongin bir an için o anı tekrar hatırladığında, aslında daha farklı şeyler söyleyebileceğini fark etmişti. Her ne kadar sonu biraz olsun tatlıya bağlanmış olsa da istediği yere ulaşmamıştı. "Benden korkuyor. Ya da kendinden. Belki ikimizden de?"

"Nasıl?" diye sordu doktor. Defter ve kalemini tam o anda piyasaya çıkarmıştı tekrar. 

"Eskisi gibi davranmasını beklemiyorum zaten ama sanki her adımını düşünerek atıyormuş gibi. Benimle asla yalnız kalmamaya çalışıyor, yörüngemde duruyor ama ona yaklaşmama izin vermiyor. Ona yaklaşırsam ve o da buna izin verirse eğer kaybedeceğinin ve bana karşı yenileceğinin farkında." Sehun tam üç gündür hayatlarındaydı ve Jongin'in onunla yalnız geçirdiği yalnızca iki an olmuştu. O iki andan biri tuvalette yaşadıkları diğeri de onunla konuşmaya geldiği sabahtı. Baekhyun onları bir odaya kitleme fikrini ortaya atmış ve böylece istediği yalnızlığı yaratabileceğini söylemişti. Jongin bunu kabul etmemişti. Sehun'un kendisini kapana kısılmış hissetmesini istememişti ama şimdi bu plan o kadar da kötü gelmiyordu kulağa. Hatta son derece mükemmel bile sayılabilirdi.

"O zaman sen de ona korkulacak bir şey olmadığını göster."

Jongin başını hafif sola yatırıp masanın diğer tarafında oturan doktoruna baktı. Birkaç kere kirpiklerini kırpıştırıp, "Bu harika bir fikir," diyerek mırıldandı. Sonra da daha kendine güvenen bir sesle, "Onun tüm korkularının gün yüzüne çıkartıp tekrar korkmasını sağlayacağım ve o korkarken tam yanında, elini tutuyor olacağım," dedi. "Böylece aslında korkulacak bir şey olmadığının farkına varacak. Bir daha onu bırakmayacağımdan emin olacak."

"Um, benim demek istediğim tam olarak öyle değildi ama senin dediğin kulağa daha romantik geliyor."

"Teşekkürler doktor."

Dr.Choi elini önü doğru uzatıp önemli değil dermiş gibi salladı karşısında ki omega büyük bir gülümsemeyle ona bakarken.


	28. Bölüm 27

I never needed you like I do right now  
I never needed you like I do right now  
I never hated you like I do right now  
'Cause all you ever do is make me...

Neredeyse tüm gününü harcayarak ve parasına da kıyarak aldığı ve şu an üstünde duran siyah takım elbiseyle gayet iyi görünüyordu. Uzun saçlarını geriye doğru yatırmış ve biraz ıslak bir görünüm bile vermişti. Evden çıkmadan önce yüzüne nemlendirici sürmeyi unutmamış ve taksiden inmeden önce dudaklarına renksiz dudak kremi de sürerek kurumuş dudaklarına canlandırmıştı.

Tüm bu hazırlık elbette basit bir mezuniyet balosu için değildi.

Chanyeol onun bu heyecanlı haliyle dalga geçip gülse de Jongin oldukça umursamazdı. İçeriye girdiklerinden beri gözü sadece tek bir kişiyi arıyordu. Bu kalabalıkta da onları bulmak epey zor olmuştu. Tüm masalar koca solonda ortayı boş bırakacak şekilde etrafa dizilmişti, ortada dans pisti vardı ve herkes canlı müzik eşliğinde dans ediyordu. Ama bu dans öyle çılgınca değildi, daha çok çiftler halindeydi ve arkadaki müziğin sahibi olan grupta barlarda çıkan ucuz gruplar gibi hiç değildi. Okul yönetimi bu sefer epey paraya kıymış gibiydi tıpkı Jongin'in yaptığı gibi. Etrafta uçuşan konfetiler, yanıp sönen ışıklandırmalarla oldukça farklı bir ambiyans oluşturulmuştu. Sanki daha öncesinde burası okulun spor salonu değilmiş gibiydi. Chanyeol ona okulun bu işleri halletmesi için Yixing ile anlaştığını söylediğinde dürüst olmak gerekirse böyle bir şey beklemiyordu. En azından pembe ve mor rengin ağırlıklı olduğu bir balo olmayacağın emindi ama yanılmıştı.

Chanyeol ve Jongin'i bulan ilk kişi Yixing oldu. Öğrenci olmamasına rağmen giriş izni olan tek kişiydi. Sözde eksik bir şey olmadığından emin olmak için buradaydı ama dans pistinden geldiğine göre zaten eksik bir şey yoktu. Esmer olan omega gördüğünde önce bir duraksamış sonra da başını sallayarak selam vermişti oldukça resmi bir şekilde. Jongin neden böyle davrandığını sonradan anladı. Alfa olan hala utanıyor olmalıydı ama eğer Jongin'in çoktan o konuşmalar aklından gittiğini bilse de belki de bu kadar utanılacak bir şey olmadığını anlamış olurdu.

Onları diğerlerinin olduğunu masaya doğru yönlendirdiğinde, dans pistinin solundaki masada ayakta duran Sehun, Baekhyun ve Jongdae ile sevgilisini görmeyi başardılar. Jongin'in gözleri sadece omeganın üstünde kilitlenmişti. Giydiği mavi takım elbiseyle çaba harcamadan burada ki en güzel kişi oluvermişti bile. Esmer olan hemen yanına geçmeden önce derin bir nefes aldı ve aklındaki planı tekrar etti. Her ne kadar tekrar edip dursa da Sehun ona döndüğünde hatırlamakta zorlanıyordu. Keskin gözlerini, her şeyiyle orantılı güzel güzüne bakarken, ağzına tek bir damla içki sürmeden dahi sarhoş oluyordu sanki. Hemen yanında olmasına rağmen aralarında uçurum varmış gibiydi. O uçurumu ortadan kaldırıp ona dokunmak istese de bunu yapmaması gerektiğini biliyordu. En azından şimdilik.

Jongin dikkatini dağıtmak için Jongdae'ye çevirdi gözlerini. "Nasıl girmeyi başardın buraya?" Kapıda ki iki bilet kontrolü yapan iri yarılı alfalar duruyordu ve o biletler de sadece öğrenciler de vardı.

Jongdae bir kolunu sevgilisinin omzuna atıp onu daha çok kendisine doğru çekti ve gülümsedi. "Artık öğrenci olmasam bile burası benim de okulum," dedi neşeli bir sesle. "Benim gibi bir zamanlar mükemmel olan öğrencisini kabul etmek zorundalardı."

Jongin kaşlarını kaldırdığında, Rosalie başını iki yana sallayıp güldü. "Yixing'den ikimiz için de bilet aldı," dedi doğruyu söyleyerek. Güzel genç kız bunun ne kadar zor olduğunu anlatırken, Jongdae'nin onun susturma çabaları boşa gitmişti.

Bir süre kendi aralarında konuşup eğlendiklerinde, Chanyeol'un gözüne kestirdiği bir omegayı dansa kaldırmak için masadan ayrılması domino taşı etkisi yarattı. Jongin, beta çocuğa dönmüştü hemen. Baekhyun umursamaz bir şekilde duruyordu, hatta diğerleriyle sohbet etmeye devam etti ama on dakika bile geçmeden masadaki içkilerin azlığından yakınarak servis alanına doğru koşar adımlarla gitmişti. Birkaç müziğin değişmesinden sonra Jongdae ve Rosalie de dans edenlerin arasına katıldığında, masada yalnızca onlar kalmış ve artık Sehun'un onu fark etmemesi imkânsız hale gelmişti. Jongin masadaki hafif içkiyi dudaklarına götürmeden önce, "Mesajlarıma hiç cevap yazmadın," dedi mırıldanarak. Diğer omega sonunda gözlerini uzun bir süre sonra tekrar ona çevirdiğinde omuz silkmişti.

"Mezuniyet balosuna gelmeyeceğini sanıyordum. Önceden öyle söylemişsin."

Jongin de onun gibi omzunu silkti. "Daha önce verilmiş bir karardı o. Sonradan fikrim değişti. Neden mesajlarıma cevap yazmadın?"

Sehun başını salladı, kendi içkisinden yudum aldı. İçkisini geri masaya koyduğunda, "Planın ne?" diye sordu düz bir sesle. Yine sorusunu görmezden gelmişti. Esmer olan omega onun yan profilini izlerken anlamadığını belli edercesine kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Ne planı?"

"Ah, hadi ama Jongin. Bir şeylerin peşinde olduğun belli."

"Bence neyin peşin de olduğum gayet belli."

Keskin kahve gözleri onunkilerle birleştiğinde, Jongin oldukça ciddi olduğunu belli edercesine ona bakış atmıştı. Daha sonra dudakları yukarıya doğru kıvrılarak, "Hadi dans edelim," dedi. "Bu şarkıyı seviyorsun sen."

Sehun tamamen düz bir surat ifadesiyle, "İlk defa duyuyorum," dedi cevap olarak.

"Ama artık seviyorsun," sırıtarak söyledi Jongin'de.

Sehun şüpheyle ona bakmaya devam ettiğinde, Jongin elini ona doğru uzattı ve "Eğer benimle dans edersen sana planımı söylerim," diyerek onu ikna etmeye çalıştı. Birkaç saniye ikisi de kıpırdamadan birbirlerine incelediklerinde, diğer omega burnundan nefesini verip ona yaklaştı. Elini tutmadı ama onunla birlikte alana doğru yürüdü. Şarkıya eşlik edebilmek için ellerini diğer omeganın ince beline yerleştirdiğinde, Sehun'un kas katı olmuş vücudu buna anında tepki vermiş olmasına rağmen geri adım atmamıştı. Aksine meydan okur gibi gözlerini Jongin'in gözlerinden ayırmamış, kendi ellerini de onun omuzlarına koymuştu. Jongin aralarında ki mesafeyi biraz daha azaltıp neredeyse hiç boşluk bırakmadığına emin olduktan sonra genişçe gülümsedi ve Sehun'un yakışıklı yüzüne daha yakından baktı.

"Planın ne?" Diğer omega nefessiz kalmış gibi tek bir solukta sordu. Renkli ışıklandırmalar altında kahve gözleri tüm duygularını gizleme konusunda büyük bir çaba harcıyordu. "Beni özlediğini fark ettin, bu yüzden her şeyin eskisi gibi olmasına mı karar verdin? Sen istedin diye eskisi gibi olacağız, tıpkı sen istedin diye bitmesi gibi?"

Söylediği her bir kelime zehirli bir yılan gibi tıslıyor, Jongin'e zarar veriyordu. Bilerek daha da sert davranıyordu, onu uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyordu. Esmer olan omega dudaklarındaki gülümsemeyi koruyamasa da vazgeçmedi. "Bir yıl boyunca ne yaptın?" diye sordu onun yerine. "Kurdunla aran nasıl?"

"Bu seni hiç ilgilendirmez." Keskin ve hızlı bir cevap gelmişti hemen. Jongin başını hafifçe omzuna doğru yatırıp gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

"Bence ilgilendirir, sonuçta kurdunun karşı koymadığı tek omega ben değil miyim?"

Bu soru bir an için gözle fark edilir bir biçimde Sehun'u duraksamasına neden olduğunda, Jongin kendine daha çok güvenerek konuşmasına devam etti. "Orada hiçbir alfayla ilgilenmemişsin de. Bildiğim kadarıyla bir başka omega sevgilin de yok. Neden yalnız olmayı tercih ettin? Kurdunla anlaşmaya vardın mı?"

Sehun'un parmak uçları omzundaki kıyafeti sımsıkı tuttuğunda, "Bunları neden soruyorsun?" diye sordu. "Artık senin ilgilenmen gereken bir problemin değilim."

"Sen hiçbir zaman benim için problem olmadın, Sehun. Bunu çok iyi biliyorsun."

"O zaman ne istiyorsun?"

"Seni. Seni istiyorum."

Gözleri görünmeyen bir çekimle birbirlerine sabitlendiğinde, tek duydukları şey yine birbirlerinin sadece nefes sesleriydi. Sehun'un yüzündeki ifadesizlik duvarı bir bir yıkılırken, "Kurdumla bir anlaşma yaptım," dedi aceleyle. "Artık kızışma anlarımı geciktirmek ve ilaç kullanmak yok. Tıpkı her omega gibi o anları yaşarken yanımda onun ihtiyacı olan bir alfa olacak. Böylece diğer kalan zamanlarda da bana karışmaya hakkı olmayacak kurdumun."

Cümlenin devamında sessiz bir, "Bu konuda ne yapacaksın peki?" meydan okuması vardı.

Jongin farkında olmadan nefesini tutarken çok kısa bir an sessiz kalmıştı. Kalbi ve aklı birbirleriyle çelişkili karşılık verirken, o dudaklarını aralamış ve "Kabul," demişti. Bu kabullenişi ondan daha çok Sehun'u şaşırttı. "Kızışma anlarında ben de yanınızda olurum ama. O alfa... sana yardımcı olurken ben de... bir şekilde... eminim yardımcı olabileceğin bir şey vardır." Bir alfa Sehun ile birlikte olurken o bir köşesine çekilmeyecekti. Sehun için asıl önemli olan kişi olduğunu hem o aptal alfaya hem de Sehun'un kurduna gösterecekti. Bu düşünceye o kadar çok odaklanmış, kalbindeki aniden bastıran ağırlığı hafifletmek için bahaneler üretmeye başlatmıştı ki Sehun'un omzundaki ellerini çekip ondan uzaklaştığı bile sonradan fark edebilmişti. Jongin telaşla ona baktığında, karşılaştığı manzara ona göre daha da daha telaşlı olan bir Sehun'du. Kocaman açtığı gözleriyle onu inceliyor, etraftaki dans eden insanları umursamadan sadece orada dikilerek bir şeyleri anlamaya çalışıyordu.

"Bunu kabul edemezsin," demişti sonunda sesini bulabildiğinde. "Sen paylaşmayı sevmiyorsun. Bir şeyleri gizlemekten, yaşadığın şeyleri saklı tutmaktan nefret ediyorsun. Birlikte olduğun kişinin tüm ilgisinin sende olmasını istiyorsun."

"Evet, tüm dediklerin doğru. Ama önemli bir şeyi atlıyorsun."

"Neyi?" Hala aynı şaşkınlıkla ve telaşla ona bakıp sorduğunda, Jongin sırıtmamak için yanak içini ısırdı. Sehun böyle savunmasız ve ne yapacağını bilmez halde olurken oldukça sevimli oluyordu.

"Sana âşık olduğumu."

Az öncekileri söylediği şeyler Sehun'u nasıl şaşkına çevirdiğiyse, şimdi de ona âşık olduğunu itiraf etmesi düpedüz dağıtmışa benziyordu. Gözlerini art arda birkaç kere kırpıştırdı, dudakları bir şey söylemek istercesine birkaç kere açılıp kapandı. Kendine gelebildiğinde, parmak uçlarıyla burun kemiğini tutarken, "Bana aşık değilsin," dedi. "Bana âşık olamazsın."

Sehun'un bu itirazı yapacağını tahmin ettiği için sadece basitçe, "Neden?" diye sordu. Etraflarında çiftler de artık dans etmeyi bırakmış onları izliyorlardı. Sehun cevap vermeyip başını iki yana salladığında, esmer olan omega derin bir nefes aldı, "O zaman bunu sana kanıtlayacağım," dedi son derece kararlı bir sesle. Sehun'u orada bırakıp grubun yüksek tabanlı sahnesine doğru yürürken, tam olarak hiçbir şey düşünmüyordu. Müzik grubu onun geldiğini fark etse de çalmayı durdurmamışlardı ama solist olan eğilerek onunla aynı göz hizasına geldi. Kafası karışmış bir şekilde ne istediğini sorduğunda, Jongin kulağına eğilerek ona yapma niyetinde olduğu şeyi söylemişti. Bu da solistin yüzündeki kafa karışıklığın silinmesine ve yerine muzip bir ifadenin yerleşmesine sağladı. Grup arkadaşlarına dönüp çalmayı bırakmalarını söylediğinde, ortamdaki artık müzik değil sadece milletin gürültüsü vardı.

Jongin küçük merdivenden çıktığında, herkes onu izliyordu. Bu sandığından daha zor bir durumdu aslında. Mikrofonun önüne geldiğinde bazıları çoktan telefonlarını çıkartıp onu kayıt almaya başlamıştı bile. Belki bugünden itibaren tüm okula rezil olacaktı ama umurunda değildi. Gözleri onu izleyen gözlerde gezdirdi. Jongdae ve sevgilisi fark etti önce tüm o yabancı siluetlerin içinde. Jongdae oğluyla gurur duyan bir babaymış gibi onu izliyordu. Sonra birkaç yabancı yüz sonrası Chanyeol'u gördü. Ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlamakla uğraştığı için oldukça komik görünüyordu. Ve hemen yanında da ne zaman geldiği belli olmayan sarhoş bir Baekhyun vardı. İkilinin kavgasını Jongin bozmuştu. Esmer olan omega, Mihee ve arkadaşlarıyla ile göz göze gelmeden onları es geçip hemen asıl ilgi odağını bekleyen kişiye, yani Sehun'a çevirdi. Tüm kalabalığın ortasında karanlık gökyüzünde parlayan ay gibi oradaydı, onu izliyordu.

Gave you up 'bout twenty one times  
Felt those lips tell me twenty one lies  
You'll be the death of me  
Sage advice  
Love, lovin' you could make Jesus cry

Derin bir nefes aldı, bir an da kurumuş olan boğazıyla mikrofonu tuttu. "Ben, Kim Jongin." Sesi heyecanını yansıtmadığı için o an gerçekten şanslıydı. Titrek bir ses sadece daha çok rezil olmasını sağlamaktan başka bir şey yapmazdı.

"Sizler gibi ben de burada mezuniyet için bulunuyorum ama daha farklı bir amaçla."

Sehun'un belki bilerek belki bilmeyerek bir adım ileriye atıldığında, Jongin mikrofonu daha sıkı tutmuştu.

"Uzun zamandır âşık olduğum kişiye hislerimi açıklayamadım. Neden bunu yapamadım ki? Daha önce yapsaydım şimdi böyle dramatik bir sahne çekmiyor olacaktım. Ama sanırım... ben de korktum. Onun korkak olduğunu düşünürken aslında ben ondan daha korkaktım. O, sizin düşüncelerini sandığınızdan daha fazla önemsiyor millet. Benim ise sikimde bile değil. Duyuyor musunuz beni? Sizin düşüncelerinizin hiçbirinin bir önemi yok. Dünyanın en güzel omegasına aşığım. Ve benim de omega olmam, tekrar ediyorum sikimde bile değil. Bir omega bir başka omegaya âşık olabilir. Alfalar kendinizi o kadar ulaşılmaz, değerli görmeyi kesin. Çünkü..."

Bir adım daha ona yaklaşmış olan Sehun'a en içten gülümsemesini verdiğinde, "Çünkü," diyerek tekrar etti. "O omeganın kalbini kazanmak için hepinizle yarışabilirim. Ona ne kadar değerli olduğunu hissettirebilirim. Onu mutlu edebilirim. Ve bir daha onun yanından bir an olsun hiç ayrılmam."

Sehun artık tam sahnenin önünde durduğunda, Jongin derin bir nefes alıp verdi.

"Oh Sehun. Sana âşık olmak o kadar zor bir şey değil, o yüzden inan bana."

Tam bu noktada Sehun geri adım atıp burayı terk edebilirdi. Bir seçim yapabilirdi. Jongin sahneye çıkmış ve kendini rezil etmiş bir omega olarak kalacaktı, Sehun da tıpkı daha önce istediği gibi omegalardan hoşlandığı düşünülmeyen olacaktı bu hikâyede. Kimse onu sorgulamayacaktı. Diğer omegayı reddeden olarak kalacaktı akıllarda. Jongin'in bir tarafı bunu kabullenmişti. Eğer tercihini bu yönden kullanırsa ona kızmayacaktı. Evet, kalbi çok fena kırılacak ve belki Dr. Choi ile olan seanslarının uzamasına sebep olacaktı bu durum ama bu tercihi yaptığı için asla Sehun'a kızmayacaktı. Buna hakkı yoktu. İçinden tir tir titrerken dışarıdan sarsılmaz görünmeye çalışıyordu. Avuç içleri ve ensesi fazla heyecandan ve korkudan terden dolayı yapış yapış olurken, gülümsüyordu.

Sehun başını kaldırıp ona baktığında ise tüm ışıklar söndü, gecenin karanlığında bulutların arkasında saklanmaktan artık vazgeçen bir yıldız gibi geriye sadece o kaldı. Tüm o endişeleri, korkusu uçup gitti. Çünkü diğer omega onu bırakıp gitmemişti. Sehun gözlerindeki farklı bir ışıltıyla, kafasını hafifçe geriye doğru atıp onu bakmış ve kolunu uzatmıştı. Jongin sadece onun istediği yapmak için eğildiğinde nasıl bir tepkiyle karşılaşacağından emin bile değildi. Biraz sonra Sehun'un eli boynuna dolandı ve onun daha da eğilmesini sağladıktan sonra yaptığı tek şey de dudaklarını onun dudaklarına bastırmak oldu. Esmer olan omeganın boğazından şaşkın bir ses çıkmış olsa da birkaç saniye bocalamanın ardından kendini çabuk toparlayarak elleriyle onu sarmış ve öpücüğe karşılık vermişti; büyük bir istekle ve arzuyla. Yarın yokmuşçasına onu öperken onlar hariç herkes sahneden tek tek silindi.

Sehun sonunda ona karşı yenilmişti ve Jongin'in zaferini birlikte paylaşıyorlardı.

—

Okulun taşlı yollardan nasıl geçtiklerini hatırlamıyordu. Elleri sürekli birbirlerinin üzerindeyken, öpüşmeleri kısa aralar haricinde devam ederken hiç kaza yaşamadan yurt odasına gelmeleri mucizeydi. Dışarıdaki yağmuru ve üzerlerinin ıslak olduğunu bile Sehun'un tenine, saçlarına dokunurken fark etmişti. İkisi de odaya girdikleri gibi birbirlerinin üzerlerini çıkarmaya başlamıştı direkt. Islak kıyafetler bir bir yere düşerken, Jongin diğer omegaya duvara yasladı ve daha sert bir şekilde öptü. Bu sefer devriye dilleri de girdiğinde ikisi de aynı anda inlemişti. Sehun'un uzun ve kemikli ellerini pantolonun üzerinde hissettiğinde ona yardımcı olmak için kemerini kendi çıkardı. Deli gibi öpüşürken, yarın yamalak bir şekilde pantolonunu çıkarmayı başarabilmişti. Sıra Sehun'a geldiğinde biraz ondan uzaklaştı. Diğer omega gözleri kapalı bir şekilde dudaklarını geri yakalamak için ona doğru eğildiğini görünce gülümsedi ve şişmiş olan dudaklara bu sefer hafif bir öpücük kondurup tekrar geri çekildi. Sehun'un huysuzlanan seslerini görmezden gelip onu yatağa doğru çektiğinde kanının üstüne oturmuş ve ona tepeden bakma şansı yakalamıştı.

Nefes kesici görünüyordu. Çıplak pencereden vuran ay ışığı direkt üstünde parlarken ıslak saçlarını, kızarmış yanaklarını, şişmiş ve daha da pembeleşmiş dudaklarını ve ışıldayan gözlerini izlemek nefesini kesmeye yeterliydi. Beyaz teni parmaklarının altında o kadar yumuşak ve pürüzsüzdü ki, sabaha kadar onu sevebilirdi. Ve niyeti tam olarak da buydu.

Tekrar öpmek için eğildiğinde Sehun onu yarı yolda karşılaştı ve ağzını daha fazlası için açtı. Her şeyiyle kendini sunuyormuş gibiydi. Teslim oluyormuş gibi savunmasız ve onun merhametine bırakmışçasına.

Dudaklarını çenesine ve oradan boynuna doğru kaydırdığında, istediği gibi hassas tende izlerini bırakabiliyordu. Boynuna sokuldukça Sehun da ona doğru eğilmiş ve burnunu saçlarında gezdirirken, "Çok güzel kokuyorsun," diye mırıldanmıştı yavaşça. Yaptıkları her şeye rağmen bu iltifata yanakları kızarırken, içinde ki kurt mutlulukla kuyruğunu sallıyordu.

"Teşekkür ederim." Boğuk ve aynı kısık sesle cevap verdi ve ince zarı dudaklarının arasına alıp emdi sonra da ısırdı. Altında Sehun'un titreyişi ona daha fazlasını yapma istediğini daha da arttırmıştı. Boynunda istediği kadar oyalanıp çıplak göğsüne indiğinde, onun ilgisini bekleyen iki göğüs ucuyla karşılaştı. Zaman kaybetmeden birini ağzına alıp diğeriyle de parmak uçlarıyla oynarken, beyaz tenli omega bu sefer inlemelerini yutamamış ve onun duymasını sağlamıştı. Tatlı eziyetleriyle birbirlerine sürtünürken, uyarılmış aletleri ikisi de acı veriyordu. Ön sevişmeyi hem uzatmak hem de bir önce birleşmek istiyorlardı. Aralarında tek bir boşluk bile kalmamalıydı. Sanki dayanacak güçleri her saniye biraz daha azalıyormuş gibiydi.

Sehun'un parmakları saçlarını çekiştirdiğinde, Jongin kafasını oynatmadan sadece gözlerini açtı ve aşağıdan ona baktı. "Hadi, Jongin," diyerek sızlanmıştı Sehun. Onun ne düşündüğünü biliyormuş gibi, "Hadi," demişti tekrar.

Jongin ıslak yolla çizdiği göğüsten aşağıya doğru kaydı ve pantolonun fermuarını indirdi. Sehun kalçalarını kaldırarak ona yardımcı olduğunda artık ikisi de sadece iç çamaşırlarıyla kalmıştı. Ama bu da uzun sürmedi. Saniyeler içinde tamamen çıplak kaldıklarında, Sehun bacaklarını genişçe açarak ona alan yaratmış ve esmer olan omegayı kendine doğru çekmişti. Sadece sürtünmeyle bile uyarılmış aletleri daha da kabarırken, ikisi de nefes nefeseydi. Beyaz tenli omega bacaklarını beline sardığında, onun yüzüne kondurduğu öpücüklere son verip "Seni hazırlamam gerekiyor önce," dedi. Bunu tam olarak nasıl yapacağından emin olmasa da kendine yaparken uyguladığı şeylerin aynısını yapmayı planlıyordu. Hem yanlış bir şey yaparsa Sehun ona söylerdi. Fakat Sehun buna itiraz edercesine başını iki yana sallamıştı çoktan.

"Hazırlamana gerek yok. Yeterince kaygan."

Sıcak baskıyı hissedebiliyordu. Sehun kokusu için bastırıcı kullansa da şu an bastırıcılar etkisini yavaşça kaybetmeye başlamıştı. Bedenini biraz daha oynayarak ona iyi sürtündüğünde dikkatlice diğerinin yüzüne baktı. "Emin misin?" diye sorduğunda aldığı olumlu yanıtla harekete geçti. Sadece başını girişe dayarken bile heyecandan kalbi yerinden çıkacakmış gibi atıyordu. Tüm düşünme yetkisini kaybetmiş, sadece iç güdüleriyle hareket eden bir hayvana dönüşmüştü. Her ne kadar Sehun aksine söylese de o yavaşça içine girdiğinde, gözlerini birbirlerinden ayırmadılar. Tamamen içine girdiğinde ise hissettiklerini anlatmaya çalışmak imkansızdı. Böyle bir kelimenin varlığı olduğundan bile şüpheliydi. Yüzü, beyaz boyna düştüğünde ikisi de birbirine sımsıkı tutundu. Jongin onun alıştığına emin olduktan sonra hareketlenmeye başlayıp, kısa süre içinde bir ritim tutturduğunda onun inlemelerini dinlemeye başladı. Dinlediği en güzel şey bu inlemelerdi. Sehun'un kulaklarını şenlendiren kahkahasından bile daha çok hoşuna gidiyordu ona bu sesleri çıkartabildiği için. Sehun'un verdiği her bir tepkilerinin nedeni bir tek o olmak istiyordu.

Kendini daha önce hiç bu kadar tatlı bir sıcakla sarmalanmış hissetmemişti. Eğer Jongin bir yeri evi olarak seçecek olsaydı kesinlikle burası evi olurdu. Sehun'un sığınağı, sıcaklığı onun eviydi. Onun dokunuşlarından bir saniye bile olsun ayrılmak istemiyordu. Sonsuza kadar burada yaşayabilirdi.

Hareketleri daha da hızlanıp sertleşince sona yaklaştığını fark etti. Elinden geldiğince uzatmaya çalışırken bir yandan da Sehun'un ihmal edilmiş uzunluğunu tutup daha hassas hareketlerle çekiştirdi. Sehun yüzünü daha çok onun yüzüne yaklaştırıp dudakları arasından nefesini ona verirken, "B- ben de seni seviyorum," dedi fısıltıyla. "N-ne zaman o-oldu bir fikrim yok ama bir gün uyandın ve k-kendimi sana aşık bir halde buldum. Sana âşık olmakta bir o kadar kolaydı."

İkisi de aynı anda o an boşalırken, Jongin az önce ona aşkını itiraf etmiş olan o dudaklara tekrar yapıştı. Bu dudaklar az önce tıpkı onun gibi hissettiğini söylemişti ona. Bu dudaklar artık ona aitti, tıpkı onunkilerin Sehun'a ait olması gibi.

Sehun'a olan sevgisinin bir sonu olmalıydı, bir yerden sonra yeterli gelmeliydi ama ne kadar onu öper öpsün ya da her bir parçasına sahip olursa olsun asla yeterli gelmiyordu. Bitmek tükenmeyen bir istekle yanıp tutuşuyordu adeta. Vücudunun her bir karesini tekrar hafızasına kazarken sabahın erken saatlerine kadar onu tamamen kendi bedeniyle sarması doygunluğunu sadece o anlık tatmin edebiliyordu. Belki biraz çılgıncaydı bu belki de aşk zaten böyle bir şeydi. İçinde patlayan havai fişeklere engel olmak zordu. Kurdu hiç olmadığı kadar zindeyken onu kontrol altında tutmak imkansızdı.

Güneşin doğuşu yavaş yavaş pencerelerine doğru yansırken, Sehun göğsünde uzanıyor ve Jongin de yarı uykulu bir şekilde onun saçlarını okşuyordu. Diğer omeganın her nefesini göğsüne çarparken ona daha da sıkı sarılıyordu. İkisi de çok yorgundu, birbirilerini sevmekten değil ama enerjilerini son damlasına kadar harcadıklarından emin olmuşlardı. Jongin hayatında hiç olmadığı kadar orgazmı bir gecede yaşamış ve bu yüzden de hala tam olarak kendine gelebildiği söylenemezdi. Sonunda gözlerini kapatıp kendini uykuya teslim edeceği zaman Sehun'un dudaklarının kıpırdayıp bir şeyler söylediği duydu. Çok sessiz bir şekilde söylemişti. Zaten odaya girdiklerinden beri her ikisi de yalnız olmalarına rağmen asla sesleri yükselmemişti. Sadece birbirlerini duyacak şekilde kısık sesle konuşup duruyorlardı. Jongin neden bunun bu kadar çok hoşuna gittiğinden emin değildi.

"Hımm? Ne dedin?" Başını eğdiğinde o da başını yukarıya kaldırıp ona bakmıştı. Uykulu gözlerini kırpıştırıp çarpık bir şekilde gülümsediğinde, "Burası bizim odamız," dedi ve tekrar göğsüne yaslanıp gözlerini yumdu.

Jongin nerede olduklarını yeni kavrayabilmişti. Sehun uyuklamaya başlamışken, o kendine gelerek turuncu ışığın artık aydınlatmaya başladığı odaya göz gezdirdi. Sehun haklıydı, burası eski odalarıydı. Eşyalar tamamen boşaltılmış, duvarın rengi değişmiş bile olsa tanımamak imkansızdı. Burada birlikte üç yılları geçmişti sonuçta. İlk nasıl tanıştıkları, ilk geceyi nasıl geçirdikleri ve daha milyonlarca anı bir film şeridi gibi zihninde tek tek canlanırken aynı gülümseme onun dudaklarında da canlandı ve gözlerini yummadan önce diğer omeganın saç diplerine bir öpücük bıraktı, onu daha çok kollarıyla sarmaladı. Bir daha onu hiç bırakmayacaktı, bir daha ondan uzaklaşmasına izin vermeyecekti.

Couldn't hear the thunder, but I heard your heart race  
Couldn't see the rain, we're too busy makin' hurricanes  
Love ain't easy when it ain't my way  
But it gets hard, when you ain't here makin' me...


	29. Bölüm 28

Sıcak gün ışığı, çıplak tenlerinde dolaşmaya başladığında Jongin esneyerek gözleri açmıştı. Yorgun ama bir o kadar da son derece dinlenmiş hissediyordu kendini. Saat öğlen vaktini gösteriyor olsa bile hala uyuyan Sehun'a arkadan daha çok sarılıp kendine doğru çekti ve gözlerini tekrar yumdu. Biraz daha böyle durabilirlerdi. Hatta sonsuza kadar böyle durabilirdi ve kimsenin buna bir şey demeye hakkı yoktu.

"Jongin?"

Sehun uykudan yeni uyanmış boğuk sesiyle beraber kollarının arasından ona doğru dönmeye çalıştığında gözlerini tekrar açtı. İlk gördüğü şey Sehun'un güneş ışıkları sayesinde daha da açık görünen gözleri ve daha sonrasında dudaklarında ki memnuniyet dolu gülümsemesiydi. Aynı gülümsemenin kendi dudaklarında da olduğunu, beyaz tenli omeganın yavaşça parmak uçlarını kaldırıp dudaklarına dokunduğu zaman anlamıştı. Gözlerini kırpıştırdı, Sehun'un parmakları yüzünde dolaşırken, "Günaydın," dedi ufak bir mırıldanmayla.

Sehun sesini duyunca gülümsemesini genişleterek ona daha çok yaklaşmıştı. "Günaydın." 

Birkaç saniye boyunca sanki uzun bir süreden sonra ilk defa yüz yüze gelmişler gibi bakışmalarının ardından dudakları tekrar birbirlerini buldu. Jongin diğerinin örtünün altından belini çabucak bulup üstüne doğru çekerken, Sehun da onun yüzünü tutuyor ve öpüşmelerinin bozulmasını engelliyordu. Sıcak, hafif terlemiş çıplak tenleri birbirlerinin kokularıyla harmanlanmışken dün gecenin devamını getirmek hiç zor olmamıştı. Sehun'un duvarlarını zorlamadan içine girerken, diğer omega farkında olmadan kafasını hafifçe yan yatırıp boynunu savunmaz bıraktı ve Jongin de yine onun gibi hiç düşünmeden dişlerini omega mührünün olduğu yere sapladı. Sehun'un dudaklarının hafif bir tıslama çıksa başka hiçbir ses duyulmamıştı. Jongin ısırığını derinleştirmeden geri çekti ve daha sonra diliyle üstünden geçerek acısını almak istedi. Büyülü bir şey gerçekleşmemişti. Bir alfanın, bir omeganın mühür yerini ısırıp kendine bağlaması gibi olmamıştı. Evrenin bir anda ayaklarının altına serilmiş gibi hissetmemişlerdi çünkü mühür yeri hala sağlam bir şekilde duruyordu. Sanki Jongin orayı hiç ısırmamış gibi teninde en ufak bir bozulma olmamıştı. Bu fazlasıyla sinir bozucuydu. Orayı son bir kez öpücük kondurup geri çekildi ve tekrar Sehun'un dudaklarını buldu dudakları. İkisi de bunun sadece formalite bir şey olduğunun farkındalardı. O yüzden biraz sonra aynı şekilde Sehun da onun mühür yerini ısırdığında istedikleri her şeye sahip olmuşlar gibi gülümsemeye devam ettiler.

Toparlanmaları epey bir süreleri aldı. Birlikte banyoya girdiklerinde bu süre daha da uzadı. Ama en sonunda duştan çıkıp geri kıyafetlerini giydiklerinde, kapı son derece sabırsız bir şekilde çalışıyordu. Kapının diğer tarafındaki kişi onlara artık fazlasıyla süre verdiğini düşünmüş olmalı ki onlar açmadan kendisi açmıştı bile.

"Sevişmeniz ve birbirinize doymanız bittiyse artık arkadaşlarımı geri alabilir miyim?" Baekhyun iki kolunu da beline yerleştirip kaşları çatık bir şekilde söylendi.

Sehun ve Jongin önce birbirlerine baktılar sonra ise aynı anda gülmeye başlayarak Baekhyun'a sarıldılar. Baekhyun iki omeganın arasından kurtulmaya çalışır gibi debelense de aslında kaşlarındaki çatıklık düzelmiş, onlar gibi gülümsemeye başlamıştı bile. Ama yine de birkaç dakika geçtikten sonra daha yeni yeni odadaki kokuyu algılıyormuş gibi, "İki azgın omega gibi kokuyor burası iğrenç," dedi tiksintiyle ve koşarak pencereleri sonuna kadar açtı.

Sehun ve Jongin bu sefer diğer yatağa kendilerini attıklarında, Jongin sırtını duvara yanmış ve Sehun da kafasını onun kucağına koymuştu. Beklentiyle beta olan çocuğa baktıklarında, Baekhyun iç çekip pencereye yaslandı. "Keyfinizi hiç bozmak istemem ama eğer gelmeseydim bu odayı hiç terk etmeyecek gibiydiniz."

Jongin anında başını sallayıp, "Benim planım aynen öyleydi," dediğinde, Sehun onun göğsüne vurdu ve ilgisini çekmeyi başardı.

"Yemek işi ne olacaktı?" Sahte bir kızgınlıkta sorduğunda, esmer olan omega hiç bozmadan devam ettirdi.

"Seni yemeye devam edecektim."

Sehun sırıtarak yüzünü ona doğru kaldırdı ve "O zaman ben de seni," diyerek meydan okuduğunda, Baekhyun duruma el atması gerektiğini farkına vararak gürültüyle boğazını temizledi ve iki azgın omeganın tekrar ona bakmasını sağladı.

"Belli ki ikiniz de uzun süre kızışma yaşamadığınız için hormonlarınız şu an kontrolden çıkmış durumda ve emin olun kimin kimi yediğini öğrenmek istemiyorum. En azından şu an. Daha sonra ayrıntılı bilgi verebilirsiniz."

Sehun dudaklarını büzerek geri başını Jongin'in kucağına koyduğunda, beta çocuk rahat bir nefes aldı. "Sanıyorum ki dün gece çektiğiniz muhteşem sahneden sonra hiç sosyal medyaya girmeye vaktiniz olmadı?" İki omega da başlarını salladığında, cebinden telefonu çıkardı ve onlara uzattı. Twitter, instagram, youtube şu an iki omeganın aşk itirafıyla çalkalanıyordu. Dün gece birileri tüm her şeyi çekmiş ve bunları yaymıştı. Yorumlar ise tam bir karmaşaydı. Kimileri çok tatlı bulduğu yazarken, bazıları iğrenç olduklarını dile getiriyordu.

"Şimdilik ikinizin kim olduğunu belli değil ama çok yakında kim olduğunuzu bulacaklardır."

Jongin'in dün geceden beri hissettiği pembe bulutlar yavaş yavaş dağılıp sakladıkları karanlığı ortaya çıkarmaya başlamışken, esmer olan omega tereddütlü bir şekilde kucağına öylece uzanıp ifadesiz bir şekilde telefona bakan Sehun'a çevirdi bakışlarını. Ne söyleyeceğini bilmiyordu, dişlerini alt dudağını geçirdi, dolan gözlerini kıstı. "Sehun..." Ya bir an da tüm bunların aptalca olduğunu düşünürse? Ya pişman olduysa?

Sehun bakışlarını ekrandan kaydırıp onun siyah gözleriyle buluştuğunda, ifadesiz suratı parçalandı ve yerine eski halini aldı. Gülümseyerek boşta kalan eliyle yanağını tutup hafifçe okşamaya başladığında, Jongin o dokunuşa hemen yaslanmıştı.

"Merak etme, korkmuyorum," dedi önce. "Sen yanımda olunca her şeyi başarabilirmişiz gibi hissediyorum artık," diyerek devam etti. Kahvelikleri asla bir tereddüt ya da pişmanlık barındırmıyordu. Kararlı ve sevgi dolu bir şekilde ona bakıyordu. Jongin daha önce Sehun'un ona hiç bu şekilde bakmadığına emindi. Eğilip hızlı bir şekilde alt dudağını dudaklarının arasına alıp emdiğinde kalbi mutluluktan paylatacak gibi atıyordu hızlıca. Baekhyun'un varlığını zar zor beyni ona hatırlattığında öpücüğü derinleştirmeden geri çekildi ve ondan uzaklaşmadan önce burnun ucuna bir buse kondurdu.

Baekhyun onlara bundan sonra hep böyle mi olacaklarını sordu. Onun yanındayken aşk böceklerini gibi davranmaları yasak olduğunu söyledi ama ne Sehun ne de Jongin onu ciddiye aldı.

Kahvaltıları yapmak için, iki omega için öyleyken Baekhyun için öğlen yemeğiydi, kafeye geldiklerinde tüm ekip sanki tüm gün onları bekliyormuş gibi üstlerine konfetiler atmaya başladılar. Bu biraz utanç verici bir anda ve iki omega yanaklarında oluşan kızarıklıklarla onlar için ayrılmış masaya geçtiler. Jongdae bugün izinli olduğunu, bu yüzden sevgilisiyle doyasıya vakit geçirebileceğini söyleyip yanlarından uzaklaştı. Jongin kendini tutamayıp, "Biz şimdi sevgili miyiz?" diye sordu kocaman açtığı gözlerle beyaz tenli omega bakıp. Bu sıfatı o kadar çok üzerlerine yapışmasını istemişti ki şimdi bir anda Jongdae'nin ağzından duyunca heyecanlanmıştı.

Sehun cevap veremeden Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi ve önüne gelen makarnayı çatalına geçirmeden önce, "Jongin bu kadar ahmak olabileceğin aklıma gelmezdi," diyerek ağzının içinden konuştu.

"Kapa çeneni Baekhyun." Hala Sehun'un ağzından duymak için beklerken, Sehun gülerek elini tuttu.

"Jongin, erkek arkadaşım olur musun?"

"Evet!"

"Tıch, Sehun sen daha büyük ahmakmışsın. Dün gece resmen adamın penisi ya senin içindeydi ya da senin penisin onun içinde."

"Kapa çeneni Baekhyun!"

Yemeklerini keyifle yedikten sonra Yixing yerdeki konfetileri onlara toplatmıştı.

—

Günlerinin bundan sonra sorunsuz olacağına ve sadece mutlulukla geçeceğine inanmak fazla polyannacı bir yaklaşımdı, çünkü öyle olmadı. Onlar da bunun farkındaydı zaten. Bunu bekliyorlardı. İlişkilerinin ilk dönemi oldukça sancılı geçti, sınırlarını zorlayacak kadar. Kavga ettiler, birbirlerine ilk buldukları eşyaları fırlattılar ve seslerini yükselterek birbirlerine üstünlük kurmaya çalıştılar. Sosyal medyada kimlikleri ortaya çıktığı zaman psikolojik olarak ikisi de yoruldu. Onları tanıyan ya da ikisinin saklamaya çalışmadıkları ilişikiyi öğrenen herkesin tepki iyi yönde olmamıştı. Ailelerinin de devreye girmesiyle savaştıkları cepheler çoğaldı ama her şeye rağmen gece birlikte aynı yatakta yatmayı öğrendiler. Eski hatalarını tekrarlamak yerine söz verdikleri gibi birbirlerine güvenmeyi seçtiler.

Jongin'in ailesinde kopan kıyametler çok daha gürültü olmuştu ama Junmyeon sayesinde bir şekilde orta yol bulundu. Jongin, Sehun'u ilk kez onlarla tanışması için yanında getirdiğinde, annesini sakinleştiren abisi olmuştu. Orta yaşlı kadın tüm gece boyunca surat asmış olsa da en azından bir önceki sefer gibi bağırıp çığırmamıştı.

Sehun'un ailesi Jongin ile tanışmayı reddetti. Burada ki kıyamet sessiz ve daha acılı geçti.

Sehun bir şekilde kardeşini Jongin ile tanıştırmayı başarmıştı ama ve bu Jongin için oldukça yeterliydi. Sehun için de yeterli olduğunu biliyordu. 

Arkadaşlarının desteklerini her zaman hissetmeleri onları biraz daha güven vermişti. Jongin tüm bu süreçlerde kendini kontrol edebilmişti bir şekilde. Daha sakin olmayı başarmış ve hiçbir şeyin onu korkutmasını izin vermemişti. Ta ki bugüne kadar.

Gerginliklerden saç dipleri terliyor, kafenin sıcaklığına rağmen üşüyordu. Diken üstündeydi. Chanyeol onun bu halini fark eden ilk kişi olarak ona tuhaf bakışlar baktı ve "Sorunun ne senin?" diye sordu. Mezun olalı bir yıl olmasına rağmen hala hafta sonları ikisi de burada çalışıyordu. Chanyeol şimdilik bir avukatın yanında çalıştığı için yeterli maaş alamadığı için, Jongin de farklı bir amaç için daha fazla para biriktirmeye çalışıyordu.

Jongin duygularını yeteri kadar iyi kamufle edemediğinin farkına varıp içinden bir küfür savururken, alfa olan arkadaşına yaslandı ve başıyla sağ taraftaki masayı işaret etti. Chanyeol'un bakışları oraya kayarken yutkunup bir tepki vermesini bekledi ama Chanyeol ona istediği tepki vermemişti. Son derece kafasını karışmış bir şekilde bakışlarını geri ona dönerken, "Görmüyor musun?" diye sordu adeta dişlerinin arasından tıslayarak. "Sehun ve Luhan şu an aynı masada birlikte oturuyor ve konuşuyorlar."

"Eeee?"

"Ne eeeesi? Ya Luhan ona anlatırsa?"

Chanyeol'un kaşları iyice havalanarak soru dolu bakışlar attığında nefesini dışarıya verdi ve dev olan arkadaşına daha çok yaslandı, kulağına doğru uzandı. "Hani... Sehun yokken... onunla bir şeyler yaşamıştım ya."

Chanyeol huylanarak ondan uzaklaştı ve sonunda arkadaşının derdini anlayarak güldü. "Dostum siz o zamanlar birlikte değildiniz. Ve hatırladığım kadarıyla o gece senin kuş ötmemişti."

Jongin her ne kadar yumruğunu omzuna geçirmiş olsa da Chanyeol bu darbeden hiçbir şekilde etkilenmedi.

"Ama yine de Sehun yanlış anlayabilir! Şu sıralar fazla alıngan her şeye ve benim onu unutmaya çalıştığımı, ondan vazgeçtiğimi düşünebilir."

"Ama zaten onu unutmaya çalışıyordun?"

"Konumuz şimdi bu değil Chanyeol! Ya Luhan ağzından bir şey kaçırırsa?"

"Merak etme hiçbir şey söylemez." Ve alfa olan arkadaşı bunu söyleyip yanından ayrıldı.

Jongin gerçekten Chanyeol'a inanmak istedi o an. Yarım saat sonra Luhan kafeden ayrılıp, Sehun onun mesaisinin bitmesini beklediğini görünce gerginliği biraz olsun onu terk etti ve tam da Chanyeol'un dediği gibi olduğunu düşünmeye başladı. İkisi de montlarına sıkıcı sarılıp akşam eve döndüklerinde şimdilik her şeyin yolunda olduğunu ikna olmuştu. Aslında bunun bir illüzyon olduğunu geç fark etti. İçeriye girdikleri gibi Sehun ondan uzaklaştı ve gözlerinde parlayan öfkeyle ona döndü çoktan.

"O omega-- onunla birlikte olmaya çalışıp beni unutmayı mı planlamıştın?"

Jongin böyle olacağını biliyordu işte.

"Sehun, beni bir dinlersen—"

"Sus ve yatağa geç."

Jongin tüm açıklamalarını bir anda yutup şaşkınca karşısındaki sinirli omegaya baktı. Duyduğunu sandığı şeyden emin olmaya çalışırcasına onu izledi. Sehun'un koltuktaki yastıkları ona atmasını, hatta bağırmasını felan bekliyordu. Ondan yatağa geçmesini isteyeceği aklının ucundan bile geçmemişti. "Ne?"

"Sana yatağa geçmeni söyledim."

Pekâlâ, eğer sevgilisi yastık fırlatmak yerine onu yatakta 'mahvetmek' istiyorsa buna hayır diyemezdi. Aksine bu sefer farklı bir heyecanla yatağa geçtiğinde merakla Sehun'a baktı. Diğer omega bugün farklıydı. Daha kontrollü görünüyordu ve gözleri artık sinirle değil farklı bir amaçla parlıyordu. Ve Jongin'in bu kesinlikle çok hoşuna gitmişti.

Yüzüstü bir şekilde uzanırken arkasından Sehun'un ona doğru yaslandığını hissetti önce. Beyaz tenli omega hafif dokunuşlarıyla elini sürterken kulağına eğilmiş ve sıcak nefesini Jongin'in soğuk kulağına ve boynuna vermişti. "Çok, çok yaramaz bir omegaymış sen." Jongin omurgasından aşağıya inen bir titreşim hissetti. "Uslu bir omega nasıl olunur sanırım sana öğretmem gerekiyor."

Jongin buna asla hayır diyemezdi.

Normalde ilişkilerinde aktif rol üstlenen oydu. Bununla ilgili hiç konuşmamış olsalar da böyle gelişmişti ve ikisi için de bu durum tam istedikleri gibiydi. Yalnızca Jongin'in kızışma anlarında Sehun kontrolü ele geçirir ve Jongin'i tatmin ettiğinden emin olurdu. Sehun ilaçları bıraktıktan sonra hormonlarının düzelmesi biraz zaman almış ve henüz kızışma yaşamamıştı ve esmer olan omeganın tahmine göre çok yakında bu durum değişecekti. Sehun'un hassaslaşmış duyuları, değişen ruh halleri ve her zamankinden daha çok azgın olma eğilimi ona yeteri kadar ipucu vermişti.

"Sehun?" Esmer olan kurumuş boğazıyla seslendi, diğeri sertçe onu soymaya başladığında.

"Hımm?"

"Kızışma anının ne zaman olacağını biliyor musun?"

"Hı hı."

Sehun'un dili ensesinde ıslak izler bıraktığında, Jongin titreyerek ona doğru yaslanmaya çalıştı ve bir elini arkaya atarak Sehun'a tutundu. "Sadece... bana her ne kadar ciddi olmadığını söylesen de sonradan... emin olmak istiyorum. Ciddi değildin değil mi?"

Sehun önce cevap vermedi. Daha çok Jongin'in teniyle ve ona izler bırakmakla uğraşıyordu. Her ne kadar Jongin bunu keyfini çıkarmak istese de aklını meşgul eden o ufak korkuyu susturmak mümkün değildi. Sonunda kokusunda değişmeyi Sehun da algılayabildiğinde başını yan yatırıp Jongin'in gözlerinin içine baktı. "Sana öyle bir şey olmadığını söyledim tatlım," dedi az önceki sert tavrının aksine bir anda yumuşayan sesiyle. "Kızışma anımı sadece seninle geçirmek için sabırsızlanıyorum."

"Ben de." Nefes nefese bir şekilde onu onayladı ve sevimlice gülümsedi. Sehun da tatmin olmuş bir şekilde ona karşılık verip dudaklarına eğildiğinde, Jongin çoktan dudaklarını aralayarak onu karşılamıştı bile.


End file.
